Le Prix De Tes Larmes
by Au clair de ma plume
Summary: Dans une ville perdue en plein milieu de la forêt, nombres de créature non-humaine vivent ensemble ignorant leur véritable nature. Au milieu de tout ces être résident Blaine, un être froid et dénué de pitié qui a une mission a accomplir dont il ignore l'existence. Mais tout est remis en question le jour où il rencontre Kurt. Plus rien n'a alors d'importance a ses yeux a part lui...
1. Livre 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour a tous et a toute. Je reviens avec une fiction que j'avais déjà commencer a publié il y a longtemps mais je l'ai retiré. Elle était connu sous le nom de "Jusqu'en enfer", nom que j'ai choisi de donner au Livre I de cette fiction  
>Petite précision : dans cette fiction, Blaine ne met pas et ne mettra jamais de gel, et il est un tout petit peut plus grand que dans la série, quand à Kurt, il fait une tête de moins que dans la série. Voila, voila ! J'espère que vous apprécierais mon histoire et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et aussi pour le retard entre la publication de chacun de mes chapitres :-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer<strong>

**Prologue**

_Tout le monde, même ceux qui ne sont pas catholique, savent que Jésus a été envoyé sur terre par Dieu. Mais notre monde est basé sur une neutralité parfaite. Autrement dit, pour tout Ying, il y a un yang…_

Ce fut le 6 Juin, à 6h00 très exactement, qu'il naquit dans l'hôpital d'une ville du nom de Matera en Italie, l'une des plus vielle ville du monde. Sous les cris atroces de souffrance d'une pauvre femme, un enfant venait de naître. Un enfant qu'un monde tout entier mais inconnu avait attendu et désiré. Un enfant qui était doté d'une puissance tellement grande et démoniaque que la pauvre femme qui avait était incomber de la lourde tâche de le mettre au mode, était morte à l'instant même où le cordon ombilicale avait était coupé, comme si seul lien avait permis à cette pauvre femmes de rester en vie.

Lorsqu'il est venu au monde, il n'a pas pleuré. Il a simplement ouvert les yeux laissant apparaître deux diamants mordorés, qui prirent un noir charbon lorsqu'il remarqua que plusieurs autres paires d'yeux l'observaient. Dans un couloir plus loin, un groupe de médecins se précipitèrent vers une des chambres où ils avaient entendu des hurlements de douleurs atroce. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, deux d'entre eux vomir avant de s'évanouirent tandis que les trois autres, ayant l'estomac un peu plus solide, se contentèrent d'observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux avec effroi.

Trois médecins de la clinique était allongé sur le sol, mort, et visiblement en état de décomposition bien avancé ce qui avait dégagé une odeur absolument immonde. Sur une table d'accouchement se tenait une femme dont le bas du corps était recouvert de sang, elle aussi était visiblement morte. Dans un petit bac enveloppé de drap bleu, se tenait un petit nourrisson fraîchement sortit du ventre de sa mère, endormis, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la pestilentielle odeur qui imprégnait chaque recoin de la pièce.

Ces quatre personnes étaient les premières sur la longue liste des futures victimes de ce petit enfant promis à un grand destin…


	2. Livre 1 : Chapitre 1

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Torse nu, sa peau bronzé dégoulinante d'eau encore tiède, ses boucle encore plus sombre que l'obscurité la plus totale eux aussi laissant échapper des petites gouttes d'eau qui retombaient sur ses épaules, les mains fermement appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo, Blaine Anderson s'observait lui-même dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il se regardait dans les yeux, les observant passer à sa guise de mordoré a noire en passant par toutes les nuances. Sa peau était brulante. Elle l'avait toujours était. Ses muscles étaient ferme et bien dessiner et sa voix était grave et hypnotique tandis qu'il disait a son propre reflet.<p>

« Je suis tout puissant, je suis invincible, je n'ai peur de rien ni personne parce que je suis ce dont tout le monde a peur. Je suis craint, je suis respecté, je suis au-dessus des autres. »

Et tout ce qu'il disait n'était que la stricte vérité. Blaine Anderson était un être unique. Tous les matins il se répétait les même choses, se confortant chaque jour un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il était tout puissant. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans mais il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Il s'adressa un dernier sourire, qui n'avait rien de rassurant, a son reflet avant de s'habiller.

Blaine Anderson était un avocat très réputé des États-Unis. Il avait grandi dans une famille dont le père possédait plusieurs banques et dont la mère était une directrice en marketing. Ils avaient toujours était à l'abri du besoin. Blaine savait que ces gens n'étaient pas réellement ses parents. Il l'avait toujours su. Il ne les avait d'ailleurs jamais considérés comme tel. Il ne les aimait pas. Il n'aimait personne à part lui. Il avait seulement fait en sorte d'être un fils respectueux et obéissant jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Du moins tant que ses parents ne se permettaient pas de le prendre de haut sous prétexte que ce titre leur donnait tous les droits sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé ses études, avec un peu d'avance en raison de son haut niveau scolaire, ne voyant aucune raison de rester plus longtemps avec eux, il partit tout simplement, sans même les prévenir de son départ, un soir où ils avaient été absents de la maison. Il ne les avaient plus jamais revus, et il n'avais pas cherché à reprendre contact avec eux. Il est ensuite parvenu, sans grande difficulté à se faire embaucher dans un cabinet d'avocat a succès de New York, dans lequel il n'eut pas besoins de gravir les échelons pour jouer dans la cour des grands. Très vite il devint célèbre dans ce milieu n'ayant jamais perdu aucun procès. Quand il en eut assez de New York, il fit construire un très grand et magnifique manoir à l'orée de la forêt de Scott Hill, une ville très ancienne qui n'était pas aussi grande et animé que New York. Ce grand manoir appartenant à un riche célibataire en dessous de la trentaine avait attiré la curiosité des habitants de la ville qui voulaient savoir qui était cette riche personne qui venait s'installer chez eux.

Alors qu'il finissait de nouer sa cravate en face du gigantesque miroir de sa chambre, quelqu'un vint troubler le silence de la pièce en frappant à sa porte. Il dirigea très lentement son regard mauvais vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit tout aussi lentement sans que personnes n'ai tenté de l'ouvrir laissant apparaître sa seule domestique, Kate, qui fit un pas en arrière face à cette nouvelle démonstration des mystérieux pouvoir de son maître qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Les yeux rivés vers le sol et les mains tremblantes, elle dit d'une voix incertaine.

« Monsieur, un certain Jim Sanders est au téléphone, il désir vous parler. »

« A-t-il précisé de quoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait vous parler d'Edouardo Sanchez »

Blaine riva de nouveau son regard vers le miroir avec un sourire mauvais mais néanmoins satisfait.

« Dîtes-lui que je suis occupé pour l'instant. Qu'il m'attende au Téria Café cet après-midi je l'y rejoindrais. »

« Bien Monsieur. » Dit-elle en se retirant le plus vite possible laissant Blaine seul avec lui-même, la meilleure des compagnies selon lui.

* * *

><p>Dans un soupir de contentement, Kurt referma la porte de son armoire. Il se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir, s'assurant que ses bottines étaient bien assortis au blazer qu'il avait choisi. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa coupe de cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine de son appartement. Comme à son habitude, il se servi une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il s'empressa de boire avant de sortir précipitamment de chez lui en attrapant son sac au vol. Il était en retard.<p>

Kurt Hummel était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui avait eu la chance de grandir enveloppé de l'amour de sa famille. Malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu sa mère a seulement quatre ans, son père avait était là pour lui et ils se sont soutenu mutuellement. Plus tard, son père s'était remarié avec la tendresse faite femme. Il s'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec sa belle-mère. Kurt avait de court cheveux chatains et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le parfait sosie de sa mère et que leur ressemblance n'était rien d'autre qu'un signe. Un signe pour dire que malgré tout elle était là…

Kurt était quelqu'un qui adorait croquer la vie a pleine dent. Il voyait toujours le bon côté des choses et son côté naïf et innocent séduisait tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs son petit côté mignon et attendrissant qui avait fait craquer Melinda Conors la dirigeante d'une célèbre agence de stylisme, l'agence B&M. Malheureusement pour lui, son charme enfantin ne lui avait fait obtenir que le poste d'assistant de création dont l'atelier se trouvait a Scott Hill. Un des stylistes principal de cette agence affectionnait tout particulièrement cette ville et avait demandé à ce qu'on y place son atelier. En résumé, il avait quitté sa campagne où il n'y avait rien pour se retrouver à faire la bonne à tout faire auprès d'un styliste mégalo dans une ville qui était aussi vieille que le monde. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Les gens ne le critiquaient pas et il n'entendait pas les même stupides ragots que dans sa ville natale. Et puis l'atmosphère était agréable, il faisait bon vivre et il aimait bien les quelque coins de la ville qui avait gardé leur ancienneté. Malgré le caractère d'Hugo, le styliste de l'agence pour qui Kurt travaillait, il devait avouer qu'il était assez intéressant et qu'il apprenait beaucoup à ses côté. Son rêve était d'ouvrir sa propre agence et d'en être le styliste, alors il ne pouvait que remercier Hugo pour tout ce qu'il lui apprenait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'atelier, un ancien entrepôt qui avait été rénové dans le but d'y recevoir Hugo et ces deux assistantes, Kurt tenta de se faire le plus discrèt possible en remarquant queHugo était de dos dans l'espoir que ce dernier ne remarque pas son retard. C'était une chose stupide puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois à travailler dans cet entrepôt.

« Tu aurais au moins pu me rapporter un café pour compenser ton retard. »

Cet homme avait des yeux derrière la tête. A l'entende de ses mots, Kurt se stoppa presqu'immédiatement.

« Si je l'avais fait j'aurais eu plus de retard. »

« J'aime ton sens de la logique ! » S'exclama Hugo en se retournant brusquement.

Hugo Pierce était un homme plutôt grand blond très excentrique dans sa façon de se tenir et de parler. Il aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres et ne s'entourait jamais de personnes qui n'était pas capable de répondre à ses remarques qui pouvait être qualifié de vexante. Il ne fallait pas prêter trop d'importance aux remarques de Hugo. C'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son affection, ou son aversion. Il était spécial, mais pas désagréable à vivre.

« Mary est partit chercher la soie de chine pour les robe de la nouvelle collection. Quand elle reviendra vous commencerez à en faire un premier modèle mais rassures-toi je ne serai pas loin et je garderais un œil sur vous. »

« Bien mon seigneur. » Répondit Kurt d'un ton ironique.

« Oh et cet après-midi tu iras chercher les ceinturons que nous avons commandé hier au Téria Café. »

« Pourquoi au Téria Café ? » Demanda-t-il en accrochant son sac sur le porte-manteau.

« Paraît-il que c'est le point relai de Scott Hill. Pour ma part je trouve ce café très vintage. C'est un excellent point relai et le café y est très bon. En parlant de café tu m'en prendras un ? Tu seras gentil. »

« Moi aussi s'il te plait ! » S'exclama Mary en arrivant par derrière, plusieurs rouleau de soie dans les bras.

Mary était une très belle jeune femme. Elle était rousse et avait de très jolis yeux bleus. Elle était toujours souriante et avait un petit côté gamine. Elle et Kurt s'entendait très bien. Ils avaient même fait de la collocation le temps que Kurt trouve l'appartement qu'elle occupe actuellement.

« A quel moment suis-je devenus votre bonne à tout faire ? » S'indigna le jeune homme alors qu'il recevait un baiser sur la joue de Mary sous la mine souriante de Hugo.

« Soit un peu gentil, porcelaine. D'ailleurs je n'aurais même pas eu besoins de te le demander, tu aurais dû y penser toi-même. Quelle égoïste tu fais ! » Le taquina Hugo.

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de prendre un des mannequins pour commencer le modèle de la nouvelle collection aidé de Mary.

* * *

><p>« Nous déclarons l'accusé non-coupable. » Déclara le premier juré sous les plaintes désapprobatrices des personnes présentes.<p>

Blaine s'éclipsa quand le verdict fut tomber sans prendre la peine de serrer la main de son client qui allait sûrement lui remettre une prime pour cette belle victoire. Il ignorait les cris de la famille qui disait qu'il était un monstre et se contenta de sortir du tribunal. Pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de s'arrêter pour les écouter ? Ils avaient absolument raisons, il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais ça Blaine le savait et il aimait cette partie de lui.

Il fut surpris néanmoins d'entendre une voix lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment.

« Félicitation, un criminel de plus qui s'en sort sans pertes ni fracas grâce à vous maître Anderson »

Lorsqu'il reconnut cette vois, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années adossé contre une des colonnes qui soutenait le bâtiment. Il était plutôt grand, la même taille que Blaine et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient buns. On pouvait lire tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Blaine dans son regard.

« Monsieur Sanders. Je croyais que nous devions nous retrouver au Téria Café. »

Ledit monsieur Sanders s'approcha lentement de Blaine, montrant clairement qu'il lui était supérieur, une chose que Blaine haïssait au plus haut point. Personne ne lui était supérieur. C'était lui qui était au-dessus de tout le monde, l'inverse était tout bonnement impossible. Son regard était méprisant et chaque trait de son visage montrait clairement qu'il pensait pouvoir intimider Blaine.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de prendre un café avec vous. » Dit-il d'un ton méprisant qui mit Blaine d'une humeur encore plus massacrante.

Son sourire s'évanouit très rapidement laissant place à son habituel air mauvais et menaçant qui avait pour habitude d'intimider les autres où bien de les faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais bizarrement, Jim Sanders ne semblait pas le moins du monde atteint par tout cela. Peu en importait Blaine, s'il adoptait un comportement inconvenant vis à vis de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire regretter et cet air supérieur disparaitrait bien vite de sa petite tête de fouine.

« Que voulez-vous savoir à propos de Sanchez ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement amère.

« Qui a dit que je voulais savoir quelque chose ? » Rétorqua Jim.

Encore cet air hautain. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lieu public Blaine lui aurait fait regretter d'être né.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il une seconde fois en articulant bien chaque mot.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Anderson. »

Et il osait l'appostropher par son nom de famille aussi insolament. Blaine détestait définitivement cet homme.

« Abandonnez cet affaire. »

Cette déclaration aussi stupide soit-elle avait au moins le mérite de surprendre Blaine. Il devait reconnaître que cet homme le faisait rire. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'avec sa piètre tentative d'intimidation Blaine allait abandonner une affaire qui allait lui rapporter un gros paquet d'argent. Quel intérêt Jim Sanders pouvait-il avoir dans l'abandon de cette affaire ou, disons le franchement, l'arrestation de d'Edouardo Sanchez. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, sans l'aide de Blaine, cet homme allait être enfermé pour le restant de ses jours pour avoir assassiner quatre personnes qui ne lui avait pas payé les substances illicites qu'il leur avait vendues.

« Pourquoi je ferez une chose pareille ? » Demanda Blaine feignant d'être surpris et intimider.

Jim se rapprocha très lentement de Lens jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

« Pour voir le soleil se lever demain matin. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jim s'en alla sans savoir que Blaine avait été à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête. Cet homme allait définitivement mourir dans avenir très proche. Blaine n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait. Tellement de fois. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un remontant. Finalement, malgré cet entretiens imprévu avec Jim, il allait quand même se rentre au Téria Café boire un vers d'alcool, ou deux. Il devait bien reconnaître ça à l'alcool. Elle avait le don de le calmer dans certaine circonstance.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda Kurt.<p>

Hugo fit le tour du mannequin en plastique qui portait la création de Kurt et de Mary que ces dernières avait fait à partir d'un des modèle de Hugo. Tous deux guettait chaque expression qui pouvait naître dans le visage de leur patron. S'il se pinçait les lèvres, ils avaient tout raté. S'il faisait claquer ses dents, il y avait beaucoup de défauts mais qui pouvaient être rattrapé. S'il se grattait la tête, ce n'était pas mal mais il y avait quelque petite choses à changer.

« C'est absolument immonde. »Finit-il par dire avant de retourner à la table où il était précédemment pour continuer ses dessins.

Ça, en revanche, ça voulait dire : « Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail je vous félicite. Kurt vas donc chercher les ceinturons que je t'ais demander pour voir s'ils s'accordent bien avec le modèle. »

« Je vais au Téria Café chercher les ceinturons. » Dit-il en échangeant un regard satisfait avec Mary et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hmm, si tu penses que ça peut arranger ce fiasco. »

Dans un dernier sourire, il attrapa sa veste ainsi que son sac avant de sortir de l'entrepôt. Le Téria Café avait l'avantage de ne se trouver qu'à deux rues de leur atelier. Kurt adorait marcher et Scott Hill était une ville absolument magnifique. Chaque rue avait sa part d'histoire et Kurt s'amusait quelque fois à penser à quelle personnalité du moyen âge avait bien pu arpenter ces rues.

« Excusez-moi ? » fit une voix a priori féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à une femme qui devait avoir tout juste la trentaine. Elle était blonde avait de beaux yeux vert. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle avait un très joli sourire.

« Oui ? » Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je me présente, je suis Beth Morgan » Dit-elle en lui tendant une main que Kurt serra amicalement.

« Enchanté, Kurt Hummel. »

« Je travaille pour Bean News et j'ai cru comprendre que vous travaillez pour B&M avec Hugo Pierce, un des créateur de l'agence. » Dit-elle en montrant le bâtiment duquel il venait de sortir.

« Oui c'est le cas. »

« J'aurais voulu faire un reportage sur Hugo et ses méthodes de travail puisqu'il est plutôt respecté et très connu dans le milieu de la mode. »

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle Morgane, Hugo est un personnage assez spéciale et je doute que la présence d'une journalise dans l'atelier l'aide vraiment à se concentrer sur son travail. » Dit-il de la façon la plus compatissante possible.

« Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de lui en toucher quelques mots ? Tenez, je vous donne mon numéro. » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa carte. « Là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le lui demander moi-même je suis sur une autre affaire. Vous pourriez lui en parler pour moi, s'il vous plait ? » Dit-elle en faisant une moue à laquelle Kurt ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister.

« Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous promet rien. » Dit-il en acceptant sa carte.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous promet que s'il accepte je ferais en sorte que vous passiez à l'écran en pleine ouvrage et je bombarderais votre performance de compliments. Qui sait, peut-être que vous vous ferez remarquer par la suite ! »

« J'espère bien. » Dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

« Je dois y aller à bientôt. » lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller pour monter dans une petite voiture bleue marine.

Kurt regarda une dernière fois la carte que lui avait donnée la journaliste avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son jean. Il reprit ensuite sa route vers le Téria Café comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était produit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaine pénétra dans le Téria Café, il fut surpris d'y voir une de ses connaissances. Sebastian Smythe. Une des rares personnes dans cette ville, non sur cette terre, qui avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Il était grand et fin mais avait une force incroyable. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux très bleus. Il était assez sarcastique et dégageait quelque chose de… particulier. Il regardait le monde qui l'entourait comme s'il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait. Quelque chose que Blaine lui-même ignorait. Même si l'on ignorait tout de Sebastian, un seul regard de lui suffisait à comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de très joueur avec un naturel plutôt taquin.<p>

Il était assis à une table dans le fond, seul, un verre d'alcool à la main et il observait Blaine avec ce sourire narquois. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était sûr que Sebastian l'attendait.

« Tiens, Blaine, quelle surprise ! » Dit Sebastian feignant un air surpris.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette coïncidence n'en ait pas une ? » Rétorqua-t-il tout en s'asseyant en face de Sebastian.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je t'invite. »

« La même chose que toi en plus serrer. J'ai besoin d'un remontant »

« Oh une mauvaise journée. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. »

« Blaine tu es trop mystérieux. »

« Je vous serre quelque chose ? » Demanda un des serveurs du café en arrivant à leur table.

Blaine ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder étant de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter une conversation même la plus banale avec quelqu'un d'autre que son interlocuteur actuelle. Sebastian commanda la même boisson que lui pour Blaine au jeune homme à qui il accordait un intérêt qui aurait éveillé la curiosité de Blaine si ce dernier avait pris la peine de s'y intéresser.

« Bien, je vous rapporte ça tout de suite. » Dit le jeune homme en retournant pour se diriger au comptoir sans remarquer le regard insistant de Sebastian sur son postérieur.

Le serveur en question n'était pas très grand. Bien plus petit que Sebastian. Il était blond, les cheveux mi-long, et avait de grands yeux bleus. Il ne devait pas être très futée pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'attention que lui portait Sebastian. Quelque minute plus tard il revint avec leur boisson.

« Et voilà. »

« Merci. » Répondit Sebastian d'une voix provocatrice que, bien évidemment, le blond ne remarqua pas.

Lorsqu'il fut partie, Sebastian reporta son attention sur Blaine, la tête appuyé sur sa main le regard tourné vers l'extérieur mais pourtant dans le vide. Il avait l'air… frustré.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien d'important. Un parasite que je rêve d'exterminé depuis longtemps… »

« Oh si ce n'est que ça… »

Sebastian Smythe n'avait pas de métier à proprement parler. Blaine ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui. Il savait simplement que le père de Sebastian était un homme immensément riche et qu'à sa mort, son fils avait hérité de toute sa fortune et de tous ses biens. Il a revendu la société dans laquelle son père avait travaillé et avait investi tout cet argent dans des actions qui aujourd'hui lui rapportait gros. Sebastian était quelqu'un de très intelligent et calculateur. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Blaine tolérait sa présence à ses côté. Il dégageait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui le rendait spécial.

« Dis-moi Sebastian, tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Jim Sanders ? »

« Oui, c'est un détective privé, il est ami avec l'un de mes concurrent sur le rachat de certaines actions de B&M »

« Un détective privé donc. Sur quel genre d'affaire il travaille en générale. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il s'occupe des personnes disparus mais les affaires sur lesquelles il se penche sont assez spéciales. »

« Spéciale ? »

« Pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'il doit retrouver ont été assassiné, et ni la presse ni la police ne semble savoir l'exact cause de la mort. »

Blaine observa Sebastian légèrement sceptique. Il s'adossa alors contre sa chaise en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson.

« Je suis certains que ce type a quelque chose à voir avec tous ces meurtres. »

« Quel intérêt aurait-il à être complice du meurtre des personne qu'il doit retrouver ? »

« J'en sait rien mais je ne suis pas devenus avocats pour rien. Je trouverais un motif et un pigeon pour porter plainte contre lui et ensuite je le détruis. » Dit-il d'un air menaçant et peu rassurant.

« Qui voudrait porter plainte contre Sanders. »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tu as bien dit qu'on l'engageait pour retrouver des personne qui à la base était en vie. Si à l'arrivé les personne en question ne sont plus de ce monde, il doit bien y avoir une ou deux personne qui voudront se venger de ce type. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Blaine s'approcha de Sebastian de sorte que leurs regards soient encrés l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Blaine se foncèrent légèrement sous le regard troublé de Sebastian.

« Je saurais me montrer persuasif. » Répondit-il d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos.

Sebastian ne fit rient d'autre qu'hocher la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Personne ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des désirs de Blaine. C'est une chose que Blaine adorait, avoir le monde entier à sa merci. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que la soumission des autres face à lui.

« Dis-moi Sebastian, comment est-ce-qu'il arrive à s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire puisque inéluctablement la police s'en mêle ? En générale les privés et les flics ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait l'habitude de trainer avec une journaliste qui aime bien fourrer son nez partout, Beth Morgan. Elle s'occupe généralement de la presse à scandale mais aime bien s'adonner aux affaires de meurtre à ses heures perdues. Le procureur l'aime bien alors de temps en temps il lui lance quelque miette. C'est comme ça que Sanders sait où se rendre avant les flics. Pourquoi tu en as après lui ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Tu n'as pas besoins de savoir. » Dit-il en buvant le reste de son vers d'une traine.

Il se leva ensuite tapotant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

« Je te laisse. J'ai du travail. »

« A plus. »

Sur ces mots Lens s'en alla. Mais lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte du café, il croisa le regard la créature la plus magnifique qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge ou un peu moins. Il faisait une tête de moins que lui et il avait de court cheveux chatains. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient la chose la plus incroyable que Lens avait eu l'occasion de voir. Quand a ses lèvres, s'il n'avait été dans un lieu public et si la créature en question n'était pas un parfait inconnu, Blaine n'aurait pas une seule seconde hésité à se jeter dessus. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et les traits de son visage étaient fins. Il avait l'air tellement délicat et fragile. On aurait pu croire qu'une simple bousculade aurait pu le briser. Ils ne restèrent seulement que quelque seconde ainsi, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, et pourtant ils auraient tout deux pensés qu'ils étaient restés là des heures. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à la réalité, Blaine se racla la gorge avant de s'en aller le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt poussa la porte du Téria Café, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber nez à nez avec l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était absolument magnifique. Ils étaient restés là, se dévisageant, et Kurt mémorisa chaque trait de son visage. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, l'homme parti précipitamment du café sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Le temps venait douloureusement de reprendre son cour normale. Kurt baissa légèrement les yeux un peu troublé avant de secouer la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il reprit tant bien que mal un visage normal et se dirigea vers le bar du Café.<p>

« Bonjour Chandler ! » S'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire joyeux.

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Tu ne bosses pas normalement ? »

« Si et c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. Je viens chercher un colis que la poste a dû déposer ici. »

« Bouge pas je vais voir. »

Quelque minute plus tard, ladit Chandler revint avec un petit carton entre les mains.

« Signe ici. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant une feuille de reçu. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement curieux.

« Des ceinturons, pour la nouvelle collection. »

« Ah je savais que j'aurais du ouvrir ce carton quand j'ai vu qu'il était pour Hugo ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis tu as bien fait de te retenir. »

« Hmm, si tu le dis. Je te sers quelque chose avant que tu ne partes ? »

« Oui, deux café que tu mettras sur la notes de notre cher Hogo. »

« Même le tiens ? » S'étonna le blond.

« Le deuxième est pour Mary mais c'est Hugo qui a lancé l'idée d'envoyer le gentil et naïf petit Kurt chercher des café pour tout le monde donc c'est la tournée de Hugo. »

Chandler rit devant l'ironie de son amie avant de mettre les deux cafés dans un sac qu'il tendit à Kurt.

« Merci. A plus ! » Lui lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Bye ! »

* * *

><p>Le meilleur moment de sa journée de travail que Chandler affectionnait le plus, c'était le moment où le Café commençait à se vider. En générale vers la fin du service dans les coups de 21h00, il ne restait plus que les habituer, les cœurs en mal d'amour où quelque cas particulier comme cet homme qui se trouvait au fond du café un ordinateur portable devant lui sur lequel il ne cessait de pianoter en esquissant quelque fois un sourire satisfait. Chandler le voyait souvent venir au café alors on pouvait donc dire que c'était un habituer. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec lui qu'avec les autres habituer. Chandler n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il observait depuis un bon moment l'inconnu alors quand celui-ci le remarqua il détourna immédiatement les yeux se concentrant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur le nettoyage du bar. Il entendit une chaise raclée sur le sol et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la chaise de celui qu'il avait observé sans gêne.<p>

« Combien je te dois ? »

Chandler releva brusquement la tête en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la personne qu'il redoutait le plus, bien plus proche que la distance standard entre deux personnes séparés par un bar ne le permettait. Il recula automatiquement la tête un peu brusquement s'attirant un sourire taquin de la part de l'inconnu.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Chandler arqua un sourcil en examinant le visage taquin de l'homme. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il avait deux possibilités. Soit il acceptait de jouer au petit jeu puéril auquel voulait s'adonner le châtain soit il l'ignorait tout bonnement en décidant qu'il valait mieux que ça.

« Ça vous feras vingt dollars. »

« Ce que tu peux manquer d'humour, Chandler. » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Ok, comment tu connais mon nom ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant négligemment sont torchon sur le bar avant de s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui.

« Tiens tu me tutoies maintenant ? »

« C'est mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre question. »

« Je lis dans tes pensées. »

« Ouah impressionnant. » Dit-il en jouant les intéressés

« N'est-ce-pas ? »

« Dis-moi à quoi je pense la maintenant tout de suite. » Demanda le blond se sentant tout d'un coup joueur en s'approchant du châtain et en posant ses coude sur le bar pour poser sa tête sur ses main.

L'homme fit de même de sorte que leur visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Hmm, tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser. » Répondit-il avant d'approcher lentement ses lèvres de celle souriante du jeune homme.

Ce dernier saisit un des muffins qui se trouvait sur le bar et l'enfourna dans la bouche de son interlocuteur qui l'accepta tout de même avec un sourire amuser. Chandler ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à ce spectacle en reprenant sa place initiale, adossé contre le mur, et en croisant les bras.

« Désolé tu t'es trompé. » Dit-il en riant.

« Non je ne me suis pas trompé » Dit-il après avoir mordu dans le Muffins. « C'est toi qui te ment à toi-même. »

« Dégage. » Rétorqua Chandler toujours avec son grand sourire et en indiquant la porte du doigt.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. » Répondit le châtain en enfournant le reste du muffin dans sa bouche sous le regard toujours amusé du jeune homme

L'homme sortit quelque billet de sa poche avant de les déposer sur bar.

« Garde la monnaie. » Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Chandler regarda le petit tas de papier vert sur le comptoir toujours en souriant lorsque l'homme se retourna une dernière fois.

« Hey ? »

Chandler releva la tête vers lui, souriant toujours un peu bêtement mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave puisque son interlocuteur souriait lui aussi un peu bêtement.

« Sebastian. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Non » Rit le second devant l'ait vexé du blond. « C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Sebastian. »

Chandler ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se contentait de sourire mais cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt amical.

« A demain. » Lança Sébastian en sortant du Café.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Chandler saisit les billets que Sebastian avait laissés et son sourire ne put que s'élargir. Il lui avait laissé cinquante dollars.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement.


	3. Livre 1 : Chapitre 2

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>« Monsieur Williams ? Monsieur Sanders viens d'arriver. »<p>

« Faites-le entrer. » Répondit Jacob Williams les yeux rivé sur un écran encastré dans le mur ne montrant que des chiffres et des courbes. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Jim ? »

« Rien de spécial. Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau de Jacob.

« Oh, Beth n'est pas là ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers son ami un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Toucher. »

Jacob Williams était un riche actionnaire. Il était plutôt grand et avait toujours un sourire insupportable scotcher sur le visage. Lui et Jim était des amis de longue dates, de très longue dates. Jacob semblait légèrement agité devant son écran qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Jim le remarqua bien vite et se leva pour se poster a ses côté.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Le court des action de B&M. »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si stresser elles sont en train de monter c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

« Ça l'est mais pas pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que toutes ses actions appartienne à ce salop de Smythe ! » Dit-il en éteignant brutalement l'écran.

Enerver, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'assoir sur la chaise suivi de son ami qui prit place en face de lui.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Jim soudainement intéressé.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il était l'un de mes principaux concurrent sur le rachat des actions de B&M. »

« Je croyais que B&M c'était comme si tu les avais déjà. »

« Et ça aurait dû être le cas seulement ce types est arrivé de nulle part et a les à racheter avant moi en moins d'une heure. Il est devenu en ce court laps de temps le principal actionnaire de l'agence. »

« Il en possède combien. »

« Environ 67 %. Moi si j'en ai 10% c'est un miracle ! » Dit-il en jetant rageusement son stylo sur son bureau. « On y est maintenant j'ai des envie de meurtre. »

« Oui et bien contrôle toi, tu sembles oublier a qui tu t'adresses. »

Jacob posa un regard dur sur son ami. Ce dernier avait absolument raison. Il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait au grand détective privé Jim Sanders, réputé pour toujours retrouver les personnes qui avaient disparu et faire ce qu'il fallait ensuite.

« Dis-moi, Jim. Tu es plutôt doué en ce qui concerne la pêche aux infos puisque c'est ton boulot. »

« Pas tout à fait, non. J'ai bien trop à faire pour m'occuper de réunir mes propres information, je suis obligé d'engager du monde. »

« Alors mets-moi en contact avec un de tes larbins. » Demanda-t-il soudain plus énervé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jim plus sévèrement.

« Je veux savoir qui est ce type, Jim. »

« Jacob arrête, tu ne t'attiras que des ennuis en faisant cela. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis assez grand pour savoir où se situes mes limites et je ne les franchirais pas. »

« Finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir. » Dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Jim ! » L'interpella Jacob lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte. « Pourquoi tu refuses de m'aider ? »

Jim se retourna lentement en ancrant un regard mauvais des celui de son ami.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois le prochain sur ma liste. »

* * *

><p>« Je suis tout puissant, je suis invincible, je n'ai peur de rien ni personne parce que je suis ce dont tout le monde a peur. Je suis craint, je suis respecté, je suis au-dessus des autres. »<p>

Toujours torse nu et dégoulinant, Blaine se tenait fermement au rebord du lavabo en faisant face à son reflet dans le miroir. Seulement aujourd'hui, comparé aux autres jours, il ne se répétait pas ses mots uniquement pour sa propre satisfaction et pour flatter son égo, il le faisait pour éviter de penser à une paire d'yeux bleus qui n'avait pas cesser de le hanter toute la nuit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à lui ? Il était devenue une obsession. Mais Blaine n'avait le droit de se laisser distraire par rien ni personne, alors obsession ou non, il allait devoir en faire abstraction.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son manoir, il eut la désagréable impression de se sentir observer. Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la cour et ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que le charbon en une fraction de seconde. Il sentait une présence derrière lui. Une présence venue de la forêt. Quelque chose qui n'était pas humain. Quelque chose qui semblait le prendre pour sa proie. A cette pensée, son regard se fit encore plus noir si c'était possible et l'atmosphère autour du manoir devint plus pesante. Il fit soudain plus chaud, une chaleur étouffante et oppressante. Il se retourna lentement en posant son regard sur les arbres qui se dressait telle une muraille devant la forêt. C'était parti, et a grandes enjambé. Blaine pouvait sentir les petits tremblements de la terre sous ses pieds montrant clairement la course folle à laquelle s'était livré l'intrus pour fuir, et les vibrations de l'air montraient sa respiration haletante.

Lorsque Blaine fut certain que la chose n'était plus sur ce qu'il considérait comme étant son territoire, ses yeux reprirent une couleur mordoré, l'air devint plus respirable et l'atmosphère plus légère et supportable. Une partie de lui avait envie d'aller dans la forêt pour découvrir ce qui l'espionnait en pensant ne pas s'être fait remarquer, mais une autre partie de lui un peu plus raisonnable lui disait qu'il le saurait bien tôt ou tard. Il tourna alors les talons pour monter dans sa voiture et se rendre à l'Evil Eye, le meilleur restaurant de Scott Hill dans lequel il allait signer un contrat avec Edouardo Sanchez dans l'espoir que cela mettra Sanders hors de lui. Avec un peu de chance il viendrait à sa rencontre pour mettre sa menace à exécution et là il pourrait se faire un plaisir de lui arracher la tête, au sens littéral du terme.

En sortant de sa voiture sur le parking du restaurent, il sentit une nouvelle paire d'yeux poser sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Derrière lui, au fond du parking, les mains dans les poches et immobile, Jim Sander se tenait là, observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il n'avait même pas besoins de se retourner pour savoir que son regard était menaçant et mauvais. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce détective était définitivement bien renseigné et à l'heure en plus. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et il pénétra dans le restaurant où son client l'attendait plutôt confient. Ce que les humains pouvaient être arrogants. Il s'avança calmement vers la table où l'attendait Sanchez qui se leva quand il le vit arriver. Ils se serrèrent la main et se rassirent calmement.

« Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous libérer Anderson. »

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite je n'ai pas encore accepté l'affaire » Dit-il en parcourant le menu du restaurant.

Edouardo Sanchez était un homme assez grand, un teint basané et l'allure typique du riche mexicain sûr de lui à qui on n'a jamais dit non sans en subir les conséquences. Blaine détestait ce genre de personnes, mais en même temps il aimait bien. Le simple fait de le voir si fier, si sûr de lui et confiant sur ce qui allait aboutir de ce déjeuner était tellement drôle. On voyait clairement au sourire faux et narquois sur son visage qu'il était en train de penser à ce qu'il allait faire a Blaine si ce dernier n'accepter pas sa proposition. Blaine aussi souriait intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'il lui ferait si ce dernier osait ne serais-ce que lever le petit doigt un peu trop vite. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait trop envie de s'occuper de Jim avant.

« Je suis sûr que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision. » Répondit Sanchez ne cachant pas le sous-entendu derrière sa phrase.

Blaine releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour le voir encore plus confiant est détendu tandis qu'il faisait claquer ses doigts sur la table.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Sanchez, pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi pour vous défendre ? »

« Vous êtes un très grand avocat. Que je sache vous n'avez encore jamais perdu aucun procès. »

Blaine abandonna la carte des plats sur la table tandis qu'il joignait ses main en se penchant en avant pour mieux faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Certaines personnes de mon entourages m'ont dit de ne pas accepter cette affaire parce que je m'engageait sur un terrain dangereux. Pourquoi j'irais contre leur conseil et accepterais cde vous aider. »

Sanchez plissa les yeux face à ce que venait de lui dire Blaine. Ce dernier attendait avec impatience son argument. Tous deux était maintenant en train de mener un combat visuel très intenses et très violent.

« Vous avez fait vôtres choix ? » Demanda l'une des serveuses du restaurant un carnet à la main.

Blaine sourit mesquinement en s'adossant contre sa chaise, le regard toujours profondément ancré dans celui de Sanchez.

« Oui, j'ai choisi. » Commença-t-il en accentuant sur le sous-entendu. Il se tourna vers la serveuse. « Je prendrai la même chose que lui. »

« C'est noté. » Répondit la serveuse en disparaissant en cuisine.

Blaine riva de nouveau son regard vers Sachez qui arborait à présent un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p>« Porcelaine je jure que si tu ne m'enlève pas tout de suite ce voile en dentelle du jupon de la robe, je t'enroule comme un saucisson dans du tissus synthétique vert olive et je te jette dans le lac. » Menaça Hugo en voyant Kurt devant le mannequin, un rouleau de dentelle dans les bras.<p>

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous aimiez le vintage. » Le taquina Kurt en reposant la dentelle dans l'étagère où il l'avait prise.

« Enfin ce n'est pas vintage ça Kurt, c'est vieillot c'est tout ! »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine outrée de son supérieur. Kurt adorait son métier, c'était indéniable. Mais en plus de ça l'ambiance de travail et la complicité qu'il avait avec ces deux seuls collègue était vraiment unique. Mary était drôle et elle aimait rire pour pas grand-chose entrainant tout le monde dans ses fou rire. Hugo aurait pu faire rire deux mille personne rien qu'en lisant un magazine people. Kurt lui, et bien… Lui aimait rire de ces deux collègues. Oui, Kurt aimait définitivement ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie et ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté sa vieille campagne pour New York et abandonner New York pour Scott Hill. Mais il ne sacrifiait pas son rêve d'aller à New York pour percer dans le métier, ça jamais ! Un jour tous les journalistes s'entretueraient pour avoir une interview du célèbre Kurt Hummel. En parlant de journaliste…

« Oh Hugo, j'avais totalement oublié de vous parler de quelque chose d'important ! » S'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son tabouret faisant sursauter Mary qui se piqua avec une aiguille.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas si important que ça, Porcelaine. »

« Non, enfin si mais pas vraiment, vraiment important… »

« Kurt, abrège. » L'interrompit Mary.

« Euh… oui. Donc hier en allant chercher les ceinturons au café j'ai croisé une journaliste qui voulait faire un reportage sur vos méthode de travail. »

Hugo releva un regard intriguer mais en même temps amuser vers le jeune homme qui priait pour qu'il ne réponde pas non. Après tout la journaliste qu'il avait rencontré la veille lui avait bien promis un petit passage avantageux sur ses performances, non ? Kurt serait bien bête de ne pas au moins essayer. Et puis cette journaliste avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de faire ce reportage. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante ni pleine de mauvaise attention. Alors Kurt pourrait faire ça aussi par pure gentillesse.

« Toi, qu'aurais-tu répondu à ma place ? » Demanda Hugo.

« Moi ? » S'étonna Kurt.

« Oui, toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir et puis elle était plutôt sympathique. Je pense que j'accepterais. »

Hugo émit un petit rire en reprenant ces dessins tout en disant ces mots :

« Vois-tu, Pocelaine, je serais tenté de répondre oui puisque tu dis qu'elle n'avait l'air méchante mais en même temps tu fais partie de ces gens qui ne savent voir que le bien chez les autres et c'est ton plus gros défaut. »

« Il a raison, Kurt, tu es beaucoup trop gentil » Acquiesça Mary.

« Je comprends que vous aimiez me critiquez, après tout chacun son caractère. » Dit Kurt en levant un doigt qui se voulait menaçant en direction de Hugo qui s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche. « Mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec cette journaliste. »

« Le rapport Porcelaine c'est que cette journaliste et soit aussi gentille et naïve que toi soit c'est une vrai garce qui cache bien son jeu et qui veux juste descendre le sublime génie que je suis. » Répondit Hugo comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Kurt se sentit un peu bête de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité. Mais on ne se créait pas un caractère comme ça et cette journaliste avait l'air vraiment gentille et sincère. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise que Hugo et apparemment Mary pouvait le croire.

« Je ne penses pas que ce soit ce genre de personne. Non, vraiment je pense que c'était quelqu'un d'honnête. »

« Elle a insisté pour le reportage ? » Demanda Mary.

« Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que… »

« Donc c'est une menteuse » Conclut-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur le tissus sur lequel elle travaillait.

« Désolé Kurt, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Donc c'est non. »

Kurt baissa les yeux, vaincue. Dommage, il avait raté une occasion de faire une bonne action et par la même occasion de se rendre service a elle-même. Tant pis.

« Ne fait pas cette tête. » Le taquina Mary. « Elle t'as dit au moins comment elle s'appelait ? »

Kurt sortit la carte de la journaliste qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac la veille une fois rentré.

« Elle s'appelle Beth. Beth Morgan. »

* * *

><p>Jacob Williams se tenait devant la porte d'un appartement dans le centre-ville de Scott Hill, bien déterminé à avoir des réponses à ses questions qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il avait d'abord pensé à entrer sans frapper comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à Jim, mais là c'était quelque peu diffèrent. Il allait rendre visite à une femme et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était susceptible de trouver en entrant. Il décida donc de toquer trois fois. Quelque secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en peignoir, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, fraichement sorti de la douche.<p>

« Jacob ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle étonné.

« Bonjour Beth. Oui je vais bien merci. Et toi ? »

« Oh pardon je suis désolé mais c'est que je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à te voir ici. Entre. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire en s'écartant pour que Jacob puisse entrer.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartenant en observant les lieux. C'était un petit appartement très chaleureux. La décoration était tournée vers les couleurs chaudes. Ce petit cocon avait l'air chaud et douillet et Jacob se sentit un peu nostalgique en voyant tout cela. Lui aussi avait eu droit à un confort chaud comme celui-ci et a une présence féminines à ses côtés dans une autres vie…

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda Beth en retirant la serviette de ses cheveux pour les sécher tandis que Jacob s'asseyait sur un des tabourets en face du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. « Je te sert un café » Lui demanda-t-elle en sortant deux tasses.

Jacob arborait un regard qui signifiait « Tu me pose sincèrement la question ? » avant que Beth ne range honteusement la deuxième tasse qu'elle avait sorti.

« Ah oui pardon, j'oubliais que ce n'était pas ta boisson préféré. »

« Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon je ne reste pas longtemps. Beth, j'ai un service à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-elle en buvant une gorger de son café.

« Tu es plutôt doué pour récolter des informations sur des personnes qui sont plus ou moins importante. »

« Oui. Je renseigne Jim de temps en temps et mon job m'aide à trouver des réponses a certaine question, pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais besoins que tu me fasse un dossier complet sur quelqu'un. Je veux en savoir un maximum et en ce moment je ne peux compter que sur toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Jim ? C'est vrai, il faut dire qu'il arrive plus vite à ses fins que moi étant donné son statut actuelle… »

« C'est justement à cause de son statut actuelle que je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Jim a une morale et des principes et même pour son meilleur ami il ne peut pas en faire abstraction seulement j'ai vraiment besoin de ces renseignement. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Beth d'une voix qui faisait penser à celle d'une petite fille.

Normalement, Jacob ne devrait pas le lui dire mais, en y réfléchissant bien elle était la seule à qui il pouvait demander cela, alors il lui devait bien la vérité.

« Parce que je prévois de tuer ce type et je ne veux pas que Jim l'apprennent sinon je risque gros et tu le sais. »

« Le tuer !? Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait !? » S'exclama-t-elle surprise et choqué.

« Beth calmes-toi. » Dit-il le plus calmement du monde comme si la bombe qu'il venait de lancer a Beth n'était pas aussi grosse. « Ce type m'a pris quelque chose de très précieux et je veux le reprendre. »

« Et tu as besoins de le tuer pour ça ? »

« Oui, il a pris quelque chose qui m'est vraiment très précieux alors il mérite de mourir. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de si important ? »

Jacob baissa les yeux avant de les fermer quelque secondes pour se remémorer ses doux instant qui avait vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui le faisait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus.

« Un souvenir » Répondit-il doucement.

Face à l'air abattu de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, Beth sentit une pointe de culpabilité poindre en elle. Il lui faisait tellement de peine. Elle ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle estimait que si cette chose était réellement importante pour lui, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Jacob et elle ne se parlait pas beaucoup et ne se connaissait que par le biais de Jim, mais Jacob l'avait sorti de situation délicate un bon nombre de fois alors elle se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Même si pour cela elle devait endosser la responsabilité de la mort d'un homme, elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, il avait l'air bien trop brisé.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Jacob releva la tête et esquissa un faible sourire de remerciement pour la blonde.

« Sebastian Smythe. » Répondit-il. « Je dois y aller, merci Beth, pour tous. »

Il se leva et dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard compatissant de la blonde.

« Beth ? » Dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois. « Jim ne dois pas savoir ce qu'on est en train de faire. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. « D'accord. »

* * *

><p>« Vous avez bien travaillez les enfants, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. " Déclara Hugo en examinant leur création plutôt satisfait.<p>

« Vraiment Rodolphe, un compliments ? » S'étonna Mary sous le petit rire de Kurt.

« Bien sûr mon trésor, quand on sait que c'est moi qui ait dessiné ce modèle on ne peut qu'applaudir mon génie des deux mains. »

« Bon et bien moi je rentre alors. » S'empressa de dire Kurt en voyant que son amie allait rétorquer quelque chose qui allait aboutir à un long débat pour savoir qui avait le plus de mérite.

Il saisit son sac en bandoulière qu'il avait posé au-dessus d'une étagère mais, sa légendaire maladresse revenant au galop, il fit tomber une vieille boite à chaussure remplis de photos et de vieille coupure de journaux. Tous montraient le même visage. Une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge que Hugo. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux, presque rouge, a en croire les photos. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient pleins de vie et son visage était empreint de lumière. Pourquoi Hugo gardait-il tout cela ici ? Kurt ramassa l'une des photos et la contempla avec Mary.

« La vache ! Ce qu'elle est belle ! » S'exclama Mary.

« Elle s'appelait Ana Turner » Répondit Hugo à la question que se posaient Kurt et Mary en silence.

« Appelaient ? Elle n'est plus de ce monde ? » Demanda Kurt un regard triste.

Hugo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son regard triste. Ce garçon arrivait à se sentir mal en apprenant la perte d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qu'elle venait tout juste de voir sur une photo. Il n'y avait pas plus sensible et innocent que Kurt Hummel.

« Personnes ne le sait. Elle a disparu il y a quatre ans sans donner de nouvelle. On n'a jamais pu la retrouver mais la police dit qu'elle est morte.» Finit par répondre Hugo en prenant la photo pour la regarder.

« Hugo, pourquoi vous gardez toutes ces photos d'elle ici. » Demanda Mary en saisissant une coupure de journal dans le petit carton qu'elle parcourut brièvement. « Attendez mais… C'est vous là ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est moi. » Répondit-il un peu fier.

« Vous la connaissiez bien ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Elle était ma toute première assistantes quand je travaillais encore dans l'agence. Elle était aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle avait un talent incroyable et Melinda n'a pas une seule seconde hésitée à l'engager quand elle s'était présenter à l'agence. Elle adorait les collections que B&M sponsorisait et créait aussi quelque fois et son rêve était de devenir une créatrice de l'agence. A l'époque je n'étais que le seul ce n'est que deux ans après qu'il y en a eu d'autre. C'est à elle que l'on doit le concept de plusieurs créateurs dans l'agence. »

« Vous croyez qu'on l'a enlevée ? » Demanda Mary comme si l'histoire de cette pauvre Ana n'était qu'une série policière.

« Bien évidemment. Elle était vraiment douée dans ce domaine et son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser. Elle avait même rencontré quelqu'un avec qui elle était sur le point de se marier. Pourquoi s'enfuir si tout dans votre vie semble vous sourire ? » Répondit Hugo en se sentant un peu nostalgique. « Enfin, je suppose qu'elle repose en paix maintenant. » Dit-il en rangeant les photos et es coupure de journaux.

Kurt reposa la photo dans le carton que lui tendait Hugo. C'était vraiment triste. Comment une femme qui avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, à qui tout semblait sourire, pouvait voir sa vie se gâcher et peut-être même se terminer de la sorte.

« Aller les enfants, il est temps pour vous de rentrer. » Ordonna Hugo en frappant des mains retrouvant sa bonne humeur comme si ce petit voyage dans le monde des souvenir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Hugo les avait toutes les deux chasser dehors.

« Tu veux qu'on ailles prendre un café ? » Demanda Mary.

Kurt se tourna vers elle, son habituel sourire angélique peint sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! »

* * *

><p>Blaine sortait d'un immeuble très moderne qui n'était rien d'autres que le cabinet d'avocats qu'il avait réussi à faire venir de New York. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et les quelque lampadaire n'éclairait pas bien les routes. L'atmosphère était lugubre et il régnait un silence pesant. Mais Blaine ne semblait pas sans préoccuper et marchait sur le trottoir pour se rendre sur le parking à côté de l'immeuble. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva devant sa voiture qu'une odeur étrange vint titiller ses narines. Une odeur qu'il connaissait et qui avait la réputation d'être insupportable sauf pour lui. Une odeur de putréfaction. Instinctivement ses yeux devinrent noirs et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il y avait un mort dans ce parking. A en juger par l'odeur il devait l'être depuis plusieurs année. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant était que Blaine la sentait pour la première fois, hors ce cadavre ne datait pas d'hier.<p>

« Tu as quand même signé ! » S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

C'était la voix de Jim Sanders. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale. Il se retourna lentement et son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que l'odeur de putréfaction provenait du même endroit que la voix de Jim. Il fronça durement les sourcils et ses yeux se foncèrent sans pour autant devenir noir.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il faisant mine d'ignorer la réponse à sa question.

« Je ne te laisserais pas aider ce meurtrier à s'en sortir ! » S'exclama la voix de Jim alors que ce dernier bondit sur lui d'on ne sait où.

Instinctivement les yeux de Blaine devinrent encore plus noir qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été tandis qu'il stoppa et immobilisa Jim au vol en levant la main juste devant son coup de telle sorte que ce dernier ait la sensation d'être soulevé et étouffer en même temps. Les sourcils de Blaine se froncèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il vit plus clairement le visage de Jim. Il déplaça sa main vers la droite pour que Jim se retrouve sous la lumière d'un lampadaire.

Blaine fut surpris pas la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le visage de Jim était devenu aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux aussi rouges que du sang. Sa bouche était grande ouverte dans l'espoir de capté une seule petite bouffé d'air et Blaine pouvait apercevoir quatre canines longues et pointus.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais tu es quoi toi ? » Se demanda-t-il plus a lui-même qu'à Jim.

Ce dernier perdit connaissance et Blaine relâcha son emprise jusqu'à ce que Jim tombe lourdement au sol. L'odeur de putréfaction avait disparu. Il s'accroupi en face du détective et le retourna pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Son visage était redevenu normal et il était à présent calme. Sa respiration était sifflante, mais au moins il était en vie. Finalement Blaine n'allait pas l'éliminer, du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait envie de savoir quel type de créature il était et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il saurait ce que Blaine était lui. De la même façon qu'il l'avait maintenue en l'air lorsqu'il s'était attaquer à lui, Blaine souleva Jim et le mit à l'arrière de sa voiture, avant de démarrer et de rouler à toute allure en direction de son manoir, tout en restant ignorant la paire d'yeux jaunes qui l'observait bien plus loin, dans l'obscurité avant de disparaitre…

* * *

><p>« Bonne soirée. A demain Chandler. »<p>

« A demain. » Répondit Chandler en refermant la porte du Téria Café.

Chandler n'aimait pas la nuit. Il en avait toujours eu peur. Le noir ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il trouvait que la pleine lune était menaçante. Et le comble de tout c'était qu'il était obligé de rentrer à pied en pleine nuit un soir de pleine lune dans une ville entouré par une forêt. Il n'y a avait rien de pire que tout cela pour la brune.

Chandler Kiehl n'avait pas toujours vécu à Scott Hill. Avant lui aussi vivait dans la même campagne que Kurt et c'est au lycée qu'ils se sont touts deux rencontrés et qu'ils sont devenus bon amis. Ils sont allées ensemble à New York. Kurt avait étudié dans une grande école pour devenir créateur dans une grande agence de mode et lui avait étudié dans une autre pour devenir écrivain. Seulement les choses avaient bien mieux marché pour Kurt que pour Chandler. Un jour, Kurt lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été embauchée dans une célèbre agence mais qu'il serait obligée de déménager pour pouvoir travailler avec leur plus grand créateur. Ils s'étaient donc quitter en se promettant de toujours garder contact. Par la suite Chandler avait tenté de se faire embaucher dans plusieurs magazines ou journal mais sans résultat. Le manque d'expérience. Il avait donc décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Ecrire son propre livre, sa propre histoire. Il a donc décidé d'emménager a Scott Hill non seulement parce que cette ville était le temple de l'inspiration mais aussi parce que de cette façon il allait retrouver son très grand ami Kurt. Et la voilà qui se retrouvait a alterné entre son travaille au Téria Café et l'écriture de son tout premier livre.

Chandler marchait sur un trottoir en face de la forêt. Mais plus il avançait, plus om se sentait observé. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour observer la forêt. Le vent frai faisait bouger les arbres, mais il crut apercevoir entre eux une silhouette. Quelqu'un de grand et de très fins. Il fut paralysée par l'angoisse. Il en était sûr il y avait quelqu'un dans la forêt qui l'observait. C'était sûrement un psychopathe ou bien un évadé d'hôpital psychiatrique qui avait des envies de meurtre et sa cible c'était Chandler.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme eut une montée d'adrénaline et il reprit sa routes d'un pas plus rapide, mais à peine avait-il fait deux qu'il se cogna contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sous la violence du choc, il tomba en arrière sur les fesses. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le visage ridiculement joueur de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'accroupi en face de Chandler.

« Bou. » Dit-il simplement.

Chandler ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se contenta de se relever pour continuer sa route suivie d'un Sebastian qui était d'une humeur très joueuse.

« Tu boudes, Chandler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier devint soudain hystérique et se retourna pour frapper de son point le torse de Sebastian. Bien évidemment sa force de moustique ne fit pas bouger Sebastian d'un millimétré.

« T'es un grands malade ! Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est Bou ? »

« Oh alors comme ça tu as peur du noir. » Le taquina Sebastian.

« Vas te faire ! » S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Mais alors qu'il reprenait sa route pour rentrer chez lui, il sentit une emprise sur son poignet. Il fut tirée en arrière et forcé de se retourner pour faire face à un Sebastian bien plus sérieux.

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur, Chandler. » Dit-il d'une voix plus grave. « Rentre chez toi et sans t'arrêter cette fois. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, quelque chose en lui le fit obéir à ce que disait Sébastian et il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner.

Sebastian, lui, riva un regard dur vers la forêt, et ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Quelque secondes plus tard la silhouette que Chandler avait aperçu s'enfuit a grandes enjambé dans la forêt.


	4. Livre 1 : Chapitre 3

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>La douleur. Jim n'en avait pas ressenti une comme celle-ci depuis un bon nombre d'année. Il n'avait rien ressentit du tout depuis plusieurs année en réalité. Et le sol dur sur lequel il était allongé n'arrangeait rien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. Les ténèbres régnaient en maître dans la pièce. Il se redressa difficilement, encore tout endoloris, une chose qui le surprit grandement. Il ne devait pas encore souffrir de ses blessures. Avoir mal signifiait être blessé. Avoir mal signifiait être en vie. Et là il se souvint. Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait vu. De la couleur des yeux de son agresseur jusqu'à sa façon de le soulever du sol. Blaine Anderson n'était pas un humain. Etait-il comme lui ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Lens avait été capable de faire des choses que Jim n'avait jamais imaginé faire.<p>

Quant à ses yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Il était encore plus noir que l'obscurité la plus totale. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, c'était comme si un feu ardent le consumait de l'intérieur. Plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir une chose pareille. Jamais. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le défier. Il avait pourtant appris à reconnaitre un humain d'une créature qui n'en était pas uns. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su voir que Lens n'était pas aussi vulnérable qu'il le croyait ? Pourquoi s'était-il jeté aussi bêtement dans la gueule du loup ? Et maintenant qu'il s'était fait prendre, qu'est-ce-que Lens allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Mais la principale question qu'il devait élucider avant toutes les autres était de savoir l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Où Blaine l'avait-il emmené. Il ne voyait absolument rien. On dit que l'obscurité la plus totale n'est présente que lorsque l'on ferme les yeux. Pourtant, là ou Jim se trouvait, il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait perdu et désorienté. Il avait trop peur de bouger ne serais-ce-que le petit doigt. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se retrouver paralysé dans un endroit où les ténèbres étaient omniprésentes. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir advenir de lui maintenant qu'il se trouvait en enfer ?

* * *

><p>« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. » Déclara Beth en déposant un dossier de trois feuilles seulement sur le bureau de Jacob.<p>

« C'est tout ? » Demanda celui-ci incrédule. « Tu ne sais vraiment rien d'autres sur ce type ? »

Beth s'assit sur une chaise en face de Jacob en croisant les jambes. Elle avait passé toute la journée d'hier après la visite de Jacob essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce fameux Sébastian Talbot et pourtant elle n'avait réussi qu'à trouver seulement trois feuilles.

« Oui je sais ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup mais il n'a pas de casier judiciaire, aucune apparition dans la presse un journal ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'y a même pas de photos de lui sur internet. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il a hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent, qu'il a vendu la société de son père et qu'il a bien réinvesti l'argent dans des actions. »

Jacob ouvrit le dossier que lui avait donné Beth. Elle lui avait fait un bref résumer de ce qu'il contenait et rien de de tout ça n'allait lui être utile. Si au moins il avait une photo ou bien une adresse, il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait rien de tout ça. Il allait devoir trouver une autre alternative.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Jacob. » Reprit Beth. « Je sais que c'était important pour toi-même si j'en ignore la raison, mais mes compétence s'arrête là, et je ne peux rien faire d'autres. »

Jacob esquissa un faible sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas Beth. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et je t'en remercie. Je vais me débrouiller avec ce que tu m'as apporté. »

Beth sourit à son tour. Mais très vite, une pointe d'inquiétude naquit au fond de ses yeux.

« Jacob, tu n'aurais pas vu Jim se matin. »

« Non. Habituellement c'est toi qui sait toujours où il se trouve. » Dit-il d'un ton joueur en rangeant le dossier de Sebastian dans le tiroir de son bureau.

« Jacob je suis inquiète. Hier soir il était censé régler une affaire et ensuite nous devions nous retrouver a Bean News mais il n'est pas venu. J'ai essayé de le joindre mais mes appels n'aboutissaient pas et ce matin son téléphone était coupé. »

Jacob se leva et vint s'assoir sur son bureau en face de Beth en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Beth. Jim doit surement être sur une grosse affaire et il n'a pas le temps de te répondre. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison… » Répondit-elle peu convaincu.

« Beth, rentres chez toi et essaye de dormir. » Dit-il en constatant les horribles cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

La pauvres avait dû essayer de joindre Jim toutes la nuit et devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il la raccompagna jusque la sortie, et dès qu'il fut enfin seul, il retourna à son bureau et sortit le dossier de Sebastian. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose dedans. Mais peut-être que les entreprises dans lesquels il possédait des actions en savait un peu plus sur lui. Sur cette idée, il saisit son téléphone et commença à taper le numéro d'une première société.

* * *

><p>Blaine se trouvait assis à une table du Téria Café à régler les derniers détails de l'entrevus qu'il y allait avoir la semaine prochaines entre son client, le procureur chargé de l'enquête et le juge. Il détestait ce genre de réunion, mais c'était un bon moyen pour éviter une cour d'assise, même s'il était sur a plus de 100% qu'ils allaient y avoir droit. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, son client était coupable, restait maintenant à convaincre les jurés du contraire et Blaine était plutôt doué pour ça. Une fois les derniers détails régler, Edouardo Sanchez quitta le Café en lui serrant la main, mais Lens décida de rester. Il devait encore réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de Jim avant de rentrer.<p>

Il avait déjà sa petite idée quand a la vraie nature de Jim, mais il se refusait d'y croire. Ce genre de créature n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple légende, une vulgaire histoire destiné à faire peur les soirs d'Halloween, rien de plus. Jim Sanders ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être un vampire. La question maintenant était de savoir comment il allait pouvoir cuisiner l'homme qu'il avait enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni lumière où il y régnait une atmosphère lourde et effrayante qu'il était le seul à pouvoir supporter. Il soupira en buvant une gorgé de son café.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux attiré par la clochette indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans le Café, son cœur manqua un battement. C'était lui. C'était son obsession de la veille. Celui qui l'avait empêché de dormir, celui dont les yeux le hantait chaque fois qu'il s'autoriser à penser à autre chose qu'a son travail. Celui qui allait finir par le rendre fou. Il était encore plus magnifique que la veille. Toujours aussi souriant et aussi éclatant de vie. Son visage était empreint de lumière. Jamais Blaine n'avait trouvé un quelconque intérêt au genre humain hors mis Sébastian, mais lui, il était différent. Il était unique. Il avait le visage d'un ange. Lui qui se savait appartenir à un monde mauvais, plonger dans les ténèbres, un monde qu'il adorait, il se surprenait aujourd'hui à vouloir voler une part du monde de la lumière pour l'emmener avec lui. Il voulait ce garçon, et comme pour toutes les choses qu'il avait voulues, il l'obtiendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voulait l'admirer pour toujours. Le posséder et l'enfermer dans son manoir pour qu'il reste à ses côté pour l'éternité et plus encore.

« Bonjours Kurt comment vas-tu ? » Dit une jeune femme rousse assise devant le bar et qui semblait l'attendre.

Kurt, donc. C'est ainsi que l'ange s'appelait. Il aurait beau s'appeler de mille autre façon, pour Blaine il resterait toujours l'ange. Aucun autre nom ne lui correspondait mieux que celui-ci. Blaine ne voyait que deux alternatives possible. Soit il allait parler à l'ange, établir un contact et faire comme pour toutes relations normales, soit il le kidnapper et l'enfermait dans son manoir. Malheureusement, Blaine ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'enfermer ainsi, il prendrait peur et il ne laisserait pas Blaine l'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à s'offrir à lui, il risquerait de le blesser et c'était bien la dernière chose que Blaine souhaitait. Blesser l'ange n'était en rien envisageable. Il devrait faire preuve d'imagination pour faire en sorte que l'ange s'offre délibérément à lui et quand il en aurait la possibilité, Blaine l'enfermerait dans son manoir où il serait le seul à pouvoir jouir de la présence de l'ange à ses côtés. Mais pas ce soir. Non ce soir il devait d'abord s'assurer que le parasite dans son sous-sol était inoffensif et si oui ou non, il allait l'exterminer.

Blaine sortit du Téria Café sans que l'ange ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoins de savoir que Blaine l'observait pour l'instant. Ce dernier le laissait profiter de sa liberté encore un peu avant de le faire sien.

* * *

><p>Chandler était plus que ravi que le jeudi soit son jour de congé. Pas seulement parce que jour de congé voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de rester chez lui et ainsi pouvoir continuer son livre ou simplement dormir autant qu'il le voulait, mais plutôt parce que la veille il avait vécu l'une des expériences les plus terrifiante de sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Il avait rêvé que la silhouette la poursuivait dans la forêt sans pour autant esquisser un mouvement. Il restait là, immobile et pourtant, à mesure que Chandler s'enfonçait dans la forêt, la silhouette semblait se rapprocher de lui. Mais au moment où tout semblait perdu, Sebastian était là, devant lui, toujours avec ce stupide sourire scotcher sur le visage. Il posait une main sur son épaule en lui disant. « Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Maintenant rentre chez toi, je m'occupe du reste… » Puis il se réveillait.<p>

Il avait fait ce rêve, où plutôt ce cauchemar, un nombre incalculable de fois cette nuit. Il avait tellement peu dormis qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se servir une tasse de café sans en mettre partout. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir maintenant. Il était bien trop préoccupée par quelque chose. Cette silhouette qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit, Chandler était sûre de l'avoir vu. Elle était fine, très fine, et ce n'était pas humain, Chandler en était sûr. Il voulait savoir ce que s'était et Chandler Kiehl était quelqu'un de têtu et quand il avait une idée en tête, impossible de la lui enlever. Il avait envie d'y retourner. Quelque chose en lui la poussait à ne pas faire cette erreur. Cette même chose était ce qu'il l'avait poussé à écouter Sebastian la nuit dernière quand il lui a dit de rentrer chez lui sans se retourner. Chandler voulait que cette contrainte disparaisse, il voulait se frotter au danger pour pouvoir de nouveau être libres de ces choix. Ce soir-là, Chandler voulait aller voir dans la forêt ce qu'il s'y cachait, même s'il avait peur…

* * *

><p>« Ah, j'aime quand Hugo doit se rendre à New York pour présenter ces création et nous laisse une petites semaine de vacances… » Soupira Mary en s'étirant sur le bar du Téria Café.<p>

Kurt sourit joyeusement en réponse à la déclaration de son amies. Une fois par an, pendant la saison des défilés, Hugo quittait Scott Hill pour se rendre à New York en laissant une semaine de vacances à ses deux assistants préférés. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait au siège de B&M, il devait se battre avec les deux autres créateur amateur de l'agence pour présenter ses créations à Melinda Conors, la dirigeante. Bien évidemment, chacune de ses batailles étaient gagné d'avance. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le génie de Hugo Pierce. Mais, la petite semaine de vacance en question n'était qu'un prétexte pour pâlir a sa mauvaise réputation de dictateur. Si tout cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il partirait le matin pour revenir le soir. Chaque minutes était précieuse et Hugo ne se permettrais pas d'en gâcher ne serais-ce qu'une seule.

« Comment se fait-il que notre chèr Chandler ne soit pas là ? Je pensais que tu l'avais invité à boire un verre avec nous puisque aujourd'hui il ne travaille pas non plus. »

« Je l'ai fait mais il ne répond pas. Et puis si tu veux mon avis Chandler passe assez de temps dans ce café pour ne pas venir y boire un verre pendant son congé. » Répondit-il en buvant une gorgé de son chocolat chaud.

« Pas faux. » Acquiesça Mary.

« Kurt ? » Demanda une vois indécise derrière l'intéresser.

Ce dernier se retourna et bondit de sa chaise en hoquetant de surprise. Il sauta au coup de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui qui l'accueillis volontiers dans ses bras.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens d'emménager il y a une semaine. Mais et toi ? »

« Oh moi ça fait déjà un bon moment que je vie a Scott Hill. Mon dieu ce que tu as changé. » Dit-il en l'admirant.

« Toi en revanche ta pas changer d'un pouce, tu as toujours cette tête de bébé ! » Taquina Sam

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » Railla Kurt.

Mary, qui observait cette charmante scène de retrouvaille depuis un moment déjà, se racla la gorge pour rappeler a Kurt sa présence mais aussi pour dire « Kurt, présente-moi a ton beau gosse de copain. »

« Oh mince pardon j'oubliais, Sam, voici Mary Arnold une collègue et amie, Mary je te présente Samuel Evans un très vieil ami du lycée. » S'empressa de dire Mia.

« Je suis pas si vieux que ça. » S'indigna Sam. « Enchanté. » Sourit-il ensuite vers Mary.

« De même. » Se contenta de répondre Mary.

« Viens prendre un verre avec nous ! » S'exclama Kurt. « Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu et puis Mary et très drôle tu verras. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Mary dans l'espoir qu'elle acquiesce.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée et puis vous avez l'air d'être très complice je suis sûr que tu as plein d'histoire très intéressantes sur Kurt à raconter. » Répondit Mary d'un air taquin.

« Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tu as sans doutes plein de carton a déballé ! » S'empressa de rajouter Kurt en faisant mine de le raccompagner vers la sortie sous les rires de Mary et de Sam.

« Non justement je viens juste de terminer. » Répondit Sam en s'asseyant à côté de Mary.

Sam Evans était un jeune homme du même âge que Kurt. Il était plutôt grand, blond cendré et était très musclé. Lui et Kurt s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Il était le premier amour de Kurt et Kurt était le sien. Cependant ils ne se l'étaient jamais avoué. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester bons amis sans soupçonner ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre. Kurt s'était sentit tout drôle en revoyant Sam. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et ça lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes et tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ignorer ses sentiments, en vain bien sûr.

« Kurt ? Kurt ! » S'exclama Sam voyant que la jeune femme semblait dans un autres monde.

« Oui quoi ? » Demanda celui-ci avec empressement.

« Tu n'as pas changé toujours dans la lune. »

« Qui est le plus inattentif de nous deux ? » Demanda Kurt dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendu qui éveillèrent la curiosité de Mary.

S'en suivi une après-midi où nos trois jeunes adultes se racontèrent pour deux d'entre eux des anecdotes embarrassantes de leurs année lycée et pour les deux autres des anecdotes de leurs journée aux travail avec un grand créateur un peu loufoque !

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit quand Blaine rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture une fois devant son manoir, il s'arrêta d'un coup ses yeux devenant instinctivement noirs. Encore cette présence venant de la forêt qui l'observait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentait sous ses pieds les petits tapotement de la terre provoquer par un milliards d'insecte, le frottement des serpents dans la forêt et le martellement du sol que causait les biche en prenant la fuite lorsqu'elle avait peur ou qu'elles entendait un bruit suspect ou inconnu. Mais ce fut les vibrations de l'air provoquer par une respiration qu'on tentait de faire la plus silencieuse possible qui attira l'attention de Blaine. C'était son intrus, pas de doute. Il se concentra un peu plus pour essayer de trouver l'endroit exact où il se trouver, et quand ce fut le cas, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se précipita dans la forêt à ses trousses, courant encore plus vite que n'importe quelle créature. Pourtant, l'intrus tenait bien la distance. Il ne voyait pas exactement de qui où de quoi il s'agissait, mais il le voyait se faufiler à travers les arbres.<p>

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent encore plus foncés et son ombre se détacha du sol venant blesser le voyeur qui prenait la fuite. Il entendit un japement venant de son intrus mais celui-ci ne ralentit pas pour autant. Blaine décida de s'arrêter lorsqu'il constata qu'ils se trouvaient déjà en plein cœur de la forêt. Il regarda sa proie s'enfuir puis rebrousse chemin aussi vite qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son grand manoir, il trouva sa domestique toute tremblante et légèrement paniqué dans le hall d'entrée.

« Que se passe-t-il Kate ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement essoufflé en retirant sa veste et en posant ses clefs sur une commode.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit la voix de son maître.

« Je… euh… Monsieur, l'homme qui se trouve au sous-sol il est… mort ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine et d'une voix tremblante.

Blaine sourit à l'entente de cette phrase en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui avait les yeux rivé vers le sol. Il l'avait toujours soupçonnait d'avoir peur de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était normal. Kate était la fille d'un immigré coréen qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour nourrir sa famille. Il a donc vendu sa fille à Blaine qui lui a versé une généreuse somme d'argent en échange. Kate n'avait jamais pardonné à son père de l'avoir vendu sans jamais reprendre contact avec elle. Blaine ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Quand elle est venue habiter avec lui, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans mais elle avait tout de suite voulu s'adonner aux tâches ménagères. Après tout Blaine l'avait voulu pour ça. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, contrairement aux autres humains, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Puis, quand elle a découvert les mystérieux pouvoirs de son Maître, Kate a commencé à avoir peur de lui. Une chose absolument stupide puisque temps qu'elle ne devenait pas gênante aux yeux de Blaine, ce dernier ne lui ferait absolument rien. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir engager une domestique si c'était pour la tuer ?

« Pas encore. » Répondit Blaine en s'approchant de la jeune femme. « Mais rassurez-vous, à vous je ne vous ferrez rien. Inutile d'avoir peur » Lui chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte menant au sous-sol laissant derrière lui une Kate complètement terrorisée. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier menant à une autre porte en métal. Il l'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière du manoir dans la pièce et d'un regard sombre, il rendit l'atmosphère plus supportable. Presqu'automatiquement, Jim se redressa comme si les chaines qui l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement venait de se briser. Sa respiration était haletante et son regard était perdu. Blaine le regarda analyser la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, maintenant éclairé par la faible lumière du couloir. Le regard de l'homme se posa ensuite sur Blaine et il se leva brusquement en tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

« Où-est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait !? » S'exclama Jim.

« Quand sommes-nous devenus assez proche pour nous tutoyer ? » Ironisa Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux !? Tu es quoi !? »

« Je te retourne la question, Jim, tu es quoi ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que l'odeur de putréfaction revint brusquement et Jim bondit sur lui les yeux rouge et toute canines dehors. Blaine l'arrêta net mais cette fois-ci il ne prit même pas la peine de lever une main devant lui. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un regard foncé et mauvais et de laisser son ombre l'immobiliser.

« Visiblement une fois n'a pas suffi à te faire comprendre que ce genre d'initiative n'était pas à prendre en considération » Dit-il calmement en le soulevant plus haut. « Alors je te répète ma question : Tu es quoi ? »

« Re… Repose-moi ! » Répondit Jim d'une voix étouffé.

Blaine resta encore quelque seconde à contempler le visage de Jim se confortant dans l'idée, qu'au début il croyait absurde, qu'il était un vampire. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était important. Il le reposa lentement sur le sol, ses yeux retrouvant peu à peu une couleur normale. Jim toussa avant de porter sa main à son cou, ses yeux redevenant brun et l'odeur de putréfaction disparaissant de la pièce.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? »

« Mais je ne te demandes pas de me faire confiance. Je te demande juste de me dire ce que tu es exactement. »

Jim semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Visiblement, il dû se dire qu'il n'aurait rien à perdre puisque quelque secondes après il soupira et dit.

« Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. »

« J'ai envie de l'entendre de ta bouche de buveur de sang. »

Et de nouveau l'odeur de putréfaction réapparut, ses yeux redevinrent rouges et sa peau devint plus pâle.

« Je suis un vampire. » Dit-il en laissant apparaitre ses dents anormalement longue et pointus.

* * *

><p>Chandler se maudissait d'être aussi curieux et suicidaire. Il avait été pleine de bonne volonté et de courage, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant les immenses arbres qui séparaient la forêt de la routes, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir pénétrer cette forêt peu rassurante et en pleine nuit en plus. Mais il devait le faire.<p>

_« Ne fait pas ça, Chandler. » _Résonna une voix.

C'était la voix de Sebastian. Il se retourna brusquement pensant le trouver derrière lui, mais rien. Il n'y avait personnes.

« Sebastian ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander.

Mais personnes ne répondit. Il haussa les épaules, tentant de se persuader comme il put que ce n'était que son imagination qui le travaillait. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas dans la forêt.

_« Tu sais que c'est dangereux, Chandler. Pourquoi risquer ta vie. »_

Encore la voix de Sebastian. La respiration du blond se fit haletante à mesure que son cœur battait plus vite. Il commençait réellement à avoir peur et pourtant il ne pouvait renoncer à pénétrer dans cette forêt. Il savait que Sebastian n'était pas là, que cette voix était dans sa tête. Il l'avait hanté toute la nuit et l'avait fait souffrir toutes la journée la persuadant de ne pas se rendre dans cette forêt. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'y rendre ? Que s'y cachait-il ? Chandler voulait savoir, elle ne supportait pas l'ignorance.

_« Tu n'as pas besoins de savoir ce qu'il s'y cache. Si tu vas dans cette forêt tu te mets en danger, Chandler. »_

« Alors retiens-moi. » Chuchota-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il pénétra dans la forêt, à demi conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il marcha un long moment sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction il allait, mais elle été persuadé que c'était de ce côté-ci de la forêt qu'il devait se rendre. La voix de Sebastian avait cessé de lui parler, elle n'entendait plus rien. Puis il la vit. Cette même silhouette aussi fine qu'un petit tronc d'arbre se tenait là a quelque mette du jeune homme. Elle était dans l'ombre, aussi seuls ses yeux jaunes et luisants se distinguaient dans la nuit. Elle le regardait, et quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, ses yeux se plissèrent et un grognement se fit entendre. Chandler sursauta quand il l'entendit. Il vit les bras de la créature, qui n'était définitivement pas un homme, se tendre en avant et ses mains s'ouvrir en faisant gesticuler ses doigts. Ses bras étaient d'une longueur incroyable, Chandler étaient sûre que si la créature les laissait pendants, ils tomberaient et traineraient négligement sur le sol et pourtant la créature était très grande. Ses pieds bougèrent, tâtant le sol, puis la chose se mit à avancer d'abord doucement, puis elle se mit à courir vers Chandler qui été absolument terrifié et cloué au sol en hurlant d'une façon étrange et des plus terrifiante, comme si elle était en train de souffrir.

Mais alors que la créature allait sortir de l'ombre et que Chandler allait enfin pouvoir l'apercevoir, quelque chose vint couvrir ses yeux et il entendit des plaintes similaires à celle d'un chien. Quelque secondes plus tard, il sentit les forces dans ses membres l'abandonner et il s'écroula rattraper de justesse par quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un. La chose qui avait recouvert ses yeux avait disparu, et à présent il ne voyait plus que le ciel un peu flou et ce qu'il croyait être le visage de Sebastian. Puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Sebastian courrait à travers la forêt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre Chandler. Il avait senti qu'il allait faire une bêtise et se mettre en danger. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour l'en empêcher mais ce garçon était têtu et inconscient. Il le vit, se tenant droit face au monstre qu'il ne devait surtout pas voire, clouer au sol. Sebastian arriva de justesse derrière lui, plaquant sa main droite contre ses yeux pour qu'il ne puisse rien voire. Ses yeux à lui devinrent soudain aussi noirs que la nuit et il regarda son ombre déchiqueter le monstre qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Chandler. Quelque hurlement inhumain de douleurs plus tard, le monstre n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et Sebastian porta Chandler qui s'était évanouit. Il sortit de la forêt avec le corps du blond dans ses bras, ignorant qu'une dizaine d'autres créatures de la même espèce que celle qu'il venait d'assassiner, avait été témoins de cet horrible spectacle.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam entra difficilement sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartenant. Il entra quelque secondes plus tard non sans un grognement de douleurs. Il ferma brusquement la porte en jetant négligemment ses clés et sa veste qu'il avait eu du mal à enlever au sol. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, sa main droite plaquée contre ses côtes droites recouvrant le tissu de son t-shirt qui les enveloppaient, taché de son sang. Une fois devant son miroir, il retira avec la plus énorme difficulté du monde son T-Shirt laissant apparaitre une longue et profonde coupure sur son torse.<p>

« Pourquoi ça cicatrise pas !? » Grogna-t-il de douleur.

Il se contempla dans le miroir et fut horrifier par la vision qu'il avait de lui. Ses yeux habituellement bleu étaient encore jaunes et n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur couleur originel. Il grogna une nouvelle fois à cause de la douleur, et saisit dans un placard une petite boite rouge dans laquelle il y avait compresse, alcool et tout le nécessaire en cas de blessure. Il saisit une compresse qu'il imbiba d'alcool. Il respira un grand coup avant de la poser sur sa blesser. La douleur le fit une nouvelle fois grogner mais cette fois-ci un peu plus fort.

Lorsqu'il retira la compresse, sa blessure cicatrisa difficilement ne laissant plus qu'une trace un peu plus claire que sa peau et ses yeux redevinrent bleus, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il en été à présent sûr, cette homme qui vivait dans le manoir était ce qui avait poussé les membres de son clan à l'envoyer a Scott Hill.


	5. Livre 1 : Chapitre 4

**LIVRE 1: Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>« Oui ! » S'exclama doucement Beth quand elle réussit enfin à crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée de Jim.<p>

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle était déjà venu un nombre incalculable de fois dans le grand appartement de Jim depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et tous les deux avaient déjà fait beaucoup d'effraction ensemble dans d'autres maison, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses seule et en plus chez Jim. Beth était très inquiète aux sujets de l'absence de Jim. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'absenter deux jours sans même lui laisser un petit mot pour la prévenir. Non pas qu'il avait des engagements envers elle, non, mais elle était son amie et en générale il se déplaçait ensemble pour ce genre d'affaire et s'aidait mutuellement.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du détective et commença à fouiller dans plusieurs dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Ça devait sûrement être les derniers dossiers sur lesquels ils travaillaient. La jeune femme en feuilleta quelque uns et se rendit compte qu'elle avait travaillé avec lui sur beaucoup d'entre eux. Sauf peut-être un seul. Il s'agissait d'un dossier concernant un très grand avocat du nom de Blaine Anderson. Il vivait aussi a Scott Hill a ce que pouvait lire la jeune femme mais il n'y avait rien de mentionné concernant une disparition ou bien un meurtre, en clair rien qui puisse intéresser Jim. Pourtant elle se rendit compte que tous les autres dossiers qu'il y avait sur le bureau contenaient des informations sur des criminels qui avaient échappé à la prison grâce à l'aide de ce fameux avocat. Beth en était sûr, Jim avait dû rendre une petite visite à cet homme, et il était sans doute la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. C'est donc par là qu'elle allait commencer ses recherches.

Elle sortit de l'appartement de son ami en prenant soin de tout remettre à sa place sauf le dossier de Blaine Anderson qu'elle emporta avec elle. Elle grimpa dans sa petite voiture bleue et se dirigea vers la demeure de l'avocat en espérant pouvoir retrouver son ami au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Ce fut l'agressive lumière du jour qui éveilla Chandler ce matin-là. Ses paupières et son crâne étaient lourds. Un simple mouvement semblait lui demander un effort surhumain. Il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture qui la recouvrait et tenta de se tourner en enfonçant son crâne douloureux dans son oreiller. Il remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce qu'il portait et que les coussins du lit n'avaient pas la même odeur que d'habitude. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata qu'il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il repoussa ensuite la couverture pour voire que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas la sienne. Elle était plus sobre. Chandler se trouvait dans un grand lit rond collé au mur. Devant lui se trouvait une grande armoire avec un gigantesque miroir et il put constater le pitoyable état dans lequel elle était.<p>

Puis il se souvint. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar horrible mais cette fois-ci tout avaient été tellement plus réels ! Il entendait encore la voix de Sebastian qui lui disait de ne pas aller dans la forêt, que c'était dangereux. Il se souvenait avoir passer la journée dans son appartement enfermer dans son lit luttant contre son mal de crâne qui semblait s'être atténuer, mais rien de tout cela n'expliquait comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet endroit qui lui était inconnu en tout point.

Après quelque seconde de réflexion Chandler se leva en tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il marcha sur la pointes des pieds, après tout il ne savait pas où il était, il valait mieux être prudent, et il sortit par la seule porte qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle donnait sur un couloir dont le sol était recouvert d'un parquet lisse qui avait l'air grinçant pour le plus grand malheur du blond. Il observa les murs blancs et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de photos. En générale on accrochait toujours une ou deux photos de famille dans ce genre de couloirs, surtout quand les murs étaient blancs. De plus, cela aurai pu l'aider à deviner chez qui il pouvait bien se trouver. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il s'avançait vers couloir qui semblait donner sur une pièce plus grande, le salon sûrement. Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir et sortit lentement sa tête pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver ça.

La pièce en question était double. Il y avait un grand salon lumineux et très moderne collé a une cuisine dans le même style, les deux séparé par ce qui semblait être un bar. Sur ce même bar se trouvait un ordinateur portable sur lequel pianotait un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. C'était Sebastian. Mais que faisait-il chez lui ? Il portait des lunettes noires et ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffer mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. En réalité, quand Chandler prenait le temps de bien l'observer, Sebastian était vraiment beau, et la vision inédite de l'homme qui s'offrait à lui n'était vraiment pas déplaisante. Il tenait un stylo entre ses dents qu'il faisait bouger de haut en bas. Ce petit côté sérieux lui donnait un air… sexy.

A cette pensée, le blond se mit à rougir et se redressa restant caché derrière le mur, partagé entre l'idée de retourné dans la chambre et faire semblant de dormir et pénétré dans la pièce pour affronter Sebastian. Mais il était bien obligée de l'affronter, après tout il l'avait bien emmené ici et Chandler aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille pour qu'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité.

« Tu peux sortir Chandler, je ne vais pas te manger. » Ironisa la voix de Sebastian depuis l'autre pièce.

Là il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il sortit timidement de sa cachette pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur de Sebastian qui avait abandonné le stylo qu'il avait dans la bouche. Chandler se dirigea incertain vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de Sebastian qui était en train de lui servir une tasse de café. Il saisit le mug que lui tendait le brun.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement avant d'en boire une gorger. « Comment… Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

« Quand on est poli Chandler on commence par dire bonjour. » Rétorqua Sebastian en buvant une gorgé de son propre café.

« Sébastian… »

« Vas-y essaies. Bon…jour. » Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour l'encourager à l'imiter.

Chandler soupira d'agacement avant d'esquisser un sourire qui disait clairement « Je sens que je vais étrangler cet idiot. »

« Bonjour, Sebastian » Dit-il ensuite s'un ton joyeux absolument ridicule. « J'espère que tu as bien dormis. Maintenant dis-moi ce que je fiche chez toi ! » Dit-il en reprenant son ton habituel.

« Oh, tu ne te souviens pas » Demanda-t-il étonné.

Chandler le soupçonnait de feindre cet étonnement. Sebastian savait ce qui avait bien pu se produire et Chandler priait pour qu'il ne se soit pas mis dans l'embarras.

« Je me souviens simplement que j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible et que j'étais allongé dans mon lit. » Inutile de lui préciser qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, Sebastian n'avait pas besoins de savoir ça… « Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici, bon sang ! » S'impatienta le jeune homme.

Sebastian sourit en buvant une autre gorgé de son café. Il referma son ordinateur et le poussa sur le côté.

« Je suis allé au Café pour t'embêter un peu mais une fois là-bas j'ai appris que tu ne travaillais pas ni le jeudi ni le week-end. » la blond arqua un sourcil. En quoi son emploi du temps pouvait bien intéresser ce type ? « J'ai demandé à la fille qui te remplaçait où tu habitais et je suis venus te voir. Quand tu as ouverts la porte tu semblais complètement dans les vapes et tu es tombé dans les pommes. Alors je t'ais ramener chez moi. »

Chandler regardait Sebastian légèrement perplexe.

« C'est très gentil à toi de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir sur le pas de ma porte mais pourquoi tu m'as amené chez toi ? Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser chez moi sur le canapé, tu étais déjà sur place. »

« Figure-toi qu'on m'a bien élevé. Je ne rentre pas chez les gens sans y avoir été invité et je commence toujours par dire bonjours avant d'entamer une conversation avec quelqu'un qui viens de se lever. » Répondit-il en lavant sa tasse qu'il avait entièrement vidé.

Chandler s'apprêtait à répondre d'une de ces légendaire remarque sarcastique mais les vibrations de son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon l'en dissuada. Il le sorti pour lire un message de son supérieur l'informant de son retard. Il bondit de son siège en lâchant un juron ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sebastian.

« Je suis en retards ! Je suis très, très en retard ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans la pièce où il s'était éveillé pour récupérer sa veste et enfiler ses chaussures.

Sebastian, quant à lui, il enfila tranquillement une veste de jogging et des baskets qui se trouvait non loin de la porte d'entrée.

« Dis-moi Chandler » Entendit l'intéresser depuis la chambre où il se trouvait. « Comment tu comptes te rendre au Téria Café alors que tu ne sais même pas où j'habite. »

Dieu que ce garçon pouvait être agaçant, encore plus quand il marquait un point. Au moins une chose était sûre, ils étaient restés à Scott Hill. Chandler avait aperçu la forêt par la fenêtre de la cuisine et elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il sortit de la chambre à cloche-pied, tentant d'enfiler sa seconde chaussures et trouva un Sebastian rieur appuyé contre le mur de la porte d'entrée, des clés à la main.

« Je t'emmène ? »

* * *

><p>Kurt était assise à une table de l'Evil Eye et discutait joyeusement avec Sam. Ce dernier l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour lui demander s'il était libres pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble pour célébré leur retrouvaille. Kurt avait d'abord pensé lui dire que Chandler aussi vivait à Scott Hill et qu'ils auraient pu fêter leur retrouvailles tous les trois puisqu'ils allaient dans le même lycée, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il s'était montré légèrement égoïste et avait décidé qu'elle profiterait seule de la présence du beau Sam jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne tombe sur Chandler, chose qui ne devrait plus tarder.<p>

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène a Scott Hill dis-moi ? » Demanda Kurt, son habituelle sourire dessiner sur le visage.

« Euh… Le boulot. Oui c'est ça le travail. »

« Ah et tu boss dans quoi. »

Sam prit quelque secondes pour réfléchir ce que Kurt trouva étrange. Avait-on réellement besoins de réfléchir pour dire quel était le moyen que l'on avait choisi pour gagner sa vie.

« Je m'occupes des espèces protégé. On m'a envoyé ici pour m'assurer que personne ne viennes perturber le mode de vie d'une espèce protégé qui se trouves dans la forêt de Scott Hill. »

« Il y a ça Scott Hill ? » Demanda Kurt surprise. « Quelle genres d'animaux est-ce-que c'est ? »

Sam hésita une seconde fois mais finit tout de même pas répondre.

« Des loups. »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche clairement surpris mais aussi excité comme un enfant.

« Il y a vraiment des loup à Scott Hill ? Mais je ne savais pas ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux au moins ? »

« Si tu ne les as jamais vu c'est qu'il ne sorte jamais de la forêt, donc ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux tant que tu ne t'y aventure pas. »

« Oui mais la forêt reste un lieu où beaucoup de gens se promènent et si un loup les attaques tu seras en partie responsable parce qu'ils sont sous ta responsabilité et que personnes n'auras été prévenus. »

« C'est pour ça que dès demain la forêt sera interdites d'accès jusqu'à ce qu'on les ais transporté dans une réserves naturelle. » Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au visage enfantin de Kurt. « Pourquoi est-ce-que ça te réjouis autant ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça existant toi de vivres dans une villes où il y a des loups à deux pas d'ici ! On se croirait dans un livre fantastiques. »

Sam regardait Kurt en train de parler avec un sourire et un regard rêveur. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis leurs années lycée. Toujours ce même regard emplis de joie et toujours ce même rire malgré toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé. Cette transparence dans ses yeux d'un bleu pure qui révélait toutes ses choses qui tourmentaient où bien qui faisait sourire le jeune homme. Toujours ce même rire cristallins qui donnait du baume au cœur à n'importe qui qui l'entendait. Et enfin, toujours cette façon de ressentir chaque émotion pleinement et de profiter des choses simples que la vie pouvait lui apporter.

Pour Sam, Kurt n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fragile petit enfant qu'on avait laissé seul dans un monde bien trop cruelle pour lui. Que pouvait-on faire d'autres à part vouloir le protéger pour toujours lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la première fois ? Sam voulait protéger Kurt pour toujours. Il l'avait voulu à la secondes où il l'avait rencontré au lycée. Il était tombé amoureux de Kurt il y a plus de cinq ans, et depuis ce jour pas une seule fois il n'avait cessé de penser à lui.

« Quoi ? » Fit la douce voix du jeune homme.

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me regarde comme ça ? » Demanda-il un peu gêner. « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage. »

« Non. » Sourit Sam. « Non ton visage est parfait. »

Kurt ne sut pas quoi répondre à ce que venait de lui dire Sam. Ce dernier vit au visage légèrement rouge de son interlocuteur et à sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte qu'il avait pensé un peu trop haut.

« Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as rien sur ton visage… » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Mis à part ce petit incident qui n'en été pas vraiment un, Kurt et Sam passèrent un bon moment ensemble, l'un tombant un peu plus amoureux de l'autres, et l'autres se rappelant les choses qu'ils avaient vécu avec son premier amour de lycéen.

* * *

><p>Blaine ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une telle chose lorsqu'il s'éveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce jour-là. Il était midi passé quand une sensation étrange l'avait éveillé. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Comme si on était en train de lui voler quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'habilla encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et sortit de son manoir avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de foncer dans le centre-ville de Scott Hill. Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait mais pourtant il savait quelle direction il devait prendre. Il roulait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû manquant à plusieurs reprise l'accident du siècle.<p>

Il fut surpris quand il constata qu'il était devant l'Evil Eye. Il aurait voulu entrer dans le restaurant pour voir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici mais son instinct lui disait d'attendre dans la voiture. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage et le fait de ne pas savoir quelle était la cause cette colère le rendrait encore plus furieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'il vit sortir du restaurant le mit dans une telle fureur que ses yeux en devinrent noirs.

C'était l'ange qui sortait du petit restaurant, riant aux éclats. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme blond et lui aussi riait. L'ange s'était retourné pour faire face à l'homme toujours en riant jusqu'à ce qu'un silence s'installe entre eux. Il posa son poing sur le torse de son interlocuteur en penchant la tête sur le côté pour dire des mots que Blaine n'entendit pas, trop en colère pour pouvoir les écouter. L'homme lui répondit en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ange et ce dernier se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de son interlocuteur et l'enlacer. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la fine taille gu jeune homme, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui tout en souriant. L'ange s'écarta ensuite un peu de l'homme tout en posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son torse. Il déposa un doux baiser sur l'autre joue de l'homme et à cet instant les yeux de Blaine devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, si noir qu'on auraient cru qu'il avaient disparu. L'ange caressa la joue de l'homme avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller. L'homme quant à lui le regarda s'en aller en souriant bêtement et effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, là où l'ange l'avait embrassé.

Lorsque l'ange disparu du champ de vision de Blaine, il démarra sa voiture en faisant vrombir le moteur et se mit à rouler très vite, laissant son ombre éclater les vitres de toutes les autres voitures garés dans la rue sous le coup de sa fureur. Il roula toujours sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Il allait tuer cet homme c'était certain. Personne a part lui n'avait le droit de toucher, non de regarder, son ange de cette manière ! Personne ! Il lui appartenait et il ne pouvait cautionner un tel écart de comportement. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de son ange. Non l'ange était bien trop pur pour être fautif. Le pauvre ne savait pas encore qu'il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Blaine comprit à cet instant qu'il devait a tout prit le revendiquer comme sien avant que l'ange ne s'attache trop à quelqu'un d'autres que lui et ne sois triste de devoir s'en séparer. Evidemment, Blaine ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser son ange à quelqu'un d'autres.

Cette petite réflexion le détendit un peu, mais il avait toujours besoins de se défouler. De faire un peu de mal autour de lui pour évacuer ce trop-plein de colère et de pouvoir qu'il avait emmagasiné. Il décida de rentrer au manoir pour réfléchir à une possibilité de défoulement dans son bureau. Possibilité qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez d'elle même… Beth Morgan était en route pour venir lui rendre une petite visite.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sortait de la douche lorsqu'il reçut un appel téléphonique. Le numéro était celui d'une des nombreuses entreprises dont il était actionnaires et il lui semblait qu'il était le principal actionnaire de celle-ci. Il ne se fit pas prier avant de décrocher.<p>

« Oui allo ? »

« Allo, Monsieur Smythe? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Ici Melinda Conors, la directrice de B&M »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Conors. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais un homme à appeler à l'agence ce matin et nous à demander des informations sur vous. Bien évidemment nous ne lui avons rien dit mais j'ai jugé nécessaire de vous en faire part. »

« Oui, je comprends. Il a dit comment il s'appelait ? »

« Oui, c'est un certain Jacob Williams, mais je doutes qu'il nous ais donner son vrai nom. »

Sebastian réfléchit quelque secondes. Le nom de cet homme lui disait quelque chose.

« Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenus, je vous laisse j'ai du travail. » Puis il raccrocha sans se préoccuper de ce que la jeune femme voulait rajouter.

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable. Jacob Williams. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu se prénom quelque part. Il fouina un peu partout dans son ordinateur pour essayer d'avoir une piste, et il en trouva une. Dans son historique, sur le rachat des actions de B&M, il trouva presqu'immédiatement le nom de l'homme. Il était son principal concurrent sur le rachat de ses actions. En réalité il l'avait été sur beaucoup d'autres entreprises mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait que ce type voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. En temps normale, il aurait fait des recherches sur cet homme pour savoir à qui il avait à faire, mais si vraiment il en avait après lui, alors Sebastian l'attendrait de pied ferme. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter. Il était bien plus puissant que lui sur le plan financier et sur le plan physique. Tout le monde était inférieur à lui sur le plan physique, sauf peut-être Blaine. Blaine, c'était une autre histoire.

Sebastian savait un bon nombre de choses que Blaine ignorait et il aurait dû les lui révéler plus tôt, mais il préférait attendre. Les lui dire maintenant n'était pas réellement une bonne idée. Il devait se rendre compte lui-même qu'il était diffèrent et comprendre tout seul que la seul personne qui était apte à lui apprendre le plus de choses sur lui-même, c'était Sebastian. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que Blaine avait compris qu'il était supérieur à la race humaine et ce depuis longtemps. Sebastian l'avait toujours surveillé. Du jour de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours dans l'ombres, toujours caché, toujours discrets. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne indépendant et qu'il ne s'installe a Scott Hill. C'est précisément là qu'il avait établis un contact avec Blaine. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Blaine et lui s'était retrouvé dans cette ville. Personne ne se trouvait a Scott Hill par hasard. Un bon nombre de choses se réunissait peu à peu ici. Scott Hill n'était qu'un échiquier où les habitants servaient de pions. Certains étaient plus importants que d'autres, mais le seul vrai maître de la ville restait caché.

Sebastian non plus n'était pas là pour rien. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un pion et qu'il devait simplement attendre que le roi lui dise quoi faire. Seulement maintenant la donne avait changé. Sebastian avait commis une erreur qui allait regretter amèrement, il le savait. Il avait fait entrer Chandler dans la partie.

* * *

><p>Assis dans son bureau, Blaine tentait en vain de calmer ses nerfs. Même aller voir Jim et le titiller un peu ne lui semblait pas être un bon moyens pour lui changer l'idée. Jim Sanders le vampire…<p>

Blaine n'avait pas pensée au fait que garder un vampire dans son sous-sol sans avoir prévu quelque chose pour le nourrir aurait pu être problématique. Pour le vampire en questions du moins. Il était passé le voir quelque fois la veille, curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler un vampire en cage affamé et il n'avait pas du tout été déçu du résultat. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et n'arrivait pas à redevenir normal, l'odeur de putréfaction dans la petite pièce devenait de jour en jour de plus en plus forte. Ses canines étaient constamment sorties et sa respiration était haletante. Mais malgré sa il tentait toujours de faire bonnes figure. Chaque fois que Blaine venait le voir il lui disait qu'il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui. Ce à quoi Blaine répondait par un sourire triomphant avant de s'en aller et de le laisser pourrir dans son sous-sol. Mais l'odeur de putréfaction ne semblait pas atteindre Kate. Lui pouvait la sentir jusque sa chambre au premier étage mais elle ne semblait pas la sentir. Peut-être que les humains ne sentait pas ces choses-là, l'odeur des vampires...

Il venait tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone alors qu'il avait une conversation avec Sanchez quand Kate frappa avant d'entrée dans son bureau.

« Monsieur ? Une journaliste du nom de Beth Morgan voudrait vous voir. Dois-je la faire entrer ? »

Une journaliste ? Que pourrait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

« Que me veut-elle au juste ? »

« Elle dit qu'elle voudrait vous parler d'un certain Jim Sanders. »

A l'entente de ce nom Blaine ne put que sourire. Il se remémora ensuite la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sebastian l'autre jour au Téria Café. C'était donc elle la fameuse journaliste avec qui le vampire s'était acoquiné. Il devait sûrement beaucoup tenir à elle. Savait-elle ce qu'il était vraiment ?

« Faites- la entrer. » Dit-il en un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Quelque minute plus tard, une jeune femme blonde pénétra dans son bureau. Il se leva pour l'accueillir tandis que Kate prenait congés. La journaliste non plus ne semblait pas avoir senti l'odeur de putréfaction.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. » Dit Blaine en faisant la même chose suivi de la blonde.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion Monsieur Anderson mais je voudrais vous parler de Jim Sanders. »

« C'est la journaliste où l'amie de Jim qui veux m'en parler ? » Demanda-t-il notant l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

« Je sais qu'il enquêtait sur vous et sur quelque affaire sur lesquelles vous travaillez. » Dit-elle en éludant la question. « Je voulais savoir s'il était venu vous voir et ce qu'il vous a dit. »

Blaine aurait pu refuser de répondre à ses questions, mais en venant ici cette jeune femme lui avait offert un point de pression sur Jim qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas négligé. Enfin, Blaine avait trouvé un bon moyen de se défouler après ce qu'il avait vu ce midi.

« Nous nous somme vu à plusieurs reprise oui. Nous avons simplement discuté de quelques-unes des affaires sur lesquelles je travaillais. Je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé… particulier»

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais le définir. Vous qui le connaissez mieux que moi, vous ne lui avait jamais trouvé un petit quelque choses en plus que les autres n'ont pas, quelque chose de… surnaturel. »

Blaine adorait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La jeune femme avait la bouche entre-ouverte et de la panique mélangé à de la surprise pouvait se lire dans son regard. Surprise de voir que Blaine avait su voir ce petit quelque chose et paniqué a l'idée qu'il puisse en comprendre la signification. Donc elle savait, c'était une certitude à présent.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parlez… » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Blaine sourit et se leva.

« Veuillez m'excuser j'ai un petit coup de fil à passer je reviens dans une petite seconde. Ne bougez pas je ne serais pas long. »

Blaine sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le sous-sol en prenant bien soins de refermer toutes les portes derrière lui. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce où se trouvait Jim, et a la seconde où la porte se referma, Jim bondit de nulle part sur lui, mais Blaine le repoussa violemment contre le mur d'en face d'un seul regard sombre.

« Alors on en est déjà au moment où tu ne peux plus contrôler tes pulsions… intéressant. » Dit-il en s'adossant contre la porte.

« Tires-toi ! »

« Ah mais ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça a ton seul visiteur. J'ai une question à te poser. Si tu ne t'abreuve pas de sang qu'est-ce-qu'il peut t'arriver ? »

Jim émit un rire et détourna son regard rouge sang signe qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre.

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre à ma question. Crois-moi tu le regretterais si tu ne le faisais pas et jusqu'ici je ne t'ai jamais déçu. »

Jim ne voulait apparemment pas s'attirer un peu plus les foudres de Blaine puisqu'il riva de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« Je vais me désécher lentement et peu a peu me momifier, mais rassure-toi je resterais en vie. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir de faim, il peut seulement en souffrir. » Peina-t-il à répondre.

« Ah je vois. On ne peut laisser une telle chose se produire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Vois-tu, Jim, » Dit-il en s'approchant de l'intéresser jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui. « Je me suis dit que personnes ne méritait ce que je te fais subir, même pas toi. Alors dans mon infinie bonté je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? »

« En réalité c'est elle qui et venue toutes seule mais je prends la décision de te l'amener où non et puisque visiblement tu ne te contrôle pas, ça va être très drôle. »

« Blaine ne fait pas ça ! »

« Oh alors tu rechigne à tuer un être humain ? »

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Alors tu vas en devenir un. Et quand je te laisserais sortir d'ici une fois que tu te seras repais du sang de cette humaine tu me haïras encore plus que tu ne me haïe maintenant. A tel point que tu voudras me tuer même si tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, Jim. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'en finirais avec toi. Te tuer maintenant alors que tu n'es même pas capable de tenir debout n'a aucun intérêt. »

«Qu'est-ce- que tu… »

« Beth Morgan. Que représente-t-elle pour toi ? »

Les yeux rouges de Jim s'écarquillèrent et un éclair de paniques les traversa.

« Non. Non pas elle ! »

« J'en déduis donc qu'elle t'est très précieuse. C'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais. Finalement je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer. Te laisser vivre avec la douleur d'avoir perdu celle que tu aimes est encore plus satisfaisant que ta mort. »

« Ne fait pas ça ! »

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de menacer des personnes dont tu ne mesure même pas la puissance. » Dit-il en se relevant et en sortant de la pièce.

« Ne l'amène pas ici ! Blaine ne l'amène pas ici ! » Hurla-t-il a plein poumons tandis que Blaine refermait lentement la porte derrière lui, ne dissimulant pas un sourire mauvais et terrifiant.

Voilà ce que récoltait son entourage lorsque son ange avait des écarts de comportement…


	6. Livre 1 : Chapitre 5

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaine remonta du sous-sol, et ouvrit la porte qui le mènerait à l'entrée de son manoir, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune journaliste debout dans l'entrée, immobile face à la porte d'entrée. Lens se dirigea vers elle, son sourire arrogant revenant vite sur son visage.<p>

- Mademoiselle Morgan. Justement je…

Mais Blaine ne finirait jamais sa phrase. Il fut coupé par un grognement animal qui venait tout droit de la porte d'entrée. A la seconde où il l'avait entendu, il tourna lentement le regard vers la grande porte en bois qui était à présent ouverte laissant non seulement entrée la fraicheur de la nuit, mais aussi une vision des plus terrifiantes pour n'importe quel humain. Un loup se tenait là. Il était grand, plus grand qu'un loup de taille normale. Sa fourrure était d'un jaune très foncé, presque orange, ses yeux étaient jaune cendré, et ses crocs avaient l'air aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir. Il se tenait sur ses quatre pâtes, une expression dangereuse sur le visage, et les oreilles baisser, comme si il s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus pour leur arracher la gorge. Cette créature était terrifiante.

Mais Blaine n'avait pas peur. Il se posta devant la jeune journaliste, face à la créature. Ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que le charbon tandis que le loup renforçait son air menaçant en observant Blaine devenir lui aussi plus oppressant. Mais alors qu'il le fixait, l'odeur où plutôt l'aura que dégageait le loup ne lui était pas inconnue. Fouillant un peu dans sa mémoire, Blaine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à deviner qui il était. Ce loup n'était nul autre que son intrus. Celui qui l'observait dans la forêt sans se douter que des deux, ce n'était pas lui le grand méchant loup.

Mais que cherchait-il au juste ? D'abord il s'amuser à jouer les Stalker dans la forêt et ensuite il osait faire intrusion dans l'antre du mal incarner. Les animaux n'avait-il donc aucune conscience de ce qu'était le danger.

- On va mourir… Murmura la jeune journaliste derrière lui.

Il en avait presque oublié sa présence. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Sans se retourner et toujours en fixant le loup qui à tout moment pouvait leur sauter dessus, Blaine fit décoller doucement son ombre du sol en posant discrètement une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. L'ombre se faufila sous la porte du sous-sol avant de se glisser sur le verrou de celle qui enfermait le vampire. Doucement, le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jim surpris de voir que Blaine avait fait l'erreur de laisser sa porte ouverte. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, il sortit de sa prison.

De la main qu'il avait posée sur la jeune femme, Blaine matérialisa un peu de son pouvoir pour pouvoir infecter la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, les paupières de la journaliste se firent plus lourde et elle s'écroula, rattraper de justesse par l'ombre de Blaine qui était revenue vers son maître. A cet instant précis, le loup bondit sur Blaine, mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Il se heurta a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, d'autres que son objectif premier.

Lorsque Jim heurta le sol après s'être fait attaquée par ce qu'il constata être un loup, son instinct de vampire et cette soif qu'auparavant il n'avait jamais sentie le poussèrent à bondir à son tour sur le loup. Il le bloqua au sol et planta ses crocs dans le col de la bête. Il n'eut le temps d'en boire qu'une gorgée, la créature étant assez forte pour se dégager et prendre la fuite en hurlant à la lune.

Jim se releva et fut surpris de sentir encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur originel tout comme ses yeux. Ses crocs étaient revenus de simples canines et il arrivait à respirer normalement. Il se tourna vers Blaine qui observait la scène les sourcils froncés et derrière lequel se trouvait un halo noir difforme sur lequel reposait Beth.

- Que lui as-tu fait !? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je lui ai effacé la mémoire et je t'ai donné une chance de… survivre, répondit Lens.

- Pourquoi !?

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de sa question. Comme il l'a trouvait mélodieuse.

- Parce qu'un jour viendra où j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un vampire. Ce jour-là j'aurais besoin que tu répondes présent à mon appel.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter d'être ton pantin !

Alors que les yeux de Blaine redevinrent en une fraction de seconde aussi noir que la nuit, la jeune blonde se retrouva propulser à travers la pièce, rattraper de justesse par le vampire qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses reflexe.

- Tu ignores tout de la créature que je suis. Pour effacer sa mémoire j'ai dû l'infecter en lui injectant un peu de mon pouvoir.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, Beth se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, comme si elle souffrait. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, renforçant l'expression de douleur qui se lisait sur son visage.

- Il ne me suffit que d'une seule pensée pour la rayer de la carte. Si tu tiens à elle, tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dis et tu feras en sorte d'être à ma disposition. C'est clair ?

- Je pensais être quelque chose de monstrueux. Mais tu l'es tellement plus que moi… Dit-il en serrant Beth contre lui pour tenter d'apaiser sa souffrance.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Se contenta-t-il de dire en stoppant les souffrances de la blonde. Maintenant je te conseille de te tirer et très vite.

Jim se redressa en tenant Beth dans ses bras avant de s'en aller à travers la forêt. En les regardant quitter son grand manoir, Blaine se demandait une chose : comment Jim avait-il pu se remettre de cette soif aussi vite et en ayant ingérer aussi peu de sang de ce loup ?

Ce loup… Blaine ne le trouvait pas commun aux autres. Il avait quelque chose de diffèrent. Et pour sa plus grande désapprobation, l'odeur du loup avait une légère effluve de celle de son ange…

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait au Téria Café, Chandler Kiehl s'ennuyait. Chaque personnes venaient chaque jours a la même heure, commandait exactement les même choses et discutaient des même choses avec les même personnes. Il en avait toujours était ainsi mais c'était la première fois que Chandler trouvait cette situation ennuyeuse. En réalité, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il s'ennuyer, c'était que Sebastian n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez dans le café. Le reconnaitre lui écorcher la langue, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt drôle et qu'il n'était pas dénué d'intérêt. Il sourit a cette pensée.<p>

- Un café s'il vous plait, dit-une voix masculine qui le tira de rêverie.

Chandler leva vite son regard sur le nouvel arrivant et ne put que constater que la monotonie qui commençait à l'ennuyer venait brusquement de disparaitre. C'était la première fois que cet homme mettait les pieds au Téria Café. Il était plutôt grand et avait de courts cheveux bruns. Il avait l'air agacé. Chandler s'empressa de remplir une tasse de café qu'il lui tendit.

- Merci, répondit l'homme, un air toujours blasé sur le visage.

Chandler était tenté de lui demander quel était son problème, étant quelqu'un qui aimait bien se mêler de la vie des autres, mais le tintement de la cloche signifiant que quelqu'un rentrait dans le café attira son attention. Un Sebastian, élégant, souriant et très séduisant fit son entrée dans le Café ce qui ravi Chandler qui n'en montra rien bien évidemment.

- Bonjour Chandler ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air un peu niaiseux, comme s'il s'adressait à un bébé, en s'asseyant sur le tabouret aux côtés de l'homme qui s'était mis a pianoté sur son téléphone portable.

- Ton enthousiasme me fatigue déjà… Répondit Chandler en feignant un air désespéré a la vue du beau Sebastian.

- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à dire bonjour ou bien ce sont les formules de politesse en générale qui te pose problème ?

- Tu sais lire dans les pensées, à toi de me le dire, rétorqua la brune en s'appuyant sur le bar. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Un Café, s'il-te-plait, répondit le châtain en insistant bien sur sa formule de politesse ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice.

Chandler tendit un mug remplis de ce liquide noir que la majorité des américains semblait apprécié à Sebastian.

- Merci, Chandler Kiehl, dit Sebastian en arborant un sourire narquois.

- De rien, Sebastian Smythe, répondit la jeune femme en insistant sur le « De rien ».

A l'entente de ce prénom, l'homme se trouvant aux côtés de Sebastian releva brusquement la tête avant de la tourner vers l'intéresser ce qui intrigua la brune. L'homme détourna tout aussi vite son regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il sortit quelque billet de sa poche avant de les poser sur le bar et de s'en aller, ce qui surprit Chandler ainsi que Sebastian.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Chandler.

- Non…Répondit Sebastian en suivant l'homme du regard. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai dit ton nom il avait l'air…. Surpris.

- Vraiment ?

Chandler se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Il observait les yeux de Sebastian se poser sur son café avant de se plisser. Il réfléchissait à dieu seul sait quoi mais Chandler aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui occupait ses pensées. Il se leva ensuite en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mets le café sur ma note, je te payerais lundi ! » Lança-t-il avant de sortir du café.

C'était la première fois que Chandler voyait ça. Quelqu'un qui allait payer pour un café qu'il n'avait même pas touché. Mais bizarrement, cela ne l'étonna pas. Il s'agissait de Sebastian après tout et on ne pouvait pas dire que cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui s'était brusquement enfui du Café ? Connaissait-il Sebastian ? Il en avait tout l'air. Sebastian, lui en revanche, ne semblait savoir le moins du monde qui était l'inconnu. Chandler le soupçonnait tout de même d'avoir sa petite idée. Il ne serait pas parti aussi précipitamment si ça avait été le cas. Tant de mystère planant au-dessus d'un seul homme…

* * *

><p>Kurt détestait être la seule de tous ses amis à n'avoir rien à faire durant ses jours de cogner. Chandler avait son boulot au Téria Café, Mary était coincé chez elle à cause d'un baby-sitting de dernière minute, le fils d'une amie avait-elle dit, et Sam avait simplement dit qu'il n'était pas disponible aujourd'hui. Kurt devait bien reconnaître que Sam avait été bizarre au téléphone lorsqu'elle avait appelé pour savoir s'il était libre. Il avait l'air… tendu.<p>

Sam… Kurt avait vraiment envie de le voir… Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Il se leva de son lit sur lequel il s'était affalé, enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et sorti de son appartement. Après tout, même si Chandler travaillait, il avait bien le droit de se rendre au Téria Café pour discuter avec son ami en buvant un bon chocolat chaud. Il descendit les marches de son immeuble et se dirigea vers le Café. Du moins c'était son but premier mais lorsqu'il sortit du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble il se heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ce fut ce quelqu'un d'ailleurs qui réussit à le rattraper de justesse par la main avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il fut ensuite tiré en avant pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme vraiment très séduisant dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Kurt ne chercha pas plus longtemps à se rappeler où il avait bien pu rencontré cette homme et s'empressa de se confondre en excuses.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais pardon…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, rassurez-vous, répondit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Kurt le regarda encore plus attentivement, il était réellement sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ces boucles brunes et ce regard mordoré ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Excusez-moi mais, ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés ? Votre visage m'est familier, demanda-t-il incertain.

- Non, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu, répondit l'homme.

Kurt perdit son regard un instant dans celui de cet inconnu avant de recouvrer ses esprits.

- Euh…il faut que j'y aille. Encore désolé, lança-t-il en s'éloignant de son inconnu.

- Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était assez loin, que celui-ci répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, mon ange…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Beth mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. En vérité, elle ne trouvait pas dans une chambre, mais plutôt dans un salon étant donné qu'elle se trouvait allongé dans un canapé. Elle reconnut cette pièce comme étant celle de l'appartement de Jim.<p>

- Jim ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était relevé, deux main se posèrent sur ses épaule et Jim apparut aussi vite que l'éclaire en face d'elle pour la rassurer.

- Chut, Beth. Calmes-toi je suis là tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lorsque Beth aperçu Jim, elle nu put s'empêcher de souffler un grand coup tant le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant devant elle était grand.

- Mais où étais-tu passé enfin !? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Comment suis-je arrivé chez toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es sûr que tu vas biens ? Demanda-t-elle devant soudainement incertaine.

- Beth, calme-toi. Tout va bien arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je me souviens être allé chez cet avocat, comment s'appelle-t- il déjà ?

- Blaine Anderson.

- Oui, voilà. Je savais que tu enquêtais sur lui et comme tu avais totalement disparu sans donner de nouvelle je me suis dit qu'il savait peut-être ou te trouver. On était dans son bureau en train de discuter quand il s'est levé soit disant pour prendre un appel. Il m'a demandé de l'attendre et puis… plus rien. Jim, où étais-tu passé ?

Jim baissa les yeux. Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire ? Avait-elle vraiment besoins de savoir qu'il avait vécus les soixante-douze heures les plus horrible de toutes son existence pourtant bien remplie et qu'il avait bien faillit la tuer malgré lui ? Non. Elle avait simplement besoin qu'on la protège. Elle avait simplement besoin de penser qu'elle était en sécurité, parce que Jim était là.

- Beth, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je m'absenterais pendant un moment. Quand je suis retourné chez Anderson hier soir pour venir chercher des documents qui m'intéressait, je t'ai trouvé chez lui, évanouit dans son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je faisais _évanouit_ dans son bureau

- La fatigue je pense.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'en allais ? D'ailleurs tu es allé où ? Je te signale que j'étais très inquiète, et le fait que tu sois un vampire ne te dispense pas de prévenir tes proches quand tu t'en va. Même Jacob ne semblait pas être au courant de l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

Jim esquissa un sourire

- Peu importe où j'étais, le principal c'est que je sois la maintenant, non ?

Beth lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Non, Beth n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

* * *

><p>- Monsieur ? Un certain Samuel Evans est à la porte et désirerais vous parler. Il dit que c'est important.<p>

Blaine détourna de son ordinateur son regard intrigué qu'il posa sur sa jeune domestique qui avait, elle, le regard rivé au sol. Qui pouvait bien être ce Samuel Evans ?

- Faites-le entrer, dit-il tout de même.

Quelque seconde plus tard, un homme pénétra dans le bureau de Blaine, et le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour. C'était lui. C'était l'inconscient qui avait osé s'approcher de son ange. Il osait, en plus de cet affront, venir se présenter devant lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur Anderso,, dit-il d'un air légèrement arrogant qui mit Lens en condition de meurtre.

- Monsieur Evans. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite aussi surprenante soit-elle.

En disant ses mots, Blaine ne put que remarquer les très légères cicatrices que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait au coup. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Je suis venu vous informer que dans peu de temps, la forêt a côté de laquelle vous vivez sera bientôt interdite d'accès.

- Interdite d'accès ? Pourquoi ?

- Une espèce protéger a établi sa… « résidence » disons dans cette forêt. Ce sont des animaux très dangereux et malheureusement pour vous vous allez devoir quitter les lieux le temps que nous évacuons ces animaux.

- Quelle sorte d'animaux ?

- Des loups.

Blaine fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Des loups ? c'est étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu et pourtant je vis ici depui maintenant quelques années.

Blaine remarqua bien vite la façon dont les yeux de ce Samuel s'était plissé lorsqu'il avait dit ne jamais avoir vu de loups sortir de cette forêt.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Evans, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir quitter mon domicile.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir. C'est un ordre municipal qui pourrait bien devenir une loi dans cette ville.

- Toutes les lois peuvent être contournées.

S'en suivit un long affrontement visuel dans lequel les deux hommes tentaient tous deux de s'entre tuer. Ce fut Sam qui mit fin à cet affrontement en esquissant un sourire que Blaine haïssait au plus haut point.

- Je ne vous dérange pas plus, Monsieur Anderon, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du manoir.

Blaine le regarda s'en aller avec un regard mauvais. Décidément ce Samuel Evans ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaine. Son odeur, bien que mélangé à celle de son ange, ne lui était pas inconnu. Quant aux cicatrices qu'il avait au cou, Blaine les trouvaient très étranges. Elles étaient à peine visible pour un œil humains, mais Blaine, lui, les avaient bien remarqués. Que pouvait bien cacher cet homme ? Blaine avait d'abord eu dans l'idée de s'amuser à le cherché lui-même, puis il se souvint qu'il avait une carte intéressante dans son jeu qui pouvait s'en charger a sa place. Il avait un vampire détective dans sa manche, et il était tant qu'il utilise cet atout qui n'était pas négligeable.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sam sorti du manoir Anderson, il saisit son téléphone portable. Il y tapota quelques numéros avant de le porter à son oreille.<p>

- Puck ? C'est moi. Anderson n'est pas un loup, ce n'est pas lui qu'on recherche.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Certain. En revanche il vaut mieux garder un œil sur lui. Il n'est pas humain.


	7. Livre 1 : Chapitre 6

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>- Sam !? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Chandler lorsqu'il vit le blond pénétré dans le Téria Café.<p>

- Chandler ? Demanda-t-il incertain. C'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, viens là ! S'exclama-t-il en contournant le bar pour enlacer son vieil ami. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici !?

- Je vis et travaille ici je te signal ! Kurt ne m'avais pas dit que tu bossais dans ce café !

- Parce que Kurt est au courant que tu es là ?

- Oui, c'est même la première personne que j'ai vu en rentrant dans ce café il y a deux jours de cela déjà !

- Oh le petit cachotier il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !

- Ahem Ahem…

Nos deux jeunes adultes se retournèrent en direction de la personne qui semblait vouloir attirer leur attention. Ce n'était nul autre que le patron de Chandler qui rappelait celui-ci à l'ordre. Celui-ci adressa un regard similaire a celui d'un enfant que l'on gronde et fit signe a Sam d'avancer vers le bar. Chandler repris alors sa place derrière le bar et servit un café à son ami en regardant son patron repartir calmement.

- Ouh… ça n'a pas l'air de rigoler avec lui… Dit doucement Sam.

- Oh j'ai connu pire… Et puis il n'est pas si méchant que ça au fond, sourit Chandler. Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ici ? Demanda Chandler en tendant une tasse de café à Sam.

- Boulot, boulot, boulot… » Répondit celui-ci en saisissant son mug. Merci.

- Je trouve ça tout de même étrange que Kurt ne m'ai rien dit… Souligna le blond dans un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Chandler avait toujours su que son meilleur ami était amoureux de Sam au lycée et que celui-ci l'était de Kurt. Tous les trois avaient fait les 400 coups au lycée et Chandler avait tout de suite remarqué la complicité qui était né entre Sam et Kurt. Il n'avait jamais osé rien dire préférant les laisser révéler eux-mêmes leurs sentiments respectifs, mais malheureusement ils n'en avaient rien fait. En tout cas il n'était pas surpris de voir qu'après toutes ces années, Sam était toujours autant amoureux de Kurt. Il suffisait de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. D'un côté, Chandler trouvait tout ceci très drôle.

- On connait tous les deux Kurt… Ce garçon n'a aucune logique !

- Oui bien sûr, aucune logique… répondit Chandler d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sam en raillant.

- Mais rien, répondit Chandler en riant.

Chandler posa ses coudes sur le bar de façon à appuyer sa tête sur ses mains en souriant.

- Alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ? Quel est donc ce fameux travail qui ta fait revenir dans nos vie ?

- Je m'occupe des espèces en voie de disparition ou bien celle qui sont protégé et qui se trouve dans un milieu qui ne leur est pas adéquate.

- Rien que ça ! Dis donc, je n'en mène pas large moi avec mon job de serveur dans un café d'une vielle bourgade !

- Mais dis-moi, et ton livre tu l'as écris finalement ?

- Disons que beaucoup de choses se sont produite depuis le lycée mais ne t'inquiète pas j'y travail !

La petite discussion de nos deux jeunes amis fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Sam. Il regarda brièvement qui tentait de le joindre et raccrocha aussitôt. Il déposa quelque billet sur le comptoir et se leva.

- Je suis désolé Chandler mais il faut que je m'en aille, a plus !

- A bientôt !

Sam sortit du café, puis une fois dehors, il rappela son contact.

- Puck ?

- Sam, ou tu en es dans le secteur Scott Hill ?

- Au point mort. Je garde Anderson à l' œil mais ce n'est pas lui qu'on cherche.

- Laisse Anderson de côté, puisque ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse et concentre toi plutôt sur ta mission, on a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps et ce secteur commence à devenir trop dangereux.

- Je sais mais Anderson aussi a sa part de dangerosité. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il est mais ce n'est ni un humain, ni un vampire, ni un loup et encore moins ce qu'on traque !

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je t'envoie du renfort. Si tu veux garder un œil sur lui libre à toi, mais je veux que le boulot soit fait.

- Aucun problème envoie-moi qui tu veux.

- Je te tiens au courant.

Sur ses mots, Sam raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et roula en direction de la forêt, plus précisément non loin du manoir Anderson.

* * *

><p>Jim Sanders se méfiait beaucoup plus de tout ce qui l'entourait depuis sa mésaventure avec Blaine. Cela faisait déjà deux jour qu'il était de nouveau en sécurité, et pourtant il ne cessait d'appréhender le moment où téléphone sonnerait et où Blaine allait de nouveau se manifester pour lui demander un service qu'il ne pourrait tout bonnement pas lui refuser. Mais en attendant ce moment fatidique, Jim se posait une question. Ce loup qu'il avait mordu la nuit où tout avait basculé pour lui, qu'avait-il de si spéciale pour qu'une seule gorgée et suffit à Jim pour se remettre d'aplomb après la famine à laquelle il avait été exposé ? Jim avait décidé d'enquêter sur tout ceci, et pour cela, il devait bien évidemment se rendre dans la forêt de Scott Hill. Il était sûr de reconnaître l'odeur de cette bête s'il la recroisait.<p>

Voilà pourquoi Jim était actuellement au cœur de la forêt, désespérément en quête d'une odeur qui pourrait le mener au loup qu'il avait vu. Mais ce fut une autre odeur qui vint chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur de putréfaction.

_Un vampire ? _Pensa-t-il. _Non…_

Ce n'était définitivement pas un vampire. Cette odeur de putréfaction se rattaché plutôt à celle d'un homme, ou bien d'un animal. Jim était partagé. L'odeur des deux était mélangée. Y avait-il donc deux cadavres ? Sans plus se poser de question, Jim usa de sa vitesse surnaturel pour se diriger à l' endroit d'où provenait l'odeur. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant était la chose la plus répugnante qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il n'y avait pas deux cadavres, mais un seul. Ce n'était même pas un cadavre à proprement parler, c'était plutôt des morceaux de corps éparpiller un peu partout, pourrissant peu à peu. Jim ne put supporter une seconde de plus cette image écœurante qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'éloigna sans plus tarder et s'appuya contre un arbre en levant la tête vers le ciel dans l'espoir de capter un peu d'air frais et pure. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il aperçut une grotte dont la même odeur s'échappait à la différence que celle-ci était beaucoup moins forte. Il pénétra dans la grotte et ce qu'il y vit n'avait rien d'humain.

Il put difficilement distinguer une dizaine de silhouette très fine, roulé en boule sur le sol dont les bras étaient d'une longueur impressionnante. Leur respiration était bruyante et sifflante, comme si quelque chose les empêchait de respirer librement. Leur peau était grisâtre et pendaient a quelque endroits. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, Jim supposa donc qu'elles étaient en quelque sorte en train de dormir, quoi que ces créatures puissent être. Si Jim ne voyait pas leur thorax se levé et redescendre à mesure qu'elles respiraient, il aurait juré que toutes ces choses n'étaient rien d'autre que des cadavres de créature inconnues. Jim sortit son portable et prit rapidement une photo de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et sortit rapidement de la grotte pour retourner à sa voiture.

Une fois de retour à sa voiture, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un coup de fil a une personne qui serait susceptible d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses choses étranges qu'il venait de voir, son portable se mit à vibrer. Ce numéro lui était inconnu, aussi il demeurait méfiant lorsqu'il décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Cette petite escapade dans la forêt se passe bien ? Raisonna la voix tant redouté de Blaine à travers le combiné.

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite, légèrement surpris et anxieux. Cet appel qu'il avait redouté ces deux derniers jours venaient d'arriver.

- Et oui je suis au courant de tout. Ton odeur de cadavre empeste jusque mon manoir. Mais je ne t'appelle pas pour prendre de tes nouvelle tu le penses bien, reprit Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu e veux ?

- J'ai besoin de tes talents de détectives.

- Précise.

- Sam Evans, je veux un dossier complet sur lui, tout ce que tu pourras trouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tes engagement envers moi ne t'impliquent pas de savoir quels sont mes intérêt.

Une fois encore, Jim marqua un silence.

- Tu as une semaine, se contenta de répondre Blaine avant de raccroché.

Jim remit son téléphone dans sa poche et du se faire violence pour ne pas le briser en mille morceau. Sans plus attendre, il grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra pour retourner dans le centre-ville. Il fallait qu'il voie quelqu'un car, malgré l'appel improviste de Blaine, ces créatures l'intriguaient.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaine vit l'ange revenir, il n'attendit pas la réponse de Jim avant de raccrocher et de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Scott Hill, à observer son ange flâner dans les rayons. Il admirait chacun de ses gestes qu'il trouvait les plus gracieux du monde. En tout point, cet être était parfait. Il semblait pensif en face de tous ces livres poussiéreux. Il en saisit un et l'examina avant de délicatement le reposer à sa place. Comme si ce livre avait été l'objet le plus précieux de toute la bibliothèque. Avant de l'abandonner complètement, l'ange avait, d'un doigt, caresser le dos pour ensuite en détacher son regard pour le poser sur un autre.<p>

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ange faire preuve d'autant de tendresse envers quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un objet. Comment avait-il pu vivre dans ce monde sans se rendre compte qu'il portait un être tel que Kurt. Un être si fragile, si doux, si tendre et si pur que son ange avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu dans un monde aussi cruelle que celui-ci. Mais Blaine était résolu à ne plus le laisser sans une protection constante. Lentement, à pas de loup, Blaine s'approcha de son ange…

* * *

><p>Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour. Un seul jour pour profiter de ses « vacance » sans Hugo. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment les semaines où Hugo s'absentait pour aller à New York. Certes, les premiers jours étaient reposant et il pouvait passer ces journée sous sa couette bien au chaud rouler en boule comme un chat et ronronner de plaisir face à toute cette détente, mais tout cela devenaient bien vite ennuyeux et Kurt n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Malheureusement pour lui, le Dimanche, très peu de boutique étaient ouverte dans Scott Hill. A vrai dire, aucune, mis à part le Téria Café mais Kurt avait envie d'autre chose aujourd'hui. Refusant de passer une journée de plus à flemmarder bien gentiment dans appartement, Kurt avait décidé de demander conseil à son ami Chandler qui lui avait clairement dit « Si pour une fois tu allais nourrir ton esprit en te rendant à la bibliothèque pour lire un peu ? Je t'assure, ça fait passer le temps ».<p>

Voilà pourquoi Kurt se trouvait actuellement à la bibliothèque de Scott Hill, devant un étalage qui entreposait un tas de livre poussiéreux. Mais pas n'importe quel livre. Tous ces livres racontaient des histoires fantastiques sur des loups. Les loups… Depuis que Sam lui avait dit qu'il y en avait dans la forêt de Scott Hill, Kurt commençait à croire qu'il était dans une histoire du genre « Dracula » mais version loup-garou. Il saisit un livre qui avait attiré son attention et lu le résumé. L'histoire avait l'air un peu banale alors il le reposa bien vite en laissant trainer son doigt sur le dos. Il laissa son regard se balader sur les autres livres dans l'espoir que qu'un des titres puisse attirer son attention. Ce qui fut le cas. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'en attraper un, mais étant trop petit, il dû se tenir à l'étagère. Malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et recula brusquement pour ne pas tomber entrainant l'étagère avec lui. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui tomber dessus et l'aplatir, il ferma les yeux et se couvrit le visage dans l'appréhension du choc. Mais ne sentant rien venir, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. L'étagère n'était qu'a quelque millimètre de son visage, aussi il recula brusquement se heurtant contre un obstacle. Il vit devant lui une main qui semblait retenir l'étagère dont tous les livres s'étaient éparpiller sur le sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à son obstacle qui n'était autre qu'un torse d'homme. Il releva la tête, forcé de constater que son sauveur était un géant, pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Deuxième fois que je vous évite une chute mémorable, dit celui-ci d'un ton taquin.

Kurt ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cœur cognant trop fort contre sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Il se surprit à se perdre dans les pierres précieuses mordorées qui servait d'iris à son interlocuteur. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits en secouant la tête.

- Oh pardon je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant tandis que l'homme remettait l'étagère en place. Je suis vraiment maladroit ! Se fustigea-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien… répondit celui-ci en commençant à ramasser les livres qui s'était éparpillés par terre grâce aux magnifiques prouesses de Kurt.

- Oh non, laissez-moi faire ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça vous m'avez déjà bien aidé ! S'empressa de dire Kurt en s'accroupissant pour ramassez les livres qu'il avait fait tombé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Quelque secondes plus tard, tous les livres étaient revenus à leur place, et l'inconnus tandis le livre que Kurt avait désespérément tenté d'attraper à l'intéressé.

- Merci, lui dit-il en arborant un sourire désolé. Décidément on n'arrête pas de se croiser et à chaque fois je vous cause des problèmes. Désolé…

- C'est plutôt à vous que vous causez des problèmes, moi je trouve que je m'en tire plutôt pas mal.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Ça fait deux fois que je vous évite un incident, maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir à qui je m'adresse, répondit l'inconnu en arborant un sourire charmeur.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rougir en souriant timidement.

- Kurt Hummel, finit-il par répondre en lui tendant une main que l'inconnu saisit avec délicatesse.

- Blaine Anderson, répondit-il.

Kurt répondit par un sourire. Il était plutôt séduisant. Même très séduisant. Il avait ce petit côté sombre, mystérieux et protecteur qui faisait craquer Kurt. Et cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder était pour Kurt quelque chose d'inédit. Il se sentait étrangement précieux… Blaine lâcha sa main un peu trop vite à son goût pour la poser sur son livre en fronçant le sourcil.

- Le livre secret des loups garou ? Interrogea-t-il en lisant le titre du livre.

- Oui… euh…. Je… j'aime bien la littérature fantastique.

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous avez trouvez de plus au loup garou qu'aux autres créatures fantastique comme le vampire par exemple ?

- Le vampire ? Répondit Kurt en souriant comme il en avait l'habitude. C'est un peu cliché non ?

- Le loup-garou aussi, répondit Blaine.

- Oui mais eux au moins ils ont le mérite d'être vivant.

- Vous êtes un fervent défenseur de la cause des loups garou à ce que je vois.

- Et vous de celle des vampires, répondit Kurt en gloussant.

Blaine se pencha légèrement vers Kurt et dit à voix basse.

- Au contraire, je la haie au plus haut point, dit Blaine en souriant en constatant que sa remarque avait fait doucement rire Kurt.

- Et en ce qui concerne les loups ?

- Je crois que je les haies encore plus mais, comme vous dites, ils au moins le mérite d'être vivant, les tuer est beaucoup plus simple que d'essayer de tuer un vampire.

Kurt rit de nouveau à ce que lui dit Blaine. Se prenait-il réellement pour un chasseur de vampire doublé d'un exterminateur de loup garous ? En tout cas il plaisait a Kurt tant sur le plan physique que sur sa façon de parler.

- Que diriez-vous de continuer cette petite discussion à l'Evil Eye ?

- Le restaurant ? Demanda Kurt.

- Bien sûr.

_Une invitation à dîner ? _Pensa Kurt en souriant un peu plus dans l'espoir que cela cacherait les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il se mordilla la lèvre inferieur signe qu'il avait très envie d'accepter mais pris quand même le temps d'analyser cette option. Cet homme, Blaine Anderson, qu'il avait en face de lui était vraiment, vraiment très séduisant et plus encore. Il était plutôt grand et assez musclé pour avoir empêché sans efforts une étagère en acajou massif de tombé sur lui ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quant à ses yeux… rien n'auraient pu décrire leur magnificence. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de refuser si ce n'était Sam.

Sam… Son premier amour qui ne semblait avoir disparu. Mais techniquement, rien ne l'attachait à lui. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble et rien n'indiquaient que ses sentiments envers le beau blond étaient réciproques. Et puis ce dîner ne l'engageait à rien. Enfin si un peu quand même…

_Ah mais que répondre !? Oui, non, oui, non, oui… ?_

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Oui !_

Blaine adressa un sourire satisfait et charmeur a Kurt.

- Bien alors à demain ? 13h00 ?

- A demain, 13h00, répondit Kurt.

Sans que Kurt ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Blaine se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue droite de Kurt en un doux et tendre baiser. C'était une douce caresse qui fit rougir Kurt encore plus. Blaine posa ensuite une de ses mains sur l'autre joue de Kurt pour accentuer son baiser. Ce dernier tenait son livre fermement contre sa poitrine ne sachant pas comment réagir. Tout ça était si soudain…

Quelque secondes plus tard, Blaine s'écarta de Kurt et s'en alla en esquissant un signe de la mais, sous le regard troublé de Kurt. Quand il disparut du champ de vision de ce dernier, Kurt porta sa main droite sur sa joue embrassé en baissant légèrement la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une adolescente qui venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le quaterback de l'équipe de foot de son lycée.

* * *

><p>Jacob Williams était assis à son bureau à regarder une photo qui datait d'au moins dix ans, qui représentait une jolie jeune femme qui arborait un visage souriant encadré par une belle chevelure rousse. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour l'homme qui était en train d'immortaliser ce moment, et bien évidemment, cet homme n'était autre que Jacob Williams lui-même. Il soupira et rangea la photo dans le tiroir où il l'avait sorti lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers son bureau.<p>

- Monsieur Williams ? Un certain Monsieur Smythe est ici et il désirerait vous parler. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

Les sourcils de Jacob se froncèrent et son regard se fit méfiant. Qu'est-ce-que cet homme faisait ici chez lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob ne comptait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de confronter cet homme.

- Oui, amenez le moi.

Jacob se leva pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, toujours avec ce sourire ridiculement joueur scotché sur le visage.

- Monsieur Williams ! Enfin nous nous rencontrons ! S'exclama celui-ci en prenant place sur un siège en face du bureau de Jacob sans attendre que celui-ci ne l'invite à s'y asseoir.

Jacob prit ensuite place sur son bureau et se mit à analyser l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Que me vaut le plaisir Monsieur Smythe ?

Et bien j'ai récemment appris que vous cherchiez des informations sur moi il y a deux jours de ça. Voyant que vous ne vous manifestiez pas je me suis dit que vos compétences ainsi que vos moyens se limitaient à peu de chose. J'ai ensuite eu confirmation de ma théorie lorsque j'ai vu votre étonnement au Téria Café quand vous avez appris mon identité. Bref, me voilà devant vous donc je vous le demande : qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez au juste ?

Jacob ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'adossa contre son siège en tentant de se donner un air assuré.

- Vos actions sur B&M, vendez-les-moi, dit-il sans chercher de dérivatif à sa question

Cette déclaration eut au moins le mérite faire rire Sebastian.

- Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ?

- Parce que vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez.

Sebastian perdit immédiatement son sourire et se leva pour mieux faire face à son interlocuteur en arborant un air mauvais.

- Et vous encore moins, dit-il avant de se redresser et d'afficher son habituelle sourire. Je trouve ce bureau plutôt moderne étant donné votre âge. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout au style d'un vampire de cent-cinquante ans.

Jacob se redressa sur son siège, un air à la fois surpris et méfiant sur le visage.

- Et oui, je suis au courant. Votre espèce ne m'a jamais été inconnue étant moi-même un immortel.

- Vous n'êtes pas un vampire, je l'aurais senti, répondit Jacob en se levant doucement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit-il. Je ne me rabaisse pas à me considérer comme ceux de votre race. Ca jamais. Moi je suis un être beaucoup plus proche, dans la hiérarchie des ténèbres, de notre maître à tous. Vous et ceux de ta race n'êtes que des sous-produits, des brouillons de ceux de mon espèce. Je suis une version beaucoup plus amélioré du vampire, beaucoup plus perfectionner et moderne. Je suis l'apogée du mal mon ami. Mais malgré cela, moi et tous ceux de mon espèce ne jouons pas dans la cour des grands qui est réservé à quelque privilégié. Alors imagine un peu dans quelle cour vous jouez toi et tous les autres buveurs de sangs qui existent ! Vous n'êtes tous que des rats qui se contente de vivre dans les égouts putrides de Scott Hill tandis que moi et ceux de ma race profitons pleinement de notre immortalité et, comme les étoiles, nous nous élevons plus haut que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer ! Comparé à vous, Monsieur Williams, je suis… tout puissant !

Jacob avait écouté attentivement le petit discourt qu'avaient tenu Sebastian. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se sentait à l'entente de ces mots : impuissant, misérable. Il était à présent devenue plus que méfiant et redoutait la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

- Quel genre de créature êtes-vous au juste ?

Les yeux de Sebastian devinrent d'un seul coup aussi noir que la nuit.

- Moi, mon ami, je suis un démon venu tout droit des enfers…

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, lorsque Chandler ferma les portes du Téria Café ce soir-là, il faisait nuit. Il se retourna pour commencer à marcher en direction de chez lui, mais un grognement étrange attira son attention et son regard s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur la forêt de Scott Hill. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il vit. C'était une chose effrayante qui n'avait rien d'humain, et ça l'observait. C'était immense et ça avait la peau grise. Ça avait une tête de loup sans poil avec des yeux jaunes. C'était très mince et sa peau retombait à certains endroits. Ça avait les bras tellement grand qu'ils trainaient par terre. Ça avait énormément de dent toutes visibles aux yeux de Chandler et ça semblait le regarder avec colère mais surtout, sa avançait lentement dans sa direction. Lorsque ça se mit à courir à grandes enjambé en hurlant, Chandler aussi se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put pour échapper à cette chose.<p>

Chandler ne savait pas où il courrait mais une chose était sûre, il ne devait surtout pas ralentir. Il entendait la créature grogner derrière lui ainsi que le bruit que faisait ses bras alors qu'ils traînaient sur le sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, Chandler s'aventura dans la forêt. Il sentait qu'il devait y aller s'il voulait échapper à ce monstre. Des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. D'un coup, il senti l'une des mains de la créature attraper sa cheville. Il se retourna et vit la créature au-dessus de lui près lui sauter dessus.

- Non je t'en supplie laisse-moi ! implora-t-il dans un sanglot de désespoir.

Il saisit un bâton et l'enfoui dans la gueule de la créature qui avait failli lui arracher le visage. Il se releva prèsqu'imédiatement et se remit à courir de plus belle alors qu'il entendait la créature broyer le bâton avec sa gueule. Il vit au loin ce qui ressemblait à une vieille maison abandonner. Sans plus attendre, il pénétra dedans et referma la porte derrière lui. La créature fonçait dans la porte et celle-ci voyait ses planche se brisait. Chandler avisa un escalier derrière lui et se mit à y grimper en entendant la porte se briser. Une fois en haut, il pénétra dans une pièce sombre uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, en refermant encore une fois la porte derrière lui aussi vite qu'il put. Il n'y avait plus que deux issus, une trappe en haut qui semblait mener au grenier, et la fenêtre. Etant au premier étage, il parut judicieux à Chandler d'emprunter la trappe. Il tira une chaise qui se trouvait la devant la porte pour se laisser du temps avant que la créature ne réussisse à pénétrer dans la pièce et sauta pour attraper le cordon qui ouvrait la trappe. Une échelle apparu alors et Chandler s'empressa d'y grimper. Une fois en haut il fit remonter l'échelle ainsi que la trappe. Il analysa l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était bel et bien un grenier éclairé par quelque petit rayons de lumière provenant de la lune qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer par les petits trous dans la toiture. Il vit une autre porte au mur en face de lui. Elle était aussi rouge que du sang mais Chandler ne s'attarda pas trop à sa couleur et se précipita pour l'ouvrir en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tira sur la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Il tenta de la défoncer mais rien n'y faisait. Il jeta désespérément quelques objets qu'il trouvait dans le grenier en espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait, mais rien.

Il n'avait plus aucune issue, il était coincé. Il s'adossa contre cette même porte et se laissa glisser au sol en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Les larmes coulaient à flots et il se mit à sangloter en se disant qu'il allait mourir. Il entendait la créature, elle avait réussi a pénétré dans la pièce. Il entendait ses griffes racler contre la petite trappe, seule barrière entre elle et lui. Ses sanglots redoublèrent

- Je vous en supplie… aidez-moi…, dit-il en un nouveau sanglot.

_N'ait pas peur… Je suis là…_

Une voix raisonna dans son esprit. Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était celle de Sebastian. D'un coup, il entendit des jappements semblables à ceux d'un chien, et des bruits dans l'escalier. Comme si quelqu'un y était tombé et l'avait dévalé jusqu'en bas. Puis plus rien. Chandler se releva doucement en essuyant ses larmes. Il se risqua à ouvrir doucement la trappe. Personne. La pièce était vide. Il descendit doucement de l'échelle et la trappe se referma toute seule derrière lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupant pas. Il sortit doucement de la pièce en constatant que la porte avait été détruite, et se pencha au-dessus de la barrière de l'escalier pour regarder. Il ne voyait personne, seulement un peu de lumière provenant de l'escalier. Puis vint une ombre. Celle d'une grande silhouette qui pénétrait dans la maison. Chandler se précipita dans la pièce en entendant les bruit de pas se précipitait à l'étage par l'escalier. Il voulait remonter mais le cordon s'était coincer dans le grenier lorsque la trappe s'était refermé.

- Non pitié pas ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il se mit à sauter dans l'espoir d'attraper un bout de la ficelle, mais il était trop petit, et n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. C'était peine perdu. Il se retourna face à l'entrée de la pièce en reculant contre le mur. A tout moment il s'attendait à ce que la créature revienne pour la dévorer lentement, il allait mourir. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui apparut devant lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Dès qu'il le vit, Chandler se précipita sur lui et lui sauta au cou en s'accrochant fermement à lui.

- Sebastian ! Dit-il en éclatant en sanglot.

- Chut… Tout va bien maintenant je suis là, dit-il en serrant la fine taille de Chandler contre lui.

Ce dernier était fermement agripper au cou de Sebastian et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses sanglots.

- J'ai…J'ai cru que j'allai mourir !

- Chut… Calmes-toi, je n'aurais jamais permis une telle chose, répondit Sebastian d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Lorsque Chandler se calma un peu, Sebastian le reposa au sol en encadrant son visage de sa main tandis que celui-ci débitait des paroles une vitesse impressionnante.

- Je sortais du café comme d'habitude et là j'ai vu une créature bizarre. Elle était grande elle avait des yeux jaunes et sa peau était toute grise. Ses bras étaient très longs et là elle s'est mise à me courir après. J'ai senti ses mains sur mes jambes alors je suis venue me cache ici et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Mais tes arriver… tes arriver…. Dit-il en éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglot tandis que Sebastian l'attirer contre son torse pour qu'il se calme.

- Calme-toi, c'est fini… répondit-il tandis que le blond s'agrippait désespérément a sa veste de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Chandler s'écarta de nouveau de Sebastian.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici et qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce… truc qui m'a attaqué !? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chut… repris Sebastian en encadrant de nouveau le visage de Chandler en essayant d'adopter une voix douce qui pourrait calmer le blond. Calmes-toi…

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer alors que j'ai failli mourir !

- Chandler, arrête de hurler. C'est fini maintenant je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer et pourquoi ce truc s'en est pris à moi ?

- Non, pas maintenant, tu es encore sous le choc. Reposes-toi sur moi pour ce soir.

- Quoi ? Demanda Chandler incrédule.

Il vit ensuite les yeux de Sebastian devenir encore plus noir que les ténèbres, puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Sebastian rattrapa de justesse le corps inconscient de Chandler. Il le souleva et le pris dans ses bras. Son visage était calme, bien que humide. Il était tranquille. Il vit par la fenêtre qu'une dizaine de ses autres créatures était à l'entrée de la maison, et il en entendit rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer alors que Chandler était dans ses bras, ce dernier risquait d'être blessé. Alors, simplement pour ce soir, il laissa son ombre envahir son corps et celui de Chandler, et se volatilisa pour réapparaitre presqu'immédiatement dans son appartement…<p> 


	8. Livre 1 : Chapitre 7

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>Il avait beau être à bout de souffle, il ne cessait pas de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Chandler ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction il allait, mais il sentait qu'il devait se diriger de ce côté. Il avait à la main une lanterne, mais il ne savait pas comment il l'avait obtenue. Il savait seulement qu'elle était son seule guide dans cette obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé. Malgré sa lumière, il ne voyait rien. Il entendait seulement les bruits de pas ainsi que celui des grognements de la bête qui le poursuivait. Il avait peur, il était effrayer. Soudain, il se retourna pour jauger la distance qu'il y avait entre le monstre et lui, mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant il l'entendait et puis il restait là sans bouger, plus le son se rapprochait. Sans vraiment à chercher à comprendre la raison de tout cela, il fit de nouveau demi-tour pour voir se dresser devant lui cette même maison dans laquelle il avait pris la fuite la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait poursuivre par cette horrible créature. Là encore, il ne voulut pas s'attarder à comprendre pourquoi cet endroit obscur dénué de toute source de lumière avait abouti dans cette forêt qui l'avait effrayé plus d'une fois et plus particulièrement, dans cette maison qui était apparu de nulle part. Il se dépêcha d'y pénétrer en empruntant exactement le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté la dernière fois. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant cette porte rouge qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir la première fois et il pria pour qu'elle ne lui refuse pas son accès cette fois-ci. Il posa sa main sur la pognée ronde et fut heureux de constater que la porte n'était verrouillé lorsqu'il la tourna. Mais alors qu'il allait tirer la porte pour se cacher dans la pièce qu'elle renfermer, une main apparut et l'empêcha d'ouvrir cette porte. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, il entailla cette main avec son bracelet. Il sentit ensuite un souffle chaud près de son oreille et la douce voix de Sebastian raisonna en un chuchotement :<p>

- Ne va pas à l'intérieur… Murmura-t-il

Puis plus rien… Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle haletant et le cœur tapant fort contre sa poitrine. Il mit du temps à se calmer et à réaliser qu'il venait de sortir d'un de ses plus horribles cauchemar, plus horrible encore que celui qu'il avait fait la fois où il s'était réveillé chez Sebastian. Seulement cette fois-ci, à l'inverse de la fois précédente, il se souvenait très exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette forêt effrayante, lorsqu'il s'était fait poursuivre par cette horrible bête. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à se remettre de la peur et du choc qu'il avait eu. Cette bête qui était sorti de l'immense forêt de Scott Hill n'avait absolument rien d'animal et encore moins d'un humain psychopathe. Quant à ce cauchemar… il avait eu l'air tellement réel… Cette porte rouge dans le grenier de cette maison effrayante était encore plus inquiétante que la maison elle-même. Mais surtout, ce qui avait le plus intriguer Chandler, c'était le fait que Sebastian avait toujours était là, tout le temps. Dans la forêt lorsqu'il a cru qu'il allait mourir sous les crocs de cette horrible bête, et dans son cauchemar, lorsqu'il allait enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette mystérieuse porte rouge. Cet homme cachait décidément bien trop de secret aux yeux du blond.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement sur le lit dans lequel il était allongé et grimaça lorsqu'un horrible mal se mit à envahir son crâne. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et la reconnu presqu'immédiatement. Il trouvait que la situation était étrangement familière, ça en devenait presque ridicule… Cette pièce, c'était la chambre de Sebastian. Décidément Sebastian commençait à l'énerver. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'arrange pour éloigner Chandler des histoires de « granges personnes », et Chandler avait horreur de se sentir comme un gosse qu'on surprotéger où a que l'on mettait à l'écart parce qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Seulement Chandler avait dépassé la vingtaine et ce qu'il se passait le regardait plus que n'importe qui et même Sebastian n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de s'en mêler. S'il savait quelque chose, il devait le lui dire. Chandler avait horreur de ne pas savoir. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ignorance, c'était la pire des tortures. Il eut d'un coup une montée d'adrénaline, et en oubliant son mal de crâne il se leva d'un bond et se précipita ver la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit brusquement et sortit de la pièce en courant. Du moins ce fut sa première idée mais lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce il se heurta contre le torse d'une personne qu'il supposa être Sebastian. Une supposition qui s'avéra être juste puisque lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec le grand châtain.

- Hey, doucement Chandler, dit-il doucement.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme à un gamin surexcité et encore moins de me dire de me calmer je te préviens tout de suite Sebastian parce que je te jure que si… S'exclama-t-il.

- Hey mais calme toi, répondit Sebastian en encadrant doucement le visage du blond.

- Non ! Tu te tais ! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça avec ta voix mielleuse ! Arrête d'éluder mes questions ! Je veux que tu me dises ce que c'était que ce truc qui a failli me tuer hier soir !? S'exclama-t-il de nouveau en retirant brusquement les mains que Sebastian avait posées sur ses joues.

- Chandler, arrête de hurler, répondit-il laissant clairement transparaître l'agacement que les hurlements intempestifs de Chandler provoquaient.

- Non… ! Commença-t-il.

- Chandler ! S'exclama le châtain en posant sa main sur la bouche de Chandler et en le plaquant contre le mur pour celui cesse de hurler comme un hystérique. Je te signale que je ne vis pas dans une maison mais dans un appartement et lorsque tu cries, je ne suis pas le seul à t'entendre ! Dit-il sans hurler mais d'une voix tout de même très dure. Alors maintenant, je vais lentement retirer ma main de ta grande bouche mais je la remets à la seconde où tu te remets à crier ! J'espère que tu m'as bien compris !

Sebastian retira lentement sa main de la moitié inférieure du visage de Chandler, et à la seconde où celui-ci récupéra l'usage de la parole, il s'en servit pour débiter des paroles qu'il était le seul à comprendre à en juger par la vitesse. Sebastian plaqua immédiatement sa main une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Chandler.

- Visiblement tu n'as pas très bien compris les règles du jeu alors laisse-moi te les réexpliquer…

- Non ! S'exclama Chandler. Je crois que j'ai le droit de crier ou de ne pas crier ! J'ai failli mourir hier soir et visiblement tu sais très bien ce que c'est qui m'a poursuivi alors je me fiche de savoir si tu es le seul à m'entendre ou si tous les habitant de cette foutu ville le peuvent. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer mes règles, j'arrête de crier si tu me dis tout et cette fois en allant droit au but ! Parce que je jure que si tu ne...

Chandler n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et pour cause ! Les lèvres de Sebastian l'en avaient empêché. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais bizarrement, plaquer contre ce mur, les mains de Sebastian encadrant son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se sentait plus calme, plus apaisé. Quelque seconde plus tard, Sebastian mit fin au baiser sans pour autant se séparer de Chandler. Tous deux se regardèrent profondément, l'un désireux d'obtenir plus, l'autre profondément perdu. Mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite pour Chandler, car quelque seconde plus tard, Sebastian se pencha de nouveau vers lui dans l'espoir de cueillir un nouveau baiser, mais Chandler le repoussa. Sebastian regarda le blond d'un air désolé et paniquer a l'idée que celui-ci s'en aille à cause de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ce dernier retira la main qu'il avait portée à sa bouche quelque seconde plus tôt et regarda Sebastian d'un air dur

- Apparemment tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour tenter de me faire passer à autre chose mais tu me connais mal Sebastian, il faudra plus que m'embrasser ! Je trouverais moi-même ce que c'est et s'il faut je retournerais en pleine nuit dans la forêt ! Personne ne m'en empêchera et surtout pas toi parce que je ne veux plus te voir. Ne m'approche plus !

Puis, sur ces mots, Chandler sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Quand il disparut, Sebastian frappa le mur à sa droite de frustration et de colère contre-lui-même. Il observa ensuite sa main qui était blessé, et observa sa blessure guérir d'elle-même très, très lentement. Dire que cette blessure n'était pas arrivée à cause du coup qu'il avait envoyé au mur mais du bracelet de Chandler quand il avait empêché celui-ci de passer cette porte… dans cet autre monde. Il avait eu énormément de chance la veille dans la forêt. La porte avait été fermée. Mais, en allant dans cet autre monde que Chandler considérait comme un rêve, le blond avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Sebastian allait-il réussir cette fois ci à l'empêcher de passer cette porte ?

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Jim à son interlocuteur.<p>

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant… répondit-il en saisissant le portable de Jim pour mieux analyser la photo que celui-ci lui présentait.

- Jim était assis à son bureau en face de son ami qui lui était debout, son portable en main, le visage emplie d'incompréhension.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette merde ?

- Si je te le demande à toi, Finn, c'est que je ne le sais pas, répondit Jim d'un air qui se voulait logique

Ledit Finn s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau du vampire en lui rendant son téléphone. Finn étaient un homme plutôt grand et bien bâtit. Il avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux bleus. Finn Hudson était un vieil ami de Jim. Tous deux c'était rencontré un peu avant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils étaient vite devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est en tant que grands amis que tous deux se sont engagés sur le front. Finn était médecin des armés, et Jim étaient un vaillant soldat. Seulement Finn avait toujours caché à son ami sa véritable nature. Il était depuis très longtemps un vampire. Un jour, Finn sur une civière a vu arriver Jim à l'arrière des tranchées où se tenaient tous les autres médecins. Il avait reçus de gros éclats d'obus dans l'estomac et il était à l'article de la mort. Désespéré à l'idée de perdre son ami, Finn l'a transformé. Jim lui en avait voulu pendant longtemps. Mais il avait rencontré Beth et en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ce jour-là, il s'est présenté devant Finn en le remerciant de lui avoir permis de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, Finn et lui était redevenue de très bons ami et même Jacob avait rejoint le duo de vampire.

- Tu penses que si je t'en ramène un tu pourrais… je ne sais pas moi… le… disséquer ? demanda Jim incertain.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut voir comment ça se présente à l'intérieur… répondit-il un peu sur le même ton que Jim

Après la guerre, Finn avait décidé de se reconvertir en tant que médecin légiste. C'était un métier assez convenable pour un vampire puisqu'il avait l'occasion de travailler la nuit ce qui voulait dire que l'hôpital était totalement vide et qu'il avait libre accès aux poches de sang fourni par le donneur. C'était un véritable petit paradis selon lui. Jim lui pensait que c'était un métier plutôt ironique, un mort travaillant parmi le mort. Finn lui avait répondu que son métier l'était encore plus…

Il faut savoir une chose sur Jim Sanders. Il n'était pas vraiment un détective privé comme les autres, lui aussi avait sa part de mystère. Son statut de détective privé n'était en réalité qu'une couverture. Jim était en réalité un justicier de la nuit, un chasseur de vampire. Les vampires de tout Scott Hill, car malgré la petitesse de cette ville, ils étaient nombreux, faisait appel à lui lorsqu'il engendrait des nouveau-né par accident ou bien lorsqu'il soupçonnait un autre vampire d'enfreindre les règles du monde de la nuit. Il partait alors à leur recherche et il se chargeait de faire le ménage si besoin était… Finn n'appréciait pas trop cet aspect de la vie de son ami. Jim était un vampire plein de ressources et il restait une menace potentielle…

- Quand est-ce-que je peux t'en ramener un ? Demanda Jim après un moment de silence durant lequel Finn s'était remis à observer l'étrange créature que Jim avait pris en photo la veille avec son téléphone.

- Demain plutôt, aujourd'hui je fini de m'installer, répondit-il en se levant.

Jim avait fait appel à Finn alors que celui-ci se trouvait à Los Angeles. Ce dernier avait tout de suite accepter de rendre service à son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et comme, le connaissant, il était sûr que cet affaire allait prendre un petit moment, il avait élu domicile dans un petit appartement du centre-ville.

- Très bien comme tu veux, repris Jim en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Finn se dirigea vers la sortie, mais une fois devant la porte il se retourna vers Jim en levant brièvement son doigt comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Oh, avant que j'oublie, reprit-il, dit moi ce qui se passe.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Jim en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Quand tu m'as appelé hier pour que je vienne te donner un coup de main, tu avais une voix bizarre au téléphone. Tu avais l'air…irriter disons.

Jim baissa légèrement les yeux en repensant à toute sa mésaventure avec Blaine. Le devait-il vraiment le dire à son ami ? Ou devait-il simplement limiter les dégâts en se taisant. Après tout la vie de Beth était en jeu. Tant qu'il gardait la situation sous contrôle, Finn n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de toute cette histoire.

- Une affaire qui traîne en longueur… se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Finn pas très convaincus. Tu m'as déjà sortis mieux comme excuse tu sais ? Jim, je t'aie fait, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais très bien qu'il y a beaucoup plus que ça, et comme je te connais bien, je dirais même que ce qui te tracasse est une personne. C'est Beth ?

- Non, loin de là…

- Jacob peut-être. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu mais dans mes souvenirs ce vampire est loin d'être un modèle de droiture…

- On a tous nos raisons pour un jour sortir du rang… répondit-il d'un air de nostalgie.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Pour que notre modèle des forces de l'ordre vampirique tienne un tel discourt c'est qu'il doit vraiment y avoir un problème dans sa vie…

- Si je te dis que le jour où je n'aurais plus la situation sous contrôle, je te demanderais ton aide, tu laisserais couler pour le moment.

- Finn analysa son ami quelque minute, les sourcils froncés, avant de soupirer, résigné.

- Peut-être… se contenta-t-il de répondre

Jim sourit en réponse à son ami avant de regarder celui-ci s'en aller. Une fois dehors, Finn prit bien soin de s'éloigner de l'immeuble ou vivait Jim et sortit son téléphone portable, un air inquiet et méfiant sur le visage. Il tapota rapidement quelque chose sur l'écran avant de le porter à son oreille. Il attendit quelque sonnerie avant que son interlocuteur ne daigne enfin décrocher.

- Puck ? Dit-il. Je suis à Scott Hill, et j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser.

* * *

><p>Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retrouver sa forme humaine depuis que Blaine l'avait blessé avec son ombre, et les transformations était de plus en plus douloureuses. Sam venait de douloureusement reprendre forme humaine à l'orée de la forêt de Scott Hill. Il espérait qu'aucun randonneur ne se trouvait là. Les grognements de douleur qui laissait échapper de sa bouche redevenu humaine. Il s'était adossé à un arbre, sa main droite sur sa côté qui avait été blessé, le souffle haletant. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu bouger sans hurler de douleur, celle-ci s'était enfin apaiser sans pour autant avoir disparu. Il observa sa blessure sur son torse dénudé. Elle ne saignait pas puisqu'elle avait cicatrisé, mais elle était flamboyante, comme su fer chaud. Mais à mesure que la douleur s'estompait, la blessure recouvrait une couleur a peu près normal, même si elle restait anormalement brûlante. Quelque chose n'était pas normale avec sa blessure. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle était du côté gauche, juste sous son cœur… Mais tant qu'il ne savait pas très exactement ce que cela impliquait, Sam préférait ne pas tirer de fausses conclusions. Il saisit des vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement cachés dans le creux d'un arbre et se rhabilla avec difficulté. Il sortit ensuite de la forêt et se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait garé non loin de l'entrée de la forêt. Il s'empressa de grimper à l'intérieur pour vite rentrée chez lui, il avait besoin de repos.<p>

La fatigue... c'était aussi un des inconvénients qu'il avait rencontrés depuis que Blaine l'avait blessé. Plus longtemps il restait transformé en loup, plus longtemps il aurait besoins de se reposer une fois qu'il aurait recouvré sa forme humaine. Ces temps de transformation étaient devenus épuisant et cet épuisement s'agrandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Voilà pourquoi une fois qu'il se gara devant son immeuble, il s'empressa de monter les quelque étages qui le séparait de son appartement pour très vite se jeter dans son lit et sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Seulement, malheureusement pour lui, une créature qui n'avait rien d'humain semblait présente dans le bâtiment, il l'avait senti à la seconde où il était rentré dans le hall de l'immeuble. Mais Sam ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, il l'avait senti, c'était un loup. Pas n'importe quel loup, le mal alpha de la meute dont il faisait partie. Il monta les quelques escalier qui le séparait de son appartement en se doutant très bien que le loup allait l'attendre ici, non sans chouiner comme un adolescent qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever tôt pour se rendre à son lycée.

- Il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde lorsqu'il le trouva adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

- Puck, quelle surprise... ! Lui dit-il en feignant un air plein d'entrain.

- Que tu as l'air convainquant ! Ironisa celui-ci en se décollant du mur.

- Je pensais que tu allais m'envoyer du renfort, pas que tu allais faire le déplacement.

- Je t'ai envoyé toi, un de mes meilleurs loups, sur le terrain et je n'ai obtenue aucun résultat. Crois-tu que j'aurai été plus satisfait en envoyant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Très juste, mais j'ai des résultats, rétorqua Sam en ouvrant la porte de son appartement

- Oui, mais pas ceux que j'attends.

- Vaut mieux ça que rien.

Sam se décala de façon à laisser entrer Puck ce que celui-ci fit.

Puck était un homme plutôt grand et bien bâtit de surcroît et semblait avoir le même âge que Sam. Il avait une peau allée et ses cheveux bruns étaient étrangement coiffés en une unique crête qui coupait son crâne en deux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'antre de Sam mais ce qui l'attira le plus c'est la façon dont celui-ci se jeta sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux comme si il s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

- Tu es resté transformé toute la nuit pour être aussi fatigué ?

- Non, pas si longtemps que ça, à vrai dire, beaucoup moins que ça...

- Alors à quoi doit-on cet état de fatigue ? Une nuit agitée … ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton emplis de sous-entendu.

- Si on veut... se contenta de répondre Sam n'ayant pas assez de courage de lui raconter toute la vérité.

Il entendit Puck s'asseoir sur la petite table basse juste en face du canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a échangé les formules de politesse, dis-moi ce que tu sais pour que je puisse reprendre les choses en mains

- Pas grand-chose, commença Sam en se redressant sur le canapé et en arborant de nouveau un air sérieux. La forêt de cette ville est infestée de ce que nous traquons, il y en a partout. Ils ne sont même pas réunis dans un secteur bien précis, ils sont éparpillés un peu partout.

- Tu sais qui les a engendrés.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai senti que l'odeur de la putréfaction lorsque je me suis approché de l'un d'eux. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont dans cet état depuis beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant pour que l'on puisse savoir qui les a engendrés.

Puck sembla réfléchir quelque secondes avant de se lever et d'observer par la petite fenêtre la forêt d'un air méfiant.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'intéresser de trop près a Anderson, puisqu'il n'est pas celui qui les a tous engendré, il ne nous ais d'aucune utilité. Concentres-toi plutôt sur ces créatures avec moi, je vais avoir besoins de ton aide, Sam.

- Non, Puck. Je ne peux pas lâcher Anderson comme ça. Il est dangereux, plus dangereux que ces saleté ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la forêt du doigt. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est notre devoir de nous en occuper mais je très bien le faire et m'intéresser en parallèle à cet enfoiré. Je t'en supplie Sam, ne me laisse pas passer à côté de ça, déclara-t-il d'un plus que sérieux.

Puck le toisa du regard durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Sam avait l'air très sérieux et Puck devait bien avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il contestait un de ces ordres pour une quelconque affaire. Cet Anderson devait cacher quelque chose de vraiment intéressant pour que Sam tienne tellement à ne pas passer autre chose.

- Je te préviens Sam, tu as intérêt à répondre présent chaque fois que je t'appellerais sinon tu peux dire adieu à Anderson, c'est clair ?

- Limpide ! Répondit-il du tac au tac

Sur ces mots, Puck contourna Sam et se dirigea vers la sortie de son appartement.

- Je te recontacterais. Fais en de même si tu as du nouveau si tant est que tu te mets à fouiner ailleurs que près du manoir Anderson

- Promis.

- Sam, je suis très sérieux. Les Bludbad* ne doivent pas sortir de la forêt, en vie.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je le sais, et je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se produire tu peux me faire confiance.

Puck hocha doucement la tête puis disparu alors de l'appartement du blond. Il descendit les escaliers tout en sortant son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer dans son téléphone.

- Puckerman, dit-il en décrochant.

- Puck ? Dit-il. Je suis à Scott Hill, et j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser.

Puck ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut d'abord cette voix qu'il avait entendu au bout du fil qui l'avait troublé. Finn Hudson. Puis, ce qu'avait déclaré ledit Finn ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il était l'une des rare personne en dehors de sa meute à être au courant de l'endroit qui semblait abriter le plus de Bludbad qu'il avait dans l'optique d'éliminer.*

- Je te rappel Finn.

Il sortit ensuite de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'un vampire se mêlé de ses histoire, Puck savait que rien de bon ne pouvait aboutir, mais c'était pire quand le vampire en question lui proposait de l'aide. Ces perfide créatures attendait toujours quelque chose en échange de leur contribution et Puck le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

><p>Kurt pensait qu'il serait en avance lorsqu'il arriverait à l'Evil Eye, mais il n'en fut rien. Blaine était déjà assis à une table à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre du restaurant, encore plus beau et charmant que la veille, comme si une telle chose était encore possible. Kurt l'observa un petit moment et prit une longue inspiration avant d'expirer lentement pour se donner du courage avant d'aller rejoindre le beau Blaine. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était stresser comme une adolescente en chaleur qui venait enfin d'obtenir un rancard avec le quater back de l'équipe de football du lycée. A cette pensée, il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement.<p>

_Ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire ça ! _Pensa-t-il comme si ses joues allaient d'elles-mêmes se reprendre.

C'était vrai d'ailleurs, il s'était déjà assez tourné en ridicule pour en plus passer pour un timide petit adolescent qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous ! La première fois, c'était lorsqu'il était sorti en trombe de son immeuble et qu'il lui était malencontreusement rentré dedans. La seconde fois, c'était la veille lorsqu'il avait failli mourir écraser par une immense bibliothèque. Dans les deux cas, Blaine avait été pressant pour être témoins des prouesses de sa légendaire maladresse. Aujourd'hui devait impérativement être un sans-faute !

Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr et décidé en direction de la table où Blaine semblait l'attendre. Ce dernier se leva lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du châtain pour accueillir celui-ci. Kurt salua le brun d'un joyeux et tendre "bonjour" tandis que ce dernier se contenta de déposer une légère bise sur la joue de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la veille.

_Comment suis-je censé ne pas réagir comme une lycéenne lorsqu'il fait des choses comme celle-là !? _ Pensa notre jeune héro.

Néanmoins, il savoura la sensation des lèvres de Blaine sur sa joue. A sa grande surprise, Kurt dû se faire violence pour ne pas repousser Blaine afin de pouvoir encadrer son visage et se jeter sur ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire avant de quitter ce monde.

_Jamais au premier rendez-vous !_ Pensa la petite voix de la raison à l'intérieur de Kurt.

A la place, il se contenta de de sourire au beau brun quand celui-ci se sépara, un peu trop vite selon Kurt, de sa joue. Kurt ne tentait plus rien pour empêcher les rougeurs de poindre sur ses joues. Il se contenta ensuite de s'assoir tranquillement en face de Blaine qui fit la même chose.

- Je constate qu'il y a du progrès, déclara celui-ci.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kurt, sa curiosité piqué à vif

- Et bien pour une fois, nous nous voyons sans que vous ayez besoins d'attenter à votre vie.

- Ah ça... Remarqua Kurt avec un rire nerveux. Disons que je suis une personne assez maladroite pour ne pas dire pas doué...

- Croyez-moi, je connais des êtres bien plus maladroits que vous.

- Vampire ou loup-garou ? Questionna Kurt d'un air taquin en faisant référence à leur discussion de la veille à la bibliothèque.

- Vampire et loup-garou !

Kurt répondit à sa réplique par un petit rire que Blaine semblait apprécier. Au fil de leur repas, Kurt et Blaine avaient longuement parlé. Tous deux avaient été heureux d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Kurt avait beaucoup rit aux réflexions sarcastique de Blaine qui s'apparenté étrangement aux vampires et aux loups garous. Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attaché à ce détail. Blaine avait été très gentleman et a catégoriquement refusé que Kurt ne débourse le moindre centime pour ce repas. Kurt avait quand même tenté de refuser cette aimable proposition mais Blaine s'est avéré être plus têtu que prévu.

Ils sortirent donc tous deux du restaurant, Kurt toujours tout sourire. Blaine se posta donc devant Kurt tandis que celui-ci se remettait doucement de son rire.

- C'était très agréables, merci pour cette invitation, déclara-t-il doucement en un sourire tendre.

- Mais de rien, le plaisir est partagé... Répondit Blaine en rendant à Kurt son sourire.

Blaine s'approcha lentement de Kurt et ce dernier n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elles étaient les intentions de Blaine. Il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait arriver, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Blaine de se poser doucement sur sa joue. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Kurt et, à la grande surprise du châtain, ce n'est pas sur ses autres joues qu'il posa ses lèvres, mais bel et bien sur sa bouche. Kurt ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Le baiser était tendre et doux, c'était très agréable. Instinctivement, Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre clairement au baiser de Blaine tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaine. Celui-ci enroula la taille de Kurt de ses bras fort tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Quelque seconde plus tard, nos deux jeunes héros se séparèrent à contrecœur tandis que Kurt recouvrait sa taille normale en reprenant ses appuie sur le sol tout en mordillant sa lèvres inferieur. Kurt n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il se sentait euphorique et avait envie de recommencer ce baiser encore et encore jusqu'à mourir asphyxié. Blaine le regardait d'une façon encore inédite mais qui ne lui déplaisait guerre. Aucun d'eux ne pipait mots, mais ce silence n'était pas pesant au contraire. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le moment était déjà magique. Mais quelque chose vint le briser. La sonnerie de téléphone de Blaine se mit à retentir. Celui-ci le sorti en faisant claquer sa langue conte son palais. Il regarda qui tentait de le joindre et ne prit pas la peine de décrocher en se contentant de le remettre dans sa poche sous le regard intrigué de Kurt.

- Il faut que je… commença Blaine en faisant référence à l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Oui, oui bien sûr je comprends, moi aussi je dois m'en aller de toute façon, s'empressa de répondre Kurt.

Blaine le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de lui agripper le visage et de l'embrasser avec force une dernière fois avant de brusquement tourner les talons pour s'en aller sous le regard d'un Kurt plus que troubler. Blaine allait assurément tuer Jim pour l'avoir déranger dans un moment pareille ! Kurt regardait Blaine s'en aller en caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts fins. Tant d'évènement en si peu de temps c'était vraiment impensable ! Mais il décida d'y penser un peu mieux plus tard. Pour le moment il se contenta de tourner les talons et de doucement se diriger vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne se doutait même pas que dans l'ombre, le maître du jeu avait observé la scène et avait été très mécontent de ce qu'il avait vu. Blaine s'était écarté de sa route…

* * *

><p>* Pour ceux qui seraient légèrement perdu, Les Bludbad sont les créatures qui ont attaqué Chandler dans la forêt et que Puck a chargé Sam d'éliminer. Les pièces du puzzle commencent doucement à s'emboîter.<p> 


	9. Livre 1 : Chapitre 8

**Livre 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Jim n'aimait pas cette situation. Travailler pour un être méprisable dont il ignorait la nature exacte mais qui était assurément plus puissant était quelque peu… frustrant. Il se tenait devant son bureau avec un dossier complet sur le fameux Samuel Evans que Blaine se semblait pas apprécier car, disons le franchement, chaque fois que Blaine semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur une personne, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. C'était précisément à cause de lui que Jim s'ennuyait depuis dix bonnes minutes à attendre après Blaine dans le bureau de ce dernier à attendre que le maître de maison daigne bien le gratifier de sa présence. Cet homme était décidément imbus de lui-même a un point qui n'était pas physiquement possible. Il lui demandait de venir tôt et lui avait laissé un délai bien précis il y a cinq jour de cela, et Blaine n'était même pas capable d'être dans son bureau en temps et en heure. Il soupira exactement au même moment ou Blaine pénétra dans son bureau.<p>

- Monsieur Sanders ! Quoiqu'au vu de notre passif a tous les deux je peux t'appeler Jim et par la même occasion te tutoyer tu ne penses pas ? Je t'autorise même à faire pareille, ne me trouves-tu pas sympathique finalement ? Annonça Blaine ironiquement en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Jim regarda quelque seconde Blaine et se retint de ne pas secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération.

- Le dossier sur Evans, répondit Jim en jetant négligemment le dossier sur le bureau de Blaine avant de se lever dans l'espoir de quitter ce maudit manoir.

- Attends, interpela Blaine en voyant l'empressement de Jim. Comment va Beth ? Finit-il par demander un sourire carnassier absolument insupportable peint sur le visage.

Jim se tourna ver Blaine et se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour commettre un tel acte. Jim était un homme qui apprenait de ses erreurs et il n'était pas près de menacer une nouvelle fois Blaine, il tenait trop à la vie de Beth pour faire une telle chose. Alors à la place, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau sous le regard de Blaine. Ce dernier jubilait face à la réaction de Jim. Ca crevait les yeux de voir que le vampire pesait chacun de ses mots et pesait chacune de ses réaction pour être sûr de ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose de travers. Il avait peur de Blaine, et Blaine adorait se sentir crains et respecté. Il avait observé le vampire quitter son bureau plus que satisfait. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il ouvrit le dossier que lui avait remis le détective privé. Il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant dans la vie de ce Sam Evans. Il s'occupait des espèces protéger aux quatre coins du mondes ce qui impliquait qu'il bougeait beaucoup mais rien de plus. Rien qui puisse prouver sa véritable nature de loup. Blaine était sûr que Sam était un loup. Les marques qu'il avait au coup était identiques à celles que Jim avait laissé sur le loup qu'il avait mordu dans le manoir, et ce même loup avait l'effluve de son ange mélanger a la sienne, et il avait vu quelques heures plutôt cet homme prendre Kurt dans ces bras. Il y avait bien trop d'élément qui jouait en faveur de cette théorie pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence : Sam Evans était assurément un loup-garou.

A mesure que le temps passait, Blaine faisait beaucoup de découverte sur ce que la terre abritait. Il avait toujours pensait qu'il n'y avait que deux type de personne : les êtres humains, et lui. Seulement maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'il en existait bien plus. Il y avait les vampires dont Jim faisait partie, et les loups garous dont Sam faisait partie. Blaine avait assurément un nouveau regard sur le monde, et il commençait à se méfier à tout ce que cette nouvelle découverte lui apportait. Son problème majeur à propos de tout ça était que Kurt connaissait Sam et que tous deux semblaient bien s'entendre.

Kurt… Blaine n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Blaine ne tombait pas amoureux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se sentait indéniablement attiré par lui. Il le voulait, il voulait le posséder entièrement et pleinement. Il voulait pouvoir dire au monde entier que cet être magnifique lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il s'était passé cinq jours depuis qu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble à l'Evil Eye et par la même occasion, depuis que les choses était devenue… « Sérieuse ». Blaine était très satisfait de dire que les choses s'étaient assez intensifié entre eux pendant les cinq dernier jour, tout du moins assez pour que Blaine le revendique réellement comme sien dans très peu de temps.

A cette pensée, Blaine sortit son téléphone portable et tapota rapidement le numéro de portable de Kurt dessus qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Il entendit après trois sonneries la voix de Kurt au bout du fil.

- Allo ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bien trop sensuelle au gout de Blaine.

- On peut se voir mon ange ?

- La tout de suite je ne peux pas je dois aller bosser, répondit-il d'une voix désolé.

- Alors ce soir ? Je passe te prendre à ton boulot si tu veux.

- Euh… non je dois aller récupéré un colis avant au Téria Café pour Hugo mais si tu veux on peut se retrouver chez moi, répondit-il d'un ton joyeux et plein d'espoir.

- A ce soir alors, répondit Blaine d'un ton que le même trouva étonnement doux.

- J'ai hâte, Kurt raccrocha aussitôt après avoir dit ces mots.

* * *

><p>Kurt rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir de son appartement. Il grimpa à l'intérieur de sa voiture et fit vrombir le moteur pour se rendre à l'atelier ou Hugo et Mary devait sûrement l'attendre.<p>

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que Kurt filait le parfait amour avec Blaine. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il trouvait la chose improbable et surréaliste, les choses s'étaient passées tellement vite, mais il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui importait, non ? A cette pensée, il ne pt s'empêcher de sursauter sur son siège comme un gosse surexcité mais il se reprit bien vite en remarquant qu'il avait pris une brusque poussée d'accélération. Il ralentit brusquement et regarda bêtement autour de lui si personne ne l'avait vu. Il arriva ensuite bien vite a son lieu de travail. Il gara sa voiture sur le côté, juste en face de l'atelier et descendit pour entrer dans le local. Il trouva Hugo penché sur un rouleau de tissu, une sorte de loupe miniature à la main. A cette vision, Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Pensant qu'Hugo l'avait entendu entrer, il se posta derrière lui et regarda le tissu au-dessus de l'épaule du créateur.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'Hugo se redressa brusquement en sursautant ce qui fit reculer Kurt de quelque pas.

- Oh, porcelaine c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la courtoisie de faire remarquer ta présence quand tu arrives.

- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais sache que je ne ferais pas preuves de clémences à chaque fois, répondit Hugo sur un ton d'avertissement en se repenchant sur le tissu avec sa petite loupe.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Demanda une seconde fois le châtain.

- J'inspecte la qualité de cette soie. J'ai eu envie de tester un nouveau fournisseur a New York et je m'assure de ne pas avoir besoin de jeter tous ces tissus dans le lac.

- Oh et qu'est-ce-que ça donne ? Demanda Kurt en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur le porte-manteau.

- Hmm… ça n'a pas l'aire trop mal. Je pense qu'on pourra en faire quelque chose. Et en parlant de ça… Il interrompit sa phrase pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressortir un gros tas de feuille. J'ai apporté plein de nouveau modèle pour mes deux couturiers préférés. Vous allez avoir du pain sur la planche mes agneaux ! Dit-il en tendant la pile à Kurt qui la saisit en commençant à regarder les innombrables dessins d'Hugo.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Mary qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- Et bien Hugo semble avoir trouvé la foi a New York et Dieu l'a récompensé par une inspiration toute neuve et apparemment sans limite à en juger par la quantité de ces nouveaux modèles ! répondit Kurt d'un ton ironique.

- Non pas la foi Porcelaine, la victoire !

- Voyons Hugo, chaque fois que vous allez à New York pour la super réunion de l'année vous savez pertinemment que tous les autres créateurs de l'agence vont proposer des modèles décadents et dépasser. Melinda est obligée de vous choisir ! Répondit Mary d'un ton qui se voulait logique.

- Oui mais rien ne saurait me retirer la satisfaction de voir le visage de tous ces cloportes se décomposer face au verdict de Melinda. Ca me redonne toujours de l'inspiration et a vous du travail par la même occasion !

Kurt et Mary comprirent bien vite le sens de cette phrase et se dirigèrent vers les mannequins pour commencer à recréer tous les modèles d'Hugo pendant que celui-ci s'amusait à inspecter la qualité de ces tous nouveaux tissus. Alors que tous s'attelaient durement et consciencieusement à leurs tâches respectives, un bruit venant de la porte attira toutes leurs attentions. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre d'y être convié. C'était un homme plutôt grand et qui semblait sourire. Il était brun et portait un costume sombre.

- Mon dieu un revenant ! S'exclama Hugo en bondissant de son siège pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant tandis que Kurt et Mary se regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Hugo comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je te retourne la question ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis qu'Ana nous a quittés !

- Oui je sais j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles… répondit l'inconnu d'un air coupable.

Ana… ce nom n'était pas étrange à Kurt. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… Ana… Ana…

- N'en parlons plus, déclara Hugo en chassant cette pensée d'un geste de la main, viens par ici que je te présente à mes esclaves du moment.

A l'entente de ces mots, les deux jeunes esclaves en questions ce levèrent prêt a accueillir cet homme qu'Hugo semblait connaître et de longue date. Mais Kurt ne se montra pas aussi enthousiaste qu'à son habitude. Il tentait toujours de se remémorer cette jeune femme qui portait le nom de Ana. Il était sûr et certain qu'il l'a connaissait ! Ou du moins qu'il avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part et que par conséquent, quelqu'un lui avait déjà parlé d'elle. Mais qui était-elle ?

- Mary, Kurt, je vous présente Jacob Williams, l'un des actionnaires de l'agence. Jacob je te présente mais deux petit protégé, Mary Arnold et Kurt Hummel

Enchanté, dit Jacob en souriant tout en serrant chaleureusement la main des deux jeunes adultes.

- De même, répondirent-t-ils en cœur.

- J'ai été désolé d'ailleurs d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas l'actionnaire majoritaire de l'agence. Melinda m'a dit que ce privilège était accordé à un certain Sebastian Smythe…

- Oui, c'est ça. Disons qu'il le bras plus long que moi ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il ne baissait pas les bras pour autant.

- Oh, personne n'a été plus désolé que moi d'apprendre ça. Je sais que tu voulais faire ça en la mémoire d'Ana… Répondit Hugo d'un air sincèrement désolé que ni Kurt ni Mary ne lui connaître.

Ana… encore ce prénom… mais qui était-elle bon sang !? Kurt se mordit la langue pour ne pas poser cette question à voix haute.

- Oui… euh… j'étais passé pour donner signe de vie. Ça te dirais de boire un café histoire de se remémorer le bon vieux temps ?

- Oui bien sûr avec plaisir ! De toute façon maintenant tu sais où me trouver ! s'exclama Hugo.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il faut que je te laisse j'ai encore du boulot et je suis en retard sur mon planning.

- Je ne te retiens pas dans ce cas. Merci d'être passé Jacob, à bientôt.

Hugo raccompagna son ami jusque la sortie et à la minute, non à la seconde, ou il referma la porte de l'atelier derrière le fameux Jacob, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique.

- Qui est Ana ?

Hugo se retourna presque aussitôt en direction du jeune châtain.

- Vraiment Porcelaine ta mémoire te fait défaut… dit-il en faisant mine d'analyser son jeune disciple.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Mais tes bête ou quoi ? Intervint Mary en lui donnant une légère frappe sur le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

- Ana, c'est la fille qui a disparu ! Tu sais la jolie femme qu'on a vue sur les photos dans le carton ! Dit-elle en lui montrant le dit carton qui se trouvait sur une étagère derrière lui.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu son nom quelque part ! Oh la pauvre j'ai vraiment de la peine pour elle. Mais c'est qui ce type ? Il l'a connaissait ?

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne ressentir qu'une seule émotion à la fois ? Demanda Mary interloqué.

- Cet homme, interrompit Hugo en voyant que Kurt allait rétorquer quelque chose ce qui allait sûrement aboutir à une dispute entre les deux jeunes adultes, c'était le fiancé d'Ana. Jacob et elle avait prévu de se marier trois mois après sa mystérieuse disparition. Il en a été très bouleversé et on ne la plus vu à l'agence pendant un bon moment. Il a mis énormément de temps à s'en remettre.

- Oh le pauvre… répondit Kurt sincèrement attristé à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

C'était une histoire vraiment très triste et Kurt ne souhaitait ça à personne…

- Mais il n'a rien tenté pour la retrouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il a fait tout ce qui été humainement possible mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ana a littéralement disparu de la surface de la terre.

L'atmosphère était devenue légèrement trop glauque pour Mary, elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Moi je pense que je vais démissionner. C'est vrai quoi, elle travaillait pour vous c'est peut-être un job maudit.

- En tout cas si vous ne vous remettez pas tout de suite au travail tous les deux je peux vous assurez que vous allez le sentir passé. Ma malédiction sera terrible je peux vous le garantir mes agneaux !

Sans plus aucuns, tous se remirent au travail.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman avait été formé des sa plus tendre enfance à succéder son père et a devenir le chef de la meute. Meute qui était d'ailleurs composé essentiellement de ces amis. Mais Sam était sans aucun doute l'un de ces amis le plus proche et l'un des loups les plus haut dans la hiérarchie de la meute, juste après lui. Noah lui accordait une confiance totale et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'envoyer à Scott Hill pour régler le petit problème des Bludbads.<p>

Les Bludbads étaient des créatures contre-nature qui n'avaient pas leur place sur terre et qui était considéré par tous les loups comme des erreurs de la nature. Toutes les meutes de loups qui existait sur terre en connaissait l'existence et l'origine mais très peut savait qu'il en existait encore. Cette espèce datait du moyen âge. Mais ils n'étaient pas arriver sur terre par l'opération du saint esprit, bien loin de là. A l'origine, les Bludbads étaient des humains absolument normaux. Mais un jour, des loups un peu trop fougueux avaient voulu faire respecter leur propre loi dans leur village. Alors, sans se préoccuper du fait que leur secret n'en serait plus un aux yeux des humains, il se transformait et les torturait jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumettent a leur race, ce qu'ils faisaient en général très rapidement. Les humains du village ne supportant plus cette situations et ne voulant plus se soumettre aux loup, se révoltèrent et les capturèrent un par un avec beaucoup de mal et les décapitaient sur la grand place de leur village pour montrer l'exemple a tous les autres loups qui avaient dans l'idée de tenter une révolte contre les humain a leurs tour.

Mais quelque temps plus tard, les choses avaient commencé a dégénéré. Tous les êtres humains qui se sont fait mordre par ces loups avaient commencé à... Changer. Surtout au niveau de leur comportement d'abord. Ils devenaient violents et sans aucune raison. Ils avaient une envie incompréhensible de détruire tout ce qui se trouvaient autour 'eu et de tuer quiconque se trouvaient dans leur champ de vision. Puis, très vite, le changement devint physique... Leur excès de violence devenus trop fréquents et dangereux, ils avaient été emmené dans l'église de leur vilage et avaient étés solidement attaché pour subir un exorcisme. A cette époque tout le monde était très croyant et tous en avaient vite conclut que tous ces hommes étaient possédé par le démon... Ils n'étaient pas bien loin de la vérité. Les yeux des pauvres victimes avaient commencés à devenir jaunes et il ne s'exprimait plus que par des grognements. Ce fut ensuite les extrémités de leur corps que le changement s'opérait. Leur bras et leurs jambes s'allongeait douloureusement et leur peau devenait aussi grise que celle d'un mort. Laur visage et la forme de leur tête devenaient similaire à ceux d'un loup. Tous les Bludbads avaient réussi à décimer des villages tout entiers. Les quelques loup rescaper de leur génocide avait observé le spectacle avec effroi en se disant qu'ils avaient engendré ces immondes créatures. Il était de leur responsabilité de les exterminer, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Plus aucun Bludbads n'avait survécu. Les quelques villageois qui avaient survécus, pour remercier les loups qui leur avaient sauvé la vie, conclurent un pacte avec eux. Ou plutôt une sorte de traité de paix. Plus aucun humains ne reparleraient de l'existante des loups si bien que la prochaine génération les auraient totalement oublié et ainsi, ils pourraient vivre en paix, à condition que plus jamais aucun Bludbads ne se voie de nouveau réapparaitre. Les loups acceptèrent bien évidemment et la meute devint officiellement les gardiens de cette paix qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Du côté des humain, Tadeus Renarde, le patriarche de la famille humaine reconnu comme porte parole et donc signataire de ce traité de paix, a transmit ce secret de génération en génération pour que sa descendance s'assure du respect de leur traité qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais été violé...

Noah Puckerman était le décédant directe du chef de cette meute de loup qui avait conclut un accord avec les humains. Lui et sa meute était donc chargé de s'assurer qu'aucun Loup ne refasse plus jamais l'erreur de transformer un humain en Bludbads. Cela pourrait leur être fatal à tous. Seulement un loup, inconscient, avait enfreint cette règle et risquer la vie de tous les loups sur cette planète. Noah devait impérativement éliminer tous les Bludbads et celui qui les avaient engendré avant que le décédant directe du clan Renarde n'ait vent de ce qu'il se passait a Scot Hill.

Noah avait d'abord pensé que ce problème serait vite réglé si Sam s'en charger mais visiblement e dernier avait trouvé une occupation bien plus préoccupante et connaissant Sam, s'il avait décidé de mettre le problème Bludbads de côté, c'est qu'il y avait une très bonne raison... Noah avait donc décidé de faire lui-même le déplacement étant donné l'importance et la gravité de la situation. Gravité qui avait prit beaucoup plus d'ampleur étant donné qu'un vampire était venu à s'en mêler. Et pas n'importe quel vampire. Il s'agissait de Finn Hudson, le vampire le plus vicieux qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Tous deux s'était rencontré il y a quelque années, alors que Noah n'avait encore que quinze ans. Il marchait dans l forêt après avoir chassé comme le lui avait appris son père, quand il senti le sol martelait sous ses pied, comme si quelqu'un courrait a grandes enjambé dans sa direction. Ses yeux devinrent instinctivement jaunes lorsqu'il constata la vitesse a laquelle se dirigeait la chose qui semblait l'avoir prit pour cible. Il attendit patiemment que cette chose ne soit suffisamment près, et quand le prédateur bondit dans l'espoir de faire de lui son repas, Noah sauta et atterrit directement sur ce qui sembla être un homme, un genou sur sa nuque et une main sur sa tête pour l'immobiliser.

- Qui es-tu !? Demanda-t-il en un grognement.

Son adversaire se releva brusquement le projetant avec une force surhumaine contre un arbre. Noah avait bien faillit perdre connaissance mais s'était vite ressaisit. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui devais avoir tout juste la trentaine et qui le regardait avec des yeux rouge et des crocs acéré sorti de ses gencives.

- Pour un adolescent, comme loup tu ne te défends pas mal. C'est dommage moi qui espérait te vider de ton sang et tenir un mois entier ! Je passe donc mon tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparu. Puck avait tous de suite compris que 'était un vampire. Déjà très jeune on lui avait appris à se méfier des vampires, mais la il venait d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était pas des personne vraiment très recommandable. Il ne l'avait ensuite plus revu jusqu'a ce qu'il se produise un malheureux évènement dont Noah ne voulait pas se souvenir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il franchit la porte du Téria Café. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal a repéré le vampire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder autour de lui, l'odeur de putréfaction que dégageait ce très vieux vampire était amplement suffisante pour le retrouvé. Il retira nonchalamment la lunette e soleil qu'il avait sur le nez et se dirigea vers la table du vampire qui se tenait la, à le regarder d'un regard taquin et joueur. Il s'assit en face de lui et observa la tasse de café que Finn avait entre les mains.

- Du café ? Sérieusement ?

- Rentré dans un café comme celui-ci et ne pas commander quelque chose et un manque cruelle de crédibilité Puck, dit-il en faisant tourner la tasse entre ses main.

- Commander un café et ne pas en boire une seul goutte aussi... Retoqua ledit Puck. Mais peu importe, qu'est-que tu sais et qu'est-ce-que tu veux en échange ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que je réclame quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

- Dois-je te rappeler cette expérience qui nous a fait plus proche qu'il ne le faut. A cette époque tu n'étais pas une âme charitable il me semble.

- A cette époque, nous étions plus jeunes qu'aujourd'hui, Puck.

- Je l'étais mais toi tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

- Vieillir est obligatoire chez certaines espèces mais grandir est un choix et ce peu importe l'espèce. J'ai grandi mon ami.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, je ne suis pas ton ami.

- Oh tu me blesse, Puck, rétorqua le vampire en feignant une moue triste.

- Assez de bavardage, qu'est-ce-que tu sais ?

- Pas grand chose en vérité. J'ai un ami vampire qui se baladaient un peu dans les bois et qui a trouvé des créatures assez étrange dans une grotte, pile au centre de la forêt. Il m'a montré une photo.

- Des Bludbads ?

- Oh oui ! Il n'a pas dit combien ils étaient mais si tu veux mon avis, étant donné l'étendue de cette forêt ils doivent être au moins une centaine. Il veut m'en amener un pour que je puisse opérer une dissection et que je trouve ce que c'est.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je ferais de mon mieux et que ça dépendrait de comment c'est constitué a l'intérieur.

Puck fit claquer sa langue contre les dents en s'affalant sur son siège.

- Toi et moi savons très bien ce que nous risquons de trouver a l'intérieur, Puck.

- Des organes humains...

- Exact et accessoirement un ADN.

- Celui des victimes ? Demanda Puck soudainement intéresser par cet aspect scientifique qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'analyser.

- Et c'est à ce moment là que je te deviens indispensable. L'ADN que l'on trouvera n'appartiendra pas aux victimes, mais au Loup qui les a engendrés.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es susceptible de me fournir mon coupable sur un plateau d'argent.

- A condition que tu ne me demande pas de faire le ménage dans la forêt, oui.

Puck se pencha sur la table de façon à être plus proche de Finn.

- Combien ?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne demande rien en échange.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'aide ?

- Parce qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour j'aie besoin de toi. Je voudrais être sûr que tu répondes présent a l'appel. Et quoi de mieux qu'une dette a laquelle tu me dois la vie pour en être sûr ?

- Qui te dit que ma vie ou celle de mon espèce est en jeu ?

- Oh je t'en prie, Puck. Toi et moi savons que ce n'est plus qu'une question d temps avant que l'héritier du clan Renarde ne vienne à Scott Hill. Il est au courant de ce qu'il se trame ici ça ne fait aucun doute et tu le sais mieux que moi. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et tous les autres loups que plus aucun Bludbads ne soit encore envie quand il arrivera et que tu lui apporte accessoirement la tête de notre coupable.

- Qu'est-ce-que je devrais faire ? Qu'es-ce-que je devrais faire qui puisse éponger cette toute nouvelle dette que j'aurais envers toi ?

- Voyons Puck ! Comment le saurais-je puisque je ne me suis pas encore attiré d'ennuie.

- Oh Finn ! Pas à moi ! Je te connais mieux que ce buveur de sang que tu as appelé ton ami ! Je sais très bien que tu les as déjà tes ennuies ! J'aimerais bien savoir dans quoi je m'embarque avant 'accepter ton aide.

Finn observa pendant un moment le loup. Il était beaucoup plus malin que ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, il n'était pas le chef de sa meute pour rien. Finn se pencha en avant à son tour. Après tout pourquoi ne pas le lui dire, il le saurait tôt au tard de toute façon.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as senti, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas dans cette ville. Quelque chose de mauvais et de malveillant.

- Plus qu'un vampire ? Demanda Puck ironiquement.

- Je ne plaisante pas Noah ! Il y a quelque chose dans cette vieille bourgade qui n'a rien de bon, crois-moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Il se trame quelque chose ici et je crois qu'un de mes amis vampire s'y est frotter d'un peu trop près...

- Très bien... Puisque ça t'inquiète je eux bien t'aider, mais seulement une fois que j'aurais mon coupable et accessoirement les coordonné de la grotte ou tous les Bludbads se retrouvent pour récupère de leur folles nuit. Le plus vite possible si tu y arrive. Moin de victime, mieux je me porte, répondit Puck en se levant avec l'intention de sortir du Café.

- Je t'enverrais un mail dès que possible.

Puck esquissa un geste de la main en guise de réponse et sorti du café en priant pour que tous les malheurs du monde s'abatte sur la route de l'héritier du clan Renarde qui le séparaient de Scott Hill. Puck avait plus que jamais besoin de temps. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'ils ne savaient pas très exactement ou se trouvait les Bludbads et les chercher dans cette immense forêt auraient été une perte de temps. Si Sam n'a pas réussi à les trouver, il n'y arriverait pas non plus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre en essayant de trouver un moyen rapide de tuer tous les Bludbads qui trainait à Scott Hill.

* * *

><p>Chandler n'avait pas reparlé à Sebastian depuis l'incident dans l'appartement de ce dernier, et Sebastian n'avait pas non plus tenté de reprendre contact avec Chandler. Mais, en réalité, ce n'est pas le baiser qui préoccuper Chandler, c'était plutôt le fait que Sebastian semblait savoir quelque chose que Chandler ignorait et aux yeux du blond, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ignorance. Le jeune blond se trouvait actuellement dans la grande bibliothèque de Scott Hill enfouie sous un nombre incalculable de vieux livre poussiéreux tous traitant de la même la chose : le mythe du Loup-garou. Car i y avait une chose dont Chandler était absolument sur, la créature qui avait bien faillit u tuer, réel ou pas, elle ressemblait trait pour trait a un loup sans poil et difforme. Quoi que cela puisse réellement être, Chandler espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus à son sujet dans ces livres. Mais à part de vieux mythe, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il rangea désespérément tous ces vieux livres sur l'étagère là ou il les avait trouvés. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il rentra malencontreusement dans quelqu'un, et a en juger par le bruit que cette personne sortit de sa bouche, c'était une jeune femme. Il l'a vit s'accroupir et ramasser quelque chose précipitamment avant de se redresser et de serrer fermement contre sa poitrine ce qui semblait être des livres aussi veux que ce qu'il venait de ranger.<p>

- Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas vraiment ou j'allais ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Non ce n'est rien, j'aurais du faire attention moi aussi, répondit Chandler poliment avant de baisser la tête et d'entreprendre de sortir de la bibliothèque, dépité de n'avoir rien pu trouver.

Mais il ne fit que quelque pas avant d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui l'interpeler d'un "Hé !". Chandler se retourna lentement et, à cause du regard étrange qu'elle portait sur lui, elle se mit à la détailler. Elle n'était pas bien grande, elle devait faire à peu près la même taille que lui. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blond ondulé qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et ses beaux yeux bleus trahissaient son espoir et son inquiétude.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant quelque pas en avant vers Chandler.

Celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour toute réponse. C'était une drôle de question et de plus, en quoi est-ce-que cela pouvait bien la concerner. Elle du bien comprendre son incompréhension car elle fit quelque pas de plus en direction du jeune blond et se mit à s'expliquer d'une voix indécise.

- Et bien, vous étiez en train de ranger plusieurs livres dans le même rayon ou j'ai pris le miens. Je sais de quoi ils parlent tous par ce que je les ais déjà lu en vérité, elle fit de nouveau quelque pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive a une distance convenable de son interlocuteur. Très peu de gens s'aventure vers cette étagère, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle se trouve tout au fond de la bibliothèque, parce que personne n'y va. Il faut y avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

Chandler fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais cette fois-ci son expression était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait eue il y a quelques instants. Il était méfiant et de nouveau plein d'espoir a l'entente de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Quelle est la votre ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

La jeune femme entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et dit elle aussi dans une lueur d'espoir.

- Et bien, ça va vous semblez quelque peu étrange mais il y a peu de temps, je me suis faite attaqué par... Par un loup. Mais quand je dis un loup, je veux dire un vrai loup, il était gigantesque et il grognait très fort c'était... Effrayant. Au début je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de cet incident et pus j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars et puis... J'ai commencé à me souvenir et je vous assure que c'était réel ! Vous allez penser que je suis folle parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait des loups à Scott Hill mais je vous assure...

- Je vous crois... Je vous crois... Répondit Chandler un peu troublé.

- Vraiment !? S'exclama-t-elle comme si cette nouvelle était celle qu'elle avait attendue depuis des années maintenant. Alors vous aussi vous les avez vus !?

- Non, c'était autres choses. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant qu'un loup a vrai dire.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils un peu inquiets.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour essayer de trouver des réponses a mes questions mais en vain.

- Je m'appelle Beth, Beth Turner, dit-elle en tendant une main à Chandler qui la serra délicatement.

- Chandler Kiehl

- Ecoutez Chandler, je vous propose quelque chose. Tous les deux nous n'arrivons a rien parce que nous cherchons chacun de notre coté, mais si nous combinions nos forces, je suis sure que nous trouverons toutes les réponses que nous cherchons. Qu'est-ce-que vous en dites ?

Chandler ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ces paroles. Il sentit quelques larmes monter jusque ces yeux mais il les retint et se contenta de sourire en déclarant :

- Marché conclut !

* * *

><p>Sam frappa trois fois à la porte et attendit patiemment que la personne se trouvant derrière ne lui permettant d'entrer avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la piève qui n'était autre chose qu'un bureau. Il trouva à l'intérieur un homme brun qui se leva pour l'accueillir en lui serrant la main.<p>

- Bonjour Monsieur Evans, dit celui-ci en lui faisant un geste pour s'assoir en face de lui alors qu'il prenait lui même place sur son propre siège.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir Monsieur Sanders, répondit Sam en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Aucun problème, répondit Jim en fronçant les sourcils comme si quelque chose en Sam le laissait sceptique. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Sam fit comme si il n'avait pas remarqué l'étrange expression qui avait traversé le regard de Jim durant un instant. Sam devait avouer qu'il avait mit du temps à le retrouver. Ce fameux soir ou il avait pénétrer dans le manoir d'Anderson pour tenter de le neutraliser il s'était fait attaquer par un vampire qui semblait mourant et qu'il avait donc tout de suite, a ses risques et périls, considéré comme étant un ennemies de Blaine. Il avait réussi à le retrouver après mains effort, et une fois que ce fut fait, il avait compté lui demander son aide pour découvrir ce qu'était laine et comment le neutraliser, il semblait dangereux.

- Et biens, voyez-vous, on m'a dit que vous étiez un détective privé compétent qui s'occupe d'affaire assez particulière que la justice n'arrive généralement pas à résoudre.

- Oh vraiment ? Je suis flatté. Mais quels genres d'affaires m'ont valu cette flatteuse réputation si je puis me permettre ?

Sam arbora un sourire en se redressant sur son siège de façon à se rapprocher un peu plus du bureau sur lequel se trouvait Jim Sanders.

- Des affaires de Vampires, répondit-il sans plus de cérémonies.

Jim eut l'air légèrement surpris lorsqu'il réalisa que la personne se trouvant en face de lui connaissait très bien l'existence des vampires mais ne sembla pas le rester très longtemps avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors vous saurez que généralement je n'accepte que les cas qui me sont soumis par des personnes étant elles-mêmes des vampires ce que vous n'êtes absolument pas, vous en conviendrait

- Je le comprends très bien mais le cas que j'ai à vous soumettre est assez intéressant et je pense que passer a côté serais la plus grosse erreur de toutes votre carrière de chasseur vampire ou bien de détective, peu importe ce que vous faites très exactement. La personne qui est concerné n'a absolument rien d'humain ni de vampire. C'est tout autre chose de bien plus puissant et redoutable.

Jim fronça un peu plus les sourcils et ne pu s'empêcher de penser a Blaine. Cet être supérieur a toutes races connu qui était redoutable et puissant. Il se risqua alors à demander.

- Cette personne aussi dangereuse soit-elle possède-t-elle un nom ?

Sam s'adossa contre son siège e observant attentivement le détective qui se trouvait en face de lui. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Ne l'avait-il vraiment pas reconnu ? Ou bien faisait-il comme si c'était le cas jouant habilement son rôle de sous fifre a la bote de ce monstre de Blaine ? Mais pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Oui, il s'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

Si il battait encor, Jim aurait été sur que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ses soupçon s'était malheureusement révélé être juste. Il se posa alors une question : Devait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'enquêter sur son tout nouvel "employeur" alors que ce lient qui lui demandait une telle faveur n'était autre que l'homme sur lequel il avait fait des recherche parce que ledit "employeur" ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur ? Jim trouva cette situation quelque peu risqué et tordu mais il devait avouer que cette proposition était quelque peu alléchante. Mais bien que cela s'avère tentant cela demeurait suicidaire et Jim n'était pas sur de vouloir tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience de s'opposer à Blaine. Que faire...?

- Dites moi monsieur Evans, si cet homme est aussi dangereux que vous le dites, pourquoi est-ce-que je prendrais le risque d'enquêter sur lui. Surtout que ce n'est pas un vampire et qu'il n'entre donc pas dans le cadre de mes fonctions.

Jim trouva ces quelques paroles ironiques. Pas plus tard que ce matin il avait rendu un dossier complet sur ce qu'il pensait être un humain...

- Comme je vous l'ais dit, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer, et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'aurais du mal à sortir de ce bureau sans vous avoir convaincu.

- Vous parlez avec une grande assurance et pourtant vous êtes conscience que vous parlez à un vampire. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui...

Mais Jim ne fini pas sa phrase. En prononçant le mot vampire, ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement posé sur le cou de son interlocuteur. Ses marques qui semblaient avoir cicatrisé sur la peau légèrement halée de Sam, il les aurait reconnues entre mille, c'étaient les siennes. Il fronça automatiquement les sourcils. Alors c'était lui qui...

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je suis le loup que vous avez mordu fameux soir ou vous sortiez à moitié mort de la cave de chez Anderson.

Le visage de Jim était surpris et quelque peu méfiant. Le monde était donc-t-il si petit pour que ce loup qu'il ait mordu soit non seulement l'homme sur qu'il avait du enquêter mais aussi celui qui était venu lui demander son aide. Non, le monde n'était pas si petit. Scott Hill l'était.

- Impressionnant comme le sang d'un loup garou peut être revigorant pour les vampires, hein ? Mon sang vous a comme qui dirais sauvé la mise, alors on peut dire que vous avez une dette envers moi, non ?

Jim adressa u regard dur à son interlocuteur. Essayait-il de se jouer de lui comme Blaine l'avait fait ?

- Je ne cherche pas à vous imposer ma volonté, je suis venu vous demander votre aide. Blaine est un être dangereux et comme tous les êtres dangereux que cette terre abrite, il faut le neutraliser au plus vite avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Cette jeune femme blonde qui était présente ce soir-là, elle semblait importante à vos yeux. Je l'ai senti lorsque vous m'avez mordu. J'ai ressentis exactement chacune de vos émotion, et vous n'avez pensez qu'à elles, pas une seule seconde vous n'avez cessé de vous inquiéter pour elle alors que vous étiez mourant. Elle est importante pour vous, c'est une certitude et Blaine semblait l'avoir prise comme point de pression. N'avez-vous pas envie qu'elle soit e nouveau en sécurité, que Blaine ne soit plus une menace ni pour vous, ni pour elle ?

Jim regardait attentivement le loup qui parlait face a lui, et ce petit discourt avait suffit a répondrais a es quelques petites interrogations. Il s'en était pris a elle, il l'avait menacé, il avait attentait a sa vie, et il avait tenté de le forcer à la tuer. Blaine savait pertinemment que Jim s'en serait voulu plus que de raison, qu'il aurait souffert tout au long de sa misérable existence, qu'il aurait probablement tenté d'y mettre fin, mais il l'avait quand même fait, il avait prit ce risque, et ce geste le répugnait. Oui, prendre une seconde fois le risque de s'opposer à Blaine était un motif de suicide, mais pour Beth, prendre ce risque en valait la peine. Il prit alors une mine quelque peu écœuré et se pencha par dessus son bureau pour s'adresser très clairement à Sam.

- Tuons cette pourriture !

* * *

><p>Jacob referma nonchalamment la porte de son appartement et jeta les clefs sur la petite commode qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il observa la porte de son bureau et soupira en se disant que ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il retira ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un escalier en desserrant négligemment sa cravate. Il grimpa cet escalier et traversa un long couloir. Il arriva devant une porte en bois clair qu'il n'osait franchir. Un pincement douloureux ce fit au cœur. Il se pinça les lèvres et pris une grande inspiration en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tourna cette poignée, et avec la plus grande lenteur du monde, comme pour ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit cette porte et pénétra dans la chaleur de cette pièce.<p>

Cette pièce était en réalité une chambre, une toute petite chambre chaude et chaleureuse. Il y avait peu de meuble mais un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sur les cotes de ce lit ne se trouvait deux tables de nuit comme dans toutes les autres chambres du mondes, mais plusieurs machines qui semblait indiquait des choses différentes. Lune les battements d'un cœur, l'autres la tension et une dernière le taux de globule blanc et de globule rouge dans un organisme. Toutes ces machines étaient reliées à un corps mince et fatigué, allongé sur ce lit. On aurait dit un cadavre dans le visage de cette personne était tranquille.

Cette personne était rousses et ses yeux était bleus étaient los. Son visage était paisible, calme, reposé, semblable a celui d'une morte, mais pourtant sa respirations et les quelques bruit que les machines laissaient échappait, confirmait qu'elle était bel et bien envie.

Joseph s'approcha de cette jeune femme et se pencha légèrement sur elle pour embrasser sur le front n laissant une fine larme couler sur son front. Il ferma brutalement les yeux pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Il se pencha ensuite a son oreille et murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime Ana, et j'attendrais que tu te réveille, même si sa doit durer une éternité, j'attendrais...

* * *

><p>Sebastian n'aimait pas ça du tout, il devait même avouer qu'il avait horreur de ce genre de chose ! Voila cinq jour que Chandler n'avait pas donné signe de vie et cela commençait sérieusement a agacé Sebastian ! Il avait pourtant tenter de ce monter compréhensif lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas réapparaitre devant le blond attendant que celui ci soit prêt a engager lui même la conversation mais visiblement il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille ! Sebastian était négligemment assis sur le bar de sa cuisine à lancer une balle sur le mur d'en face en la faisant rebondir jusqu'à lui. Il était vêtu d'un simple jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc et ses lunettes accentué par son air boudeurs, lui donnais des airs de gamins. Chandler l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Tellement qu'il en était réduit à faire rageusement rebondir une vulgaire bale sur le mur de l'entrée !<p>

Mais alors qu'une bouffée de rage l'emplie soudain et qu'il lança la balle de façon plus violente contre le mur, la balle s'arrêta très lentement juste en face du mur sans le percuter, restant simplement en l'air. Elle lui revint soudain en plein dans la figure à une vitesse fulgurante. Il porta sa main à son front en poussant une plainte.

- C'est à cela que tu t'amuses alors que la situation est en train de nous échapper !?

Une ombre apparut soudain juste en face du mur sur lequel il avait lancé sa balle. Sebastian se leva brusquement et posa un genou à terre en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'ombre en question.

- Pardonnez-moi mo, seigneur, j'ai été négligeant !

- Le mot est faible Sebastian, mais je suis prêt a te pardonnez si tu te ressaisis et vite.

- Oui mon seigneur. Je vous assure que je me consacrerais à ma tache. Pleinement et inlassablement.

-Il vaudrait mieux, Sebastian. Le moment est proche, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre un seul faux pas. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, je veux seulement que rien ne viennent perturber mes plans.

- Oui mon seigneur, ne vous en faites pas je m'assurerais que tout se passe comme prévu.

- J te fait confiance Sebastian. N'oublie pas que je garde un œil sur lui, et sur toi également...

- Oui mon seigneur...

Et sur ses dernières paroles, l'ombre disparu. Sebastian se redressa avant de s relever et de regarder la petite balle qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il fit un geste pour la lancer en l'air, mais se rétracta et la reposa sur le comptoir suer lequel il était assis il y a quelque minutes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. De la ou il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir le manoir de Blaine. Il le regarda longtemps avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se jeter négligemment dans son lit en pensant non pas cette fois a Chandler, mais cette mission pour laquelle son maitre l'avait envoyé sur terre...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard ^^<strong>


	10. Livre 1 : Chapitre 9

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Blaine referma doucement la porte derrière eux tout en profitant du rire joyeux de Kurt qui était sorti de l'Evil Eye juste avant lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta et fit un léger demi-tour pour attendre Blaine qui refermait la porte. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du châtain qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans ce baiser alors qui entourait doucement la nuque du brun qui enroula ses propre bras autour de la fine taille de Kurt. Le biser s'intensifia bien vite et tout ne fut bientôt plus que langue et claquement de dents. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, les deux amoureux furent bientôt obliger de s'écarter l'un de l'autre par manque d'air. Kurt regardait Blaine amoureusement en lui souriant tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec une tendresse qu'il surprenait une nouvelle fois à ressentir.<p>

- Tu viens boire un verre chez moi ? Demanda innocemment Kurt.

- Hmm... Non. Répondit-il

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kurt légèrement dessus en faisant retomber légèrement ses mains sur le torse de Blaine tandis que celui-ci resserrait sa prise sur sa taille.

- Parce que si je vais chez toi, je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de me contenter seulement d'un verre.

Ils en avaient tout deux longuement discuté et Kurt avait très bien fait comprendre à Blaine qu'il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses et qu'il préférait attendre encore un peu avant de franchir ce cap. Blaine, qui avait tout d'abord dans l'idée de le faire comme sien et ce peu importe ce qui lui ou les autres pouvaient bien penser, avait bien vite changé d'avis ce qui le surprenait en premier. Il ne voulait pas forcer Kurt et encore moins le brusquer. Il préférait le savoir pleinement consentant et il voulait que leur première fois ne soit pas quelque chose a laquelle Kurt se soumet parce qu'il s'y sentirait obliger ou par nécessité. Ce raisonnement l'avait plus que surpris, mais Blaine n'en avait cure, il savait ce qu'il voulait a présent, et quitte a devoir attendre, il attendrait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Blaine on en a déjà parlé...

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je décline a contrecœur ta proposition, répondit Blaine en déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

- D'accord... Répondit celui-ci résigné. Mais tu sais qu'un jour il va bien falloir que tu viennes chez moi sans pour autant qu'il y ait du sexe a l'horizon. Rajouta-t-il d'un air taquin.

- Et si nous changions de sujet ? Je n'ais pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose devant un restaurant.

Kurt esquissa un rire tandis que les deux jeunes héros partirent mains dans la main en direction du parking sous le ciel étoilé de cette soirée de Février tout en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais soudain, alors qu'il arrivait près de la voiture de Blaine, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement en repoussant doucement Kurt derrière lui, une main fermement posé sur son ventre pour qu'il ne s'avance pas.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Blaine ? Demanda Kurt d'un air perdu alors qu'il regardait le brun dos à lui fermement ancré dans le sol.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Il sentait une présence, une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Blaine, tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Kurt Inquiet alors qu'il tenta de faire un pas en avant.

- Chut ! S'exclama celui-ci en empêchant Kurt de bouger de derrière lui.

Ses yeux devinrent alors soudainement noirs et menaçant et il sentit toutes les cellules de son corps soudainement plus réceptives à ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui. Il sentait les rapides vibrations que provoquaient les voitures faire des va et viens sous ses pieds, la légère brise de cette soirée fouetter doucement son visage, mais ce qui l'attira le plus, ce fut les vibrations de l'air, trahissant une respiration non contrôler, dans la forêt juste derrière le parking. Il dirigea alors son regard noir dans la forêt alors qu'il commençait à sentir Kurt trembler sous sa main. Il s'efforça de voir plus loin, mais l'obscurité brouillait sa vision. Il ne voyait qu'une paire d'yeux jaune perdu dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Une pair d'yeux jaune qui semblait l'observer de manière menaçante, une pair d'yeux aune qu'il se rappelait déjà avoir vu. Ses sourcil se froncèrent et son regard se fit alors plus menaçant tandis qu'il tentait de ce concentrait sur l'odeur appartenant a ses yeux jaune. Mais impossible de la détecter, celle de son ange était trop forte et ses sens semblait trop l'apprécier pour en faire abstraction et se concentrer sur celle du voyeur.

- Blaine tu me fais peur... Je t'en supplie dis-moi e qu'il se passe... Chuchota Kurt.

Blaine fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit discrètement ses clefs. Il appuya sur un boutons et la voiture se déverrouilla c qui fit sursauté Kurt qui ne s'attendait pas a cela.

- Kurt monte dans la voire.

- Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? S'impatienta le châtain.

Blaine se retourna lentement, ses yeux ayant reprit une couleur mordoré légèrement plus foncé qu'a l'habitude mais la différence était imperceptible dans l'obscurité de cette soirée. Néanmoins Kurt put totalement apercevoir l'air menaçant qu'il avait sur le visage. A cet instant, Kurt prit conscience d'a quelle point il était petit et fragile face a Blaine et qui était plus grand et plus costaud que lui.

- Kurt, monte dans la voiture, maintenant, se répétât-t-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

Kurt déglutit difficilement mais ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois avant de se diriger dans la voiture et d'ouvrir la portière pour s'y réfugier. A peine l'avait-il refermé que tous les verrous se refermèrent. Kurt tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit ou Blaine s'était trouvé précédemment, mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu. Il n'était plus là, et Kurt sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être en danger. Il était terroriser, et Blaine n'avait laissé ici tout seul. Que se passait-il ?

Blaine après avoir verrouillé la voiture, avait usé de se pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait qu'à lui et, avec une vitesse fulgurante, s'était rendu a l'orée de la forêt, juste derrière le parking du restaurant. Mais la créature semblait avoir disparu. Il ne la sentit plus autour de lui, elle n'était plus là. Mais son odeur, en revanche, demeurait légère mais présente, et il l'a reconnu. Lorsqu'il eut reconnu qui était cette présence, ses yeux devinrent soudainement noir et son corps chaud, il sentait la rage bouillonnait en lui, si bien qu'il perdit un instant le contrôle de son ombre qui vint s'abattre sur un arbre le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Il sentit à cet instant la peur de Kurt. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait su développer, lors de leur rendez-vous, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rendent compte, Blaine avait discrètement injecté une quantité infime de son pouvoir dans l'organisme de Kurt pour demeurait pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il ressentait, et de l'endroit précis ou il se trouvait. La, il sentait qu'il avait peur. Il avait du voir l'arbre s'écrouler au loin et il pensait actuellement au pire. Blaine soupira pour tenter de contrôler sa colère et usa une nouvelle fois de sa vitesse pour retourner a sa voiture du coté conducteur. Kurt ne devait sûrement pas l'avoir vu puisque quand il ouvrit la potière du coté conducteur et qu'il pénétra dans sa voiture, celui-ci fit un bond et Blaine put lire toute la terreur dans les traits de son visage et dans les quelques larmes qui menaçait de couler au bord de ses yeux. Blaine referma la portière tandis que la pression dans le corps de Kurt redescendait d'un seul coup.

- Mais tes malades tu m'as fait peur ! Mais ou étais-tu passé tu as disparu comme sa d'un seul coup et j'ai cru voir ta silhouette dans le foret et arbres et tombé d'un seul coup ! J'ai eu tellement peur et tu ne revenais pas ! Je suis sur que tu étais la bas ! Mais comment tu as fait pour aller dans la forêt aussi vite et revenir tout aussi vite. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe je comprends rien et dis quelque chose je t'en supplie je ne suis pas fou je suis sur que tu étais dans la forêt et je...!

- Chut... Kurt Calme toi... L'interrompit Blaine en saisissant son visage.

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt qui gémit de protestations en tentant de se dégager mais Blaine resserrait sa prise en espérant que de cette façon il puisse se calmer, mais non.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !? S'exclama Kurt alors qu'il réussi enfin à se détacher de Blaine.

Les yeux de celui-ci devinrent soudainement noirs et Kurt ne put en détacher son regard. Il se sentait hypnotisait et plus rien ne comptait a par ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Blaine dans sa tête lui dire doucement :

_Tu vas oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer parce qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Nous somme sortis du restaurant, nous somme monté dans la voiture, et je t'ai ramené chez toi. Tu as bu un dernier verre devant la télé et tu es ensuite parti te coucher. C'est tout._

Kurt répéta exactement les même mots que Blaine avant se fermer doucement les yeux et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Blaine déposa délicatement la tête de Kurt sur le siège et démarra la voiture. Il sortit du parking en direction de l'appartement de Kurt en se répétant inlassablement que Sam Evans était un homme mort.

* * *

><p>Il profita du bref instant ou Blaine détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur Kurt pour s'enfuir a grandes enjambé. Sam avait énormément du mal à contenir sa rage après le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Il courrait, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ou est-ce-qu'il allait. Il avait juste besoins de trouver un moyen de faire ressortir le trop plein de rage sans avoir a arracher la tête d'un innocent. Il avait osé, il avait osé s'approcher de Kurt. Sam n'avait même pas soupçonné qu'un tel rapprochement puisse être possible. Mais cela importait peu en réalité. L'important était que Kurt se mettait en danger, et qu'il fallait à tout prix le mettre en sécurité. Il ne savait pas e que Blaine trafiquait, mais il ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil. En réalité, Blaine avait peur de subir la même relation de Blaine que Jim. Il avait peur que Blaine se serve de Kurt comme d'un point de pression sur lui qu'il se servait de cette jeune femme comme un point de pression sur le détective. Sam devait avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout cette perspective.<p>

Il arriva très vite à l'autre bout de la forêt. Du coté du Téria Café. Il se métamorphosa très douloureusement en humain et enfila des vêtements qu'il avait caché dans les environ et sortit de la forêt, emplis de rage et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou il avait garé sa moto. Il la chevaucha et roula plus vite que de raison en direction de l'appartement de Jim. Il manqua a plusieurs reprise l'accident du siècle avant d'arriver devant l'immeuble du détective. Il abandonna sa moto contre un potto en ne prenant même pas le temps de mettre l'antivol. Il pénétra violemment dans l'immeuble et ne pris pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur préférant enjamber quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se rendre à l'appartement du détective qui, au plus grand bonheur du blond, se trouvait au dernier étage. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa sans relâche jusqu'a ce que le détective ouvre la porte un air intrigué peint sur le visage

- Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il faut qu'on le tue ! On doit le tuer et tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans l'antre du vampire sous le regard étonné de celui-ci.

- Quoi ? Mais de qui est-ce-que vous parlez !?

- Mais de Blaine ! Qui d'autre est-ce-qu'on a prévu de tuer dernièrement ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- D'accord... Commencez déjà par vous calmez, s'énerver ne mène a rien a part à s'attirer des ennuie et croyez moi je sais de quoi je parle...

- Justement ! Il s'en est pris a quelqu'un qui vous ais cher et il s'en ait servi contre vous. Ce soir je viens de le voir en compagnie de la personne qui a sans doute plus d'importance à mes yeux que n'importe qui. Je donnerais ma vie pour cette personne et je ne peux absolument pas cautionner le fait que cette pourriture s'approche un peu trop de cette personne et encore moins le fait qu'il le manipule.

- Peut être mais vous avez des chances de mettre cette personne encore plus en danger si vous foncer tête baisser dans la gueule du loup.

Sam s'apprêta à rétorquer mais se contenta de soupirer en évacuant le trop plein de colère et de rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Jim marquait un point. Il avait plus de chances de mettre Kurt en danger en allant provoquer Blaine plutôt qu'autre chose et la simple idée que Kurt puisse être blessé de n'importe quelle manière le révoltait au plus haut point. Il devait l'éloigner de Blaine au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose vienne à se produire.

- Très bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il put en joignant les main devant sa bouche.

- Nous ne ferons rien du tout pour l'instant. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'approcher Blaine subtilement si on ne veut pas se faire avoir.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps de faire dans le tacet.

- En tout cas on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Croyez moi il est loin d'être aussi vulnérable et stupide que vous semblez le croire. J'ai moi-même tenter de faire une approche bourru et réfléchit et je l'ai payé assez chère et je ne prendrais pas le risque de recommencer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Très bien alors comment on procède selon vous ?

- Le mieux serait de commencer par trouver exactement ce qu'il est. Plus on aura d'informations sur lui et plus on aura de chance de l'avoir.

- La partie information c'est plutôt votre rang à vous. Vous êtes détective privé je vous fais confiance sur ce coup, moi je suis plus un agent de terrain, répondit Sam d'un ton nettement plus calme.

- Je vois…

Jim fit signe a Sam de le suivre dans la cuisine ce que fit ce dernier. Jim sortit deux verres d'un placard au-dessus de l'évier et une bouteille d'alcool dans le placard juste à côté. Il posa es deux verres sur le comptoir et en servi un a Sam qui le remercia silencieusement, il se sentait soudainement très fatiguer et il ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Il trouva tout de même étrange que Jim ne se servit pas de verre. Il le vit reposer la bouteille et se diriger vers le frigo. Il ne vit pas se que contenait l frigo mais il vit Jim revenir avec une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide rouge très foncé, presque noir. Jim revint devant Sam et se servi de ce liquide dans son propre verre. Sam se souvint alors que Jim était un vampire et il comprit bien vite que ce liquide rouge était du sang et il regardait Jim s'en servir comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle tandis que Sam trouvait cela tout simplement écœurant…

- Par pitié ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois… dit-il d'une mine écœuré en reposant son verre qu'il avait porté a ses lèvres avec l'intention première d'en boire une gorgée.

- Du sang ? Bien sûr que si. Les vampires ne peuvent pas se nourrir d'autre chose que ça.

- Et vous l'avez eu comment si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant typique des loups garous.

- On se calme, je n'ai tué personnes. Ce sang provient d'un des nombreux donneurs de Scott Hill qui se montre généreux à l'hôpital.

- C'est marrant j'ai déjà vu un de ces prospectus et la croix roue ne précisait pas que le sang des donneurs revenait aux vampires dans la documentation.

- Encore heureux ! S'exclama Jim en tendant son verre a Sam qui y cogna doucement le sien avant que tout d'eux ne boivent une gorgée.

Jim rajouta quelque chose mais Sam n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il sentait ses jambes mole et sa tête tournée. Il sentit ses paupière devenir lourde et il ne réussi bientôt plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Il ressenti une soudaine douleur a la tête, et il eut du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et ses paupière se refermèrent entièrement cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était clair, et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement sur les arbres autour du parc en face de la bibliothèque. Tout en cette matinée semblait parfait, paisible et apte a se laisser aller sur un banc, tranquillement, Mais Beth, au lieu de profiter de cette fraiche matinée ensoleillé, était assis à la bibliothèque où elle se rendait de plus en plus depuis quelque temps, et elle était absorbée par la lecture de l'un des plus gros et des plus poussiéreux livres de toute la bibliothèque. La veille, elle et Chandler s'était vu et ils avaient tous deux discuté très longuement de leurs expériences respectives. Beth lui avait raconté qu'elle avait ait un rêve étrange qui se passait dans un manoir dans lequel elle voyait un énorme loup avec d'affreux yeux jaune juste devant elle. Elle voyait ensuite une silhouette se poster devant elle et elle s'entendait très clairement dire « on va mourir » avant de que tout ne redevienne noir. Mais la chose la plus étrange et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que tout ceci était un rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir. Comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu lui avait été retiré, comme si on ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Chandler s'était ensuite ouvert à elle et elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là dans la forêt. Cette silhouette effrayante et ce visage terrifiant qu'il avait aperçu entre les arbres et qui l'avait poursuivi jusque dans la forêt. Cette maison abandonné au milieu des arbres qui dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuges et cette étrange porte rouge qu'il n'avait pas su ouvrir.<p>

Sur le coup, Beth n'avait pas comprit, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire le lien. Puis elle avait réussi à se souvenir. Elle avait, dans ses précédente lecture dans le but de trouver une raison quelconque a l'existence de loup si gros et si terrifiant sur terre, trouvé quelque chose qui n'avait qu'un léger rapport avec ce qu'elle cherchait, mais qu'elle avait choisi d'ignorer. Elle avait trouvé un livre qui racontait le témoignage d'un villageois datant du moyen âge qui racontait un phénomène étrange qui avait eu lieu dans son village. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'histoire de Chandler, absolument terrifiante elle en convenait, lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et puis elle s'était souvenue de se livre et elle s'était immédiatement précipité a la bibliothèque pour relire plus attentivement ce livre. A peine l'avait-elle ouvert qu'elle avait immédiatement appelé Chandler pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre en prétextant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose.

Voilà pourquoi, quelque minute plus tard, Chandler pénétrait violemment dans la bibliothèque et se précipitait à l' endroit ou se trouvait Beth en ne prenant même pas la peine de la saluer pour s'assoir et lui demander :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as trouvé ?

Beth releva la tête dans le but de lui répondre, toute contente d'avoir enfin trouvé une piste exploitable mais ce qu'elle vit la troubla quelque peu. Elle ne connaissait Chandler que depuis trois jours, mais elle trouvait qu'il avait… changé. Il ne semblait plus être le même. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par de légers cernes, mais ça ce n'était rien comparer aux autres changements. Ses cheveux autre fois blond semblaient plus foncés, légèrement cendré. Ses yeux bleu aussi semblait plus foncé et lui qui aimait les couleurs, était habillé tout en noir. Il dégageait une aura… différente. Mais Beth décida de ne pas laisser transparaître son étonnement préférant se concentré sur ce quel avait trouvé. Un seul mystère a la fois.

- Regarde, j'ai trouvé un témoignage datant du moyen âge d'un homme qui décrit un phénomène étrange dans son village. Il dit que certain villageois se transformaient en… monstre je crois. C'est une traduction d'amateur alors j'ai eu du mal à comprendre.

- En monstre ? Tu veux dire le genre de monstre qui m'a attaqué ?

- Justement, je pense qu'il se pourrait que ce soit le cas. J'avais déjà parcouru ce livre mais pas assez bien appartement. De ce que cet homme raconte, des loups tout a fait normaux mais néanmoins énormes seraient venus attaqué leur village et après avoir mené une guerre pour tous les terrasser, des monstre avec un visage ressemblant a celui d'un loup venu d'on ne sais ou aurait commencé à attaquer les villages alentours. Et puis regarde, il y a ça aussi.

Beth tourna quelques pages et retourna le livre pour le tendre à Chandler. Ce dernier se pencha pour mieux observer ce que Beth avait à lui montrer et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit ce que le livre arborait. Le dessin n'était pas précis et ne se composait que de quelque coup de plume a ancre, mais Chandler arrivait parfaitement a reconnaître la créature qui l'avait attaqué a travers ses bras d'une longueur hors du commun, sa silhouette fine et très allongée ainsi que les deux petit points jaune qui voulaient représenter les yeux de la créatures.

- C'est ça, c'est la créature qui m'a attaqué... dit-il en se remémorant cette douloureuse nuit où il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de mourir.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veux dire Chandler. Ça veux dire que tu n'es pas fou, que ces créatures existe bel et bien et que tu n'es pas le seul a les avoir déjà vu et que si on a de la chance, quelqu'un d'autre a Scott Hill est au courant de leur existence.

- Ça tu peux en être sûre... Approuve Chandler en s'enfonçant dans son siège tout en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse peinte sur le visage.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

Chandler se mit à réfléchir quelque minute. Il avait menti à Beth. Il ne lui avait pas dit que Sebastian était là et que par on se sait quel miracle, il avait réussi à lui sauver la vie. Il s'était simplement contenter de lui dire qu'en allant dans ce fameux manoir, il avait patiemment attendu que les créatures s'en aille pour en sortir et s'enfuir de la forêt a grandes enjamber. Sur le coup, il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu causer d'ennuis a Sebastian en attirant un peu trop l'attention de la journaliste sur lui, alors il s'était tut. Mais puisque cet abruti complet avait refusé de lui dire la vérité, puisqu'il avait choisi de le considéré comme un enfant innocent qui n'avait pas besoin de se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes, Chandler ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne jouerait pas les enfants innocent en dévoilant innocemment le fait que Sebastian avait mystérieusement réussi à lui sauver la vie. Et puis après tout il était un témoin potentiel. Chandler ne connaissait que lui qui était capable de dire quel était l'exacte nature de ces monstrueuse créatures.

- Je t'ai menti Beth, à propos de ce soir là. Je n'étais pas tout seul dans ce manoir.

Puis Chandler parla. Il lui raconta toute la vérité. Il lui raconta même comment il avait rencontré Sebastian, ce petit jeu amusant et taquin qui était né entre eux dans les premier temps et que Chandler avait apprécié. Il lui avait raconté le soir où il s'était mystérieusement réveiller chez lui en ne souvenant plus ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait embrassé en refusant de lui dire la vérité et il lui avait enfin dit qu'il ne s'était plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour là. Beth ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle comprenait mais que s'ils voulait enfin y voir clair dans toute cette histoire, ils avaient besoin de savoir très exactement ce que Sebastian se refusait a dire a Chandler, et Chandler acquiesça en disant que, peu importe comme, il réussirait a lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

><p>Il n'était déjà pas d'un naturel très pas tient, mais la l'attente était absolument insoutenable. Voilà deux jours qu'il attendait que Finn lui envoie les coordonnées très exactes de la grotte ou se trouvait les Bludbads, mais Puck n'avait toujours rien reçu et cela commençait à l'agacer très sérieusement. Voila deux jour qu'il tournait en rond dans cet appartement qu'il louait le temps de rester a Scott Hill et il pouvait dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme ! Et pour couronner le tout, Puck n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sam et celui-ci ne répondait pas sur son portable. Mais ceci n'était pas aussi important que la vrai raison de sa venue ici. Puck savait que c'était une perte de temps de fouiller cette forêt dans laquelle il n'avait aucun points de repère et, au vu de la taille de cette étendue d'arbre, s'il se perdait il était sur qu'on ne le retrouverait jamais. Alors à la place, il avait décidé de tourner en rond comme un abruti dans son antre. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, cette petite mascarade fini bien vite par le lasser ! Alors, dans un élan profond d'agacement, il prit sa veste et ses clefs de voiture et se rendis vers cette route qu'il avait vu non loin du Téria Café, et qui collait directement la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, en restant au bord, il pourrait fouiner un peu sans risquer de se perdre. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta son appartement qu'il trouvait trop petit comparé à l'immensité de la forêt dans laquelle il avait grandi.<p>

Il chevaucha sa moto et roula en direction de cette route qu'il avait aperçue a côté de cette route. Il ne lui fit pas longtemps avant d'arriver à destination. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la route était déserte malgré cette heure de la journée. Les habitants de Scott Hill ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier les moyen de transport et préférait s'adonnait a la marche quand le temps y été propice. Sur cette constatation, Puck descendit de sa moto qu'il appuya contre un arbre avant de s'engouffrer dans ma forêt sans pour autant trop s'y aventurer pour pouvoir en ressortir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait chercher, rien ne laisser entendre que des Bludbads étaient sortis de la forêt pour s'attaquer au civil alors Puck doutait vraiment qu'il trouverait une quelconque trace de ces erreurs de la nature. Alors à la place, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était devenu l'Alpha de sa meute : il ferma les yeux, et se mit à sentir la forêt autour de lui. Il sentit plus distinctement la légère brise filtrer par les arbres venir caresser son visage, l'odeur des pins et de la mousse qui l'entourait, les bruits des oiseaux qui gazouillait malgré la menaces constante qu'abritait la forêt dans laquelle il vivait, et pour finir, ce que Puck affectionnait tout particulièrement, les petit martellement sous ses pieds provoquer par tous les animaux qui vivaient et se mouvait dans cette forêt.

Puck soupira doucement d'aise en esquissant un mince sourire. Il se sentait déjà plus apaiser et plus calme, il avait pris du recul. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'inconvénients se cachaient derrière la nature d'un loup garou mais il y avait aussi des avantages et celui-ci était sans conteste celui que Noah Puckerman appréciait plus. Chaque émotions, chaque contacte, chaque évènement voyait leur ampleurs multiplier par dix lorsque l'on était un loup. Puck adorait ça : ressentir les choses avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que les humains, voir de l'importance dans un être ou une chose qu'eux trouvaient insignifiant et dénué de tout intérêt. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit doucement les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle chose, comment il avait pu ne pas voire quelque chose d'aussi flagrant.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il vit quelque chose d'étrange dépasser la cime des arbres. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce que c'était, mais lorsqu'il comprit que la chose en question ressemblait très fortement à une toiture, il trouva la chose un peu plus étrange. Une toiture ? Dans la forêt ? Ce fut sans doute cet aspect étrange et quelque peu décalé de l'environnement où il se trouvait que Puck avança vers ce toit en oubliant totalement de ne pas s'éloigner du bord.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché pour arriver jusqu'ici, mais peu importait, il se trouvait devant ce qui semblait être un grand manoir abandonné. Intrigué, il fit un pas avec l'intention de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait sous ses pieds. Quelque chose semblait différent dans cette partie du sol. Il retira son pied de l'endroit où il l'avait posé et s'agenouilla pour mieux examiner le sol. Lorsqu'il aperçu cette marque sur le sol, son cœur manqua un battement. C'était une emprunte, une emprunte qu'il avait déjà vu et qui avait couté la vie d'un des membres les plus respecté et les plus chère a son cœur de sa meute. Cette emprunte était celle d'un Bludbads. Il observa longtemps en passant les doigts doucement dessus et analysa le sens dans lequel elle allait. Le Bludbad qui était passé par la avait pénétré dans le manoir, il en était certain. Il se releva doucement en regardant les autres traces de pas de la créature pénétrant dans le manoir. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il vit. Tout autour de lui, des centaines d'autres traces de pas jonchait sur le sol. Il avait été nombreux, et quelque chose dans ce manoir les avaient attirés. Ou, disons le franchement, plutôt quelqu'un. Puck craignait à présent en pénétrant dans le manoir de trouver le cadavre d'un innocent. Car si cela était le cas, et que ça venait à se savoir et que le coupable restait dans l'ombre, s'en était finie de sa meute.

Sur cette pensée, il pénétra dans le manoir et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne sentait rien. Aucune présence, il était seul ce qui le rassura grandement. Pas de cadavre, pas de Bludbads. Il fit donc son chemin un peu plus tranquillement. Il monta un escalier et ne put que constater des marques de griffures causer par ces immondes créatures. Il avisa ensuite une porte où du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle semblait avoir était détruite et les nouvelle marques de griffures que Puck y trouva ne laisser aucun mystère quant au responsable de se carnage. Il entra dans cette pièce et son regards fut attirer une nouvelle fois par des marques de griffures se trouvant sur le plafond, plutôt sur une trappe, dont la ficelle servant à l'ouvrir avait été coincé en ayant refermé cette trappe. Etant assez grand, il n'eut à peine besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre un boud de la ficelle qui dépassait et parvint à ouvrir la trappe. Il grimpa par l'échelle qui apparut et il se retrouva dans un vieux grenier. Son regard fut immédiatement attirer par une porte rouge. La couleur de la porte ne semblait en rien abîmer par le temps comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce manoir.

Il s'approcha doucement de cette porte en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentit tout les fibres de son corps lui intimant de rester sur ses garde et son instinct de loup lui disait que quelque chose de peu recommandable se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il tendit doucement une main, se yeux virant instinctivement au jaune, et tenta de la poser sur la poignée, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il senti une force émaner de cette poignée, une force négative, comme si quelque chose derrière cette porte, avait également posé sa main sur la poignée dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin sortir. Ecoutant son instinct, Puck retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière. A peine avait-il reculé qu'il entendit un cri strident et qui n'avait rien d'humain venir de derrière cette mystérieuse porte. Son cœur faillit bien s'arrêter tandis que son souffle se faisait haletant. Très vite, les cris s'accompagnèrent de violents coups donnés sur la porte. Quelque chose essayait de sortir mais cette porte restait fermer, et cette chose restait coincer. Puck sentait que sa présence avait excité la créature qui s'acharnait contre cette porte. Alors sans réfléchir et en se laissant dicter par cette peurs qu'il ne se connaissait pas mais qu'il trouvait bon d'écouter, il sortit a grandes enjambé du manoir et courut a travers la forêt jusqu'à cette route d'où il venait, surprit que cette peur nouvelle l'ait aidé à retrouver son chemin. Il chevaucha sa moto et roula à toute vitesse en direction de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Finn se trouvait actuellement à la bibliothèque de Scott Hill. Quelques heures plutôt, il avait appelé son ami Jim pour qu'il lui donne les coordonné de la grotte qu'il avait trouvé. Il l'avait d'ailleurs trouvé étrange au téléphone, comme si quelque chose accaparait son attention et que plus vite il raccrochait le téléphone, plus vite il pourrait s'y consacrer. Sur le coup, le vampire avait préféré se dire que Beth devait être passé et que Jim n'avait certainement pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Mais en réalité, cette situation le préoccupé un peu plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.<p>

Il balaya ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et se dirigea vers les ordinateurs qui se trouvaient dans la grande bibliothèque de Scott Hill. Il s'installa et se connecta rapidement. Comme il l'avait promis à Noah, il se connecta à son adresse mail écrit un message pour le loup.

_" Mon très cher loup en peluche,_

_Ci-joint tu trouveras les coordonnées de la grotte ou se trouve les grands méchants Bludbads ! Garde m'en un de côté, j'en aurais besoins pour la chose que tu sais, mais tu peux brûler les autres. Bonne chance mon très cher loup en peluche !_

_Fait attention a toi, j'aurais besoin de toi vivant..._

_Finn"_

Il sourit en pensant a la tête qu'allait surement faire Puck lorsqu'il verrait les quelque marque d'affection que le vampire avait pris soin de glisser dans son mail. Il ajouta les coordonnées de la grotte et se déconnecta avant de se lever et partir. Si seulement le vampire avait été un peu plus observateur, il aurait vu la personne tout de noir vêtu qui l'observait et qui prit place a son siège alors qu'il était partit, en fouillant impunément dans les mails du vampire en piratant habilement l'ordinateur...

* * *

><p>Chandler était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur portable poser contre ses cuisses, les doigts négligemment posé sur le clavier. Sur l'écran de l'appareil était écrit en grosse lettre "Chapitre 1". Il avait abandonné son œuvre première pour raconter une autre histoire. Son histoire. Il n'avait trouvé que ce seul et unique moyen pour ne pas perdre la raison après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et tout ce que Beth avait bien pu lui raconter. Lorsqu'il y repensait a tête reposait, il se disait que toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, qu'il était coincer au beau milieu d'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se réveille. Mais chaque matin, ses espoirs disparaissaient et il retrouver cette dure et épuisante réalité qu'était devenue sa vie.<p>

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Beth, mais depuis l'épisode dans le manoir abandonné dans la forêt, il faisait d'horrible cauchemar. Il faisait toujours le même, sauf que cette fois, Sebastian n'était pas là pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte, alors il la franchissait, toujours avec la même curiosité et la même angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vu derrière cette porte, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était, si ça lui été bénéfique où non. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait cette porte, il voyait la même chose...

Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, son cauchemar commençait de la même manière : il se trouvait dans ce même vieux manoir abandonné au milieu de la forêt, dans ce même grenier dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il se tenait devant la porte, une lanterne laissant échapper une étrange lumière bleue à la main. Il posait doucement sa main sur la poignée et il la tournait, avec cette habituelle boule dans le ventre. Il l'ouvrait et ce qu'il voyait le laissait à chaque fois sceptique. Il se surprenait à chaque fois à atterrir une nouvelle fois dans ce même grenier, mais tout semblait différent. Dans cet autre monde comme il l'appelait, il avait plutôt l'impression de rentrer même grenier par lequel il était sorti pour passer cette porte rouge, et quand il se retournait, il voyait encore une fois le grenier duquel il venait. Chandler avait tout simplement l'impression d'avoir traverser un miroir. Mais dans cet autre monde, derrière cette mystérieuse porte rouge, l'atmosphère semblait différente, plus lugubre, plus... dangereuse et hostile. Il y faisait un froid étrange et chacune des respirations du blond faisait apparaître une épaisse fumée de vapeur devant lui. Il avait se retrouver dans ce même grenier, lui, il avait plutôt l'impression que tout était différent. Le grenier restait le même, la décoration usé par les années étaient la même, les vieux cartons qui se trouvaient contre les murs aussi ne semblaient pas bien différents, mais pourtant Chandler trouvait que l'endroit avait changé sans pour autant être différents. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. L'atmosphère rendait l'endroit différent.

Chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans ce mystérieux endroit, il entendait des voix, où plutôt des murmures. Plus il se rendait dans cet autre monde, plus il les entendait plus distinctement, mais il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre ce qu'ils semblaient vouloirs dire. Il avait tenté de comprendre, il avait vraiment essayé, mais chaque fois c'était la même chose : il n'y parvenait pas, alors il avançait. Il sortait de cet effrayant grenier, mais au lieu de descendre par les escaliers par lesquels il était arrivé la première fois, celle où il s'était fait poursuivre par cette effrayante créature qui le perturbait toujours autant d'ailleurs, il passait par l'un des deux couloirs, celui de droite, qui entourait les fameux escaliers. Il entrait à chaque fois dans la même pièce, celle où les murmures s'entendaient un peu plus fort.

La pièce était encore plus froide et lugubre que toutes les autres. Elle était simple pourtant. Elle se composait seulement d'un lit au coin de la pièce et d'une armoire de l'autre côté. Un grand tapis recouvrait une partie du vieux sol en bois et un grand coffre reposait au pied du lit. Chandler s'arrêtait à chaque fois dans cette chambre, il fermait les yeux et il essayait de nouveau. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de comprendre ces murmures mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de les comprendre, rien ne se produisait. Il n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher, comme une sorte de blocage. Alors il rouvrait les yeux et comme a chaque fois, les murmures se stoppaient et il entendait vaguement des pleurs étouffés. Mais il les entendait mal. Comme si le blond devenait petit à petit un peu plus sourd ce qu'il trouvait affreusement dérangeant. Mais malgré ça, il en faisait abstraction et il les suivait quand même. Il rouvrait les yeux et il se dirigeait vers la petite fenêtre rectangulaire qui se trouvait en face de lui dans cette petite chambre, parce qu'il savait que les pleures venait de ce côté là.

Et à chaque fois, il le voyait; Un petit garçon, vêtu d'un ensemble d'écolier noir. Il était debout, dos a lui et il semblait pleurer à chaude larmes. Chandler ne l'entendait peut-être pas très bien, mais il le voyait très clairement et il arrivait parfaitement à distinguer les petits spasmes dont son faible corps était secoué. Et chaque fois, il lui prenait la même envie, celle de descendre et de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre le petit garçon qui pleurait sans arriver à se consoler; Mais comme a chaque fois qu'il allait réussir à sortir pour rejoindre le petit garçon, une image lui apparaissait. Une image qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde, une image qui semblait totalement décalée, une image qui semblait faire tache. Chaque fois, une de ces affreuse créatures qui l'avait poursuivit lui apparaissait brusquement devant les yeux et, comme a chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, transpirant et haletant, dans son lit, le cœur battant et la peau froide, comme s'il revenait réellement de cet endroit lugubre et froid.

Quand Chandler sortit enfin de ses pensée, il fut surpris de constater que se doigts s'étaient d'eux-mêmes balader sur le clavier et avaient d'eux-mêmes écrit décrit ce mystérieux cauchemars qu'il ne cessait de faire. Il se leva de sont lit en fermant son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau. Il reposa son verre et ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé, Chandler se sentait épuiser. Tellement épuisé qu'il avait décidé de prendre un bon mois de congre au frais du prince ! Il passait ses journées à dormir mais il ne se sentait pas reposé pour autant, comme si il faisait vraiment le voyage dans cet autre monde alors que tout ça n'était un autre cauchemar.

Chandler avait dans l'optique de se refugier dans son lit et de dormir un peu, mais il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. D'un air abattu er chouinant, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas trainant et ouvrit a son nouveau visiteur. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait à sa porte. Sebastian se tenait là, élégamment vêtu comme a son habitude, un air impatient peint sur le visage mais qui, a la grande surprise de Chandler, se modifia et devint d'un coup surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Sebastian ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Chandler qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? Demanda celui-ci en pénétrant dans l'appartement du blond en l'analysant d'un peu plus près et en tournant tout autour de lui comme si il s'agissait d'un spécimen rare.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais, t'es pas bien ? S'étonna celui-ci en se reculant et en observant Sebastian lui tourner autour avec un air ahurie.

- Chandler ne me dis pas que tu es allé dans ce manoir !? S'exclama celui-ci en se postant tout d'un coup de manière brusque devant un Chandler perdu qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là d'abord ? Oh et puis arrête de me tourner autour comme un vautour ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant que Sebastian avait repris son petit manège.

Sebastian pris sur lui mais repris tout de même sa place en face de Chandler qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Bon... Je vais essayer de ne pas m'énerver et de poser une seule question à la fois, reprit Chandler en poussant un grand soupir pour se calmer et éviter d'étriper le châtain qui recommençait avec tout ces mystères sur la forêt et ce vieux manoir. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau en arborant un sourire forcé qui se voulait conviviale.

- Je me suis rendu au Téria Café pour venir te voir mais on m'a dit que tu étais en congé pendant un mois alors que je suis venu jusqu'ici. Il fallait que je te voie. Finit par avoué le démon, un peu a contre cœur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

- Et bien... disons que j'aurais voulu que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi la semaine dernière...

Chandler se sentit envahit une nouvelle fois d'une montée d'adrénaline alors qu'il se remettait à parler avec une voix beaucoup moins calme qu'avant.

- Très bien, parlons-en de la semaine dernière ! Je ne sais pas ce que u me caches mais je suis sur le point de le découvrir et je t'interdis de te mettre en travers de ma route et je tiens a ce que tu saches que je finirais par réussir à te tirer les vers du nez d'une manière où d'une autres quoi qu'il m'en coute ! Alors je te préviens que si tu...

- Chandler, Chandler calmes-toi... Tenta d'apaiser Sebastian. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je suis venue parler mais puisque tu veux aborder ce sujet alors allons-y ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as été foutre dans ce manoir !? S'exclama-t-il en ayant de plus en plus de mal a canaliser sa colère.

- Mais je n'y suis pas aller dans ce manoir ! Et puis qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire si j'y suis allé !?

- Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle que tu as faillis mourir et que bizarrement je t'ai retrouvé dans le manoir ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Ah ! Donc tu ne nies pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là et je suis sûr a plus de deux cent pourcent que tu sais très bien ce que c'est que ce... truc ! S'exclama de nouveau Chandler.

- Mais à quoi ça t'avancerais de le savoir puisque ce "truc" comme tu dis en a après ta vie !? S'exclama Sebastian a son tour en ayant définitivement perdu son calme.

- Parce que justement j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a essayé de me tuer !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous les humains pouvaient être imprudent et stupide quand vous vous y mettez c'est incroyable à quel point ça peut m'énerver ! S'exclama-t-il plus pour lui que pour Chandler

Chandler ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop interloquer par les propos que Sebastian venait de lui servir. "Vous les humains" ? Etait-t-il sérieux ? Ce dernier dut se rendre compte de son erreur car il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en semblant se retenir de se fustiger à haute voix. Chandler le vit tourner les talons avec la ferme intention de quitter l'appartement, mais le blond se montra rapide que lui car il se précipita devant la porte la refermant derrière lui en plaquant son dos contre cette porte pour empêcher Sebastian de s'enfuir. Chandler voulait des explications, il y avait droit, il l'avait promis à Beth, et il les aurait.

- Ca veut dire quoi "vous les humains" ? Demanda Chandler soupçonneux.

- Chandler écartes-toi s'il te plait, reprit Sebastian en se retenant visiblement de ne pas exploser.

- Alors là tu peux toujours y croire mon vieux. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez que tu me mentes où que tu te défile chaque fois que je pose un peu trop de questions ! Mais cette fois-ci je ne te laisse pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu et ce que tu ne m'aura pas dis la vérité !

Sebastian arborait un air surpris. L'image qu'il avait habituellement de Chandler était totalement différente du Chandler qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il semblait avoir changé, autant physiquement que moralement et Sebastian était sûr que ce changement était due au fait que le blond avait du retourner au manoir ce que Sebastian redoutait plus que n'importe quoi. Mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui dire, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que le blond voulait entendre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre ou de le voir s'égarer pour toujours dans cet autre monde et de ne jamais le voir revenir. Sebastian devait faire quelque chose pour que Chandler soit définitivement éloigner du danger, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il puisse sortir d'ici. Sebastian était tout à fait conscient que le blond ne le laisserait pas sortir tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas servi une explication ce que Sebastian ne pouvait tout connement pas faire. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la chose que Chandler semblait détester plus que tout autre chose : se défiler.

- Chandler, tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit et je n'ais rien a rajouté puisque visiblement tu n'es pas stupide et je pense que tu es aptes a trouver les réponses a tes question par toi-même. En revanche je te conseille de t'écarter de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve vraiment ! Répondit Sebastian en n'ayant pas trop de mal pour arborer un air agacer et menaçant.

- Sebastian, qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ? Demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant du grand châtain et en posant ses mains sur les joues de son interlocuteur pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard. Qu'est-ce-que tu ne veux pas que je sache ?

Sebastian se calma presqu'automatiquement. Voir Chandler aussi proche de lui er de nouveau aussi doux qu'il le connaissait. Il ne put tout bonnement pas résister à cette vision de Chandler qui lui avait tant manqué. Alors, sans réfléchir, Sebastian fondit sur les lèvres du blond en encadrant à son tout le visage du blond qui rependait sans vraiment réfléchir au baiser de Sebastian. A cet instant, Sebastian se souvint d'a quel point il tenait à lui et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas perdre Chandler, il avait trop peur qu'il disparaisse. Et pour qu'une telle chose ne se produise jamais, Sebastian devait à tout prix faire en sorte qu'ils ne remettent plus jamais les pieds dans ce manoir, e encore moins derrière cette fameuse porte rouge.

Sur cette pensée, le châtain s'écarta de Chandler sans se rendre compte qu'il arborait un regard inquiet, toujours en encadrant le visage du blond.

- Chandler... Reprit-il, essaye de comprendre que je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Alors s'il te plait, arrête de te mettre systématiquement en danger, je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour te sauver...

- Alors dis-moi ce qui me menace... Dis-moi ce que je dois à tout prix éviter...

- Mais si je te le dis Chandler, le danger sera encore plus grand, alors d'essayer de comprendre a tout prix...

- Je t'en supplie Sebastian, ne me laisse pas sans savoir... Supplia le blond à voix basse.

Sebastian scella de nouveau ses lèvres a celle de Chandler dans un baiser bref mais néanmoins tendre.

- Je suis désolé... Finit-il par dire avant de brusquement sortir de l'appartement du blond sous le regard de celui-ci qui semblait encore plus désespère…

* * *

><p>Puck avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette peur qu'il avait ressenti dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte mais en tout cas il était sûr de ne jamais vouloir y retourner et plus jamais l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte ne retraverserait son esprit. Toutes les fibres de corps le lui interdisaient. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un étrange bruit venant de son ordinateur : il avait reçu un mail. Il fondit sur son ordinateur comme la misère de sur le monde et ouvrit le mail qu'il venait de recevoir de Finn. Il le lut rapidement, heureux d'avoir enfin reçu les coordonnées de cette fameuse grotte. Malgré le peu d'amitié qu'il avait pour le vampire, il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire face à la familiarité qu'il y avait dans ce mail. Il le referma en se sentant d'un coup plus soulager mais un autre mail le ramena sur terre. Il l'ouvrit et le lut :<p>

_« Je sais, j'arrive_

_ -R »_

R… Renarde. Il allait arriver. Il était foutu.

* * *

><p>Sebastian courrait aussi vite que sa condition de démon le lui permettait a travers la forêt. Ses yeux était noirs et son ombre s'était décrocher du sol et cisaillait les quelques branches se trouvant sur son chemin. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait a travers une route qu'il avait emprunté qu'une fois mais qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il s'arrêta avec un peu de mal devant le manoir abandonné qui se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, près de la route. Il pénétra a l'intérieur essoufflé après avoir adresser un regard de défis a ce manoir comme si la bâtisse allait répondre a son défit. Il monta a grandes enjambé et se dirigea dans le grenier et se posta de toute sa hauteur devant cette porte rouge dont la couleur semblait plus vive depuis la dernière fois. Il entreprit de poser sa main sur la poignée, mais il se rétracta. Il sentit quelque chose de peu commun, un relan d'air frai anormal semblait se dégageait sous les côté de la porte. Un relan d'air frai quelque peu… cadavérique. Sebastian sentit que s'il pénétrait derrière cette porte, il ne pourrait plus jamais en ressortir. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il se trouvait derrière cette porte mais il ne pouvait pas le détruire sans pénétrer derrière cette porte ce qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas faire. Il avait simplement cru que son courage et son attachement pour Chandler suffirait pour garantir son retour en toute sécurité dans ce monde après être entrée. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entrée, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : empêcher Chandler d'entrée une nouvelle fois dans cet autre monde qui était en train de l'affaiblir.<p>

Sebastian recula de trois pas et ses yeux devinrent noirs une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tandis la main gauche en direction de cette porte. La bâtisse se mit à trembler tandis qu'un cri stridents et inhumain accompagné de coups s'échappais de la porte. La bâtisse se mit légèrement à trembler tandis qu'une aura noir s'échappait de la main tendue de Sebastian et venait se poser sur la porte pour former un symbole. Tandis que le symbole finissait de se dessiner sur la porte, Sebastian se faisait violence pour ne pas lâcher prise tant l'énergie qu'il fournissait pour apposer ce sceau l'épuisait a une vitesse impressionnante. Quelque secondes plus tard, Sebastian abaissa le bras et ses yeux redevinrent bleus alors qu'il tentait de garder son équilibre et de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa et observa la porte qui s'agitait encore plus tandis que les cris redoublaient.

Ne rêves pas, tu ne le récupéreras pas !

Puis, il disparut.


	11. Livre 1 : Chapitre 10

**Et comme promis, deux chapitre en un !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>Chandler ne voyait qu'un seul et unique changement dans cet environnement qu'il était venue visiter un nombre incalculable de fois depuis quelque temps. Le grenier n'avait absolument pas changé, toujours aussi lugubre et aussi froid, bien que moins que cette version de ce même grenier qui se trouvait cette étrange porte rouge. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, Chandler, lui, le trouvait plus rassurant. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait trouvé refuge la fois où cette mystérieuse et affreusement répugnante créature avait tenté de le dévorer. Non, il y avait plus que ça. C'était un changement que Chandler avait remarqué mis à part cet épuisement constant et inédit et cette irrépressible et mystérieuse envie de s'habiller en noir. Plus il se rendait dans ce vieux manoir, même si cela ne demeurait qu'un simple cauchemar, plus il s'y sentait en sécurité et, même si l'admettre lui était difficile, il s'y sentait bien, étrangement à sa place. C'était comme si il revenait à chaque fois dans un lieu qui était bien plus sa maison, son chez lui en quelque sorte, que l'appartement dans lequel il logeait ou bien la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Cet étrange manoir le rassurait et l'effrayait à la fois. Il le rassurait car il était venue s'y refugier lorsqu'il avait été en danger et le terrifiait car ce manoir abritait également cette porte rouge qui renfermait un monde froid qui lui était inconnue mais que son instinct le poussait à fuir le plus loin possible en contradiction avec sa curiosité qui le poussait à explorer chaque nuit ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte.<p>

Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose avait changé, et Chandler avait senti ce changement avant même d'avoir pu poser ses yeux sur le bois rouge de la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il sentait une sorte de… présence. Du moins les « restes » d'une présence. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était venu ici ce qui était tout bonnement impossible puisque Chandler était persuadé que tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Chandler avait les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de mieux pouvoir se concentrer, mais malgré tout il demeurait quelque peu perplexe. Il sentait deux aura bien différente l'une de l'autre. L'une était plus ancienne que l'autre ce qui voulait dire que cette première aura appartenait à une personne ou dieu seul sait quoi d'autre qui était venue bien avant la personne à qui appartenait la deuxième aura qu'il parvenait à percevoir. Mais l'une d'entre elles, la plus récentes, ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était une aura qu'il connaissait très bien, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit comme ça. Bien qu'invisible, elle avait quelque chose de maléfique et de dangereux ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout Chandler. En un mot, elle était démoniaque, et pour le plus grand déplaisir de Chandler, elle lui rappelait inévitablement Sébastian. Chandler en était à présent sûr et certain, Sébastian était venu ici, mais il n'en était pas forcément rassurer. Malgré tout, il fit abstraction de cet étrange sentiment et il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte pour mieux analyser le changement qu'elle arborait.

Il se posta lentement devant la porte en plissant légèrement les yeux pour mieux observer ce qu'il supposait être un sceau qui venait de faire son apparition sur le bois rouge de la porte. Ce symbole inconnu représentait une étoile, où plutôt une sorte de pentacle, entouré d'étrange signe dont Chandler ignorait la signification. Par instinct, il fit lentement trainer ses doigts fins sur le symbole et une image lui apparut soudainement en tête avant d'enlever brusquement sa main en un sursaut. Son souffle se fit haletant tant l'image qu'il avait vue l'avait effrayé. Il ne l'avait pas très bien comprise, mais il savait très clairement ce qu'il avait vu.

C'était Sébastian, debout, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, la main tendue en direction de la porte, une aura noir s'échappant de sa main tendue, les yeux aussi noir et profond que les ténèbres. Ce furent ses yeux qui l'effrayèrent le plus. Chandler n'avait certainement jamais vu une telle chose. Pris d'une soudaine panique, cette part inconsciente de lui le poussa a se précipité de manière désespérer vers la porte et il tenta hystériquement de l'ouvrir, mais rien. Elle était de nouveau fermée. Il tenta de nouveau de l'ouvrir a plusieurs reprise en pensant qu'elle finirait bien par s'ouvrir si il y mettait un peu plus de conviction, mais la porte restait obstinément close. Une peur panique se mis soudain à envahir ses poumon comme de la fumé tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration correcte alors que ces mains se posait sur son crâne. Ne pourrait-il jamais plus entrer de nouveau dans cet autre monde qui semblait renfermé tellement de réponses à ses questions. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir cette porte en prenant de l'élan avant de venir écraser son épaule su la porte, mais il fut violement propulser en arrière par une force inconnue qui semblait émaner du sceau que Sébastian avait posé. Bien que ses pieds décollèrent du sol lorsqu'il fut éjecté, il n'atterrit pas lourdement sur le sol comme il s'y était préparé, mais, au contraire, il fut délicatement déposer au sol par ce qu'il observa comme étant l'ombre de Sébastian. Cette ombre semblait émaner su sceau derrière elle par un mince file d'ombre. L'ombre du châtain se redressa ensuite de toute sa hauteur et malgré l'absence de ses yeux, Chandler était sûr que l'ombre était en train de le regarder. Toujours assis sur le sol, Chandler murmura d'une vois indécise et tremblante :

- Sébastian ?

Mais pour toute réponse, l'ombre disparut, et Chandler se réveilla dans un habituel sursaut, dans son lit, tremper de sueur, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se leva rapidement de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon où son portable était en charge. Il saisit le petit appareil et se mit à composer fébrilement le numéro de Beth avant de porter le portable à son oreille sans réussir à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

- Hmm… quoi ? Résonna la voix endormie de Beth à travers le téléphone.

- Beth… c'est moi, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

- Chandler ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tu as une voix étrange. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète et soudain beaucoup plus réveiller.

- Beth, il faut qu'on se voie. Quand il fera jour. Je… J'ai une autre piste. C'est Sébastian. Je sais pas… je ne sais pas… pourquoi mais c'est lui. C'est lui Beth !

* * *

><p>Kurt n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été plus heureux qu'il ne l'était à présent. Voilà maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il filait le parfait amour avec un amour absolument parfait qui, de surcroît, embrassait comme un dieu. Blaine avait tout ce que le châtain pouvait espérait chez un autre homme. Il était protecteur, très protecteur, cela se ressentait dans ses étreintes et c'était sans doute ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez le brun. Kurt adorait plus que tout autre chose quand Blaine entourait sa taille de ses bras musclé pour enserrer leur deux corps tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné. Kurt affectionnait aussi ses baisers… Kurt affectionnait aussi tout particulièrement ces échanges passionnés qu'ils s'autorisaient très souvent à avoir entre eux. Le châtain pouvait affirmer que le brun excellait dans cette matière ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au châtain, au contraire. Blaine était également quelqu'un de très possessif, et même si cela pouvait ne pas être compris par tout le monde, Kurt aimait sentir que quelqu'un l'aimait et le désirait à tel point qu'on voulait se l'approprier. C'était certes quelque peu étrange mais Kurt trouvait cela plutôt attendrissant er cela le faisait se sentir important et précieux. Certes, il n'aimait pas cette façon que Blaine avait de planifier leur soirée a la moindre seconde et cette habitude qu'il avait de lui rappeler son propre emploie de temps pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il le connaissait par cœur et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser les rendez-vous qu'il lui proposait, où plutôt imposait. C'était bien l'un des seuls point négatifs que Kurt aurait à reprocher a Blaine. Ce dernier voulait constamment que Kurt lui soit dévouer corps et âme. Etant au début de leur relation, Kurt ne disait rien et se contentait d'être disponible dans la mesure du possible jusqu'à ce qu'un jour sa complicité avec Blaine ait atteint un stade assez suffisant pour qu'il puisse un jour être en mesure de lui dire « non ». Mais, pour l'instant, quelque chose en Blaine, surtout dans son regard, l'empêchait de lui refusait quoi que ce soit, alors il se contentait à chaque fois d'acquiescer et de profiter à sa guise de son magnifique petit ami.<p>

Voilà pourquoi Kurt avait encore calquer son emploi du temps sur celui de Blaine pour venir, pour la première fois, chez ce dernier qui l'avait invité à déjeuner. Il se tenait devant le manoir, juste devant sa voiture, se tenant sagement aux côtés de sa voiture, les mains jointes au niveau de ses cuisses comme si il avait peur de faire un mouvement un peu trop brusque et de casser quelque chose. Il n'osait pas avancer jusqu'au manoir et préférait rester en retrait tant la taille de la bâtisse était impressionnante. Elle était tellement immense qu'on aurait pu croire que son sommet frôlait délicatement le ciel et Kurt commençait à avoir mal à la nuque a force d'admirer son sommet. Les murs étaient fait de pierres blanches à la fois anciennes mais dont la clarté associé à la couleur sombre du bois de la porte et des fenêtres donnait un petit côté moderne et sombre a cette grande maison. Une combinaison que Kurt trouvait tout particulièrement intéressante et étrange. Le manoir de Blaine était entouré par la forêt de Scott Hill ce que Kurt trouvait charmant, lui qui avait toujours aimait le mystère qui planait au-dessus de cette forêt dans laquelle il n'avait jamais osé s'aventuré. Il aimait bien ce petit côté fantastique et surnaturel que ça donnait au manoir. Il observa ensuite les fenêtres des manoirs. Elles avaient un petit côté ancien et médiéval mais pourtant elles s'accordaient bien avec le reste du manoir. Kurt se surprit à plisser les yeux dans l'espoir d mieux apercevoir les pièces sur lesquelles elles donnaient, mais les reflets des arbres de la forêt l'en empêchait.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, il souffla un bon coup et il se dirigea en direction de l'immense porte d'entrée. Elle était faite dans un bois foncé, de la même couleur que les fenêtres, et les motifs qui y étaient gravés lui donnaient a elle aussi un charme ancien que Kurt appréciait beaucoup. Le châtain devait bien avoué que Blaine avait beaucoup de gout, même s'il avait tendance avoir les choses en grands. C'est vrai, Kurt avait cru comprendre que son petit ami vivait seul et, puisque cela semblait être le cas, la taille de cette immense demeure semblait légèrement exagéré. Mais, étrangement, venant de Blaine ce fait ne l'étonna nullement. Il est vrai que le brun cultivait ce petit côté machiste avec une soif de pouvoir qui semblait insatiable avec une irrépressible envie de toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Kurt avait aux premiers abords trouver cela plutôt sexy et il pensait que la taille et l'apparence de ce manoir reflétait parfaitement ce côté de la personnalité de Blaine. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, c'était une chose qui ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il se sentait plutôt rassurer.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était resté scotcher au sol, les yeux dans le vague, devant la porte d'entrée. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et frappa a la porte en notant le raisonnement que cela semblait provoquer à l'intérieur du manoir. Quelque seconde plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit sur le visage asiatique d'une jeune femme visiblement très timide. Elle avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol pendant quelque instant avant que Kurt ne prenne la parole un peu intrigué de voir une jeune femme dans le manoir de son petit amie qu'il pensait vivre seul.

- Euh… Bonjour ? S'aventura-t-il à dire la jeune femme qui releva timidement les yeux dans la direction qui châtain qui avait haussé un sourcil en voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Euh… je m'appelle Kurt Hummel…

- Entrez, monsieur Anderson vous attend, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte tout en s'effaçant pour permettre à Kurt d'entrée dans l'antre de Blaine ce que fit le jeune homme quelque peu perplexe.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur l'étrangeté de la scène qui venait de se produire tant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le subjuguait. L'entrée du manoir n'était pas seulement immense, elle était absolument magnifique et totalement au gout de Kurt qui commençait dangereusement à apprécier les goûts de Blaine. Les murs étaient de couleur beige un peu foncé ce qui donnait un petit côté ancien à la pièce. Plusieurs meubles reposaient contre les murs sans pour autant trop chargés trop la pièce. A la grande surprise de Kurt, aucun tableau n'était accrocher sur aucun mur, pourtant le style de la pièce s'y prêtait bien. Le lustre qui pendait au-dessus de la tête était absolument magnifique, et malgré ce que Kurt voyait, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était fait de cristal sinon il était sûr qu'il ne quitterait pas ce manoir. Sans pouvoir empêcher cette idée de germer dans ses esprits, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il venait de ferrer un très gros poisson. Cette pensée le fit rire mais la voix de la jeune femme le ramena brusquement sur terre.

- Monsieur a encore quelque petite chose à régler, il vous demande de l'attendre dans la bibliothèque.

Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie et encore moins qu'elle était revenue. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt se dirigea vers une porte en bois que la jeune femme lui avait indiqué en lui annonçant qu'il s'agissait de la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit en un grincement et pénétra dans ce qu'il appellerait bientôt le pays des merveilles. Il n'y avait aucun mur, seulement des étagères qui faisaient au moins deux étages, chacune remplies de livres datant de vieilles éditions, de toutes les couleurs. Kurt aurait pu aisément confondre cette bibliothèque avec celle du célèbre conte _La Belle et le Bête. _Pour lui qui adorait lire, cette pièce serait sans conteste sa préférée de tout le manoir. Malgré les trois fauteuils très confortables qui entouraient cette petite table ronde qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, Kurt était sûr que le tapis avait à lui tout seul assez de conformabilité pour qu'il puisse s'y assoir et lire pendant des heures. Il s'approcha d'une des étagères et laissa instinctivement ses doigts sur le dos de plusieurs livres. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Blaine était un homme à apprécier la lecture et à en juger par les livres qu'il possédait, il devait sûrement apprécier la grande littérature. Blaine était définitivement une énigme…

Kurt n'entendit pas la porte se refermer délicatement derrière lui ni les pas feutré qui venait dans sa direction. En revanche, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras fort enlacer sa taille et un corps chaud se coller avec force et puissance contre son dos. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de Blaine et il ne put que sourire lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de celui-ci contre sa joue avant de remonter rapidement à son oreille qu'il gratifia d'un baiser.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre dis-moi ?

Pour toute réponse Kurt secoua la tête en gloussant tout en se retournant pour pouvoir faire face à son petit ami. Tous deux se dévisagèrent quelque instant avant que Blaine ne plaque doucement Kurt contre l'étagère et ne l'embrasse avec passion et tendresse. Le baiser qui, au commencement, n'était qu'une simple caresse tendre et passionné, se transforma bien vite en un échange fougueux et sensuel. Kurt pris dans cet échange, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaine qui en profita pour rapprocher les hanche du châtain au siennes. Mais le brun quitta bien vite les lèvres de Kurt pour attaquer le cou du châtain qui répondit a cette initiative par un gémissement dont le son cristallin aiguisèrent l'envie et l'ardeur de Blaine qui colla leurs deux corps encore plus près si c'était encore possible. Kurt dû sentir l'empressement et l'envie de Blaine car il mit fin à cet échange à sa manière :

- Blaine… dit-il en un souffle. On en a déjà parlé.

Blaine ne s'arrêta pas cependant et fit remonter ses lèvres jusque celles de Kurt sur lesquelles il déposa un baiser bref mais tendre avant de le regarder avec un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quand je t'ai invité, j'ai précisé que ce serait pour déjeuner et seulement pour déjeuner, dit-il en caressant doucement les hanche de Kurt.

- Ah oui ? Demanda le châtain d'un ai taquin. Alors on peut savoir ce que c'était que ça ?

- Hmm… l'apéritif… ronronna-t-il doucement contre les lèvres du châtain qui ne put que sourire.

Malheureusement, ils furent vite interrompus par Kate qui toqua brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol mais les joues rosies par la scène à laquelle elle venait dans doute d'assister. Blaine se retourna vers elle toujours étroitement lié à Kurt tandis que ce dernier observait la jeune femme aussi rouge qu'elle aussi l'était.

- Monsieur, un de vos clients est au téléphone. Il désire vous parler, il dit que c'est important.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Puis elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Blaine se retourna en direction de Kurt qui avait une main sur le front.

- Mais… tu rougie ? S'étonna Blaine avec un demi-sourire taquin.

- Mais c'est affreusement gênant ! S'exclama Kurt comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. Et puis d'abord qui était-elle ? Je pensais que tu vivais seul ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de défit sur le visage.

- Kate ? C'est la domestique. Certes elle vit ici mais elle plus parti du décor… répondit-il en quittant la pièce. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. En attendant tu n'as qu'à… visiter les lieux… puis il disparut laissant derrière lui un Kurt légèrement choqué.

Du décor ? Ça aussi c'était un défaut que Kurt pouvait bien reconnaître à Blaine. Ce dernier pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une inhumanité cruelle et déconcertante. En ce point, il était tout son contraire. Kurt savait qu'il était quelqu'un de doux et de tendre alors que Blaine était froid et avait tendance à prendre tout le monde de haut. Du moins, de ce que Kurt avait eu l'occasion de voir lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ve comportement se voyait souvent dans la façon de parler au serveur lorsqu'ils allaient au restaurant où le regard qu'il lançait aux personnes qui avaient le malheur de le bousculer lorsqu'ils se baladaient tranquillement dans la rue. Mais, encore une fois, même si cela pouvait paraître bizarre, c'était l'une des choses qui faisait que Kurt aimait beaucoup Blaine. A ses yeux, Blaine était comme un lion sauvage en société que Kurt se faisait un devoir d'apprivoiser.

Sur cette pensée, le châtain soupira et sortit de la bibliothèque en ayant bien la ferme intention de faire ce que Blaine lui avait conseillé de faire : il allait visiter les lieux. Il arriva donc dans cette belle entrée par laquelle il était arrivé. A sa gauche se trouvait une porte par laquelle il pouvait entendre Blaine parler au téléphone, il supposa donc que cette pièce était probablement son bureau, et à sa droite, se trouvait une autre pièce semblable à la première. Kurt décida de commencer par celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit et faillit tomber dans l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans un sous-sol et donnait sur une autre porte en métal cette fois-ci dont la partie supérieur comportait une petite grille qui permettait de voir à l'intérieur. L'endroit était sombre, et il y faisait très froid. Kurt hésita avant de descendre dans ce qu'il supposa être une cave, mais le fit avant de s'être brièvement retourné pour vérifier que Blaine ne le surprenait pas, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Il laissa un entrebâillement dans la porte derrière lui et descendit prudemment les sombres escaliers devant lui. Il aboutit donc devant cette seconde porte en métal faiblement éclairer par l'entrebâillement qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il observa par la petite grille qu'elle arborait la pièce qu'elle cachait mais la pièce en question était beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit.

Kurt ouvrit donc cette nouvelle porte qu'il avait découverte et la laissa elle aussi entrouverte derrière lui. Une odeur absolument horrible vint envahir ses narines et il porta sa main à son nez et sa bouche en un gémissement écœuré. Il faillit immédiatement repartir mais la faible lumière provenant de l'entrée éclaira quelque chose qui attira son attention. Il se pencha et le ramassa rapidement avant de sortir de cette horrible pièce tout aussi rapidement pour remonter dans l'entrée où il prit une bouffée d'air pur qu'il laissa emplir ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre la porte derrière lui et tenta de refréner les élans de vomissement qui lui prenaient l'estomac. Une fois calmé, il rouvrit les yeux et observa ce qu'il avait trouvé dans cette pièce où il n'était certainement pas prêt de remettre les pieds un jour. Il s'agissait d'un permis de conduire appartenant à un certain Jim Sanders. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui été cet homme et ce que son permis faisait dans la pièce la plus étrange et la plus effrayante que Kurt n'avait jamais vu et qui sentait très fortement le corps en décomposition, car Blaine apparut soudain par la porte juste en face de lui. Le châtain eut comme reflexe de fourrer rapidement le permis qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… bah comme tu le vois je… visite les lieux comme tu me l'as dit avant de partir ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Et tu reviens d'où ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Euh... je reviens… marmonna-t-il en observant rapidement les alentour. De l'entrée ! Je reviens de l'entrée.

- De l'entrée ? Répéta Blaine en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui… Figure-toi que j'adore ton entrée ! La décoration… les meubles… tout ça quoi ! Répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air plus convainquant qu'il ne l'était réellement. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ta déco ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de Blaine.

Sous l'air intriguer de Blaine, Kurt fondit sur les lèvres de Blaine qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser et Kurt se laissa doucement caresser par son petit ami, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une stratégie pour empêcher Blaine de poser trop de question.

* * *

><p>La douleur, ce fut la première chose que Sam ressenti lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Une douleur qu'il avait souvent ressentit ses derniers temps, plus précisément depuis que Blaine l'avait attaqué et qu'il s'était fait blesser par son ombre sur le torse. Mais cette fois-ci, à douleur était dangereusement beaucoup plus près du cœur comparé aux autres fois. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et seul un grognement rauque sortant de sa bouche arrivait à signifier à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre et le veiller qu'il était bel et bien éveiller. Il attendit patiemment que la douleur s'atténue pour pouvoir ouvrir doucement les yeux et se redresser une nouvelle fois en un grognement de douleur. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu vaguement l'appartement du vampire qu'il était venue voir la veille. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçue le dit vampire assis sur un fauteuil et qui observait son torse légèrement septique, une étrange petite fiole a la main qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Mais ce fut le regard du vampire qui le mit mal à l'aise.<p>

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de mater… marmonna-t-il d'une voix bourrue et endormie.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda le vampire en désignant la blessure encore rougit de s'être embraser.

- Tu n'es pas le seul a t'être frotter a plus fort que toi… se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi elle continue de me faire un mal de chien… sans mauvais jeu de mot…

- Elle brûlait. L'interrompit Jim.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond incrédule.

- Ta blessure, Sam, elle était en fusion, on aurait dit de la lave. Elle irradiait. J'ai essayé de la toucher mais je me suis brûlait et la brûlure a mis un temps fous avant de disparaître et j'ai encore un peu mal.

- Oui je sais, ça m'a déjà fait ça. En générale ça se produit après chaque transformation. Chaque fois que j'essaie de redevenir humain.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Demanda le vampire en continuant de faire tourner cette petite fiole entre ses doigts.

- Pour l'instant, a part Blaine et le fait qu'il soit un peu trop proche de la personne à laquelle je tien le plus dans cette ville, rien n'a vraiment beaucoup d'importance, répondit-il en se levant avec un peu de mal.

- Sam, c'est quelque chose de dangereux, tu ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Dit-il tandis que Sam délaissait son T-Shirt déchirait qui devait être l'œuvre du vampire pour tenter de le lui enlever tout en enfilant sa veste en cuir.

- Je ne reste pas sans rien faire, justement, je rentre chez moi et je continue mes recherches sur cet enfoiré. Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau ! Puis il disparut.

Jim observait tour à tour la porte par laquelle Sam avait disparu et la fiole qui triturait depuis un bon moment. Elle contenait un liquide noir visqueux qui écœurait Jim au plus haut point. Si seulement le blond savait que cette horreur visqueuse s'était échappée de sa blessure alors que celle-ci s'était mise à irradier…

* * *

><p>Puck n'avait plus eu aussi peur pour sa vie ou celle de sa meute depuis qu'il était adolescent, depuis qu'il avait croisé pour la deuxième fois de toute sa vie le chemin de Finn Hudson à vrai dire. Mais, là, les choses étaient bien différentes qu'à cette époque. Le danger ne venait pas de cet abrutit de vampire, mais de l'héritier d'une des familles signataires su plus vieux traiter de paix inter races destructrices que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Et un loup, inconscient visiblement, et inconnu au bataillon de surcroît, avait violé ce traiter et était sur le point de mettre en danger toute la meute de Puck dont les ascendant remontait à des siècles, puisqu'il avait apparemment décidé de garder l'anonymat. Quand est-ce-que sa vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée… ? Ah oui… depuis qu'il avait pris conscience à l'âge de quinze ans que la meute passait avant les liens du sang, une leçon qui avait coûté la vie de son père… Mais Puck n'avait pas vraiment envie de se souvenir de cette tragédie qui avait pourtant fait de lui le chef de meute qu'il était à présent.<p>

Puck se tenait debout, devant sa table basse, pensif, juste en face de son ordinateur lui montrant le mail qu'il avait reçu de son pire cauchemar. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait se débarrasser des Bludbad au plus vite et livrer le coupable au plus vite avait qu'une catastrophe évité pendant plus d'un siècle ne viennent à se reproduire pour le plus grand malheur de toute une race. Il s'empressa d'enfiler une veste et entreprit de prendre un papier posé sur la petite table basse sur lequel étaient inscrites les coordonnées des grottes que l'ami de Finn avait découvert et qui semblait abriter tous les Bludbad de cette région. Il sortit de son antre et dévala les marche de son immeuble en composant le numéro de son fidèle bras droit : Sam. Il entendit la tonalité de son appel raisonner dans son oreille, mais le blond ne décrocha pas. Puck rangea alors son téléphone dans la poche de son jean en jurant contre le blond qui ne semblait pas accorder autant d'importance à cette affaire qu'il ne le devrait. Sa vie à lui était aussi en jeun bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien lui accaparer ainsi tout son temps ? Une fois dehors, il enfila le casque qui reposait sur sa moto et chevaucha celle-ci avant de démarrer pour se rendre à l'orée de la forêt.

Il roula plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû, manquant ainsi à plusieurs reprise l'accident du siècle. Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'orée de la forêt et pénétra dans cette étendue d'arbre en appuyant négligemment sa moto contre l'un d'entre eux. Il saisit le papier jaune qu'il avait dans sa poche et suivit les coordonnées qui s'y inscrivaient pour se rendre à la grotte où le plus gros problème de toute sa vie se cachait. I ne marchait pas, il courrait en direction de cette grotte. Il la trouva très vitre. Si vite qu'il s'était surpris à ne pas avoir pris le temps d'écouter cette forêt comme il aimait le faire, ni de ressentir chacune des sensations qu'elle pouvait offrir. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée de la grotte en entendant un bruit plus que suspect et pratiquement imperceptible pur une oreille humaine et inexpérimentée. Il se concentra attentivement sur ce qu'il entendait en gardant les yeux ouvert et imperturbable. Il y avait d'abord une respiration saccadée et qui se voulait discrète mais, surtout, qui semblait animal. Quelque seconde plus tard, il sentit un poids lourd fondre sur son dos en un grognement ce qui le poussa à se transformer presque instinctivement en loup et, grâce a ses pattes arrière, il repoussa son assaillant avant de se relever et de faire face à son ennemi en grognant à son tour.

Il s'agissait en effet d'un loup, étrangement de la même couleur que Sam. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Son odeur et son regard était beaucoup plus diffèrent de ceux de Sam. Ce loup inconnu se tenait en position d'attaque tout comme Puck, mais il dut bien vite se rendre compte que Puck était le chef de meute, gardien du traiter, car sa position d'attaque se transforma bien vite en position de fuite. Ni une ni deux, le loup bondit sur Puck et tenta une nouvelle fois de le plaquer au sol avant de bondir une nouvelle fois à l'aide de ses pattes arrière et de prendre la fuite sans se retourner. Puck entreprit de partir à la poursuite de ce loup, mais celui-ci connaissait visiblement mieux la forêt que lui puisqu'il ne mit pas longtemps à le semer au plus grand déplaisir de Noah Puckerman.

Lorsque Puck ne l'eut définitivement plus dans son champ de vision, il se résigna à arrêter de courir et il observa autour de lui si le loup n'avait rien laissé derrière lui qui pourrait trahir sa véritable identité en tant qu'humain, mais non. Ce loup connaissait décidément mieux la forêt que Puck ce que ce dernier n'appréciait définitivement pas du tout. Voilà ce que c'était de travailler en terrain inconnu… Il choisit de conserver sa forme canines et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la grotte qu'il venait de découvrir. Il dut suivre les traces de ses propres pas pour parvenir à la retrouver et une fois devant, l'odeur qui s'en dégagea ne pouvait le tromper : ils étaient bel et bien là… Il y pénétra d'un pas rapide et ce qu'il vit lui fit manquer un battement.

Il y en avait au moins une centaine si ce n'était plus, tous rouler en boule, ma respiration sifflante et effrayante. Puck avait entendue parler maintes et maintes fois de ses créature, on père lui avait même montré plusieurs croquis de ses horreurs datant de l'époque de la signature du traité de paix, mais c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il en voyait en vrai. Il devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt impressionnant et… légèrement écœurant. Quelles répugnantes créatures… Des erreurs de la nature qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister.

Puck se mit à froncer les sourcils dubitativement tandis que sa forme canine s'asseyait au sol en observant cet affreux spectacle. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que le loup qui l'avait attaqué semblait patiemment attendre que Puck s'en aille pour pénétrer dans cette grotte. Il n'y avait qu'une seul et unique raison pour qu'un loup ne rôde de la sorte autour d'une grotte abritant des Bludbad : il fallait qu'il les ait lui-même engendré. C'est sur cette réflexion que Puck quitta la grotte en reprenant forme humaine. Il se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il put et se dirigea vers sa moto, un peu plus rassurer à présent puisqu'il savait que son coupable était à Scott Hill. Le seul petit problème à présent était le fait que le loup connaissait la forme humaine de Puck, ce qui le rendrait encore plus difficile à trouver…

* * *

><p><em>« Ce symbole est un très vieux sceau datant de la création du monde (les écrit religieux en faisait déjà mention mais l'époque exacte de son apparition reste indéterminé) Il est fondé sur un pentacle (étoile a cinq branche). Le pentacle était autrefois utilisé par les sorcières pour maudire des individus et rapporter leur âme au diable et ainsi prouver leur allégeance a ce dernier. Mais sa véritable signification a été détourner puisque, à l'origine, le pentacle était utilisé par les démon de Satan pour protéger des objet, des porte et même des individus de l'assaut des autres démon ou bien de la main destructrice et ravageuse de l'homme lui-même. Les symboles se trouvant autour du pentacle sont en réalité des lettres appartenant au tout premier alphabet démonique-gréco-latin. Elle se place autour du pentacle et se traduise par le nom de l'objet, de la personne ou du lieu à protéger. »<em>

Chandler avait beau lire et relire ce texte inlassablement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la signification de tout ceci. Car, après tout, en comprendre la signification serait admettre que Sébastian était… pourrait un être un… non. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ça. Il avait déjà du mal à assimiler l'existence de cette affreuse créature qui l'avait attaqué et la possible vraisemblance de cette étrange porte rouge et le monde qu'elle renfermait, il n'allait pas en plus rajouter la possibilité que Sébastian soit un… un… non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas. Néanmoins, ce symbole qu'il avait vu sur cette porte rouge existait belle et bien puisqu'il l'avait sous les yeux. La porte rouge…

Chandler s'était sentit très frustré de ne pas réussir à l'ouvrir. Même si l'admettre lui était difficile, même si le reconnaître était quelque peu contre nature, Chandler était obliger d'avouer qu'il s'était… disons attaché à cet endroit et qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire cet épuisant voyage si tant est que tout ceci était bien plus qu'un cauchemar. Mais la simple idée que Sébastian était capable de l'empêcher jusque dans son subconscient de découvrir la vérité le révoltait au plus haut point. Il détestait ne pas se sentir maître de ses actes. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette porte. Il savait qu'il devait découvrir ce que c'était. Il savait que s'il n'y parvenait pas, sa raison n'y survivrait pas. Il se battait chaque soir dans l'espoir d'enfin arriver à atteindre ce petit garçon qui pleurait par la fenêtre et chaque nuit il s'approchait un peu plus de lui, et maintenant qu'il était enfin sur le point d'y parvenir, Sébastian l'en empêchait ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir comment, mais Sébastian ne cessait de se mettre perpétuellement en travers de sa route !

Chandler fit une photocopie de ce texte de l'alphabet démonique traduit qu'il avait trouvé et il sortit ensuite de son appartement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où Beth et lui devait se retrouver. La blonde lui avait téléphoné ce matin en lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas croire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cette motivation fit qu'il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver devant le grand bâtiment. Il pénétra alors avec empressement dans la bibliothèque et se précipita vers cette petite table à l'abri des regards à laquelle lui et Beth avait maintenant l'habitude d'aller s'assoir pour faire leur recherche en toute tranquillité.

Il la trouva donc assise à cette table, les sourcils froncé et la tête enfouis au milieu d'innombrable livre et feuille volante qui s'étalait en un désordre monstrueux sur la petite table en bois. Il se précipita en dace d'elle sans prendre le temps de la saluer.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as trouvé d'intéressant ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui tendit un vieux livre sur lequel était dessiné le symbole qu'il avait vue sur la porte. Le blond aperçu en dessous de c symbole un immense texte écrit en minuscule qui, il devait bien l'avouer, ne donnait aucune envie d'être lu. Il adressa ensuite un regard désolé à son amie avant de gémir de dépit.

- Je t'en supplie Beth… j'ai sans doute passé la nuit la plus horrible de toute mon existence hier soir et croit en ce moment elles n'étaient pas toutes rose. Tu ne veux pas me faire un résumer s'il te plait… ?

Beth soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tirer le livre vers elle.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre, dit-elle. Bon je sais que ce que j'ai trouvé va te paraître bizarre, mais c'est la seule piste qu'on ais et je pense qu'elle n'est pas négligeable. En gros, ce qu'i retenir et que ce sceau date d'il y a belle lurette et qu'il était utilisé par des démons créer par Satan lui-même. Ces démons étaient un peu comme la noblesse de notre monde si tu veux. Ils étaient très important et aussi très puissant pour une raison qu'on ignore tous mais en tout cas il faut savoir que Satan lui-même les respectait plus que tous les autres démons, enfin même si respect était un bien grand mot, parce qu'il avait lui-même créer ses créature de ses propres mains…

- Oh non s'il te plait ne me dit pas ça… Se lamenta Chandler en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur la signification de ce sceau c'est que seul un démon pouvait en créer un et Bla Bla Bla…

- Chandler, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas négligeable.

- Si ça l'est parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que l'on serait capable de considérer le fait que peut-être, et je dis bien peut être, Sébastian serait susceptible d'être un démon ! Et désoler de te dire ça Beth mais je ne pense pas que mon cerveau sera capable d'assimiler ceci !

- Bon, on s'occupera de tes états d'âme plus tard. J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur ses démons. Apparemment le Diable en personne en aurait créé des milliers des milliards durant des siècles et des siècles sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à trouer le démon parfait mais comme ce livres est très vieux, il ne dit pas si il y est parvenue. Alors, brillante journaliste que je suis, je suis allé faire des rechercher sur internet et tu ne vas pas croire si je te dis ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Dis toujours…

- Il semblerait que des fanatique de tout ce qui est paranormal se soient aussi intéresser a ça et ces personnes aurait fait une étude qui les ont mené à penser que ce phénomène de création de masse de démon se soit enfin stopper il y a de cela un peu plus de vingt ans. Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue !?

Chandler ne répondit pas à cette question et se contenta de regarder la blonde de manière étrange.

- Beth, tu plaisantes dis-moi ?

- Mais non pourquoi ?

- Mais tu ne vas pas croire ce que des geeks malades et fanatique de Satan on inventer comme connerie et mit sur internet. Une production massique de démon ? Non mais tu as pris les enfers pour une multinational ou quoi !?

- Quoi !? Mais c'est tout à fait plausible. Jusque-là tout ce qu'on a trouvé se rapportait à des légendes mais ça s'est avérer juste. Tout d'abord ce loup ou je e sais trop quoi qui t'a attaquer, on a trouvé une sorte de vielle légende et dessus il y avait un dessin du même loup ou autre… truc ! Ça veut bien dire que ça existe. Ensuite tu as fait un cauchemar étrange avec cette porte rouge bizarre et ce symbole ! Tu m'as réveillé en pleine nuit pour t'aider à chercher et je l'ai fait voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! Tu as trouvé sensiblement la même chose que moi, ça ne peut qu'être vrai Chandler. Ce symbole tu ne l'as pas inventé !

- Oui je sais, je sais…

- Tu sais ce que je crois Chandler ?

- Non…

- Je crois que tu as peur !

- Quoi ?

- Oui tu as peur. Tu as peur de découvrir que tout puisse réellement exister et tu as peur d'y être mêler ! déclara-t-elle sur un ton de victoire.

- Parce que toi non ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si tout à fait réellement parti de notre réalité je ne voie pas pourquoi j'en aurais peur !

- Et bien excuse-moi de me méfier de tout ce qui démons et Satan !

- Non en fait ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont tu as peur… Dit-elle en réfléchissant plus pour elle que pour Chandler. Tu as peur de devoir admettre que Sébastian puisse être un démon. Même si tu sembles exprimer le contraire tu tiens beaucoup à ce garçon et ça te fait flipper de penser qu'il a pu te vouloir du mal en apposant se sceau sur ta porte !

- Il n'a pas voulue me faire du mal… ajouta Chandler en fronçant les sourcils.

Sous le regard de total incompréhension de la blonde, Chandler sortit les quelque document qu'il avait amené avec lui et les analysa rapidement avant de les reposer négligemment en posant une main sur sa tête comme si il avait été frappé par une illumination.

- Il a toujours fait ça… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai raconté que je me suis fait poursuivre par ce monstre et que je me suis caché dans ce manoir. Beth acquiesça. Je t'ai ensuite dit que Sébastian était là. Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Et bien je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait ça, mais il m'a sauvé la vie.

- La blonde fronça les sourcils.

- Quand j'étais caché dans ce grenier j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre. Comme un chien qui pleure et quand je suis descendu la première personne que j'ai vue c'était Sébastian et ses monstres n'étaient plus là. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça mais s'il n'était pas intervenu je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est je serais mort. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Oui et alors ? C'est tout à son honneur mais je ne voie pas vraiment le rapport…

- Ce sceau qu'il a dessiner sur la porte à supposer que ce soit bien lui, c'est un sceau destiner à la protection de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose et les lettre qui sont autour corresponde au nom de ce quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

- D'accord…

Chandler lui montra le sceau qu'il avait lui-même fait à partir des souvenir qu'il gardait de son cauchemar et l'alphabet traduit qu'il avait trouvé sur internet.

- Beth, autour du pentacle c'est écrit Chandler.

- La blonde fronça de nouveau les sourcils

- Ça veut dire que Sébastian essaie de te protéger de ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte puisque tu n'as pas pu y entrer.

- Oui et, même si ça me tue de le reconnaitre, ce serait totalement plausible parce que Sébastian ne cesse de m'éloigner constamment de ce manoir et de cette porte. Quand il est venue me voir la dernière fois il a failli me tuer parce qu'il pensait que j'étais retourné au manoir jusque cette porte et que…

Chandler s'arrêta brusquement de parler les yeux dans le vide et une expression légèrement apeuré.

- Et que quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Mais pourquoi ça ne m'as pas mis la puce à l'oreille plus tôt !? Se fustigea Chandler.

- Chandler, de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?

- Cet abruti fini s'est trahi lui-même et je n'ai rien vue !

- Quoi ? Chandler je comprends rien là met le décodeur !

- Ce sale con a dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su dire et moi je n'ai même pas relevé ! Ça ne m'a même attiré l'attention plus que ça ! Mais que je peux être bête !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit.

- Il a dit « vous les humains » ! Beth, « Vous les humains » ! Mais sa veux tout dire ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait attention à ça plus tôt ! Se fustigea-t-il une nouvelle fois en se levant avec l'intention de partir.

- Eh mais où vas-tu comme ça ? S'exclama Beth à son tour.

- Je vais voir cet abruti ! J'ai besoin de réponse parce que je sens que je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

- Très bien alors moi je vais voir Jacob.

- Jacob ? Qui est Jacob ?

- Jacob c'est un ami à moi. C'est un v… La blonde s'arrêta brusquement.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Chandler.

- Un ami c'est tout pas de truc en particulier ! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter avec un rire nerveux. Il en connait un rayon sur ce genre de chose et il connait à peu près tout sur à peu près tout le monde et puisqu'il bosse dans le même milieu que Sébastian je pense qu'il doit en savoir un peu plus sur lui. En plus il m'avait déjà demandé de faire des recherche sur lui par qu'ils étaient tous les deux en concurrence sur le rachat des actions d'une agence de mode. L'agence B&M, tu ne dois pas connaître, dit-elle alors que tous deux sortait de la bibliothèque.

- Bien sûr que je connais ! Mon meilleur ami travail pour eux ! Non mais attend pour qui tu me prend !? s'indigna le blond. Mais bon on n'a pas le temps d'en parler. Toi tu vas voir ton ami et tu vas à la pêche aux infos si tu penses que ça peut nous aider et moi je vais directement à la source et on se tient au courant d'accord ?

- Ça marche ! A plus tard.

Puis, sur ses paroles, leurs chemins se séparèrent.

* * *

><p>Blaine se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de son manoir, en face de l'étagère où Kurt s'était trouvé plus tôt, laissant trainer ses doigts sur le même livre où Kurt avait laissé trainer les siens. Il se surprit à esquisser un sourire quelque peu tendre. Kurt avait passé toute l'après-midi dans son manoir et Blaine avait adoré cette image. Kurt flânant, passant er repassant dans sa demeure sous son regard. Blaine commençait a dangereusement s'attacher a Kurt et le laisser partir ce soir avait été plus difficile que prévu. Ils avait passé absolument toute l'après-midi collé l'un un l'autre. Quelques heures à lire dans la bibliothèque, lui assis sur le fauteuil et Kurt assis sur lui ses bras autour de son coup. Quelque heure dans sa chambre à s'embrasser langoureusement sur son lit et la séparation a été très difficile cette fois la… Et si n'avait tenue qu'à Blaine, ce dernier aurait séquestré Kurt dans une pièce et il aurait même été capable de l'enfermer dans une cage comme un moineau. Il était sûr de pouvoir se procurait une cage assez grande. Cette réflexion le fit pouffer légèrement, mais son sourire s'effaça aussi tôt tandis que ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il y avait quelqu'un devant son manoir.<p>

Il se précipita en moins d'une seconde devant son manoir, observant les arbres entourant en cercle parfait le manoir. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas humain. Quelqu'un qui était… comme lui. Son ombre se détacha d'elle-même du sol et, sans prévenir, un ombre venant des arbres se mit à l'attaquer si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver et qu'elle lui entailla le bras. Son ombre se précipita d'elle-même et alla blesser à son tour son assaillant sans pour autant qu'il ne le voit. Il se précipita lui-même d'un bond fulgurant vers les arbres, mais son assaillant n'était déjà plus sur cet arbre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le repérer une seconde fois qu'il sentit la branche sur laquelle il était perché disparaître sous ses pieds tandis qu'il atterrissait lourdement au sol sur le dos, quelque branche au sol lui écorchant la peau. Il se redressa bien vite pour faire face à une personne recouverte de son ombre de façon à garder l'anonymat. Il vit cet ombre lever un bras dans sa direction et des flammes noir s'échappèrent de sa main pour venir l'attaquer. Blaine les évita de justesse et, la rade de ne pas réussi à vaincre un adversaire pour la première fois l'envahissant, il sentit une aura lourde le recouvrir tandis que ses yeux s'obscurcit encore plus. Une sorte de fumée noir s'échappait de ses yeux et ses narine est son ombre se matérialisa une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers son ennemie. Celui-ci fut brusquement repousser en arrière et disparut dans un halo de fumée.

Blaine retrouva peu à peu son état normal en observant l'endroit où la personne qui l'avait attaqué avait disparu. Il ne savait qui c'était ni ce qu'il lui voulait, mais Blaine était sûr et certain que cette chose était comme lui. Ils avaient les même pouvoir, et Blaine préférait se consoler en se disant que de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer cette chose lui était bénéfique puisqu'il allait pouvoir le retrouver et le forcer à lui dire ce qu'il était. Il fit donc demi-tour pour retourner dans sa demeure non sans une grimace lorsqu'il sentit la piqure de ses blessures lui mordre violemment la peau. Et dire que sa journée était pourtant bien partie…

* * *

><p>Jacob était assis au chevet d'Ana comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque soir depuis qu'elle était dans cet état, quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée avant de se lever et de doucement refermer la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les quelque marche qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte sur une Beth qui arborait cet air qu'elle avait quand elle était sur le point de faire une découverte cruciale.<p>

- Bonsoir Beth. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- Jacob il faut que je te parle c'est important.

- Je m'en doutais… dit-il en s'écartant de la porte pour la faire entrer.

La blonde pénétra donc dans l'antre du vampire et s'assit sur une des chaises qu'il lui indiquait. Jacob prit place en face d'elle et s'avance vers la table les mains jointe en arborant ce même air qu'il réservait à ses clients. Après tout, quand Beth arrivait dans cet état-là, elle était sans conteste pire en négociation que ses clients.

- Que puis-je pour toi ma chère Beth ? Demanda-t-il en arborant ce sourire charmeur et taquin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Tu te rappel de cet homme, Sébastian Smythe. Tu m'avais demandé de faire des recherches sur lui.

Le sourire du vampire disparu aussitôt tandis que son visage se décomposait.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me parle de lui, Beth ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Beth, qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et beaucoup plus sérieuse.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelque instant puis se résigna.

- Eh bien, j'ai ami qui le connait et, comme il lui est arrivé quelque chose récemment nous avons enquêté tous les deux sur cet… incident. Une piste en amenant une autre nous sommes arrivées jusque Sébastian et ce que nous avons découvert était comme qui dirait… étrange. Enfin disons que je veux bien croire en l'existence des vampires mais ça… Enfin je suis venue savoir si tu étais au courant… demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Tu as découvert que Smythe était un démon, conclut le vampire en hochant la tête.

- Alors tu savais ! S'exclama Beth un air surpris sur le visage.

- Disons que je l'ai appris à mes dépend, oui…

- Mais… Mais comment as-tu su ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? J'ai fait des recherche moi sur ce type ! Imagine qu'il m'aurait découvert et que ça ne lui ai pas plus ! Il aurait pu me tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle légèrement outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là je ne l'ai découvert que bien après. Pourquoi, a ton avis, je ne l'ai pas tué tout de suite après avoir eu les infos que je t'ai demandées. Tu me connais voyons, Beth. Il me suffit d'un seul homme sur ma route pour que je les écrase tous comme des moustiques. Alors celui-là penses-tu ! Se justifie-t-il beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que tu savais que les démons existaient ! Enfin je veux dire que tu étais conscient que c'était une réalité !?

- Pas le moins du monde. Avant d'être un vampire, Beth, j'étais un humain et comme vous j'avais des croyances religieuse et les démons en faisait partit mais comme pour ta génération, ils ne restaient qu'un mythe. Une histoire que l'on racontait aux grands pour qu'ils aillent a confesse chaque dimanche. Je ne me doutais pas qu'ils existaient et encore moins qu'il sortait des enfers et je n'avais pas la moindre suspicion quand a Sébastian et ses origines démonique.

- Wow… bah sa alors si je m'attendais… moi qui pensait que tu savais tout sur toutes les créatures qui existaient sur cette Terre.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose sur les démons, Beth, mais je sais quelque chose de sûr sur Sébastian, dit le vampire en se levant pour se poster devant Beth un air sérieux peint sur le visage. Reste loin de lui, il est dangereux et je ne suis pas sûr que Jim me pardonne d'avoir laissé sa petite protéger entre les mains d'un démon sans même la prévenir du danger.

- Mais Jacob il n'est pas dangereux il…

- Beth. Reste loin de ce type. Si tu as un jour le malheur de le croiser dans la rue, change de trottoir et contente toi d'avancer la tête baissé.

Beth ne sut quoi répondre aux paroles de Jacob. Lui qui était d'ordinaire à n'avoir jamais peur de rien et tuer quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin, le voir comme ça voir peur et demeurait méfiant en face d'une personne n'était pas courant. Elle arrivait peut-être à assimiler, même avec un peu de mal, le fait que Sébastian pouvait être un démon, mais voir Jacob avoir peur, ça elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre.

- Si tu veux tu peux demander à Jim si il en sait plus sur le sujet bien qu'étant plus jeune que moi je ne pense pas, repris Jacob, mais suis mon conseil, et fait attention à toi Beth.

Puis, sur ses paroles, Jim raccompagna Beth à sa voiture. Elle n'en revenait pas. Un démon… Sébastian Smythe était un démon ! Ce qui voulait dire que les démons existaient ! Quand elle allait dire ça à Chandler ! Elle n'était pas sûre que la raison du blond allait y survivre.

* * *

><p>La douleur avait beaucoup de mal à disparaitre, mais Sam pouvait encore s'estimer heureux qu'elle se soit légèrement estomper. Il était allonger sur son canapé et il regardait pensivement son téléphone qu'il avait portait en face de son visage tout en se posant la question existentielle du moment. Appeler ou ne pas appeler Kurt ? Telle était la question… Il savait que s'il l'appelait Blaine était susceptible de l'apprendre et Sam n'avait pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de Blaine un peu plus sur lui, cela fausserais son plan. Mais ne pas l'appeler impliquerait de ne pas vraiment agir pour séparer Kurt de Blaine et Sam avait beaucoup de mal a adhérer a cette idée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser un peu plus à la question puis que quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte. Il se leva avec un peu de mal et en grognant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il sentit la présence de son ami Puck à travers la porte d'entrée et il rabattit le pan de s veste en cuir sur sa blessure pour que Puck ne la voie pas. Il ouvrit la porte avec un air las et il vit les sourcils de Puck se froncer.<p>

- Tu sais qu'en général on met un T-Shirt sous une veste, lui dit celui-ci dubitativement.

- Entre et arrête de te foutre de moi… marmonna Sam d'une voix endormie.

Puck s'exécuta en observant d'une façon étrange Sam, et ce dernier fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il savait qu'il avait une mine affreuse, inutile de le lui faire remarquer. Mais il devinait très bien la raison de la venue de Puck, alors il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Ecoute, Puck, je sais que je ne me suis pas vraiment donné à fond sur cette affaire et je sais que j'ai eu tort mais je t'assure que ce qui m'a retenue était cruciale et que…

- Renarde est au courant et il arrive, le coupa calmement Puck.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils d'un beaucoup plus concerner par toute cette histoire.

- Cet enfoiré est au courant et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne le voit débarquer à Scott Hill s'il n'y est pas déjà. Alors peu importe ce qui te retiens, Sam, je te demande d'être présent à l'avenir. Je ne te dis pas ça en tant qu'ami, mais en tant que chef de meute…

Sam demeurait les sourcils froncé sans savoir quoi répondre. Une pointe de culpabilité point en lui en pensant qu'il avait laissé son ami gérer seul une situation aussi catastrophique à laquelle il était lui aussi concerner. Comment avait-il pu, en sachant tout ce que Puck avait déjà traversé, le laisser s'occuper de cela seul ? Ils avaient toujours été amis, et Sam avait juré de toujours être là pour lui. Il avait juré de tout faire pour préserver la paix fragile entre les humains et les loups. Mais il n'avait pas respecté cette promesse, et son ami en pâtissait…

- Je sais où sont planquer tous les Bludbad mais je doute que les bruler soit suffisant, ajouta Puck en voyant la culpabilité dans le regard de son ami.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam

- Parce qu'il y a aussi un coupable et qu'il rodait autour de la grotte. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seul chose.

- Il veut en créer d'autre, compléta Sam

- Exactement.

- Il faut qu'on le tue.

- « on » ? Parce que maintenant il y a un « on » ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir senti très concerner par l'histoire Sam.

- Puck je sais que je n'ai pas gérer sur cette affaire mais crois moi j'avais mes raisons. Mais je te jure que maintenant ce sera ma priorité.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt parce que notre coupable connaît mon visage mais pas le tiens et ça va être à toi de le retrouver, Sam, répondit Puck en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et cette fois-ci ne te disperse pas… il y a plus que la vie d'un loup qui est en jeu.

- Je te promets d'y arriver.

Puck hocha doucement la tête avant de sortir. Sam soupira en ayant un mal de crâne prématuré a l'idée de devoir pensée a comment faire en sorte de trouver le loup qui a mis en danger la vie de toute sa meute et la façon dont il allait se débrouiller pour réussir à protéger Kurt en même temps. Et pour couronner le tout, il devait trouver un moyen d'atténuer cette douleur qui le faisait souffrir.

* * *

><p>Kurt s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait passé l'après-midi la plus tendre et la plus génial de toute sa vie en compagnie de Blaine, et il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Mary avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire bien qu'elle soit restée très évasive sur le sujet. Chandler ne répondait pas au téléphone, et Sam semblait se faire un devoir de ne jamais charger le sien. Il était définitivement maudit. Pourtant ça lui aurait fait du bien de parler un peu à ses ami puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de beaucoup leur parler en ce moment. Surtout Chandler. Avec lui, en ce moment, c'était silence radio. Il ne s'était pas parler depuis une éternité. Mais puisque ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, Kurt se leva et enfila sa veste dans l'espoir d'aller voir la seule personne qui daigner lui accorder un peu d'importance en ce moment : Blaine. Oui, il savait très bien qu'il s'était quitter il y à peine quelque heures mais Kurt s'ennuyait trop pour rester là à rien faire.<p>

Il sortit donc de son immeuble, grimpa à l'intérieur de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir de Blaine. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir. Il gara sa voiture au même endroit que la dernière fois, sur la petite cour en face du manoir entouré par les arbres, et il toqua à la porte sans, cette fois-ci, prendre le temps d'admirer les lieux. Quelque minute plus tard, il vit passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte la frimousse de Kate, la domestique de Blaine. Elle avait les yeux rivé vers le sol ce qui n'étonna pas Kurt, mais elle semblait pâle de peur et sa respiration était difficilement régulière.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Kurt.

- Le… le maître est occupé il… il ne peut recevoir personne…

_Le maître ? C'est nouveau, depuis quand elle appel Blaine comme ça._

- Oui je sais mais il faut que je le voie et je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas… Mais… vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Kate ?

- Le... le maître…il… blesser… dans sa chambre. Il est blessé.

- Quoi !? S'exclama Kurt.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il pénétra dans la maison en poussant doucement la domestique est grimpa l'escalier qui, si il s'en souvenait bien, était le chemin qui le mènerait dans la chambre de Blaine. Il courra littéralement dans le couloir et lorsqu'il eut atteint la chambre de Blaine, il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration de surprise en portant la main à son cœur lorsqu'il comprit l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Blaine était dos à lui, torse nu, pencher sur ses mains reposant contre une commode. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qu'il le marqua le plus. Ce fut plutôt les immenses blessures que Blaine avait sur son dos et sur son bras, comme si il s'était fait taillader. Mais, plus encore que ses blessure, ce qui choqua Kurt était de les voir se refermer d'elle-même très lentement. Blaine du l'entendre puisqu'il se retourna brusquement, les yeux noirs retrouvant peu à peu leur couleur normale. Kurt fit trois pas en arrière, le souffle haletant, apeuré par cette image de Blaine qui s'offrait à lui.

- Kurt…

Mais Blaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque Kurt fit brusquement demi-tour et s'enfuis en courant. Il n'entendit pas Blaine se mettre à courir derrière lui mais il l'entendit l'appeler une seconde fois. Il se retourna pour l'apercevoir effectivement derrière lui, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire puisqu'il se prit le pied dans un tapis. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et sa tête se claquer contre l'une des marches, puis, plus rien.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaine vit Kurt partir en courant, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Il se mit à courir à son tour derrière lui en l'interpelant ce qu'il regretta amèrement lorsqu'il vit celui-ci trébucher à cause du tapis et tomber en arrière dans les escaliers. Ni une ni deux son ombre se décrocha du sol et vint se placer derrière la taille de Kurt pour empêcher celui-ci de dévaler les escaliers sur le dos, mais il ne put malheureusement pas empêcher sa tête de venir se frapper contre l'une des marche de l'escalier. Il ramena brusquement Kurt a lui et le pris dans ses bras tout en soutenant doucement sa tête. Il était inconscient, mais il ne saignait pas. Il posa tout de même doucement sa tête sur son front alors que ses yeux devenaient noirs pour s'assurer que ce pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas, fasse en sorte que ce choc ne soit pas trop grave et que Kurt n'en garde aucune séquelle. Il le souleva ensuite et vint le poser sur son lit en ayant d'avance un mal de crâne a l'idée de devoir répondre à toutes les questions que le châtain allait assurément lui poser.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn, grâce à ses relation, avait réussi à se faire embaucher dans la petite morgue de Scott Hill qui, croyez-le ou non, recevait beaucoup de morts malgré le peu de meurtre qu'il s'y passait. Il aimait bien y rester tard le soir, seul, à penser à plusieurs choses de son passé tout en sirotant la première poche de sang qui lui passait sous la main, et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne s'attendait cependant certainement pas à recevoir de la visite. Il sentit la présence de cet humain bien avant qu'elle ne toque à la porte.<p>

- Entrez, dit-il en cachant la poche de sang qu'il avait dans les mais dans son tiroir

Il y eut l'apparition d'une jeune femme rousse qui devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine et qui était tout à fait mignonne selon lui.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en arborant ce sourire charmeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mary Arnold et je suis venue ici pour reconnaître un cadavre J'ai reçu une lettre hier.

- Vraiment ? Mais la morgue est fermer vous vous y prenez un peu tard.

- Je sais je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque obligations et je n'ai pas pu me libérer. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une toute petite exception ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Finn sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle était vraiment très mignonne.

- Juste pour cette fois, finit-il par dire.

Il l'amena à l' endroit où était garder tous les corps tandis qu'elle lui expliquait que mort qu'elle devait reconnaitre était la victime d'un accident de voiture qui avait eu lieu la veille. Une fois dans le laboratoire, il se retourna vers la jeune femme un air dubitatif sur le visage.

- Vous savez, vous avez l'air vraiment très souriante pour quelqu'un qui vient reconnaître un mort.

Le sourire de la jeune femme redoubla tandis qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Le sourire de Finn disparue brusquement tandis qu'elle sortait un pistolet de son sac à main.

- C'est normal, le mort, c'est vous.

Puis sans plus de discourt, elle pressa la détente, et une balle en argent vint se loger dans le ventre du vampire qui tomba au sol, inconscient.

* * *

><p>Sébastian observait la blessure que Blaine lui avait faite au bras se refermer en grimaçant. Attaqué Blaine pour tester ses pouvoir n'était pas vraiment la meilleur idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Qu'elle idée franchement de tester les limites de quelqu'un de plus fort que soit. Lorsque la blessure disparue totalement il remit son t-shirt avant de se diriger dans le salon où il se jeta négligemment sur son canapé tout en soupirant. Il était fatigué. D'abord apposer un sceau qui quémander une puissance et des efforts énormes puis se mesurer à Blaine… tout cela n'était pas très reposant. Il avait envie de voir Chandler en plus…<p>

Sur cette pensée, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte d'entrée et il fut surpris de reconnaitre l'aura de Chandler. Quand on pensait au loup… Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte sur un Chandler qui semblait déterminer. Sébastian sembla décourager à l'annonce du tonnerre de colère qui se préparait. Il devait sérieusement faire attention à ce qu'il souhaitait…

- Bonsoir beau blond ! Minauda Sébastian en espérant que ça calmerait un peu Chandler.

- Est-ce-que tu es un démon ? Demanda d'ambler le blond.

Le cœur de Sébastian manqua un battement en entendant les paroles de Chandler. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il… savoir ?

- Quoi ? Chandler qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

- Comment tu as fait pour tuer ce monstre dans la forêt cette nuit-là ? Un humain normalement constituer n'aurait pas réussi. Comment tu as fait pour entrer dans mes rêves et apposer un sceau sur cette porte ? Qui plus est un sceau qui viens des enfers. Je le sais parce que j'ai cherché. Tu vois on trouve tout sur internet. Et cette fois-ci Sébastian pas de mensonge et pas de magouille pour me faire changer de sujet. Pas de fuite, rien. Juste la vérité.

Sébastian se contenta d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche sous le regard plein d'espoir et impatient de Chandler. Comment pouvait-il tout simplement lui résister ?

- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger Chandler, je…

- Alors c'est vrai ! Tu… tu es un d…

- Un démon, oui mais je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne suis pas dangereux je jure que je ne veux que ta sécurité.

Chandler tourna les talons le regard un peu perdu et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'immeuble du châtain. Celui-ci retourna prestement dans son appartement pour enfiler des chaussures et ressortit pour tenter de rattraper Chandler qui était déjà dehors. Il réussit à le rattraper devant l'immeuble. Il lui saisit fermement le bras pour qu'il se retourne et lui faire face. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et ses yeux étaient humides.

- Chandler attend ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que le blond lui faisait face.

- Comment… comment tu as fait… comment tu as ne… rien me dire ? Sanglota doucement le blond. Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite. Tu n'avais pas le droit de ne rien me dire ce n'est pas juste !

- Chandler calmes-toi… commença-t-il.

Non je ne me calme pas ! Tu n'as pas cessé de me mentir et maintenant tu me dis que tu es un démon et je devrais bien le prendre. Comme si c'était quelque chose de normal !? Je devrais faire comme si c'était facile à accepter alors que ça ne l'ait pas !? Je suis désolé Sébastian mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

- Chandler comment tu voulais que je te le dise. Comprends moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on annonce normalement a ses proches !

- Que je te comprenne ! Mais comment veux-tu que je te comprenne alors que tu ne cesses de me mentir !? S'exclama Chandler. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Puis, sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Sébastian le regardait s'en aller. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Chandler. Etait-il prêt à ça ? Etait-il prêt à faire une croix sur lui alors qu'il y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres alors qu'il disparaissait avant de réapparaitre en face de Chandler qui eut un sursaut. Celui-ci le regardait surpris tandis que ces yeux reprenaient une couleur à peu près normale.

- Chandler, tu avais dit pas de fuite. Alors je ne fuie pas cette fois-ci, essaye de faire la même chose et affronte la réalité. Tu voulais la vérité, et bien la voilà : oui je suis un démon et oui c'est moi qui t'ai empêché de retourner derrière cette porte. Oui c'est moi qui ait tué ces horreur dans la forêt et non je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni ce qu'elles font ici où ce qu'elles te veulent. Oui je sais ce qu'il se trouve derrière cette porte et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu y retourne. Oui c'est moi qui aie posé ce sceau. Mais je t'assure que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota Chandler.

Sébastian s'approcha du blond en encadrant doucement son visage.

- Parce que je t'aime… dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Chandler le regarda les yeux inonder par les larmes, ne sachant que répondre.

- Et parce que je t'aime tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne veux que ta…

Mais Sébastian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Chandler s'était précipiter sur lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les sienne. Sébastian ne se fit pas prier pour répondre aux baiser de Chandler alors que ce dernier enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque de Sébastian. Plus rien ne comptait pour Sébastian que Chandler qui, à cause d'on ne sait quel élan d'audace, avait les lèvres collées aux siennes. Puis, aussi vite qu'il s'était emparé de ses lèvre, Chandler se sépara du châtain.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! Dit-il d'une voix mouiller.

- Je sais… sourit Sébastian.

Puis, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine tout le monde et bonne vacance ! On se retrouve le 20 Août pour un nouveau chapitre dans lequel Kurt se mettra bien plus en danger qu'il ne le croit !<strong>

**Bisous bisous !**

**ACDMP**


	12. Livre 1 : Chapitre 11

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>Du coton. Non, un nuage de coton. Un gros nuage de coton doux et moelleux. Voilà sur quoi Kurt avait l'impression d'être allonger. Un gros nuage de coton doux et moelleux et qui le forçait à garder les yeux fermer tant il était confortable. Il se tourna et enfouie sa tête dans cette oreiller encore plus moelleux et confortable que le lit sur lequel il était allonger. Il respira profondément l'odeur qui imprégner cet oreiller et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bienêtre. Ça sentait Blaine... Ça lui rappelait inévitablement l'après-midi qu'ils avaient tous deux passé, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'un autre souvenir jaillissait dans son esprit. Blaine, torse nu dans sa chambre, blessée dans le dos, ses blessures se refermant d'elles même. Il se leva brusquement du lit sur lequel il était allongé mais la douleur qui revint a la charge lui frappa brutalement le crane avant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et il retomba aussitôt sur le lit, les yeux a demi clos. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il se souvint alors que la veille il avait chuté dans les escaliers avant que sa tête ne se cogne vilement sur un le bois dur des escaliers. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retomba dans un sommeil profond et quelque peu douloureux.<p>

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, sa vision fut d'abord flou avant que ses iris n'accommode sa vision qui se précisa sur Blaine qui l'observait, un regard inquiet presqu'indescriptible peint sur le visage. La douleur avait complétement

Disparue et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ceci était dû à la présence de Blaine. Après ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il était sûr que Blaine y était pour quelque chose. Il se leva brusquement, les yeux grand ouvert se précipita vers la sortie a grande enjambé sous le regard d'un Blaine étonné.

- Oh, Kurt je t'en prie, tu as fait la même chose hier et tu es tombé dans l'escalier ! s'exclama-t-il à l' intention du châtain qui traversait l'immense couloir.

Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant mais ne put faire un pas de plus en arrivant devant l'escalier en bois car, a sa grande surprise, une sorte d'ombre venait d'enlacer sa taille et l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Il se retourna brusquement contre sa volonté pour se retrouver face à face avec un Blaine plus anxieux qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, Kurt, calme toi… ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

- Que je me calme !? Non mais est-ce-que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vu et d'à quel point ça m'a fait peur !?

- Oui je sais mais…

- Non tu ne sais pas !

- Kurt arrête ! Cria-t-il en plaquant ses deux mains sur les joues du châtain qui n'osa plus dire un mot.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension face à la panique se lisant dans le regard de Blaine. C'était la première fois que Blaine lui adressait un tel regard et Kurt était forcé de reconnaître que cette pensée lui serrait le cœur. Sans réfléchir et ne supportant pas ce regard, Kurt se blottit contre Blaine et la sensation de soulagement que celui-ci ressentit s'étendit jusque dans le corps de Kurt. Tout doucement, dans un murmure, il dit :

- Blaine, tu es quoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit celui-ci tout aussi doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux se trouvait dans le grand salon du manoir de Blaine, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur les deux beaux fauteuils rouge qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Tous deux s'était mis d'accord pour s'assoir tranquillement et parler de tout ce que Kurt venait de découvrir.

- Donc euh… tu… tu es capable de guérir in… instantanément, commença Kurt pas très sûr de l'issu de toute cette conversation allait les mener.

- Oui, entre autre choses. Répondit calmement Blaine.

- Entre autre chose ? Comment ça entre autre chose ? Ça veut dire que tu peux faire autre chose ?

- Oui mais je ne connais pas moi-même l'étendu de mes pouvoir.

- Oui mais tu dois avoir une idée. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 tu serais plutôt un 3 ou bien 8.

- 100. Je suis sans aucun doute largement au-dessus d'une échelle de 1 à 10

- Oh d'accord… intéressant… un 100 hein, sa c'est… Oh je suis désolé Blaine je n'arrive pas à aborder cette situation posément ! Tout ça est bien trop dingue ! Et en plus tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es !

- Kurt, écoute-moi, tu peux oublier ce que tu as vu hier soir, faire comme si de rien était puisqu'une chose est sûre, ça ne changera absolument rien entre nous. Tout ce que tu as besoins de savoir c'est que tu es en sécurité et que je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'être protéger ? S'enquit Kurt. Tu es en train de me dire que je suis en danger.

- Non ! Mais si un jour tu venais à l'être tu n'aurais rien à craindre parce que je suis là pour assurer ta sécurité.

- Donc tu es en train de dire qu'il serait possible qu'un jour je vienne à être en danger c'est bien ça !? S'horrifia le châtain.

- Non, Kurt ! Arrête ta parano et écoute-moi ! Commença-t-il brusquement avant de s'adoucir. Je veux simplement te faire comprendre que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre tant que je suis à tes côté. Je t'aime et rien d'autre à part toi n'a d'importance à mes yeux, lui dit-il d'un air sérieux que calma Kurt.

- Je… Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment bien tout ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ai… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pour remettre toutes mon idée bien en places.

Blaine hocha la tête pour toute réponse et raccompagna Kurt jusque-là sorti de son manoir où il le retint pour lui dire une dernière chose.

- Kurt, écoute, je ne veux pas que…

- Non, Blaine. Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je t'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je viens de voir. J'ai besoin de me faire à l'idée que tu n'es pas comme les autres. D'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du brun. Kurt esquissa un mince sourire indécis en posant sa main sur la joue de Blaine. Il tourna ensuite les talons et monta dans sa voiture. Il sentit quelque chose de gênant dans la poche arrière de son jean lorsqu'il s'assit. Il retira ce qu'il se rappela être le permis de conduire qu'il avait trouvé dans la cave nauséabonde de Blaine (un autre mystère qui planai au-dessus de son petit ami). Si cet homme s'était retrouver dans cet endroit, il devait en savoir plus sur Blaine et sur ces mystérieux pouvoirs. Il devait le contacter. Il devait savoir. Il voulait découvrir…

* * *

><p>- On dira ce qu'on voudra mais les voir en vrai c'est encore plus répugnant que dans des bouquins ! S'exclama Sam en observant l'immense grotte ou reposait rouler en boule des centaines de Bludbad.<p>

- On dirait une champignonnière c'est écœurant, compléta Puck.

- Et ce bruit qu'ils font quand ils respirent… on dirait des fumeurs en fin de vie !

- Tes pas très loin du compte, répondit Puck ?

- Ah bon ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers lui un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Oui, ils sont bel et bien en fin de vie.

Sur ses mots, Puck sortit un briquet de sa veste et, fit sortir le gaz du lance flamme qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il ne suffit que d'une étincelle pour que l'objet se mette à cracher su feu tel un dragon. Sam imita son ami et tous deux entrepris la laborieuse tâche de tous les brûler un a un. Enfin, tous sauf un. Comme Finn le lui avait demandé, Puck en laissa un de côté pour que le vampire puisse élucider le mystère du coupable des engendrements des Bludbad à Scott Hill. Quelque heures plus tard, tous deux sortir avec hâte loin de la grotte pour respirer de l'air pure. Ils tombèrent négligemment au sol, l'abomination qu'ils avaient récupérer a quelque mètre d'eux, et avalèrent a grandes bouffé l'air qui les entourait.

- Une bonne chose de faites ! S'exclama Sam un peu plus essoufflé et transpirant que Puck

- Comme tu dis oui.

L'état de Sam s'était quelque peu améliorer depuis la veille puisqu'il ne s'était pas retransformer depuis la veille. Il s'était rendu compte que, moins il se changeait en loup, moins sa blessure le faisait souffrir et moins il ressemblait à un zombi. Néanmoins, un simple petit effort comme courir quelque mètres semblait beaucoup plus l'affectait qu'avant ce qui n'échappa pas au regard avisé de son ami.

- Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu as l'air épuisé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiquais pendant tout ce temps, mais en plus d'être inutile ça avait l'air d'être éreintant.

- Ce n'est pas inutile Puck. Seulement je ne peux pas t'en parler mais tu as raison, c'était éreintant. Malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas encore fini de régler cette petite affaire mais rassures-toi cela ne viendra plus jamais empiétait sur notre but principal.

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider une fois qu'on aura ce qu'on veut.

- Non Je ne peux pas te mêler à ça, une personne qui m'est chère y est déjà mêler je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre en danger toi aussi.

- Une personne qui t'est chère ? Ne me dis pas que… commença Puck avant de mieux observer le regard fuyant de Sam.

Ce regard. Puck le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir vu des milliers de voix lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux adolescent, et Puck n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à celui qui provoquer cette inquiétude et cette gênes dans le regard de son ami. Alors, avec un sourire narquois et taquin il dit :

- Ne me dis pas que Kurt et a Scott Hill.

- Sa pour y être il y est… marmonna le blond.

- On ne peut pas dire que ça t'enchante.

- Disons qu'en d'autre circonstance j'aurais surement été le plus heureux des hommes mais, disons que tout ne se passe pas sous les meilleurs auspices…

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons qu'il est un peu trop proche d'une cible à abattre.

- Oh donc tu es simplement jaloux…

- Non ! S'énerva Sam. Je suis très sérieux il est en danger et je n'arrive pas à le tirer d'affaire. Je… je ne parvins pas à approcher ma cible… avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

- Très bien. Alors quand j'aurais régler ce petit problème, dit-il en montrant le Bludbad endormie sur l'herbe, que tu le veuille ou non, je te viendrais en aide, et on tirera Kurt d'affaire.

Sam allait protester pour la forme, mais il était bien trop heureux d'avoir l'aide de son ami pour refuser. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire à son ami.

- Bon aller, on se tire.

Puis, tous deux se levèrent et sortir de l'immense forêt de Scott Hill.

* * *

><p>Quand est-ce-que sa vie était-elle devenue si délicieusement compliqué… ? Telle était l'interrogation qui ne cessait de hanter Chandler depuis que lui et Sébastian s'était quitter la veille au soir après s'être embrasser à en perdre haleine. Dieu qu'il avait aimé embrasser cet homme et comme il avait été douloureux de s'en séparer. Pouvait-il affirmer à 100% qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ou était-ce une de ses relations étranges entre démon et humain ou seul le démon y trouvait son compte ? Il n'en savait strictement rien mais cette dernière réflexion l'amena a une autre réflexion qui lui monopolisa l'esprit : Sébastian était un démon. Un démon ! Mais pas n'importe quel démon, non, pas du genre mec relou qui vous colle pour un voir un rendez-vous, non ! Un démon du style démon de l'enfer !<p>

Mais, malgré tous, Chandler devait bien reconnaitre que Sébastian était un démon pas comme les autres. Il l'avait protégé, et il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Rien qu'un peu.

Une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un la sortie de sa réflexion en frappant a la porte de son appartement. Il se leva du lit sur laquelle il était allongé à la façon d'une étoile de mer et se dirigea dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sur une Beth qui arborait un air affreusement désolé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose qui risquait de le briser en mille morceau/

- Quelqu'un est mort ? S'enquit-il.

- Non mais… Chandler il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois mentalement près à assimiler.

- Oh si tu parles de Sébastian et du fait qu'il soit un démon te casse pas la tête c'est une certitude. Bon certes je n'assimile pas du tout cette réalité mais je pense que je vais pouvoir faire avec.

- Bah qu'est-ce-qui ta fait changer d'avis ? Demanda celle-ci d'un air éberluée.

- Entre que je t'explique.

La blonde pénétra donc dans l'antre de Chandler en jetant son sac et son manteau sur le meuble dans l'entrée comme elle en avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Chandler lui raconta son aventure de la veille au soir et il ne put que s'attarder sur leur échange amoureux et imprévu.

- Tu l'as embrassé !? S'exclama la Blonde.

- Oui.

- Non mais embrasser… embrasser ? Enfin je veux dire embrasser… avec la bouche !?

- Avec la langue, précisa Chandler assez amusé par la réaction de la journaliste.

- Mais… c'est un démon ! Il n'est même pas humain.

Beth se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Après tout, elle fleureté bien avec un vampire et ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain…

- Oui je sais mais disons que c'est plus compliquer que cela c'est un sujet encore sensible et je sens que si je m'y intéresse un peu ma raison n'y survivra pas, complétât-il

- Bon bref, reprit-elle pour balayer cette histoire de leur sujet principal. Tu as pu lui soutirer des informations sur ces créatures que tu as vues dans la forêt ou bien sur les loups ? Est-ce-que tu lui as parlé de la porte rouge ?

- Euh… et bien en fait on n'a pas… commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Oh non je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

- Quoi ? Demanda la Blonde.

- Je me suis encore fait avoir ! Se fustigea-t-il à haute voix. Il ne m'a embrassé parce qu'il m'aime comme il le dit mais pour me faire taire. Il dit qu'il ne sait pas d'où viennent ses créatures qui nous ont attaqué, ça d'accord je veux bien le croire, après tout ce n'est pas un loup. Mais il m'a clairement dit savoir ce qu'il se trouve derrière la porte rouge mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus et il a trouvé la combine pour que je ne m'y attarde pas trop ce sale petit rat !

- Il t'a dit qu'il voulait te protéger, qu'il t'aimait, et il t'a embrassé pour te changer les idées.

- Exactement. Ce sale conard savait exactement ce qu'il faisait ! C'est un sale petit vicieux, pervers, manipulateur et calculateur !

- Je suppose donc qu'on ne peut tirer aucune information concernant la porte rouge venant de lui.

- Non ça tu peux en être sûre.

Chandler se mordit l'ongle du pouce comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était énervé et qu'il cherchait une solution à un problème quelconque. Sébastian l'avait sans nul doute une nouvelle fois manipulé et le blond ne pouvait apparemment pas espérer obtenir une réponse claire, précise et franche du châtain. Alors, qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait les chercher lui-même ses réponses !

- On va y aller nous-même, finit-il par dire d'une voix ferme et décidée.

- Quoi ?

- A la porte rouge, on va y aller et voir par nous-même ce qu'elle cache.

- Quoi ? mais tes malades, avec toutes ces créatures monstrueuses qui rôdent dans la forêt ? Mais tes pas bien mon pauvre Chandler ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et là je dis « tu » parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'accompagne dans un endroit pareille, très peu pour moi.

- Oh, mais arrête de faire ta peureuse. Tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont dit dans le bouquin, ces monstres n'attaquait le village que de nuit, si on y va en plein jour on ne risquera rien, et puis on aura qu'à prendre de quoi se défendre.

- Non mas je rêve, parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on aura la moindre chance de se défendre contre ces horreur !?

- Non, mais au moins ça nous permettra de découvrir si Sébastian di bien la vérité. Est-ce-qu'il fait tout pour me protéger, oui ou non ? Là on en aura le cœur net.

- Alors tu joues avec le feu seulement pour satisfaire on égo !?

- Non, Beth. Même si c'est étrange de dire ça, même si cet endroit était effrayant, j'aimais bien y aller. C'est contradictoire je sais et je ne pourrais te fournir de meilleure explication que celle-ci, mais je sais seulement que moins j'y vis et plus cette sensation de de manque augmente. Il faut que j'y retourne. Que j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Je dois y aller et cette fois-ci, pour de vrai. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette porte qui me réclame mais que je ne parviens pas à atteindre.

- Le petit garçon, déduis-t-elle.

- Oui. Le petit garçon. Je suis chaque fois à deux doigts de l'atteindre mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pense que je n'y arrive pas parce que je n'y suis pas réellement. J'ai besoin d'y aller, Beth, supplia-t-il.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle. On y va mais on y va en plein jour. Vers midi par exemple, quand le soleil et bien haut dans le ciel et qu'il n'y a pas d'ombre. Comme ça on est sûr qu'on ne risque rien.

- Rendez-vous demain à midi au Téria Café.

Beth remit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte, mais se rétracta pour dire une dernière chose à Chandler

- Oh et à propos de Sébastian.

- Oui ?

- Ce mec et un bel enfoiré ! La prochaine fois colle lui en une !

- Compte sur moi. Bye.

- A demain

* * *

><p>Il avait eu toute la matinée pour penser et repenser a cette histoire. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Kurt n'arrivait pas à posément trouver une explication logique a toute cette histoire. Certes, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas mais il arrivait difficilement à assimiler l'idée qu'il y avait certains être qui, visiblement, n'était pas tout à fait humain. Kurt était sûr qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette idée simplement parce qu'il était obligé d'y faire face seul. Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Blaine puisqu'il était le premier concerné et que, quoi qu'il dise, le fait de savoir ce qu'il savait à propos du brun l'effrayer un peu, ou du moins le rendait méfiant. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Chandler, il savait que celui-ci n'aurait pas de temps à perdre dans ses histoires étant donné qu'il était trop pris par l'écriture de son livre. Ça aurait été affreusement égoïste de sa part de lui prendre de son temps sur la réalisation de son rêve. Quant à Sam, lui aussi semblait très occupé étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs jour à présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, cet homme dont il avait trouvé le permis de conduire dans la cave de chez Blaine : Jim Sanders. Kurt priait pour qu'il en sache un maximum à son sujet.<p>

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait devant son appartement, qui devait accessoirement lui servir de bureau à en juger par l'enseigne qu'il se trouvait sur la porte, son permis de conduire fermement tenue dans ses deux mains. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelque seconde et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui ressemblait énormément à l'homme sur la photo du permis de Jim Sanders. Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que la photo venait a peines d'être prise. Pourtant à en juger par la date, elle datait de huit ans plus tôt. Mais peu importait ce détail.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Euh… Bonjour ? Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et je suis venue vous rendre votre permis de conduire.

- Oh, merci, répondit-il.

- Je… je l'ai trouvé chez Blaine Anderson, dans sa cave plus précisément, rajouta-t-il avec un regard suppliant dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour comprendre, a supposé qu'il soit au courant.

Le sourcil du vampire se rejoignirent tandis qu'il observait le regard troublé et suppliant du jeune homme. Ce regard ne pouvait signifie qu'une seule chose : il a vit lui aussi eut à faire d'une quelconque manière a Blaine et à ses étrange pouvoirs inconnu. Il hocha la tête en l'invitant à entrer. Il le mena jusque son bureau et lui tendis un verre d'eau tandis qu'il récupérait son permis de conduire.

Kurt accepta le verre d'eau tendu et sans plus attendre, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Comment… comment est-ce-que vous vous êtes retrouvé dans sa cave ? Demanda-t-il d'amblé.

- Disons que c'est une longue histoire, répondit-il en jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il sache quelle était sa véritable nature. Il semblait assez perturber comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter…

- D'accord… et pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce-qu'il y avait cette odeur affreuse de… cadavre en décomposition. Si vous vous trouviez là vous devez le savoir…

- Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, dit-il en se levant pour sortir.

- Mais où allez-vous ? S'empressa de demander le vampire en se précipitant à sa suite pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Écoutez… je suis venue ici pour trouver des réponses à mes questions mais visiblement vous ne semblez pas très coopératif, alors inutile que je perds mon temps. Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Non, attendez, reprit-il se qui fit se retourner Kurt avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement, il y a énormément de chose que vous ignorez, monsieur Hummel. Des choses qui dépassent votre imagination, mais malheureusement je ne pense que vous le dire maintenant, dans votre état d'incompréhension actuel, soit une idée judicieuse.

Kurt devait bien reconnaître que cet homme n'avait pas tout à fait trot et il devait bien avouer qu'il été effrayer d'apprendre ce que pourrait être la véritable nature de Blaine.

- Alors je vous propose quelque chose. Prenez le temps de vous remettre de vos émotion, peu importe ce que vous avez vu, essayer juste de vous calmez, et c'est moi qui vous contacterez pour vous aider à mettre les choses au claire.

- Et comment vous allez faire ça, vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- J'ai votre nom et je peux facilement devinez votre âge. Pour un détective tel que moi c'est suffisamment d'information pour vous retrouver. Mais en attendant, rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous et surtout, surtout, ne vous approchez pas de Blaine.

Kurt hocha doucement la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il sortit doucement de l'immeuble en essayant de ne pas perdre l'esprit, et lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il vit quelque chose des plus étranges. De l'autre côté de la rue où il se trouvait, il y avait une jeune femme vêtu d'une robe blanche. Elle était blonde et ses yeux étaient aussi beaux que l'océan. Elle le regardait en souriant d'un air désolé, comme si quelque chose de tragique venait de se produire et qu'elle venait tout juste de lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». Elle était tellement belle et pur, qu'on aurait dit un ange et Kurt se sentait affreusement détendue rien qu'en posant les yeux sur elle. Puis, elle lui tandis la main, et quelque chose au plus profond de Kurt lui hurlait de saisir cette main tendue et de la suivre ou elle semblait vouloir l'emmener. Il était sur le point d'y aller, lorsqu'une voiture passa devant lui, emmenant avec elle l'image de cette belle jeune femme blonde. Elle avait disparue, et lui était de nouveau seul dans cette rue, plus perdu que jamais…

* * *

><p>Le loup observait tranquillement mais avec colère la grotte où il avait pris soin de cacher tous les Bludbad qu'il avait créé. Pas un seul n'avait survécu. Il était tous calciner, et il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui avait commis ce crime. C'était ce loup, ce chef de meute a qu'il avait surpris à espionner sa grotte. Il étant sans nul doute le gardien de la paix entre les loups et les humains, ce descendant de la meute signataire de ce fichu traité datant du moyen âge. Il était un obstacle sur sa route. Son objectif était compromis à cause de la simple présence de cette pourriture à Scott Hill. Il allait, à présent être forcé de tout recommencer depuis le début et Dieu savait que transformer de vulgaires humains en Bludbad n'était pas une mince affaire. Il allait devoir redoubler d'effort et de courage, mais surtout de prudence pour ne pas se faire prendre.<p>

Avec un dernier grognement, il se tourna et repris forme humaine dans un coin inconnue de tous de la forêt. Un vieux manoir que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié. L'homme, car ce loup était bel et bien un homme, remis ses vêtement avec rapidité, ne remarquant pas qu'il fit tomber quelque chose au sol, et sortit du manoir pour rejoindre la route. A mi-chemin, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et sourit en voyant de nom inscrit sur le cadrant lumineux de son appareil. Il décrocha et le porta à son oreille :

- Hugo Pierce, j'écoute ?

* * *

><p>1943. Il n'avait pas ressentis une telle douleur depuis 1943. Finn ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ne put que constater que la douleur de cette balle qui demeurait logé dans son thorax n'avait toujours pas disparue. Il releva difficilement la tête en constatant une nouvelle fois qu'il était attaché à une chaise, pieds et poings lié. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. L'endroit où il se trouvait était plonger dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et la possibilité d'apercevoir une quelconque ici était donc définitivement à bannir. Il sentait ses crocs sortit et ses yeux douloureux. Il devait être affreusement en manque de sang pour se trouver dans état pareille et seuls les humains pouvaient se considérer comme chanceux de ne pas pouvoir sentir cette odeur de putréfaction propre au vampire affamé et incapable de reprendre forme humaine. Sa faim, il en était sûr, ne pouvait être que due à cette balle loger en lui. Mais quelle matière pouvait-elle bien le rendre dans cet état ?<p>

- Le sang d'un mort, dit cette voix féminine qui lui rappelait la belle rouquine de la veille. Quelle garce ! Elle l'avait bien eut.

La lumière s'alluma et il découvrit cette belle jeune femme avec un regard de prédatrice.

- J'ai trempé chaque balle de mon revolver dans le sang d'un mort. Ca n'est pas suffisant pour tuer un vampire mais pour l'amener à ressentir une faim suffisamment intense pour qu'il reste dans un état comme le tien, c'est parfait.

- Tu ignores a qui tu t'adresses visiblement ma jolie, dit-il d'une voix épuiser mais néanmoins arrogante. Il faut beaucoup plus que m'affamer pour me faire devenir dingue.

- Ça tombe bien ce n'est pas but premier, dit-elle en s'installant a une chaise en face du vampire, ce n'est pas mon but premier.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Qui es-tu réellement Mary Arnold ?

- Ravi que tu te sois souvenue de mon nom, Finn.

- Ravi que tu ais pris la penne de chercher le mien.

- Très bien, alors voilà comment ça va se passer commença-t-elle en saisissant un bocal remplie de sang et un couteau de boucher. Je vais te poser quelque questions simple, très simple, et bien entendue j'attendrais des réponses, continua-t-elle en plongeant le couteau dans le bocal, mais, chaque fois que tu me donneras une mauvaise réponse, poursuivit-elle en approchant le couteau imbiber du sang d'un mort vers le bras du vampire, je m'arrangerais pour que chaque seconde passer avec moi soit beaucoup plus douloureuses que les précédentes, finit-elle en lui entaillant le bras.

Finn eut du mal à retenir le grognement de douleur qui lui démangeait les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas pire torture que le sang d'un mort pour un vampire. Une brulure du troisième degré n'était rien comparer à cette torture.

- Alors, reprit-elle, première question : Noah Puckerman est-il à Scott Hill ?

A l'évocation du prénom de son ami, Finn sut que les choses étaient beaucoup plus graves qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il devint tout de suite plus méfiant. Cette salle petite garce était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'il ne le pensait et visiblement Puck venait de e mettre dans de beaux draps, qui que puisse réellement être cette jeune femme.

- Noah Puckerman ? Jamais entendu parler, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponses, La jeune femme lui lança le couteau dans la cuisse ce qui, cette fois-ci lui retira un hurlement. Elle replongea ensuite le couteau dans le bocal avant de le brandir sous la gorge du vampire.

- Ne prend pas pour une imbécile ! Je t'ai vu lui envoyer un mail à la bibliothèque et votre rencontre au Téria Café ne m'a pas échapper. Vous êtes très amis tous les deux ou du moins il te fait assez confiance pour te demander ton aide au sujet des Bludbad. Alors je te le redemande une dernière fois. Où est cette pourriture de Loup garou !?

- Les Bludbad ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Son regard s'accrocha ensuite à un petit détail sur le poignet de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas remarquer plus tôt. C'était un petit tatouage représentant un blason vieux de plusieurs siècle et pas n'importe lequel : les armoiries de la famille Renarde. Il ne fallut pas plus d'information à Finn pour comprendre qui était réellement la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Il se mit à rire, comme soudain pris d'un accès de folie ce qui énerva encore plus la rouquine qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- L'héritière Renarde en chair et en os ! Ria-t-il. Si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi séduisante je me serais mis plus à mon avantage.

- La ferme espèce d'erreur de la nature !

- Ce n'est pas très polie ça, ma belle. Alors, pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation, tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne. Puck n'est en rien coupable de l'engendrement de tous ces Bludbad.

- Oh mais ça je le sais. J'ignore encore qui est le coupable mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je l'abatte.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- C'est simple. Ce traiter de paix n'est en réalité qu'une entrave pour moi. Mon but et d'éliminer tous les loups qui se trouve sur cette foutue terre.

- Et malheureusement pour toi le contrat t'en empêche.

- Exactement. Mais fort heureusement pour moi, il y a une close inconnue du grand public dans ce traiter.

-Et qui est ?

- Si l'un des deux partie de ce traiter voix sa descendance s'éteindre, le traiter ne serait plus en vigueur. Autrement dit, j'aurais quartier libre.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, ce que tu veux vraiment c'est…

- Tuer Noah Puckerman !


	13. Livre 1 : Chapitre 12

**LIVRE I : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde ! Tous d'abord il est inutile de préciser à quelle point je suis désoler à avoir tan tarder à poster la suite mais je suis officiellement en terminale S et, comme vous le savez tous, c'est l'année du bac et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur donc je vais mettre cette fiction un peu entre parenthèse mais je vous inquiéter pas j'essaye d'écrire des que je le peux (et quand j'ai la foi aussi) et de poster tout sa très vite…<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam ne prit même as la peine de frapper avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son nouvel ami et compagnon d'infortune : Jim Sanders. Celui-ci lui avait la veille envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il avait du nouveau sur Blaine et Sam n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit tant il espérait que ce qu'allait lui annoncer Jim était une bonne nouvelle. Il trouva le vampire assis derrière son ordinateur joué avec une petite carte ou il semblait y avoir quelque petit numéro gribouillé dessus. Il ne perdit pas de temps et pris place juste en face du vampire sous le regard surpris de celui-ci.<p>

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas senti arriver.

- Je dois bien le reconnaître, j'ai senti ton odeur de chien en rut à plus d'un kilomètre…

- En rut ? s'étonna le blond, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te fait croire que je suis en rut !?

- Rien… passons. J'ai du nouveau, ou plutôt une nouvelle victime si on veut….

- Comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Jim tendit la petite carte avec laquelle il jouait au loup qui l'inspecta en arquant un sourcil. Celle-ci ne comportait qu'un simple numéro de téléphone gribouiller à la hâte.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à le retrouver sur la base de donner du recensement de la ville…

- Et ça nous intéresse parce que… ? Demanda Sam de plus en plus incrédule et impatient à l'idée de découvrir qui était cette nouvelle victime et si elle pouvait s'allier à leur cause.

- Il s'agit d'un jeune beau garçon qui, semble-t-il au vue de son regard affolé lorsque nous avais discuté de Blaine, a fait les frais des étrange pouvoir de cet enfoirée.

- Un jeune et beau garçon ? Tu veux dire du genre qui ne sait pas se défendre ?

- Exactement !

- Géniale… Gémit Sam en s'adossant sur son siège.

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… Après tout on a un nouveau témoin peut-être qu'il pourra nous apporter de nouveaux éléments.

Sam leva la carte au-dessus de lui comme si celle-ci allait être en mesure de lui fournir une réponse et analysa la situation. Après tout, Sam n'était pas vraiment loin de la vérité. Peut-être que cette personne avait vu de nouveau pouvoir que Blaine n'avait pas usé devant eux et peut-être allait-il être capable de déterminer grâce à ce nouvel élément de quelle espèce exacte Blaine faisait partit. Il serait alors en mesure de le neutraliser et Sam aurait alors la certitude que Kurt serait en sécurité et que plus rien ne se dresserait entre lui et celui qu'il aime.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il après une longue minute de réflexion

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Kurt, je crois. Kurt Hummel.

L'entende de ce prénom fit littéralement sursauter. Kurt ? Kurt Hummel !? Son Kurt ! Son cœur se mit alors à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et l'endroit où Blaine l'avait auparavant blesser se mit de nouveau à irradier tandis que ses yeux prenaient une couleur jaune. Il se jeta au sol en grognant tandis qu'il posait sa main sur sa blessure devenue aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion.

- Sam !? Qu'est-ce-que tu as !? S'exclama le vampire en se précipitant sur le loup qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

Le vampire s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule mais Sam repoussa son bras d'une telle violence que le vampire cru bien qu'il allait s'arracher.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Ça va passer…

Sam avait à présent l'habitude de ce genre de douleur, et il avait trouvé la technique pour qu'elles s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes. Il se mit alors à respirer calmement, imaginant qu'à chaque expiration brûlante qu'il libérait un peu de la douleur s'échapper avec elle. Son cœur reprit une fréquence à peu près normale et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Sam savait que ce genre de chose ne devait pas se produire s'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser l'occasion à son cœur de s'emballer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait beau être un loup, il n'en avait pas moins un mode de vie et des réactions appartenant au communs des mortel. Chaque fois qu'il était essoufflé où qu'une émotion vive s'emparer de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérés. Voilà pourquoi à chacune de ses transformation il souffrait, voilà pourquoi lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Kurt, il avait eu mal.

Kurt ! Sam savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Une bonne puisque de cette façon le châtains se rapprochait un peu plus de son camp et qu'il allait être en mesure de le protéger, ou une mauvaise parce qu'il craignait que cette peur que Jim avait vu dans les yeux du jeune homme à l'égard de Blaine, ne fasse échos à celle qu'il ressentirait le jour où il lui avouerait ce qu'il était lui-même.

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête et se redressa en grognant. Il hocha légèrement la tête face au regard interrogateur du vampire qui semblait silencieusement lui demander s'il allait bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'en parler Sam. !?

- De quoi tu parles … ? demanda le blond d'une voix soudainement fatiguer.

- De cette douleur ! De cette blessure que t'a fait Blaine et qui ne semble pas vouloirs disparaître !

- Parce que ce n'est pas pour l'instant pas notre priorité. Mais si sa peut te rassurer tu n'as qu'à te dire que lorsque nous aurons trouvé la véritable nature de Blaine, nous pourrons éventuellement trouver un remède à ce que j'ai mais pour l'instant nous devant le contacter…

- Qui ça ? Ce Kurt ? Tu le connais n'est-ce pas… sinon tu n'aurais pas eu cette… réaction.

- Oh que oui je le connais. C'est lui, c'est lui que je cherche à protéger, c'est lui que je veux éloigner de Blaine. C'est pour lui que je fais tout ça…

- Quoi c'est lui ? C'est de lui dont tu me parlais le soir ou tu as déboulé chez moi comme un malade mentale.

- Oui c'est lui…

- Hm… tu as plutôt bon gout même si je ne lui trouve pas autant de charmes qu'a une femme.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de mes gout en matière de sexe, répliqua paresseusement Sam. Appelle le et dit lui de venir parce que tu as reconsidérer ce qu'il t'avait dit et dit lui que tu peux l'aider.

- Et toi ? Est-ce-que je lui parle de toi ?

- Non, souffla le blond. Non vaut mieux lui laisser la surprise…

* * *

><p>- Aller Beth, un peu de courage, on peut le faire !<p>

- C'est moi ou bien toi que tu essaie d'encourager au juste ? Demanda la blonde incertaine.

Nos deux jeunes adultes se trouvaient juste devant la forêt, à l'endroit même où Chandler avait pour la première fois aperçu cette étrange et fine silhouette. Il avait peur, horriblement peur. Le soleil était au Zénith et aucune ombre à part celle des arbres ne venait assombrir le sol de la forêt à première vue mais pourtant il avait peur.

- Et si tu ne retrouves pas le chemin jusqu'au manoir, Chandler, s'enquit la blonde. Si on se perd et qu'on se retrouve coincer ici jusque-là tomber de la nuit et qu'on se fait attaquer par ses monstre qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

- Arrête de parler de malheur espèce de corbeau noir ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis je te signale que je me suis rendu un tas de fois jusqu'ici alors le chemin je le connais par cœur.

- Oui seulement c'était dans tes rêves et si toutes nos théories sont fausses depuis le début et bien on va se paumer et se faire bouffer !

- Alors on croise les doigts pour qu'on ait raison et que ce ne soit pas que de simple cauchemar. De toute façon moi je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas que de simple cauchemar et je suis encore plus sûr que ce manoir existe bel et bien puisque je m'y suis déjà rendu !

Ils échangèrent alors un regard qui se voulait déterminer et Chandler fut pris d'un élan de courage qui le poussa à faire de grand pas dans la forêt.

- Mais attend moi ! S'écria la blonde en se précipitant à sa suite.

Mais Chandler n'était déjà plus lui-même. Il marchait sans regarder où il allait, étant simplement persuader que c'était la bonne route à prendre. Il savait ou tourner, quelle arbres contourner, quel troncs abattue escalader pour enfin voir au loin la toiture du manoir qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta devant semblant reprendre son esprit, ignorant alors qu'il les avait partiellement perdu l'espace d'un instant. Il se tourna alors vers Beth qui semblait essoufflé. Avait-il marché si vite que cela ?

- Tu vois, je ne me suis pas perdu, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Bien joué…souffla-t-elle. Bon on y va ou pas dans ce manoir, on pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent alors doucement dans la bâtisse et Chandler fut pris d'un frisson en observant la grande marque de griffure sur le sol. Il s'avait d'où elles provenaient… Elles avaient été faites par ces horribles monstres. Il dona un léger coup de coude a Beth qui laissait trainer son regard autour d'elle.

- Regarde, lui dit-il. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti.

La jeune femme s'accroupi et laisser trainer ses doigts sur les sillons creuser dans le bois.

- Mon Dieu… souffla-t-elle. Tu as du avoir une sacré trouille…

- Ca tu peux le dire… Viens, c'est par là.

Ils entreprirent alors de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage avant de pénétrer dans cette pièce où Chandler s'était réfugié, mais qui ne présentait à présent plus de porte. Il leva alors la tête pour observer la trappe qui menait au grenier.

- La ficelle est encore coincer, dit-il. Quand je suis descendu pensant que tout danger était écarter avant que Sébastian n'arrive, la trappe s'est refermer et la ficelle qui permettait de l'ouvrir s'est coince dedans. Je suis trop petit pour l'atteindre même en sautant et puisque tu n'es pas plus grande que moi…

- Ce que tu peut-être dégourdi toi alors ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention à la ficelle !? S'exclama la blonde.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir privilégié ma survie plutôt la ficelle ! C'est vrai que sa coulée de source !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant d'observer les alentour de la pièce. Son regard se posa alors sur une boîte en carton qui semblait bien remplie. Elle s'approcha alors vivement avant de l'ouvrir. Celui-ci ne contenait que de vieux livres mais qui semblait tout de même étranges au vue de leur couverture.

- Tiens viens voir ça, dit-elle à l'attention du blond

Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ouvrit un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait trouvé pour en lire le titre.

_- Navita Mortem_…, lut-il. C'est du latin ça non ?

- Oui je crois, répondit la blonde. _Mortem _veut dire mort mais _navita…_

- Ils avaient d'étrange lecture ceux qui vivaient la…

- Peut-être mais peu importe ça va quand même nous aider !

Elle rangea alors le livre avec les autres dans le carton et fit trainer celui-ci sous la trappe avant de grimper dessus.

- Oh oui alors ça c'est très respectueux envers de vieux livres, ironisa Chandler.

- Tu préférerais qu'on rentre bredouille ? Non, alors tait toi et regarde les pros à l'œuvre.

Ni une ni deux, elle se saisit tu petit bout de ficelle dépassant de la trappe avant de tirer dessus e de faire descendre l'échelle. Chandler ignorait pourquoi mais de voir le passage de nouveau accessible lui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il y était presque.

- A toi l'honneur ! Lui dit Beth en souriant.

Chandler ne se fit pas prier pour jouir de ce nouveau droit et grimpa à l'échelle. Il pénétra dans le grenier et aussitôt une sensation de satisfaction l'envahit. Il avait réussi. Il avait atteint son but. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la porte rouge et il fut passablement énervé de voir que le symbole que Sébastian avait apposé sur la porte était toujours présent. A l'identique. Il entendit Beth grimper derrière lui et se poster a ses côté.

- Alors c'est _ça_ la porte rouge ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est bien la porte rouge.

- Et voilà donc le fameux symbole que notre cher démon Sébastian à poser dessus pour te protéger.

- Pour m'empêcher de découvrir quelque chose surtout ! Ce petit enfoiré ne veux pas me protéger il veut juste m'empêcher de savoir !

- Mais savoir quoi ?

- Tel est la question.

D'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte et Chandler posa sa main sur la pognée de la porte. Il inspira profondément avant de tenter de l'ouvrir, mais rien. Il donna un rageur coup de pied contre cette porte avant de grogner de frustration.

- Elle est fermée… fit doucement remarquer la blonde dans l'espoir de ne pas trop énerver Chandler.

- Ouais !

- Tu sais, s'il y a un truc que j'ai appris durant ma longue vie c'est que tout ce qui a été fait peut-être défait.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

- Sébastian est un démon et c'est lui qui a mis ce sceau sur la porte. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le retirer. Il nous suffit juste de trouver comment. Et en ce qui concerne les recherches toi et moi on a plutôt bien fait nos preuves. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose.

Chandler adressa alors un sourire reconnaissant à la blonde.

- Merci Beth.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour m'aider dans cette affaire alors que c'est sans doute le truc le plus fou qui puisse nous arriver.

- Si tu crois que je ne suis pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière tout ce mystère tu te trompes ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte !

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Ni une ni deux, ils descendirent tout deux du grenier en faisant bien attention à ce que la ficelle reste accessible et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Là, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient as vu en arrivant attira le regard de Chandler. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. Sur cette photo, il y avait un homme dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu, enserrant avec amour une jeune femme rousse et pleine de joie. Il reconnut bin vite l'homme comme étant celui qui était venue une fois au Téria Café pour commander un café qu'il n'avait pas bu et qui s'était précipitamment enfuis en voyant Sébastian arriver. Mais ce n'était pas tout. A côté du coulpe se trouver… Hugo !?

- Mais je le connais lui ! S'exclama Beth derrière le blond.

- Moi aussi je le connais. C'est Hugo Pierce. Mon meilleur ami travail pour lui à l'atelier de Scott Hill.

- Non pas lui. Enfin si je le connais J'ai voulu faire un article sur lui pour Bean News mais ça n'a rien donné… Mais moi je te parle de lui, celui qui tient la fille.

- Moi aussi je le connais. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle mais je l'avais trouvé bizarre. Il semblait avoir… peur de Sébastian ce jour-là.

- Il s'appelle Jacob Williams. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur Sébastian. Tu sais je t'en avais parlé, il était en concurrence avec Sébastian sur le rachat des actions de B&M.

- Quoi c'est lui Jacob !? Bah je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir Sébastian au café. C'était son concurrent.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça… dit la blonde avec un regard désolé.

- Beth, qu'est-ce-que tu me cache ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Tu sais le jour où tu m'as dit que tu savais que Sébastian était un démon.

- Oui…

- J'étais aussi venu pour te dire que je savais que Sébastian était un démon.

- Oui mais ça je le sais.

- Oui mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que c'est Jacob qui me l'a dit, dit-elle en tapotant le visage du dit Jacob sur la photo.

- D'accord et lui comment il l'a su ?

- Apparemment c'est Sébastian qui le lui a dit.

- Quoi !? Ce petit enfoiré l'a dit à un parfait inconnu et pas à moi alors qu'il m'a roulé la pelle du siècle bien avant de le connaître !

- Oui mais sa c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont plus de point communs que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles Beth là je ne comprends plus rien…

La jeune femme sembla hésitée un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour parler

- Bon ce que je vais te dire doit être difficile a croire mais je te jure que c'est la vérité et que tu ne dois le dire à personne.

- Quoi ? Lui aussi c'est un démon ?

- Non… Pas vraiment c'est autre chose…

- Beth arrête de tourner autour du pot tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très patient !

- D'accord calme-toi. Jacob est un… vampire.

Beth attendait avec crainte la réaction de Chandler qui n'avait pas bronché alors qu'elle venait de lâcher la plus grande bombe nucléaire du siècle.

- Un vampire ? Reprit-il. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non je te jure que c'est vrai.

Sans crier gare Chandler s'écroula en tailleur sur le sol en portant les mains à son crâne.

- Oh non mais ce n'est pas vrai j'hallucine ! D'abord les loups, ensuite le démon et maintenant les vampires ! Mais pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi !? Se lamenta-t-il.

- Oh Chandler je suis désolé. Mais dit toi que comme sa quand tu en croiseras un tu n'auras pas de surprise.

- J'ai mal à la tête ! J'ai envie de dormir et de me réveiller dans un endroit tout blanc ou rien d'autre à part moi et le silence n'existerait.

- On appelle ça le paradis mon cher.

- Alors tue-moi qu'on en finisse ! Et puis d'abord comment ça se fait tu sois au courant !? T'en est un aussi ?

- Quoi ? Non certainement pas. Disons qu'il y a longtemps je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Beth attendit patiemment que Chandler digère cette nouvelle. Quelque minute plus tard, elle le vit relever brusquement la tête.

- D'accord ! Si je peux accepter le fait que les démons comme Sébastian existe alors pourquoi pas le vampire !?

- Dis donc, tes plutôt rapide pour amortir les chocs, toi !

- Détrompe toi je n'ai toujours pas digérer la nouvelle mais on a d'autre chat à fouetter alors je vais faire comme si j'avais assimilé l'information. De toute façon, tant que je n'en croise as un en vrai comme tu dis je n'aurais pas besoins de me confronter à la réalité et à mes yeux le mythe du vampire ne restera rien de plus qu'un mythe !

- D'accord, c'est un bon compromis. Bon qu'est-ce-qu'on fait avec cette photo.

- Si elle est là, reprit Chandler en désignant la photo, c'est que l'une de ces trois personnes a peut-être une petite idée de ce qui se trame ici. Hugo est quelqu'un d'inaccessible et pour lui tirer les vers du nez il va falloir se lever tôt c'est moi qui te le dit. En plus tu dis qu'il a refusé de te voir pour ton article et il va penser que c'est pour ça qu'on veut lui parler alors autant tenter Dracula puisqu'on ne connait pas cette femme.

- Il s'appelle Jacob…

- Peu importe. Bon on y va.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne me tire une balle !

- Ok alors allons-y vite !

* * *

><p>Malgré son aversion pour cette race s'apparentant au loup qu'il exécrait au plus haut point depuis quelque temps, Blaine Anderson devait bien admettre qu'à cet instant, il ressemblait à un chien fou. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau à faire les cent pas en observant son portable sur son bureau étonnement silencieux. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelle de Kurt. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de si difficile a acceptait. Certes il possédait des pouvoirs que lui-même n'était pas en mesure de comprendre, mais Kurt savait qu'il aimait et n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ? Peu importait cette particularité qu'il avait découverte chez Blaine. Il le protégerait contre toutes les misères du monde alors pourquoi avoir besoin d'autant de temps pour assimiler cette information !?<p>

Mais malgré tout, Blaine se refusait à brusquer le châtain. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le perdre ou même de lui faire peur s'il ne se montrait pas assez compréhensif pour lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Blaine regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable et attendit quelque seconde pour voir si Kurt l'appellerait, mais rien. Il grogna de frustration.

C'est vrai, il aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire. Il aurait dû lui effacer la mémoire. Mais il en avait été incapable. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de lui refusait d'effacer une seconde fois la mémoire de Kurt. Peut-être avait-il simplement voulu partager pour la première fois ce secret qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Peut-être aimait-il trop Kurt pour lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important dans sa vie que ces mystérieux pouvoirs qui faisaient partie quotidiennement de sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela, il aimait trop Kurt.

Il l'aimait trop et sa lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne et ce qu'il ressentait pour le châtains n'avais absolument rien de rassurant. Il ne supportait pas son absence alors que cela faisait à peine qu'une journée qu'il ne l'avait perdu, alors que ressentirai-t-il s'il venait un jour à le perdre pour toujours. Et bien malheureusement, c'était quelque chose qui allait inéluctablement arriver. Car Blaine avait remarqué un petit détail sur lui-même il y a quelque année déjà, mais ils n'avaient jamais autant eu d'importance qu'en cet instant.

Blaine savait qu'il était spécial, du moins plus que le commun des mortels, un loup ou bien même un vampire. Mais, en plus de ce surplus de puissance dont il ignorait l'origine, Blaine avait remarqué que plus les années passer, plus son vieillissement était lent. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, mais ces signes vitaux et les infimes rides qu'il voyait sur ses mains attestaient qu'il en avait seulement vingt-deux. Dans quelque années, il en paraitrait surement plus, mais il savait qu'il y aurait un moment, il estimait que ce moment arriverait lorsqu'il aurait à peu près trente ans, où il ne vieillirait plus. Il s'était fait bien malgré lui à l'idée de passer une éternité sur cette planète, mais il n'arrivait désormais plus à se faire à l'idée de passer un seul instant de plus privé de la présence de Kurt.

Il ignorait comment faire en sorte que Kurt reste pour toujours à ses côté, et il était sûr qu'il trouvait un moyen de le rendre immortel même si cela devait être l'épreuve la plus difficile de toute sa vie, mais il savait une chose : il se devait de passer chaque instant que la vie lui offrait aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Alors au Diable les états d'âme de Kurt il fallait qu'il le voie. Tout de suite. Sans perdre un instant. Il se saisit brusquement de son téléphone et de ses clés de voitures avant de précipitamment sortir de son bureau pour sortir de son manoir. Une fois dehors, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas de plus en direction de sa voiture qu'une force dont il avait déjà fait les frais le propulsa en arrière. Il se fit violement plaqué au sol, mais il se releva vivement tandis que ses yeux devenaient aussi noirs que la nuit la plus sombre. C'était encore lui. Cette personne qui était comme lui. Qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui.

Cette fois-ci il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Il était la clé. Il pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'il était. Il sentit une puissance nouvelle s'emparer de lui et sa force se décupler tandis que cette même fumée noire de la fois précédente s'échappait de nouveau de ces narines, mais cette fois-ci, de gigantesques flammes noires entouraient ses mains. Il les regarda surpris durant une courte seconde avant d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Il sentit une respiration incroyablement silencieuse mais visiblement pas assez en direction des arbres. Sans réfléchir, il balança sa main dans cette direction et les flammes noires se projetèrent en directions de l'endroit où se trouvait l'intrus. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur le sol et l'ombre de Blaine se détacha pour venir immobiliser son ennemi. Il reprit alors le contrôle de lui-même tandis que ses yeux reprenait une couleur normale et que les flammes disparaissait une à une.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'inconnu désormais emprisonner sur le sol et ne put cacher la surprise dans son regard lorsqu'il reconnu son agresseur.

- Sébastian ?

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec un grognement plus animal qu'humain que Finn s'éveilla. Il envahit vu de toutes les couleurs depuis sa longue et interminable vie mais il n'avait jamais autant souffert que cette nuit-là. Cette femme, Mary Arnold avait passé la nuit entière à faire trainer ses longs couteaux couverts de sang mort sur sa peau laissant sur son passage de longues et profonde blessure qui ne se refermait pas. Il n'y avait pas plus douloureux que le sang d'un mort et Finn en avait attesté toute la nuit durant.<p>

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour trouver Mary, assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, aussi fraiche et pimpante qu'elle pouvait l'être après avoir passé la nuit à torturer un vampire. Il devait bien le reconnaître, cette petite garce était foutrement douée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait a le capturait et a le torturer de la sorte. Et en plus son bourreau était une femme ! Sa réputation allait en prendre un coup. Mais il avait malgré tous à satisfaction de pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas craché un seul mot sur Puck. Il était resté aussi muet qu'une tombe et il avait adoré voir que son silence avait passablement énervé la jeune femme.

Il lui fit un sourire fatiguer en montrant ben toutes ces dents avant de dire d'une voix rauque et épuiser.

- Ravi de voir que tu te portes mieux que moi, ma belle

- Je commence à en avoir marre de perdre mon temps avec toi. Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière journée ou je m'amuse avec toi, donc soit tu me dis tout avant la tombée de la nuit, soit je te tue.

- Alors tu peux commencer à te préparer mentalement à tuer un vampire ma belle, parce que je peux t'assurer que je ne te dirais rien.

Pour toute réponse, Mary lança un couteau imbibé du sang d'un mort dans le poignet de Finn, couteau qui fut accueillis par un effroyable grognement.

- Je ne comprends pas ta loyauté envers ce loup. Les vampires et les loups garou ne sont pas censés s'entendre et de ce que j'ai pu voir de vos conversations à toi et à Noah Puckerman, celui-ci ne semble pas vraiment te porter dans son cœur.

- Il ne faut pas prêter attention au stéréotype des livres fantastique. A ma connaissance, Puck et moi sommes les seuls vampires et Loups à ne pas pouvoirs se voir en peinture.

- Comme c'est dommage.

- Mais dis-moi ma belle. Si tu nous as suivi et si tu sais où vit Noah pourquoi perdre ton temps avec et moi et ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir une preuve pour le tuer. Une preuve que son espèce à violer le traiter.

- Peut-être mais si une telle chose se produit ton devoir et de tuer le coupable et non la descendance du signataire loup. Si tu faisais une telle chose tu serais dépouiller de tes droit et le traiter n'aurait alors plus aucune valeur pour les loups et tu te ferais tuer.

- Pas si Noah Puckerman ne trouve aucun coupable. Dans ce cas précis j'aurais le droit de le tuer et comme Noah n'a pas de descendance et que je doute fortement qu'un enfant soit prévu au programme, je serais la seule à décider ce que les loups aurait le droit ou non de faire. Je serais leur nouvelle maîtresse et tous me devrait obéissance. Ensuite je pourrais tous les tuer un par un.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Noah ne trouve le coupable.

- Je sais. Je vous ai entendu au Téria Café. Je sais qu'il compte sur toi pour retrouver le coupable grâce à leur ADN mais malheureusement pour lui tu es actuellement indisponible. Sans toi il n'a aucune chance.

- C'est là que tu fais fausse route ma belle… Je ne suis pas le seul allié de Puck présent à Scott Hill.

- Si tu parles du blond qui lui sert de sous-chef, tu peux tout de suite l'exclure de la liste des allier de Noah. Cet abruti semble plus préoccuper par un ténébreux avocat que par l'avenir de sa propre espèce.

- Je ne parle pas de lui. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas prévu ton arrivé en arrivant a Scott Hill.

- Menteur. En disant cela tu insinue que tu es tous spécialement venue pour aider Noah, comme si c'était ton objectif premier mais je sais que tu es venu parce qu'un ami à toi t'a demandé de venir pour avoir ton avis sur le Bludbad qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt.

- Peut-être mais qui dit Bludbad dit problème. Lorsqu'il m'a appelé et qu'il m'a décrit ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt je n'ai pas cherché une seule seconde ce que cela pouvait bien être parce que je le savais déjà. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant que Puck ne débarque ici et je savais que tu ne tarderais pas longtemps à montrer le bout de ton nez non plus. Le seul inconvénient qui m'a valu ce lamentable échec, c'est que je ne savais pas qui tu étais ni comment te trouver, Renarde.

- Dommage pour toi, tu aurais pu éviter cette fâcheuse et inconfortable situation…

Finn se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait plus aucune autre option si ce n'était de gagner du temps en espérant trouver une solution pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa force surnaturelle pour se libérer de ses liens puisqu'il n'en avait plus. Mais si par miracle il arrivera se détacher d'une quelconque autre manière, il n'aurait aucun problème à se jeter sur la jeune femme et de lui boire quelque gorgée de sang pour retrouver du poil de la bête. Seulement un problème demeurait constant : comment allait-il réussir à faire un tel miracle. Comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner sur la table ou la jeune femme l'avait posé. Elle s'en saisit et saisit en voyant le nom afficher.

- Quand on parle du loup, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle décrocha ensuite sans dire quoi que ce soit. Finn tandis l'oreille pour écouter ce que disait Puck en priant pour que celui-ci ne dise pas quelque chose qui pourrait leur être à tous les deux fatale. Il entendit bien vite la voix de Puck raisonner à travers le cellulaire

- Finn, c'est moi. Où tu es il faut qu'on se voie. J'en ai un et je n'ai pas toute l'année pour que tu l'occulte. Sa pourrie vite c'est bête là.

Dieu merci Puck n'avait pas dit où se trouvait le Bludbad.

- Vous êtes Noah Puckerman ? Demanda Mary d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner Finn.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Puck ne prennent de nouveau la parole

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Mary Arnold. Mais on m'appelle aussi Mary Renarde la d'où je viens.

Finn pouvait presque entendre le cœur de Puck manquer un battement

- Où est Finn ?

- Ton copain vampire est avec moi. Je t'aurais bien proposé de me livrer le Bludbad avec le coupable en échange mais étant donné que tu n'as aucun coupable et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider nous rencontrons un problème.

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps et je le trouverais votre coupable et vous pourrez le tuer vous-même si ça peut attester de ma loyauté.

- Je me contre fiche de ta loyauté Puckerman. C'est trop tard me ramener le coupable. Tu n'as pas su tenir ta race en laisse alors c'est toi qui doit mourir pour réparer ta faute. Mais je te propose un marché. Si tu te livres, je laisse ton copain s'en aller sans perte ni fracas.

Finn entendit le rire retentissant de Puck à travers le téléphone. Cette Mary ne savait visiblement rien de la haine que Puck éprouvait à son égard…

- Si vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce suceur de sang vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Tuez le si sa vous chante, je trouverais un autre moyen de vous livrer le coupable.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop tard !

- Foutaise ! Il n'y a pas de date limite pour vous le ramenez. Vous connaissez tout aussi bien que moi les termes du contrat. Tant que le représentant des loups, autrement dit moi, tentera de trouve un coupable à l'engendrement des Bludbad, le représentant humain, autrement dit vous, se doit d'attendre ce coupable avant sa mise à mort. Tant que je le chercherais, je serais de votre côté, et je serais en droit de prendre mon temps. Ma vie ne sera menacé que si je décide de me liguer contre vous, or ce n'est pas le cas et ma mette peut en attester. Je suis dans mon droit.

- Crois- moi mon cher Puck que ce ne sera lorsque que tu seras mort que tu seras dans ton droit.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant tentez ne serait-ce que de m'arracher un cheveu, et le traitée ne sera plus valable. A ce moment-là nous verrons qui des humains ou des loups et le plus fort et vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance. Alors si j'étais, vous je me montrerai patient. Quant au vampire. Lui ou un autre peut m'importe… Tuez-le si sa peut vous détendre.

Puis, sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Mary reposa plus violemment que nécessaire le téléphone sur la table avant de se retourner, surprise de voir que Finn ne se trouvait plus sur la chaise ou elle l'avait laissé. Elle fit trois pas en arrière prête à s'enfuir mais elle se cogna conte un corps humain. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard rouge de Finn dont les crocs étaient à présent sortir de ses gencives. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement pour s'enfuir que le vampire lui attrapa violemment les cheveux pour enfouir sa tête dans son coup et plonger ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou. Il ne fallut que quelque longue succion pour que la jeune femme perde connaissance et que le vampire ait récupérer assez de force pour la soulevez

Finn avait été plus que chanceux sur ce coup-ci. Elle avait été trop pressé, et elle avait fait une erreur : planter un couteau dans son poignet sans même regarder où. La lame avait en même temps tranché la corde qui le retenait prisonnier…

* * *

><p>Comment diable cet imbécile de vampire avait-il pu se faire avoir par une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas plus vieille que lui à en juger par sa voix !? Puck était dans une colère noire. Contre le vampire, et contre lui-même. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de préservé le semblant de paix qui était établie entre les loups et les humains depuis plus de deux siècle en essayant d'arrêter le coupable de l'engendrement des Bludbad alors que l'héritier ou plutôt l'héritière Renarde ne cherchait, visiblement, qu'à trouver une faille dans le traité de paix liant ces deux race pour le tuer lui. Les intentions de la jeune femme n'étaient pas encore très précises aux yeux de Puck mais le brun se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas pourvue que de bonnes intentions… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose mais malheureusement il avait besoin de Finn pour ça et malheureusement le vampire n'était pas disponible. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il devait prioritairement s'occuper de cacher le corps du Bludbad. Si Renarde mettait la main dessus, il n'aurait aucun moyen de lui livrer le coupable et il serait alors par procuration le loup à blâmer. Tant qu'il avait un moyen de lui livrer le coupable, il ne risquait rien, mais si il se trouvait démuni, il n'avait plus aucune chance et il serait obligé de déclarer que les loups ont violé le traiter de paix. La jeune femme serait alors dans son droit d'agir. Elle pourrait le tuer sans qu'une guerre ne se déclenche.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, une nouvelle ombre apparaissait au tableau. Il avait tout misé sur le vampire et sur sa théorie de l'ADN, aussi n'avait-il conservé qu'un seul Bludbad et brûler tous les autres. Mais l'inconvénient avec ces créatures était qu'une fois mort, ce qui était le cas de celui qu'il avait emporté avec lui leur corps pourrissait rapidement. Il avait eu dans l'idée de l'apporter de suite a Finn mais puisque celui-ci n'était visiblement pas en mesure de s'occuper de lui tout de suite, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de conserver le corps, et quoi de mieux que de le congeler, ou plutôt de la cryogéniser. Il sortit de son appartement et grimpa dans la voiture qu'il avait louée la veille et où le corps du Bludbad attendait patiemment de se faire découper.

Il se dirigea vers la morgue en priant pour que sa bonne étoile soit avec lui cette fois-ci. Il gara sa voiture à un kilomètre et fit le reste du chemin à pied pour être sûr que personne ne le reconnaisse. Une fois à destination, il enfila la capuche de sa veste et se fit aussi discret que possible. Il pénétra dans la morgue et profita que l'hôtesse d'accueil soit e grande conversation avec une scientifique pour se faufiler discrètement dans le laboratoire. Il pénétra discrètement dans une pièce et actionna l'alarme incendie. Très vite, tout le bâtiment fut en effervescence. Il se cacha derrière un meuble patientant que le lieu soit totalement désert avant de pénétrer dans une autre pièce ou plusieurs fioles et autre produit chimique gisait sur le plan de travail. Il s'empara de plusieurs seringues et d'une bombonne fermé d'azote liquide.

Il sortit ensuite, se mêlant à la foule de personne appliquant le protocole de sécurité en cas d'incendie et sortit aussi discrètement de la morgue qu'il y était entré. Il retourna à sa voiture et enfila des gants en latex qui se trouvait sur le siège passager. Il avait été hors de question pour lui qu'il touche à main nu une horreur pareille surtout si elle était en train de se putréfier. Il ouvrit ensuite le coffre et remplies les quelque seringues volée d'azote liquide en faisant bien attention de ne pas en laisser échapper une goutte. Il planta ensuite les seringues à diverse endroit du corps plier du Bludbad et laissa l'azote liquide pénétrer dans la créature. Il l'entendit ensuite plus qu'il ne la vit se solidifier. Il referma ensuite le coffre et se dirigea vers la ville.

Il composa le numéro de téléphone de Sam et celui-ci ne tarda pas décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Sam, c'est moi, on a problème.

- Un problème ? Quoi comme problème ? Par pitié ne me dit pas qu'il y en a d'autre… se lamenta le blond.

- Non, encore pire. Elle est là !

- Elle ? Qui ça elle ?

- Renarde !

- Quoi ? Renarde est une femme !

- Mais qu'elle importance qu'elle soit une femme ! Tu entends ce que je te dis !? Renarde est là !

- Oh merde… Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a dit ? Elle met en doute notre loyauté envers le traité ?

- Pire que ça, elle-même n'en a aucune.

- Quoi !?

- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle veut exactement mais elle n'a pas que de bonnes intentions. Elle cherche à trouver une faille dans le traiter et me tuer mais il n'y en pas. J'ai toujours un moyen de trouver le coupable alors elle ne peut rien contre moi. Seulement elle sait comment je compte m'y prendre et si elle découvre que le Bludbad que je compte utiliser est le dernier elle va chercher à s'en emparer et là je ne donnerais pas chère de notre peau a tous !

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu proposes.

- Tu es chez toi ?

- Non et je ne peux pas revenir maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai un problème…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il y a du… du nouveau avec… avec Anderson, Puck, bafouilla le blond.

- Sam on avait dit quoi !? Ta priorité maintenant c'est la meute ! Anderson on s'en fou pour l'instant !

- Je sais mais Kurt est en danger et tu sais très bien que j'en mourrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie Puck, ne me demande pas de choisir entre lui et la meute…

Puck soupira en se mordant la lèvre inferieur de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Sam. Il savait trop à quel point il aimait Kurt et à quel point l'amour d'un loup pour quelqu'un pouvait être mille fois supérieur à celui qu'il avait pour sa meute. Imposer un tel ultimatum à Sam était inhumain et il le savait.

- Très bien mais je jure Sam que c'est ta dernière soirée de libre ! Enchaîne Kurt s'il le faut mais on a plus le temps de se disperser !

- Je te jure que ce soir il sera mis en sécurité et que je me donnerais corps et âme à la meute, répliqua Sam visiblement rassuré. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire alors ? Je veux dire avec le Bludbad.

- Je vais le planquer chez moi. Il y a un grand congélateur dans l'appartement je vais m'arranger pour le faire rentrer dedans. Je l'ai congelé à l'azote liquide jusqu'à ce que je libère Finn.

- Finn !? Qu'est-ce-que ce fils de pute viens faire dans cette histoire !?

- C'est une longue histoire mais dis-toi que pour l'instant il est de notre côté…

- Pourquoi va-t-il besoin d'être libérer ?

- Il s'est fait avoir par Renarde et elle a proposé sa vie contre la mienne ce que j'ai bien évidemment refusé.

- Et tu comptes sur lui !? Ce mec s'est fait capturer par une femme et tu comptes sur lui !?

- Il est le seul pour l'instant capable à nous fournir un coupable alors oui je compte sur lui.

- Très bien… Je serais chez toi demain matin et je reviendrais dans le jeu.

- Tu as intérêt !

Sur ces mots il raccrocha et fonça jusque chez lui.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sam raccrocha le téléphone, il retourna promptement au bureau de Jim duquel il était sorti pour prendre son appel. Il fut reconnaissant à celui-ci de ne pas avoir usé de sa surnaturelle ouïe pour l'écouter. Il n'était pas sûr que Puck soit ravi d'apprendre qu'un autre vampire était au courant de leur petit problème. Mais peu importait réellement. Puck lui avait laissé une seule et unique soirée pour mettre Kurt hors de danger et il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de cette occasion en or.<p>

- Dans combien temps sera-t-il là ? Demanda le blond ayant du mal à cacher son impatience.

- Je sens son odeur, il est au bout de la rue, répondit tranquillement le vampire.

- Je ne vois comment tu arrives à rester aussi calme, on a jamais été si près du but !

- Non, tu es près du but. Ce Kurt était ta priorité à toi ma priorité à moi porte un autre nom mais fort heureusement pour moi elle a eu la mémoire effacer lorsqu'elle a eu à faire a Blaine. Elle est hors de danger puisqu'elle ne se souvient de rien.

- Tu parles de la blonde qui était évanouie ce soir-là ?

- Elle s'appelle Beth.

- Ah… Beth. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu….

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte du bureau de Jim l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Sam ne laissa même pas le temps à Jim d'esquisser un mouvement pour se lever de son siège avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter le nouveau visiteur. En voyant le visage surpris et angélique de Kurt, Sam était encore plus déterminer à le mettre en sécurité dès maintenant.

- Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Viens, entre. On répondra à tes questions plus tard.

Kurt pénétra incertain dans le bureau du détective légèrement plus perdu qu'il ne l'était avant de voir Sam dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, invita Jim poliment.

Kurt ne se fit pas prier pour cela. Il sentait qu'il avait déjà mal à la tête.

- Bon je suis quelqu'un de patient en générale mais je suis assez fatiguer aujourd'hui et je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête alors si vous pouviez faire vite et parler avec des mots simple et clair ça m'arrangerais, prévint d'amblé le châtain.

- Très bien… commença Sam. Kurt, je t'ai légèrement menti quant à ma présence ici, à Scott Hill je veux dire.

- D'accord… donc tu n'es pas là pour les loups. Je m'en doutais un peu je me suis renseigner et je sais qu'il n'y a pas de loup dans cette forêt.

- Si, je suis vraiment ici pour les loups en vérité…

- Comment ça ?

- C'est un peu compliquer mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Exacte, soutint Jim qui n'avait aucune envie que Sam avoue qu'il ait un loup parce qu'a tous les coups cet imbécile se sentirait obliger de préciser que lui était un vampire.

- J'ai été envoyé ici pour retrouver quelqu'un, reprit Sam. Je pensais que celui que je devais retrouver était Blaine mais je me suis tromper.

- Blaine ? Mais pourquoi Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- Kurt qu'est-ce-que vous avez vu ce soir-là, la veille du jour où vous êtes venue me voir ? Demanda doucement Jim

Kurt sembla chercher ses mot tout en se triturant les doigts.

- J'ai vu… quelque chose d'étrange.

- Vous voulez bien nous raconter ?

Le jeune châtain leva les yeux au ciel semblant vouloir retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis allé voir Blaine parce que je m'ennuyais et parce que j'avais envie de le voir, commença-t-il ignorant le regard noir qu'avait pris Sam. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu sa domestique dire qu'il était blesser alors je me suis précipité jusque sa chambre. Quand je suis entré j'ai vu que son dos était… il était couvert de lacération. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'est fait ça et à vrai dire je ne le lui ai pas demandé parce que ce que j'ai vu après… c'était… enfin c'était quelque chose d'improbable.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Encouragea Jim.

- Elles se sont refermer toutes seules…

- Ses blessures ?

- Oui ! Elles ont disparues et c'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais été !

Sam s'assit au côté de Kurt et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Mais et toi alors, Sam, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. Comment est-ce-que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

- Disons que je me suis frotté d'un peu trop prêt à Blaine et que j'en paie maintenant les frais. Tout comme Jim.

- Quoi ? Comment ça je ne comprends rien…

- Ecoutes Kurt, reprit Sam, Blaine n'est pas humain et il…

- Quoi !? S'exclama Kurt en se relevant brusquement. Non mais tu t'entends parler !?

- Kurt calme-toi. Je t'assure que je dis la vérité. Il ne faut plus que tu t'approches de lui il est trop dangereux.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. S'éloigner de Blaine. Cette solution ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui. Il l'aimait trop. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cette attirance ni pourquoi la dite attirance était aussi forte et puissance alors qu'ils ne se côtoyer que depuis à peine un mois, mais il savait seulement que ne plus voir Blaine n'était pas une solution envisageable.

- Non écoutez, je n'aurais pas dû venir… j'étais fatiguer ce soir-là et je ne sais plus trop bien ce que j'ai vu, mentit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Non Kurt attend, s'exclama Sam en l'attrapant par le poignet. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas rêvé. Ce que tu as vu était bien réel. Jim et moi sommes là pour neutraliser Blaine et je peux t'assurez qu'on ne te laissera pas avec ce malade ! Il est trop dangereux Kurt, il pourrait te faire du mal…

- Me faire du mal !? Mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille. Bon Sam il faut que je m'en aille.

- Non Kurt écoutes-moi…

- Non ! Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux je ne m'éloignerais pas de lui ! Cria-t-il.

Sam se souvint alors des paroles que lui avait dit Puck : « _Enchaine Kurt s'il le faut… »_ Oui ? Il l'enchaînerait s'il le fallait. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Kurt retourne auprès de Blaine.

- Non Kurt. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais pardonne-moi d'accord…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci incrédule.

- Pour ça.

Il se saisit alors d'une statuette et abattit celle-ci sur le crâne de Kurt, assez fort pour qu'il s'évanouisse, mais pas assez pour le blesser. Il le rattrapa alors de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe sous le regard plus que surpris de Jim.

- Mais t'es complètements tarés ! S'exclama-t-il

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Dit-il en soulevant Kurt.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir assommé ? Si tu crois qu'il va nous faire confiance maintenant tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon pauvre !

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me fasse confiance pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il reste loin de Blaine.

- Et qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? Demanda le vampire en observant Sam sortir de son bureau.

Sam l'observa quelque instants avant de répondre :

- L'enchaîner s'il le faut !

* * *

><p>- Il n'a pas l'air d'être chez lui… remarqua Chandler.<p>

- Oui je sais…

Tous deux avaient une irrépressible envie de voir Jacob pour que celui-ci ne répondent à leur question mais malheureusement celui-ci ne semblait pas chez lui. Beth se tourna alors en direction du blond en arborant une mine des plus innocentes.

- Dis-moi Chandler, tu as quelque chose conte le fait de rentrer chez quelqu'un par effraction ?

- Celui-ci se tourna vers la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Tout à fait sérieuse…

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on rentre par effraction chez un van… chez un van…

- Oui Chandler allez dis-le !

- Un van… Désolé je n'y arrive pas ! C'est encore trop improbable pour moi !

- Très bien !

La jeune femme s'accroupie alors au sol en saisissant l'une de ses pinces à cheveux. Elle se mit alors à trifouiller la serrure avec. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle se releva en adressant un regard satisfait à Chandler.

- Bien évidemment ça reste entre nous.

- Bien évidemment ! Répondit-il.

Ils pénétrèrent alors tous deux dans l'appartement et le blond suivit Beth jusque dans ce qu'il supposait être le bureau du fameux Jacob. Il l'observa incertain fouiller sans vergogne dans les dossiers se trouvant sur le bureau. Elle releva alors les yeux dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils d'un air outré.

- Ben alors tu ne m'aide pas.

- Non merci très peu pour moi ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois qu'il rentre il renifle mon odeur un peu partout dans sa maison.

- Oh ce que tu peux être trouillard !

- Moi trouillard !?

_Aidez-moi !_

A l'entente de cette vois, Beth s'arrêta brusquement de fouiller dans les dossiers de Jacob.

- Beth, tout va bien ? Demanda Chandler incertain.

- Tu n'as pas entendue ?

- Quoi donc ?

_Je vous en supplie venez m'aidez !_

- Et là tu l'as entendu !? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles j'entends rien.

- Mais… j'ai entendu une femme crier à l'aide.

- Une femme criée à l'aide ? Oh je vois ça y est, tu commences déjà à devenir complètement barge…

- Mais non je te jure que je l'ai entendue !

Un bruit de voiture à l'extérieur attira l'attention de nos deux amis. Beth se pencha par la fenêtre et aperçu Jacob sortir de sa voiture.

- Chandler, il revient il faut qu'on s'en aille.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on avait des questions à lui poser.

- Peut-être mais si il voit qu'on est rentré chez lui par effraction et en plus pour lui parler du manoir et de Sébastian je droite qu'il soit particulièrement enchanté.

- Pas bête.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent donc en direction de la sortie, mais Beth s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte en entendant de nouveau la voix de cette jeune femme.

_Par pitié venez m'aidez !_

- Beth ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! S'exclama Chandler.

- Oui… je te suis.

Ils sortirent alors tous deux de l'appartement de Jacob et s'enfuirent de l'immeuble sans être vue.

_Je vous en supplie ! Réveillez-moi !_

Mais personne n'entendit cette dernière supplique…


	14. Livre 1 : Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous ^^ Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre du « prix de tes larmes ». Malheureusement je pense que ce sera le dernier. Certes je suis très reconnaissantes a tous ceux qui lisent mon histoires et qui me laisse leur commentaire (d'ailleurs je ne vous remercie pas assez je vous adore merci beaucoup a tous), néanmoins je trouve que mon histoire n'a pas le succès que j'espérais et je reçois trop peu d'avis à ce sujet, si peu que j'en viens même à me demander si quelqu'un la lit. On sera tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas très encourageant… Bref, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais continuez, je vais réfléchir…**

**Quoi qu'il en bonne lecture à tous et merci de passer voir ce que ça donne Bonne lecture à tous et accrochez-vous car ce chapitre est sans doute le plus triste…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

Blaine observait Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils tandis que celui-ci regardait ses brûlures disparaître. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine observait autrui avec un regard quelque peu perplexe. Il était comme lui. Sébastian était comme lui. Certes visiblement moins puissant que lui mais tout de même, ils semblaient tous deux être de la même « espèce ».

- Sébastian ? Demanda-t-il légèrement incrédule.

- Hey Blaine ! Commença-t-il d'un air taquin alors qu'il était toujours plaquer au sol. Comment ça va vieux frère ? Ca faisait un bail !

Effectivement cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu la tête de fouine de son seul et unique ami. Mais Blaine n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de ses relations sociales avec Sébastian. Une question existentielle le concernant lui taraudait l'esprit. Qu'est-ce-que Sébastian était au juste et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-t-il attaqué.

Le brun observa son ami se relever difficilement avant d'épousseté son pantalon et de réajuster sa veste. Il semblait prendre la situation avec beaucoup plus d'amusement qu'il ne le devrait et cela avait le don d'agacer Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici Sébastian ? Pourquoi m'attaqué ? Et surtout tu es quoi ?

- Ah… tant de question mon ami… Pourquoi ne pas m'offrir un verre de whisky ? Je me ferais une joie de répondre à tes questions !

Blaine observa un instant le châtain en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'au manoir. Il était inutile de brusquer Sébastian pour obtenir des réponses puisque celui-ci semblait ne pas être contre le fait de répondre à ses questions. Et puis Blaine appréciait Sébastian. Il survivrait sans doute a la perte de son amitié mais mieux valait qu'ils restent n bon termes. Qui sait ? Un jour viendra où il aurait peut-être besoin de lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir du brun et celui-ci le guida jusque dans le petit salon où il servit deux verres du breuvage qui semblait régler tous leurs problèmes. Il tendit un verre à Sébastian qui n'avait pas attendu d'être invité pour s'assoir sur l'un des divans. Blaine s'assit en face de lui et lui adressa ce même regard qu'il adressait au juré dans un tribunal. Les yeux anormalement plus foncé qu'à la normal.

- Alors, tu es quoi au juste ?

- Pourquoi cette question mon cher Blaine ? Demanda le châtain en adoptant le même regard que Blaine.

S'entama ente les deux garçons un duels de regard plus sombres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Blaine voulait savoir, et il saurait. Néanmoins, il devait bien reconnaître que de voir ce regard si semblable au siens sur le visage de Sébastian était quelque peu particulier. Sans doute était-ce le fait qu'il n'était à présent plus seul sur son piédestal. Quelqu'un d'autre possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, et il voulait savoir d'où venait ses pouvoirs. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il était, et Sébastian était la clé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il lui posait une telle question ? Soit. Il allait lui répondre puisque c'était le seul moyen d'atteindre son objectif.

- Je veux savoir ce que je suis et tu sembles en savoir plus que moi à ce sujet, répondit-il tandis que ses yeux reprenaient une couleur normale.

- Oh alors tu es juste curieux. Très bien je m'en contenterais… répondit-il visiblement déçu.

Il allait s'en contentait ? Mais que cherchait-il au juste. Blaine trouvait à situation bien trop étrange mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur ce détail. Il voulait savoir. Mais malgré ça, il avait l'impression que sa curiosité ne lui suffirait pas à avoir la réponse qu'il attendait. Du moins pas dans sa totalité.

- Blaine je ne suis pas humain… du moins pas tout à fait. En réalité je fus humain il y a très longtemps de cela. Plus longtemps que tu ne te l'imagine. Je ne connais pas très exactement mon âge. Je dois avoir environ deux siècles si ce n'est plus… mais visiblement j'ai dû arrêter de vieillir vers l'âge de vingt-cinq ans.

- Mais encore…

- Je viens d'un monde beaucoup plus… chaotique que celui-ci. Un monde que je suis sûr tu trouverais charmant vu ta tendance à apprécier tous ce que déteste et effraie le commun des mortel.

Blaine se mit à réfléchir quelque instant mais la réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit lui semblait trop invraisemblable pour que cela puisse être vrai. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il fut tout de même tenté de la dire.

- Tu viens des enfers.

- Tout juste l'ami.

- Des enfers… Cela signifiait donc qu'il venait lui aussi des enfers. Les choses commençaient à prendre une drôle de tournure aux yeux du brun mais il était tout de même tenter de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

- Et donc ? Tu es quoi au juste ?

- Oh voyons Blaine ! Je viens de te dire que je viens des enfers ! A ton avis qu'est-ce-que je peux bien être !? s'indigna le châtain.

Blaine avait effectivement une petite idée sur la question mais reconnaitre que Sébastian était un démon venait un reconnaître qu'il en était un lui-même. Etait-ce réellement possible. Oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout il était capable d'accomplir des choses que nul autre personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

- Alors je suis donc un démon ? Demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Non ! Moi je suis un démon. Toi tu es quelque chose d'un peu plus particulier que cela. Légèrement plus précieux mais énormément plus puissant qu'un démon.

- Et qu'est-ce-que je suis si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Ah… ça c'est un secret.

- Un secret ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à le savoir. _Il_ m'a très clairement dit de te mettre à l'épreuve avant de tout te dire.

_- Il _? Qui est donc ce Il ?

- Si je te le dis alors plus rien n'aura de secret pour toi. Dis-toi seulement qu'il est notre maître à tous. A toi bien moins qu'a tout autre certes mais tu lui dois ta présence ici.

- Tu as dit que tu devais me mette à l'épreuve avant de pouvoir tout me dire, or je ne sais toujours rien. Dois-je comprendre que j'ai lamentablement échoué à cette épreuve ?

- Non. Pas tout à fait. Disons simplement que tu ne maîtrise pas la totalité de tes pouvoirs, ou du moins ceux qui te seront le plus utile. Or avant de tout pouvoir te dire je dois m'assurer que tu es prêt.

- Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? Qu'as-tu de si spécial pour que ce maître dont tu parles t'ait choisi toi pour me révéler tout ça.

Sébastian adopta un sourire qui semblait mélancolique avant de finir son verre d'une gorgée.

- Il m'a créé tout spécialement pour toi, Blaine. Je t'ai tellement attendu que je n'y croyais plus. Il a mis tellement de temps me dire où tu étais… Mais quand je t'ai enfin trouvé », tu avais déjà trois ans, et tu ne vivais pas avec celle qui t'a mis au monde. Elle était déjà morte. Je suppose que ta naissance était bien trop importante pour qu'elle y survive. Ça ne m'étonne pas. On ne met pas au monde un être tel que toi sans payer de sa vie. Mais peu importe. Je t'ai surveillé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toujours dans l'ombre, toujours caché, toujours discret.

- Le propre d'un démon.

- Exactement. Lorsque tu es venu vivre ici, j'ai reçu l'ordre d'entrer en contact avec toi. J'ai d'abord été un client, puis un contacte, ensuite une connaissance et enfin un ami. J'étais le Sébastian que tu appelé lorsque tu avais besoin d'un renseignement dans le monde des affaire et ensuite je suis devenue le Sébastian que tu invitais à boire un verre de temps en temps. Soit dit en passant laisse-moi te dire que tu es difficile a approcher et que tu es un bien piètre ami !

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Et me voilà donc aujourd'hui à tester tes capacités, te poussant chaque fois un peu plus à bout ce qui est plutôt difficile étant donné qu'alors même que tu n'utilises qu'un faible pourcentage de ta puissance totale, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitude, constata-t-il plutôt satisfait de cet état des choses. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi toi et pas un autre.

- Parce que je demeure malgré tout l'une des plus belles créations de mon maître ! J'ai beau être un simple démon il n'en est pas moins que je fus un jour humain, même si je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie en tant qu'être humain. C'est cette humanité qui fait tout de même un peu partie de moi qui me rend si puissant. Je suis le seul de mon espèce à être aussi spécial. C'est un privilège qui m'est réservé tout comme être le démon qui s'occupe de toi. Certes il y a eu tellement de tentative avant d'arriver à un tel résultat mais je dois admettre que j'ai eu de la chance d'être le résultat et non une des foireuses tentatives de mon maître à créer un démon si parfait et puissant que moi.

- Si tu dis que tu as été fait pour moi, Sébastian, tu dois donc être à moi ce qui veux dire que tu me dois obéissance.

- Oui mais avant d'être à toi je suis d'abord à mon maître je lui dois donc obéissance a lui en tout premier lieu jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que je ne lui doit plus rien. Et même à ce moment je ne t'appartiendrais pas totalement. Je ne lui appartiens déjà pas totalement à lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas un démon comme les autres. Cette infime part d'humanité qui demeure en moi me laisse pourvu de mon libre arbitre.

- Autrement dit tu restes auprès de ton maître et même de moi uniquement par choix.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Et peut-on savoir ce qui te pousse à demeurer ici alors que tu pourrais jouir de ton immortalité ailleurs qu'ici.

Sébastian se pencha en direction de Blaine pour lui répondre.

- Ça mon ami c'est un secret qui n'appartient qu'à moi seul… chuchota-t-il.

Blaine ne savait trop quoi penser de tout cela. Il était partagé entre le sentiment de satisfaction d'en savoir enfin un peu plus après tant d'années d'ignorance et le sentiment d'insatisfaction puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était réellement. Mais une chose était à présent certaine : il venait apparemment des enfers. Mais s'il n'était ni un simple démon ni un démon aussi spécial que Sébastian qu'était-il au juste ?

- L'as-tu dis a quelqu'un ? Demanda soudainement Sébastian.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu avais de tel pouvoir ? Mon maître veut savoir si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant.

- Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Très bien.

- Mais il y a une personne qui sait.

Sébastian se mit à froncer les sourcils visiblement mécontents d'une telle chose.

- Cela ne peut demeurer ainsi, Blaine. Je sais que n'ignore pas comment effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un. Je t'ai déjà vu le faire autre fois.

- Je sais, et je l'ai déjà fait une fois auparavant sur cette même personne. Mais je n'ai jamais retenter l'expérience.

- Pourquoi ? Seuls les démons sont capables de réaliser un tel prodige une seule fois sur une même personne. Toi tu es capable de le faire une infinité de fois. Il faut que tu recommence. Personne a part moi ne dois savoir ce que tu es capable de faire. Il faut qu'il oublie. Non. Il faut qu'il t'oublie toi, c'est encore mieux.

- Il n'en est absolument pas question, répondit Blaine d'une voix dur.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il m'est très précieux.

Sébastian s'adossa de nouveau sur le fauteuil semblant comprendre le sens des paroles de Blaine.

- Je vois. Et bien je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu tomberais amoureux mon cher Blaine, j'aurai ri aux éclats. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Tu demeures malgré tout un humain toi aussi. Du moins à moitié. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme elles sont !

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis quand le sais-t-il ?

- Deux jour, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

- C'est une très mauvaise chose. Il ne peut pas digérer la nouvelle dans son coin quoi qu'il ait pu te dire. Tu dois l'amener ici, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Quel genre de bêtise ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'un simple humain peut faire lorsqu'il est confronté à quelque chose de bien trop surréaliste pour lui.

- Eclaire-moi.

- Soit il tombe dans le déni, soit il cherche à comprendre et il se met en danger et je te prie de me croire que les humains sont très doué pour se mettre en danger !

- Tu sembles parler en connaissance de cause Sébastian…

- Ca tu peux le dire mon ami…

- Très bien allons le chercher, dit Blaine en se levant et en songeant qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas parler de Jim a Sébastian. Il aurait voulu lui effacer la mémoire et Jim s'est avéré quelque peu utile pour l'instant… Et puis il n'était pas humain, il ne risquait donc pas de faire de bêtise comme le disait Sébastian.

- Où est-il ? Demanda le châtain.

- Chez lui je suppose.

- Très bien alors allons-y.

* * *

><p>- Ca y est je craque ! Se lamenta Chandler en posant lourdement la tête sur table de la cuisine de Beth.<p>

- Moi non plus je ne trouve rien, dit doucement Beth.

Les deux jeunes détectives en herbes s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez la jeune femme pour tenter de trouver un moyen de briser le sceau que Sébastian avait posé sur la porte. Tandis qu'elle observait une nouvelle fois Chandler perde espoir, la jeune femme se remémora ce qu'elle avait entendu dans l'appartement de Jacob la veille. Chandler avait beau soutenir mordicus qu'il n'avait rien entendu, elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et qu'une jeune femme avait bien crié à l'aide. Elle voulait l'entendre de nouveau. Elle voulait voir ce qu'il se cachait dans l'appartement de Jacob.

Peut-être qu'il retenait quelqu'un en otage ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Jacob Elle le connaissait trop bien pour penser de lui une chose pareille. Tout de même, elle était sûre que quelque chose se cachait dans l'appartement du vampire, et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était. Elle devait savoir.

- Tu crois qu'on peut essayer de retourner voir ton ami vam… ton ami vam… enfin tu sais le fameux Jacob ! Peut-être que cette fois-ci il sera chez lui et qu'il pourra nous dire pourquoi on a trouvé cette photo au manoir et si elle est à lui on pourra lui demander ce qu'il faisait là et si il sait ce que cache cette porte ou même comment enlever ce sceau ?

- Premièrement c'est un vampire et deuxièmes je ne pense pas que ce soit une piste exploitable finalement… Mais par contre je sais qu'à cette heure-ci il n'est pas chez lui alors on pourrait effectivement aller y faire un tour.

- Pourquoi y aller s'il ne peut pas nous aider.

- Parce que je suis sûre que j'ai entendu quelque chose hier ! Je ne suis pas folle.

- Ah encore cette voix… Dis donc Jeanne d'arc tu es sûre que tu n'étais pas en train d'halluciner.

- Je ne suis pas folle je te dis ! Et puis ce n'est pas très sympas de te moquer de moi ! Je te signale que je t'aide moi avec cette histoire de démon et de porte rouge !

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison excuse-moi ! Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. Très bien alors allons-y !

- C'est vrai !? Tu veux bien qu'on y aille !?

- Oui après tout à chacun son mystère. On galère déjà bien avec le mien on peut peut-être faire un petit break et s'occuper du tien pour changer un peu !

Beth lui fit un énorme sourire avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers sa voiture suivi de Chandler. Sur le trajet, la jeune femme décrit une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait entendu au blond qui lui affirmait pour la centième fois que lui n'avait rien entendu.

- Mais comment tu peux ne pas avoir entendu !?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai rien entendu, point. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment tu sais que ton Jacob ne sera pas chez lui. En générale a cette période de la journée et il est dehors en train de se battre avec ses conseillers financiers au sujet de divers action de multiples entreprises bla, bla, bla…

- Quelle vie trépidante pour un vampire !

- Et pour un démon ! Je te signale que Sébastian fait la même chose.

- Non Sébastian ce n'est pas pareil. Ce mec-là est un vicieux je suis sûr qu'il fait autre chose de sa vie. Un métier pareille sa demande beaucoup trop d'investissement et lui il passe toujours trop de temps au Téria Café ou bien dans le manoir a essayé de m'empêcher de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte.

- Tu sais, si elle ne s'est pas ouverte la première fois quand tu t'es fait poursuivre c'est qu'il y a sans doute une raison. Tu ne t'es pas soit qu'il avait peut-être raison, qu'il ne valait mieux pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

- Si, cette idée m'a vaguement traversé l'esprit et ensuite je me suis dit qu'on se prépare mieux à se protéger d'un danger quand on connait le danger en question. Or j'ignore ce qu'il se cache de si dangereux derrière cette porte et je veux savoir !

- Oui mais elle ne s'est pas ouverte la première fois alors qu'il n'y avait pas de sceau, peut-être qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas une fois qu'on aura réussi à l'ouvrir.

- Elle s'ouvrira, répondit-il déterminer.

- Comment est-ce-que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en vérité. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle va bien finir par s'ouvrir et je sais que pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'en empêche c'est Sébastian.

- C'est plutôt bizarre de savoir que tu cherches à doubler le garçon avec qui tu sors.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec lui ! S'indigna Chandler.

- Oh alors c'est dans tes habitudes d'embrasser n'importe qui qui prétend t'aimer.

- Mais il ne m'aime pas vraiment. Il dit sa pour me changer les idées et pour que je e m'intéresse plus à cette porte seulement ça ne marche pas.

- Tu as raison cette histoire est bien trop compliquer vaut mieux faire un break ! dit-elle tandis qu'elle garait sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Jacob.

Les deux blonds sortirent de la voiture de Beth et grimpèrent les escaliers jusque l'appartement de Jacob.

- Je suppose qu'on rentre encore par effraction.

- Non, pas tout à fait. Hier j'ai volé un des doubles de ses clés. Ce n'est pas vraiment rentrer par effraction quand on a les clés.

- Ouh la vilaine… ironisa Chandler.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de pénétrer dans l'appartement du vampire que Beth se mettait déjà à tendre l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir un son, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Aidez-moi je vous en prie ! _

- Alors tu entends quelque chose ? Demanda Chandler en refermant la porte.

- Oui attend chut…

_Je vous en supplie aidez-moi ! Je sais que vous m'entendez !_

- Elle dit qu'elle sait que je l'entends…

- Génial… Demande lui comme si elle a un numéro de téléphone ou on peut la joindre, ironisa Chandler.

- Oh arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et laisse-moi écouté.

_Je vous en supplie faites quelque chose !_

- Elle veut qu'on l'aide.

- Moi je veux bien mais elle est où ? Demanda Chandler.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que sa viens d'en haut, répondit-elle en désignant l'escalier. Viens !

- Non mais qu'elle idée d'avoir des escaliers dans son appartement ! Fustigea Chandler en montant les marches. Ces riches quels phénomènes !

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait pas Chandler, trop occuper à suivre le son de cette voix qui ne cessait d'appeler à l'aide. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte close. Elle n'entendait plus la voix. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et attendit patiemment.

_Aidez-moi ! Hurla la voix._

Beth sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? S'enquit Chandler.

- Elle s'est mise à hurler et sa ma fait peur.

- Tu crois qu'elle est derrière cette porte ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils c'étaient attendu à tout voir mais certainement pas à ça. Dans un grand lit trônant au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme rousse, relié par des milliers de tube à des machines médical. Elle semblait profondément endormie. Chandler fronça les sourcils en observant la jeune femme et sortit la photo qu'ils avaient trouvée la veille dans le manoir.

- Regarde Beth, dit-il en lui tendant la photo.

La jeune femme allonger sur ce lit et visiblement dans le coma était la même que celle qu'il y avait sur la photo.

- C'est elle, c'est la même femme que sur la photo, reprit le blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait chez Jacob… ? S'interrogea la blonde.

- Bonne question. En tout cas nos deux mystères sembles être plus lié qu'on ne le croit… Tu ne l'entends plus ?

- Non je…

_Réveillez-moi je vous en supplie je n'en peux plus !_

- Si ça y est je l'entends !

- Tu es sûre… Non parce qu'elle n'a pas bougé…

- Oui je sais mais ça ne vient pas de là. Sa voix résonne dans la pièce, comme si elle était coincée dans les murs...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle te dit ?

- Elle veut qu'on la réveille…

- Comme c'est charmant… et comment on s'y prend.

_Le Navita Mortem ! Le Navita Mortem._

- Elle dit le Navita Mortem.

- Quoi ? Le Navita Mortem ? Et c'est censé nous aider ?

_Dites au Navita Mortem qu'il ouvre la porte rouge ! Dites-lui qu'il ouvre la porte rouge !  
><em>

A l'entente de ses mots, la blonde se tourna brusquement vers Chandler avec un regard affolé et effrayer.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Beth ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Elle a parlé de la porte.

Chandler sentit son cœur arrêter de battre tandis qu'il devenait d'un coup plus sérieux.

- De la porte ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit !? Beth qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit !?

- Elle m'a dit de dire au Navita Mortem qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Le Navita Mortem ? Mais c'est qui ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas.

Chandler sembla réfléchir quelque instant avant que sa mémoire ne lui revienne.

- Les livres au manoir !

Puis, d'un commun accord, les deux amis se précipitèrent en direction de la sortie pour aller rejoindre sa voiture. Il fallait qu'ils aillent au manoir.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman remercia le ciel que personne n'ai croisé dans l'escalier de son immeuble ce matin-là. Il avait essayé de remonter le corps du Bludbad la veille mais quelqu'un avait apparemment décidé de fire une fête dans l'immeuble et les escaliers étaient surpeuplés. Il n'avait donc pas pu monter son fardeau. Mais heureusement pour lui, l'azote liquide avait fait l'affaire. Il avait donc attendu le matin du lendemain pour monter le corps de cette abomination puante.<p>

Il ouvrit avec difficulté la porte de son appartement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il traina le corps jusque dans le cellier et ouvrit le grand congélateur avant de jeter le Bludbad à l'intérieur en pliant comme il put ses membres tordu. Il referma alors le congélateur et s'adossa à celui-ci pour reprendre ses esprits.

Quelle horrible journée s'annonçait là… Non seulement il devait supporter l'horrible odeur de cette créature en putréfaction mais il allait devoir s'arranger pour sortir Finn du pétrin où il s'était fourré sinon c'est lui qui allait finir par se putréfier. Puck avait tenté de joindre Sam ce matin et celui-ci lui avait affirmé que son affaire était à présent régler et qu'il passerait dans l'après-midi. Au moins un point positif dans toute cette histoire.

Mais le plus gros problème de Puck à présent, c'était cette fameuse Mary Arnold. Ou plutôt Mary Renarde. Il savait déjà que la présence de Bludbad à Scott Hill était problématique et il se doutait bien que ça le deviendrait encore plus si Renarde s'en mêlait. Mais ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien que Renarde soit un traitre, ou dans ce cas-là une traitresse. Cette femme n'avait que faire de cette paix pour laquelle s'était battu leurs ancêtres. Elle n'aspirait qu'a une chose et ce n'était visiblement pas ce pourquoi se battait Puck. Mais le brun devait relativiser. Il avait la loi de son côté. Du moins leur loi. Mais tant que cette femme ne tentait rien de fâcheux, elle avait également la loi de son côté, aussi Puck ne pouvait rien tenter pour dépouiller de ses titres. Il devait pour l'instant se contenter des cartes qu'il avait c'est-à-dire une seule : le Bludbad. Il fallait qu'il trouve le coupable et il ne devait plus perdre de temps.

Un bruit de chaise raclant contre le parquet de son salon attira son attention. Ses yeux devinrent alors aussitôt jaune tandis qu'il sortait avec méfiance du sellier pour se diriger vers le salon. Ce qu'il vit lui coppa efficacement le souffle. Une jeune femme visiblement rousse était assise sur une chaise, ligoté et évanouie, en plein milieu de son salon. Elle avait une énorme tache de sang sur le coup mais elle continuait de respirer. Sa longue chevelure rousse recouvrait son visage penché vers le bas. Autour d'elle d'innombrable poche de sang vide l'encerclait et jonchait sur le sol.

Mais que faisait-elle là ? Comment avait-elle fait pour atterrir ici et qui avait bien pu la déposer en plein milieu de son salon sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ?

- Comment va mon petit loup en peluche !? Chantonna une voix derrière Puck.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bond en sursautant. Devant lui se tenait Finn couvert de Sang, uniquement vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste. Ces vêtements semblaient en bien piteuse états tandis que lui resplendissait. Mais… que faisait-il la lui aussi !? Au derrière nouvelle il était en train de passer un sale quart d'heure en compagnie de Mary Arnold !

- Finn !? Mais que… ? Comment as-tu... ?

- Quelle éloquence !?

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici bordel !? S'exclama-t-il à bout de nerf.

- Si par la tu entends me demander comment j'ai réussi à m'en aller la réponse est simple, la petite gourde que tu vois là, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme inconsciente, a fait une lamentable erreur et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Je suis allé à la morgue chercher deux ou trois poches de sang histoire de reprendre du poil de la bête et j'ai voulu la laisser dans le crématorium pour la laisser mourir là-bas mais je l'ai amené ici, je me suis dit que tu aurais des questions à lui poser…

- Quoi c'est… ? C'est Mary Arnold ?

- Renarde mon ami, Renarde !

- Et tu me l'as amené ici !?

- Alors, content de mon petit cadeau ? Répondit Finn fier de lui

Puck se tourna en direction de la jeune femme avec un regard horrifié. Ce vampire était-il complètement stupide !? Puck se mit à se masser frénétiquement les tempes en maugréant contre le vampire dans sa barbe.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eu ?

Puck tourna un regard désabusé vers le vampire avant d'abattre avec violence son poing sur la joue de Finn.

- Mais t'es malade ! S'exclama celui-ci.

- C'est toi qui es malade espèce d'inconscient ! Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?

- Ça me semble logique ! Elle veut ta peau je le suis dit qu'il valait mieux la garder à l'œil !

- Tu as deux ou peut-être trois fois mon âge mais visiblement en politique tu es toujours aussi nul. Quand elle va se réveiller et qu'elle va voir qu'elle est chez elle va penser que je l'ai kidnappé. Je me serais alors officiellement liguer contre elle a ses yeux et là elle aura carte blanche ! Elle aura le droit de me tuer parce qu'aucune loi du traiter ne l'en empêchera imbécile !

- Oh…, répondit Finn en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Oui « oh » comme tu dis !

Puck observa la jeune femme en fustigeant intérieurement le vampire.

- Bon emmène la a l'hôpital.

- Quoi !?

- Tu m'as bien entendu Finn ! Et dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Moi je vais à la morgue avec le Bludbad et je t'attendrais là-bas. On a plus vraiment de temps à perdre il me faut une réponse et tu me l'as promis !

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle mijote.

- Tu me raconteras ta petite aventure a la morgue pour l'instant grouille toi de l'emmener à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne se réveille bougre d'imbécile !

Ni une ni deux, Finn disparu avec la jeune femme. Puck quant à lui pria pour que les choses ne s'aggravent pas plus en se dirigeant vers le sellier. Il allait encore une fois devoir supporter cette affreuse odeur…

* * *

><p>Kurt avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Il s'éveillait une nouvelle fois avec un mal de crâne absolument horrible mais cette fois-ci la douleur était beaucoup plus forte que la dernière fois. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il fit un geste pour la soulever. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il se trouvait sur un lit mais l'odeur qui l'envelopper n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de Blaine. Il se redressa avec difficulté en posant ses mains sur son crâne qui le faisait souffrir. Il vit sur la table de nuit à côté de lui un vert d'eau et deux cachets de ce qu'il supposait être de l'aspirine. Sans réfléchir il se saisit des deux cachets qu'il avala avec une grande gorgée d'eau. Il observa alors ses vêtement et vit qu'il ne lui manquait rien, pas même ses chaussures.<p>

Il observa alors la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle ne lui était en rien familière. Il essaya se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il parlait avec Sam de Blaine et le blond lui disait qu'il ne devait pas rester près de lui. Kurt avait alors pris peur à l'idée d'être séparé de Blaine. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir mais Sam l'en avait empêché. Il s'était alors excuser avant de se saisir d'une statuette sur le bureau du détective puis ensuite… plus rien. L'avait-il… frapper.

Kurt se dirigea alors vers le miroir en face de lui et observa l'endroit sur son crâne où la douleur était la plus vive. Un hématome d'une horrible couleur violacé s'étendait au-dessus de sa tempe droite. Il se risqua à poser un doigt dessus mais se rétracta bien vite lorsqu'il sentit la douleur que cela lui avait infligée.

Sa tête lui faisait de nouveau horriblement mal et sa vision restait difficilement nette. Tout autour de lui se mit à tourner tandis qu'il portait une main sur son crâne. Il se dirigea en titubant vers la porte de la chambre et tenta d l'ouvrir mais celle-ci demeura désespérément close. Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit alors et le visage flou de Sam apparut devant lui.

- Kurt ? Entendit-il.

La voix de Sam résonnait à ses oreilles, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre clairement. Il se sentit partir en arrière et un bras s'enlaça autour de sa taille l'empêchant de choir misérablement sur le sol.

- Sam… gémit-il misérablement. Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé… ?

- Chut Kurt. Tu es fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Non… Sam… Attend…

- Je vais t'allonger attend.

Kurt sentit alors ses pieds quitter le sol tandis que sa tête tombait misérablement sur l'épaule de Sam et que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Laisse-moi partir… gémit-il une seconde fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, je te protège de Blaine, le rassura-t-il tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit duquel il s'était lever.

- Non… Blaine… Il faut que… je le voie… Blaine.

- Non Kurt. Tu ne dois plus le voir, il est trop dangereux.

Kurt entendit alors la porte de la chambre se refermer et le verrou cliqueter. Il était de nouveau enfermer. Il se sentait partir. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir de nouveau. Néanmoins, il pensa très fort à Blaine. Il voulait le voir. Il avait peur. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité et il savait que la seule personne capable de remédier à cela était Blaine. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait sentir son odeur et non celle de Sam. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui le prenne dans ses bras set non Sam. Il voulait que Blaine vienne le chercher. Il y pensa très fort. Si fort qu'il put presque entendre la voix de Blaine lui murmurer :

_J'arrive._

* * *

><p>Blaine n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Kurt pour savoir que celui-ci n'était pas là. Il ne sentait pas sa douce présence. Il n'entendait ni ses doux pas feutré ni le son de son apaisante respiration.<p>

- Il n'est pas chez lui, dit-il a l'intention de Sébastian qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Tu sais ou n peut le trouver ?

- Non. Il ne travaille pas en ce moment. Mais on peut toujours essayer d'aller voir au Téria Café. Un ami à lui travaille là-bas.

- Oh quelle coïncidence… marmonna le châtain.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien.

Ils entreprirent alors de sortir de l'immeuble du châtain lorsque Blaine s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses signes vitaux s'affolaient alors que tout allaient bien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sébastian en arquant un sourcil ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne va pas… Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur ce soudain malaise qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il entendit une douce voix lui murmurer quelque chose. A mesure qu'il se concentrait, a voix se précisait un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix mélodieuse de Kurt. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle lui disait : _viens me chercher._

Blaine se concentra alors encore plus jusqu'à pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Kurt. Il savait pas où aller, mais il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Il fut alors surpris de sentir une autre odeur a ses côté. Une odeur qu'il exécrait au plus haut point. L'odeur des loups. L'odeur d'un loup en particulier. L'odeur de Samuel Evans.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux brusquement tandis que ceux-ci était devenus aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il vit ceux de Sébastian prendre la même couleur.

- Où est-il Blaine ? Demanda celui-ci comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

- Il est avec un loup !

- Un loup ? A Scott Hill ?

- Pas le temps pour les interrogations il faut qu'on se dépêche !

- Je te suis.

Blaine ne prit même pas la peine de monter dans sa voiture et usa de sa surnaturel vitesse pour courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'appartement de ce chien d'Evans. En chemin, il se concentra un maximum sur Kurt et il lui murmure : _J'arrive_

Il fut alors rapidement devant l'appartement de Sam dont il démoli la porte d'un seul coup de pied. Il vit alors un loup bondir sur lui et le plaquer au sol. D'un coup de pied il le repoussa et le vit s'écraser contre le mur. Il le vit alors et reconnu ce même loup qui s'était une fois aventurer chez lui. C'était Sam. Le loup ne bougeait plus. Il vit alors qu'une ombre l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se releva alors et vit Sébastian lutter pour maintenir immobile le loup qui se débattait.

- Retient-le une minute. Je vais chercher Kurt et je reviens le tuer ! Grogna-t-il.

Il démolit alors toutes les porte de l'appartement jusqu'à trouver celle où Kurt était endormi. Il s'approcha vivement de lui mais posa doucement et délicatement une main sur sa joue. Le châtain gémit alors à ce contact en tournant la tête pour approcher sa joue du contacte chaud de la main de Blaine. Ce dernier put alors voir l'énorme hématome qui souillait la magnifique peau nacré de Kurt. Il sentit son cœur accélère tandis que sa colère montait en lui et se matérialisa si bien que toutes les vitres de la pièce se brisèrent en mille morceau.

Il ne devait pas perdre son calme. Il devait rester concentrer. Un trop grand excès de colère pourrait blesser son précieux Kurt, et il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas risquer une telle chose.

Il posa son front sur celui de Kurt et respira lentement pour faire disparaitre sa colère. Son ombre s'insinua ainsi en Kurt pour faire disparaître la blessure que celui-ci avait sur le crâne avant de revenir à son propriétaire. Kurt gémit une nouvelle fois mais son visage semblait plus tranquille. Il devait avoir moins mal à présent. Il enroula ses bras sous le corps de Kurt et le souleva sans difficulté, faisant reposer la tête du châtain sur son épaule. Il revint alors à l'endroit où se trouvait Sébastian. Celui-ci, tout comme le loup, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Son regard devint alors noir tandis qu'il observait le loup se tordre non seulement pour se débattre mais aussi de douleur. Il vit alors une fine coupure irradier près du cœur du loup. Il se souvint alors de la blessure qu'il lui avait faite.

Sans plus réfléchir, son ombre s'abattit sur le loup et s'insinua dans la blessure de Sam tandis que celui-ci hurlait de douleur. Elle transperça la chaire du loup et érafla le cœur de la bête qui s'évanouie et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans une marre de son propre sang. Blaine fit brutalement ressortir son ombre du corps du loup avant de s'en aller suivit de Sébastian en écoutant les battements du cœur du loup s'atténuer peu à peu…

* * *

><p>Chandler et Beth était au milieu de la forêt et la blonde suivit le jeune homme qui n'avait aucun mal à retrouver son chemin dans les méandres de la forêt de Scott Hill. Tous deux n'avaient pas remarqué, dans leur empressement que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le manoir et ils se précipitèrent à l'étage dans cette pièce ou se cachait le grenier.<p>

Beth repéra bien vite le carton contenant les nombreux livres sur lesquelles elle était grimpée.

- Vaut mieux prendre le carton en entier ! conclut-elle.

- Tu as raison ! répondit précipitamment Chandler.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque le blond tourna son regard vers la trappe qui menait au grenier. Il avait envie d'aller voir.

- Beth, il faut que j'aille voir, dit-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

- Voir ? Mais voir quoi Chandler ? Tu sais il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changement.

- Je sais, mais j'ai quand même envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

La blonde soupira en reposant lourdement le carton.

- D'accord mais on jette juste un coup d'œil et on s'en va. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule.

- D'accord.

Le blond saisit alors la précieuse ficelle et tira pour ouvrir la trappe. Il grimpa à l'échelle qu'il avait fait tomber et s'avança vers la porte rouge, le cœur battant. Il posa sa main sur le sceau et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci était moins net.

- Beth regarde !

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au niveau du blond et observa elle aussi avec étonnement le symbole sur la porte.

- Mais, il disparait… murmura la blonde.

- Comment est-ce possible… ?

- Essaye de l'ouvrir.

Le blond adressa un regard indécis à Beth qui l'encouragea à tenter l'expérience. Chandler posa doucement sa main sur la poignée et, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se tourna. Néanmoins la porte demeurait close.

- Elle est encore fermée ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui mais au moins tu as réussi à tourner la poignée alors qu'avant elle était bloqué ! C'est un énorme progrès.

Chandler allait rétorquer quelque chose mais son regard s'attarda sur un trou dans le plafond. Le ciel s'assombrissait dangereusement.

- Beth, il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte tout de suite, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.

- Tu as raison, partons, dit-elle en regardant elle aussi le ciel bleuté.

Les deux jeunes adultes sortirent de la forêt soulagé de savoir qu'aucun monstres n'avaient surgit de nulle part. Beth déposa Chandler chez lui et lui tendit trois livres qu'ils avaient gardés pour elle, gardant les trois autres pour elles. Il les prit et monta jusque chez lui. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant avant d'étudier ces mystérieux ouvrages et découvrir qui était ce Navita Mortem…

* * *

><p>Sébastian jeta sa veste sur le divan de son appartement et se laissa choir comme un cadavre sue ledit divan. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était battu contre un loup pour sauver le grand amour de Blaine. Il était fatigué. Epuise. Ereinté. Découragé. Bref, il voulait dormir aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait offert. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, a même son canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose lui agripper la cheville et le tirer violement jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le sol. Il se releva brusquement a avant de tout aussi brusquement poser respectueusement un genou au sol lorsqu'il prit conscience que ce qu'il avait tiré hors de son divan n'était autre que son maître.<p>

- Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, s'empressa-t-il de dire respectueusement.

- Ce n'est rien Sébastian. Je suis prêt à faire abstraction de cet écart de comportement au vu des brillants résultats que tu présentes. Blaine semble maîtriser de nouveau pouvoir à une vitesse fulgurante. Tu auras très bientôt l'occasion de tout lui dire.

- Je ne pense pas que Blaine soit encore prêt à entendre la vérité. Il ne maîtrise pas l'essentiel de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est vrai mais il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour y arriver. J'ai veiller lors de sa création à ce qu'il soit absolument parfait. Un mois sera parfait à son apprentissage. Ce laps de temps une fois atteint tu pourras revenir en Enfer achever la dernière partie de ta mission.

- Si tôt… murmura Sébastian.

- Quelque chose te retiendrait sur Terre ?

- Non mon seigneur. Si vous considérez que ma présence sur Terre n'est nécessaire que durant encore un mois je ne resterais donc qu'un mois.

- Très bien. Occupe-toi de l'apprentissage de Blaine et lors de la nouvel Lune rend toi au cœur de la forêt. Tu pourras une seconde fois passer le portail et retourner aux enfers.

- Bien mon seigneur…

Puis, sur ses mots, l'ombre disparu et Sébastian se releva lentement. A peine avait-il entendu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois à rester sur Terre que son cœur s'était serrer a l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus qu'un seul et unique mois à passer aux côté de Chandler. Ses relations avec le blond n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, mais même si il en avait été autrement, un mois c'était beaucoup trop court… Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Tellement de chose qu'il avait envie de partager avec lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le serrer dans ses bras assez longtemps pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'embrasser assez longtemps pour que jamais il n'oublie a quelle point il lui était précieux. Mais il devait rester avec Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas passer le moi qui lui restais auprès de Chandler. Il se devait de rester aux côté de Blaine. C'était sa mission…

A cette pensée, il ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il ne supporterait pas de passer ses derniers instants sur terre sans l'avoir vu. Il avait déjà tant perdu par le passé, perdre Chandler allait être une des choses les plus douloureuse qu'il allait vivre, alors tant qu'il le pouvait, il voulait passer chaque minute a ses côté.

Il balaya brusquement cette larme qui s'était attardé sur sa joue et saisit sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et fonça en direction de l'appartement de Chandler.

* * *

><p>Chandler avait éparpillé en désordre sur la table de sa cuisine les livres et les quelque documents qu'il avait trouvé au milieu des pages de chacun des livres sur la table de sa cuisine. Il s'était servi une généreuse tasse de chocolat chaud comme il les aimait et il avait enfilé un vieux short à la place de son jean pour être plus à l'aise. Il s'installa confortablement sur une chaise en face de la table et but une généreuse gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de s'intéresser de plus près a tout ce qu'il y avait en face de lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir un des livres que quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte.<p>

Il referma le livre en soupirant. Il leva les yeux au ciel demandant à Dieu de tuer celui qui se trouvait devant sa porte avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir ladite porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit devant lui Sébastian. Il avait fallu que le châtain se déplace pour venir le voir pour que Chandler se rende compte que cela faisaient un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais quelque chose semblait différent chez lui. Etait-ce l'absence de ce sourire taquin habituelle scotché sur son visage comme du velcro ou bien cet air mutin qui faisait son charme ? Sans doute les deux. Il semblait… triste. Même au-delà.

- Sébastian ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Demanda Chandler en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Je… j'avais juste envie de te voir… murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Chandler en était certains. Toutes la colère et l'animosité que Chandler avait ressenti pour le châtain ses dernier jour avait disparu. A la place était apparu de l'inquiétude et de la méfiance. Il n'était décidément pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Quelque chose qui, Chandler en était sûr, n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

- Me… me voir ? Sébastian tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'enquit le blond en posant une main sur sa joue comme pour essayer de ramener le véritable Sébastian sur terre.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce geste donne un frisson au châtain qui posa immédiatement sa main sur la sienne, comme si il avait peu qu'il disparaisse.

- Sébastian tu me fais peur qu'est-ce-que…

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sébastian avait rapidement mais délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser…n'était pas comme les autres. Même si les autres en questions n'avait pas été nombreux, il était diffèrent. Sébastian était beaucoup trop doux, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Il avait l'air… désespérer. Il se sépara tout aussi délicatement du blond, comme pour faire durer ce baiser encore un peu plus.

- Sébastian ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? chuchota aussitôt Chandler.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux humide sur le blond ce qui fit manquer un battement au blond. Pourquoi Sébastian était-il dans cet état la ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver.

- Chandler… je ne te dis rien de ce que tu veux savoir et que tu m'en veux pour tous mes mensonges… mais je veux tu saches tout ce que je fais et tout ce que je ne te dis pas c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi que je le fait. Même si je suis sûr que tu en doutes, je t'aime énormément et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, alors s'il-te-plait, arrête de te mettre en danger, d'accord ?

- Sébastian pourquoi est-ce-que tu me dis tout ça ?

Sébastian encadra doucement le visage de Chandler en caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Ce ne fut que grâce à ce geste que Chandler se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ce n'était pas bon signe et le cœur du blond battait à présent trop vite pour qu'il puisse arrêter ses larmes.

- Tu te rappelles de ce jour, reprit le châtain, où je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger.

De fines larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues du châtain, ce qui n'aidait pas à arrêter celle du blond.

- Ce jour est arrivé Chandler.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles je ne comprends pas Sébastian…

- Chandler il va falloir que je m'en aille dans un endroit où tu ne pourras pas me suivre…

- Mais combien temps est-ce-que tu seras parti ? Je peux peut-être…

- Chandler, l'interrompit-il, je ne reviendrais sûrement pas…

- Mais…

- Alors promet-moi que tu feras attention. Promet moi que tu vas arrêter d'essayer d'aller derrière cette porte et que tu vas arrêter de d'attirer des ennuie comme ça… Parce que je ne pourrais bientôt plus te protéger.

Chandler ne parvenait plus à arrêter ses larmes. Il ignorait pourquoi une telle tristesse l'envahissait mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait qu'elle disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas que Sébastian s'en aille. Il avait beau l'insulter quand il parlait de lui, il avait beau lui en vouloir de lui mentir, il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il l'appréciait énormément… peut-être même plus que cela il ne s'était pas vraiment interroger sur la question mais il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter son absence.

- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça !? Tu n'es pas obliger de partir maintenant Sébastian ! Tu pourrais juste…

- Chandler écoutes-moi… je ne suis pas maître de ma destinée… je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je parte je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ta pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il en ruant de coup le torse du châtain tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient. Ta pas le droit d'apparaître comme ça dans ma vie et de disparaître aussitôt sans me dire pourquoi, Sébastian ! Ta pas le droit ! Ta pas le droit, ta pas le droit, ta pas le droit !

Sébastian se contenta de serrer le blond dans ses bras alors que ce dernier gardait les poings obstinément posé sur son torse. Il sentait les tremblements de Chandler contre lui ce qui redoublait les larmes inondant ses joues.

- Je suis désolé Chandler…

- Non… s'il te plait part pas…

- Je voudrais tellement que les choses soient différentes… Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire en sorte que tu m'oublie, que tu oublies tout…

- S'il te plait Sébastian… reste… chuchotât-il tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille forte du châtain. S'il te plait Sébastian… ne pars pas s'il te plait…

- Chandler je suis désolé…

Chandler se sépara de l'étreinte du châtain et posa désespérément ses lèvres sur celle de Sébastian. Il voulait qu'il comprenne. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il tenait trop à lui pour qu'il parte. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne supporterait pas son absence.

- Sébastian… s'il te plait… reste avec moi… je ne veux pas que tu partes…

- Je suis désolé Chandler… mais je ne peux pas rester…

Puis, sur ses paroles, Chandler vit les yeux du châtain devenir aussi sombre que la nuit, puis… plus rien.

Sébastian attrapa de justesse le corps fin de Chandler.

- Je t'aime Chandler, mais je ne peux pas rester… pardonne moi mon amour…

Il déposa alors le blond sur son lit, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre


	15. Livre 1 : Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai tout de même décidé de continuer la fiction ! J'ai trop investi dans cette histoire pour tout arrêter comme ça. Même s'ils peuvent ne pas sembler nombreux, les lecteurs que j'ai me suffisent et je suis contente de les avoirs, aussi je remercie infiniment ceux qui m'ont redonné du courage, et je vous dédie a tous la suite de cette histoire. Je vous aime merci à vous !**

**/ !\ A LIRE C'EST IMPORTANT / !\**

**Cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination, aussi est-ce normale qu'elle suive mes règles et non celle de la vie courante. Je vis dans le monde des bisounours où tout est possible et où tout peut arriver ! Donc, pour ceux ne serait pas au courant, il y aura du MPREG dans cette histoire, ce qui signifie que certains de mes personnages masculin tomberont enceinte. N'y voyez rien d'anormal puisque dans mon histoire, il n'y a rien de plus courant et ça ne choquera personne !**

**Ah, et encore autre chose. Pour celles qui m'ont réclamé du Klaine, les filles, vous allez être servie !**

**Merci de votre attention, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard azur sur la pièce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il se tenait debout au milieu d'un endroit tout blanc ou il semblait être seul. Il se sentait bien. Il était apaiser, et il n'avait pas mal à la tête. Il n'entendait rien. C'était normal, après tout il n'y avait aucun bruit.

- Kurt ? Entendit-il.

Il se retourna alors et croisa un autre regard bleu aux reflets verts. C'est cette jeune femme tout de blanc vêtu qu'il avait vu la dernière fois en sortant du bureau du détective. Elle était magnifique. Son court cheveu blond encadrait ce souriant visage qu'était le siens. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était son regard. Il semblait… désolé. Compatissant. Elle le regardait comme si il lui faisait de la peine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire et de poser une main apaisante sur sa joue. Sa main était fraiche, douce et… reposante. Kurt ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais le contacte de la main de cette femme le faisait se sentir infiniment mieux, comme s'il avait passé sa vie à vivre dans un monde où il n'était pas à sa place, ne se rendant compte de ce mal a l'aise qu'une fois qu'il avait disparu.

- Ne t'en fait pas, reprit-elle, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, tu rentreras bientôt.

Puis elle disparut. Kurt ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sans se rendre compte qu'ils les avaient fermés. Mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait une nouvelle fois allongé sur un lit, et l'odeur des draps lui était familière. Blaine. Ça sentait Blaine. Kurt savait qu'il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec le brun lorsqu'il allait s'éveiller. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de penser à l'étrangeté de son rêve. Il voulait juste profiter de cet instant de tranquillité, perdu au milieu de ses draps doux à l'odeur enivrante. Il referma alors lourdement les yeux et se laissa bercer par la tranquillité du moment.

Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous lui, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'assoir à ses côté. L'odeur de Blaine s'intensifia alors, et le châtain n'eut plus aucun mal à identifier la présence qui venait de prendre place à ses côté. Il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa joue, et il ne put retenir son sourire.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas Kurt…

Le châtain se retourna alors en ouvrant les yeux pour faire face à Blaine qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui. Le brun posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt qui enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Le baiser devint alors très vite langoureux tandis que Blaine s'allongeai doucement au-dessus du corps mince et fragile de Kurt. Il s'interrompit alors à contre cœur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment va ta tête ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Bien… souffla Kurt en attirant aussitôt le brun contre lui.

La respiration de Kurt se fit haletante tandis que les main de Blaine descendait plus bas sur ses cuisse pour ensuite remonter rapprochant un peu plus le corps du châtain contre lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le brun donna un léger coup de bassin contre son intimité.

- Kurt… souffla Blaine tandis que sa bouche quittait les douces lèvres du châtain pour venir mordiller la peau de porcelaine de son cou.

Mais Kurt n'était déjà plus capable de former un seul mot, aussi Blaine en profita pour déboutonner lentement la chemise de Kurt, découvrant pour la première fois cette étendue infinie de peau blanche sans défaut qu'il s'empressa de mordiller sous les petits gémissements de Kurt. Blaine remonta ses lèvres légèrement plus hautes sur le torse de Kurt et se mit à mordiller un des tétons du jeune homme qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sous ce nouvel assaut de plaisir.

- Blaine… encore… supplia-t-il.

Blaine s'en prit alors au deuxième bout de chair de Kurt avant de se redresser rapidement pour retirer sa propre chemise. Il voulait sentir Kurt contre lui. Il voulait vraiment le sentir contre lui pour la première fois. Sans aucun obstacle, sans aucune barrière. Aussi se colla-t-il contre son amant en l'embrassant passionnément tandis que le châtain laisser perdre ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse et bouclé de son beau Blaine.

Blaine fit descendre une nouvelle fois sa main sur les jambes de Kurt avant de déboutonner le jean du châtain qui se faisait de plus en plus serrer contre son érection. Il posa alors sa mai sur la dite érection ce qui fit cambrer le corps mince et élancé du châtain qui gémi de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher d'onduler des hanches contre cette nouvelle source de chaleur qui semblait plus que bienvenue.

- Oui… Blaine, oui… souffla-t-il.

- Kurt…tu es sûr… demanda Blaine en se redressant pour plonger son regard assombri par le désir contre dans celui de Kurt.

Pour toute réponse, Kurt se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine.

- Prend-moi… chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il ne fallut pas une parole de plus pour que les yeux de Blaine deviennent aussi sombre que la nuit et qu'il fonde de nouveau sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il avait failli le tuer en prononçant ses deux simples mots. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Pas quand ils étaient en train de vivre leur première fois. Blaine voulait faire de ce moment quelque chose de magique pour Kurt.

Il retira le peu de vêtement qu'il restait à Kurt avant de retirer les siens, et il colla son sexe durcis de désir contre celui de Kurt qui ne cessait de gémir toujours plus fort.

- Blaine… je te veux… supplia-t-il a nouveaux.

Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le prendre tout de suite. Il voulait l'entendre gémir encore un peu avant de se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir avec lui. L'ombre de Blaine se détacha de son propriétaire et se matérialisa en plusieurs filet noir qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des longues jambes du châtain ce qui le fit se cambrer un peu plus. Plusieurs de ses filets d'ombres s'enroulèrent alors contre le sexe de Kurt tandis que Blaine ne mettait une seconde fois à mordiller ses tétons.

Les gémissements de Kurt se transformèrent bien vite en hurlement de plaisir tandis que les minces filets d'ombres de Blaine pénétrèrent peu à peu en Kurt, élargissant toujours un peu plus leur présence.

Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Blaine. Il voulait le sentir en lui, lui et pas son ombre.

- Plus… plus… gémit-il priant pour que Blaine comprenne ce qu'il entendait par plus.

Blaine remerciait le ciel que Kurt lui le réclame enfin, car il n'avait pas été sûr qu'il aurait tenu encore une minute de plus à sentie le châtains convulser de plaisir sous lui sans rien faire.

Il remonta alors ses lèvres jusque celles de Kurt en un baisé passionné et plus dur que tous ceux qu'ils avaient bien pu échanger auparavant. Il pressa alors son propre sexe contre l'intimité de Kurt en retirant son ombre de celle-ci.

- Blaine… s'il te plait… gémit le châtain.

Blaine s'enfonça alors lentement, très lentement en Kurt en un grognement plus animal qu'humain, tandis que celui-ci rentrait violemment ses ongles dans le dos du brun.

- Oui ! Hurla-t-il.

Dieu qu'il était serré ! Blaine n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir en prenant quelqu'un que celui qu'il ressentait alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en Kurt. Il ne bougea pas durant quelque instant, appréciant cette chaleur et cette pression que le corps de Kurt exerçait sur lui et qui le rendait fou.

- Bouge… Blaine, bouge…

Mais il ne bougea pas. Savourant ce plaisir unique que seul Kurt semblait pouvoir lui apporter.

- Blaine… Blaine…

Puis il se mit à faire de lent va et viens qui s'accélérait à mesure que le plaisir s'intensifiait. Kurt avait rejeté la tête en arrière en cambrant son dos pour accueillir encore plus, si c'était possible, le brun en lui. Son bassin ondulait au rythme effréné de Blaine qui accélérait toujours un peu plus la cadence jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée du plaisir.

Kurt fut le premier à être frapper par l'orgasme, et son hurlement de plaisir qui résonnait dans la pièce se résumait au simple nom du brun qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son aimée dans la jouissance. Il s'écroula alors quelque instant sur Kurt qui, le regard encore embrumé par le plaisir, enroula un bras autour de son dos et enfouie son autre mains dans la chevelure brune désormais humide de son amant. Leur torse secoué par leurs respirations haletantes se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme, comme si leur peau refusait de rompre tout contacte.

Alors que les jambes de Kurt étaient toujours fermement enroulées autour de sa taille, Blaine se retira doucement de Kurt, provoquant un léger gémissement rauque de la part du châtain. Il sépara alors à contre cœur de Kurt pour rouler sur le côté et l'attirer presque aussitôt contre lui. Kurt posa sa tête sur le torse fort et musclé de Blaine.

Le châtain ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait eu envie de Blaine tellement soudainement qu'il avait été lui-même pris au dépourvu. Mais pas une seule seconde il n'était déçu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au contraire. Il se sentait étonnement bien, reposer, apaiser, calme, serein. Cette sensation de plénitude mélanger a de la fatigue qui l'emplissait, ne faisait que renforcer cet amour qu'il avait pour le brun, et il était sûr que de toute sa vie, jamais il ne regretterait de s'être donner à lui.

Au contraire. Il avait à présent l'impression qu'il était un peu plus à lui qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et Kurt ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il appréciait cette sensation d'appartenir corps et âmes à celui que l'on aime plus que tout au monde.

Néanmoins une tâche persistait sur ce parfait tableau, et cette tâche était aussi sombre que l'avaient été les yeux de Blaine lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Ces pouvoirs que Kurt ne comprenait pas, cette nature inhumaine de Blaine dont Sam avait parler, le fait que Sam connaissait Blaine et qu'il s'en méfiait comme de la peste et le fait que le blond avait été prêt à le frapper pour le protéger de Blaine alors que celui-ci n'était pas une menace… tous ceci, toutes ces questions que Kurt se posait à propos de tous ces évènement, ils devaient en parler. C'était important pour Kurt. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans l'ignorance. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Il en avait besoin.

Il se blotti alors un peu plus contre le torse de Blaine en disant d'une voix douce.

- Il va falloir qu'on en parle Blaine… Tu le sais ?

Blaine ne savait que trop bien de quoi Kurt voulait parler, et il n'aurait aucun mal à répondre à ces questions maintenant que Kurt lui appartenait entièrement. Il était à lui, et cela le rendait infiniment heureux. Tellement heureux que malgré cette horrible discussion en perspective, Blaine embrassa doucement les cheveux de Kurt en souriant avant de dire.

- Je sais, mon amour… On va en parler…

* * *

><p>- Alors c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à t'enfuir ? S'étonna Puck en aidant Finn à déposer le corps du Bludbad sur une table d'opération.<p>

- Je te le dis, cette fille est beaucoup trop presser d'atteindre ces objectifs ! Elle ne se rend même pas compte de ses erreurs.

Finn avait aidé Puck à transporter aussi discrètement que possible le corps décongelé du Bludbad dans les sous-sols de la morgue. Finn avait réussi à condamner l'accès à cette salle lorsqu'il était arrivé à Scott Hill. Elle n'était déjà pas beaucoup utilisée, mais depuis qu'il avait persuadé le patron de la lui laisser pour son usage personnel, elle était déserte. Ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger et il pourrait pratiquer toutes les expériences qu'il aurait envie sans que personne ne lui pose la moindre question. Et comme il était le seul à posséder une clé pour se rendre dans cette pièce, il était sûr qu'aucun quelconque fouineur ne viendra s'amuser à mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

Puck avait écouté très attentivement le récit du vampire. Il lui avait tout raconté. Du moment où la jeune femme était apparu lui faisant croire qu'elle venait voir un mort, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait mordu. Bien évidemment il n'avait omis aucun détail quant aux intentions de la jeune fille de prendre le contrôle sur tous les loups de cette planète en commençant par tuer celui qui avait déjà la charge d'une si lourde tâche. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'un héritier Renarde viendrait à agir de la sorte jamais il n'y aurait cru.

- C'est une corrompue alors ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui que pour le vampire.

- Jusqu'à la moelle ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, Puck, il y a beaucoup plus que de la corruption dans cette histoire.

- Comment ça ? Elle t'a dit autre chose ?

- Non, mais en générale on n'en vient pas à haïr une race tout entière sans véritable raison. Non mais enfin tu l'as bien regardé !? Cette nana c'est pas Hitler, si elle fait ça c'est qu'elle a dû avoir à faire à un loup dans sa jeunesse et ça lui à bien gâcher la vie et maintenant elle cherche à se venger.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais psychologue…

- Tellement de chose que tu ignores sur moi jeune loup. N'oublie pas que cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps que toi que je hère sur cette planète. La nature humaine et ses tourments n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi !

Puck se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Tandis que Finn s'emparait d'une paire de gant e latex qu'il entreprenait d'affiler, Puck observa une énième fois son téléphone portable. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Sam. Ils étaient censés se rejoindre la veille à la morgue mais Puck avait finalement décidé de s'y rendre aujourd'hui et avait alors prévenue Sam, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, et depuis, plus aucun signe de vie de la part du blond. Puck espérait très sincèrement qu'il était mort ou presque parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était lui qui allait l'étrangler.

- Ta copine ignore tes messages Noah… ? demanda Fin d'un air taquin tandis qu'il préparait plusieurs fioles pour y accueillir le sang de l'abomination sur la table d'opération.

Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi tu ferais mieux de prélevé ce qu'il y a prélevé. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que son corps ne devient tellement pourris qu'on pourra plus rien prélevé du tout.

- C'est dingue ce que ça peut se décomposer vite c'est bêtes-là !

- Douze heures en moyenne… répondit vaguement Puck.

- Beurk.

Finn remplie alors trois fioles d'un sang foncé, presque noir, et épais de la créature. Il ne put retenir une grimace dégout ce qui fit rire le loup en face de lui.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrait un vampire tel que toi écœuré a la vue de quelque goutte de sang…

- Ce n'est pas tant l'aspect de ce sang que son odeur qui m'écœure…

- Son odeur ? Vraiment ?

- Ça sent la mort… Mais pas n'importe quelle mort.

- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

- Oui, deux. Il y a celle qui tue les vivant, et celle qui tue la mort elle-même.

- Celle qui tue la mort elle-même ? Demanda Puck incrédule.

- Oui les morts. Aucun vampire ne peut te dire ce que cela signifie, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne présage jamais rien de bon une telle odeur.

Puck adressa un regard noir et écœuré en direction du cadavre en face de lui.

- Un Bludbad, dit-il, ça n'a jamais présagé rien de bon.

Le loup regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone et jura dans sa barbe. Il allait tuer Sam c'était certain. Il fourra rageusement son téléphone portable dans sa poche avant de brusquement se tourner vers le vampire.

- Bon écoute Finn, il faut j'aille régler une affaire alors tiens moi au courant, d'accord ?

- Tu ne restes pas voir les résultats ? Moi qui te croyais impatient d'avoir ton coupable…

- Oh tu sais j'ai déjà attendu pas mal de temps et que j'attende encore un peu ici ou ailleurs ça revient au même. Appel-moi quand tu as du nouveau d'accord. Et puis tien tu n'auras qu'à faire des teste avec le sang pour connaitre ce fameux mystère de la mort qui tu la mort…

- Et comment je fais ça ?

- T'es un vampire, tu es mort par définition. Tu n'as qu'à faire des teste avec ton propre sang ! Lança-t-il en l'air avant de sortir en coup de vent de la pièce secrète du vampire.

- Pas bête… murmura le vampire avant de se saisir d'une nouvelle fiole et d'une nouvelle seringue.

* * *

><p>Hugo Pierce était assis élégamment sur une chaise en plastique, une jambe croisé sur l'autre, a observé la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement sur le lit d'hôpital en face de lui. Mary Arnold… douce Mary Arnold… Il avait fait énormément de recherche sur elle avant de dire à Melinda Connors, la directrice de l'agence, qu'il acceptait de l'embauchait. Après tout, il ne prêtait pas l'idée venant de son génie à n'importe qui !<p>

Mais il y avait eu plus que ça… Ses instant primaire de loup lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle, et il avait eu raison de les suivre. Il avait cherché, chercher et chercher pendant un bon moment, mais il avait enfin trouvé ce qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Elle était une Renarde. La dernière descendante légitime du clan Renarde. Il était normal qu'il se méfie d'elle, surtout avec ce qu'il avait fait… Transformer des humains en Bludbad, il n'y avait pas pire comme crime, et Hugo n'était pas sans connaître ce traité qui liait la race des loups à celle des humain.

Au début, Hugo avait tout de suite était tenté de refuser la jeune femme. Son entreprise de transformation a peine entamé, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air en amenant Renarde à Scott Hill avec lui ! Et puis, il s'était mis à réfléchir plus intelligemment. La jeune femme, qui n'avait aucun antécédent dans le monde de la mode a part quelque diplôme falsifié qui avait peut-être berné Melinda mais pas lui, avait sûrement du entendre parler des quelque Bludbad qu'il avait déjà engendré a Scott Hill, et quoi de plus discret qu'un nouveau travail pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime sans se faire repérer par le criminel. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'est qu'elle avait demandé sans savoir que criminel lui-même de lui fournir un alibi. Hugo avait alors pensé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le soupçonner s'avoir commis un tel crime puisqu'il était sa couverture. Et puis tant qu'il ne se faisait pas repérer, les Bludbad étaient plus le problème de Noah Puckerman que le sien.

Noah Puckerman… Aucun loup n'était sans connaitre ce nom. Il était leur maître à tous puisqu'il n'était rien d'autre que le descendant du parti signataire loup garou de ce fameux traité de paix. En revanche, peu de loup pouvait se vanter de l'avoir déjà vu ou même de lui avoir déjà parlé Hugo, lui, pouvait se vanter de s'être mesurer a lui pour son grand déplaisir. Au début, lorsqu'il avait vu cet homme à l'odeur de loup devant cette grotte où il avait caché tous ses Bludbad, il s'était dit qu'il n'était qu'un loup parmi tant d'autre venant de découvrir la pire aberration du monde et qu'il se devait d'en informer les autres. Hugo avait alors tout simplement pensé le tuer sans plus de cérémonie, mais lorsqu'il s'était transformé et qu'il avait senti son odeur, il avait immédiatement pris la fuite.

Il n'avait peut-être rien à craindre de Mary pour l'instant, en revanche il avait tout à craindre de Noah Puckerman. Il n'y avait qu'un seul châtiment possible pour un loup qui osait commettre l'impardonnable comme lui l'avait fait, et c'était la mort. Il était aussi tout à fait normal que le bourreau ne soit autre que Noah Puckerman.

Un tel châtiment était injuste. Hugo ne méritait pas cette mort. Il avait des raisons de faire ce qu'il avait fait. De très bonnes raisons. Ni Noah Puckerman ni Mary Arnold ne savait pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui, il faisait cela. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il faisait ça pour _elle. _Ils autres ne savaient tout simplement pas qu'il avait mis tellement longtemps a élaboré ce plan et à le mettre à exécution. Ils n'avait vu que les Bludbad, la partie immerger de l'iceberg. Il y avait tellement plus que ça, et ses intention n'était pas aussi mauvaise que tous pouvait le croire. Aussi ne s'arrêterait-il que lorsqu'il aurait atteint ses objectifs, même si ça devait le tuer, même s'il devait mourir a même les crocs de Noah Puckerman.

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions et il prit aussitôt cet air taquin qu'il avait d'habitude sur le visage en souriant comme il le faisait si souvent. Il vit Mary se tortiller sur elle-même avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant ! Salua-t-il joyeusement

- Hugo… dit-elle d'une voix rauque et ensommeiller. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?

- Lorsque j'ai appris qu'un de mes gagne-pain préféré s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital je me suis précipité voyons ! Il faut que je protège mes intérêts ! S'indigna-t-il faussement.

- Ravie de voir que je vous ai tant manqué, ria la jeune femme.

- Mais dit moi, ma belle, que t'est-il arrivé ?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelque imperceptibles instants avant de répondre :

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture, mais rien de bien grave apparemment puisque je n'ai rien de casser.

Mensonge, pensa immédiatement Hugo. Cette très légère odeur de putréfaction qui lui collait a la peau depuis qu'il était entré ne pouvait indiquer qu'une seule chose. Elle avait eu à faire à un vampire. Quelle sotte ! Une gamine comme elle se mesurer à un vampire ! Qu'elle soit encore en vie l'étonnait au plus haut point. Mais mieux valait la voir envie que morte après tout. Si l'héritière Renarde venait à mourir sans héritier, le scandale que cela provoquerait réveillerait les morts !

- Oh je vois… finit-il par répondre. Je savais qu'entre toi et Kurt c'est toi qui mourrait la plus jeune !

La jeune femme rit avant de tenter de se redresser.

- Non, non ne bouge pas. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je dois m'en aller de toute façon. Kurt est en congé en ce moment et il y a beaucoup de travail à l'atelier et puisque visiblement je ne peux plus compter sur toi il va falloir que je me débrouille seul !

- Je suis désolé Hugo.

- Ne t'excuse pas voyons ! Contente-toi de te remettre au plus vite, dit-il en se relevant. Repose-toi bien Mary.

Puis, sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avec Mary à l'hôpital, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul gêneur dans la nature à écarter de sa route : Noah Puckerman. Ce dernier s'était amuser a tué tous les Bludbad qu'il avait cachés dans la grotte. Mais il savait qu'il en avait gardé un, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait vu le confier à son ami vampire avant de rentrer dans la morgue. C'était temps mieux. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir si sa théorie à propos du sang de ces créatures était juste.

- La mort peut-elle vraiment tuer la mort… ? murmura-t-il en sortant de l'hôpital

* * *

><p>Jacob Williams avait quitté son appartement plus tard que d'habitude ce matin-là. Il en avait marre de se lever sans cesse à l'aube pour se battre avec des financier pour rentrer très tard le soir, et ne passer que quelques infimes instants avec Ana.<p>

Il chassa les lugubres pensées qui commençaient à poindre dans son esprit et entreprit de frapper à la porte du bureau de Jim devant lequel il se tenait. Il n'attendit pas le vampire lui répondent avant d'entrer. Il le trouva en train de pianoter fébrilement sur son téléphone portable, visiblement quelque chose le préoccupait. Lorsque Jim sembla remarquer sa présence, il rangea promptement son cellulaire avant de lui adresser un regard très interrogateur.

- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?

- C'est comme ça que tu accueil un ami ? Demanda-t-il indigné.

- Désolé… s'excusa Jim.

- Un problème ? S'enquit Jacob.

- Non rien d'important… Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui indiquant de s'assoir.

Jacob ne se fit pas prier et prit place en face de Jim

- Et bien… je viens te voir pour te parler de quelque chose dont nous avions déjà parlé mais tu étais visiblement réticent à cette requête, commença-t-il.

- En gros je t'ai envoyé balader…

- C'est tout à fait ça.

Jim se laissa aller contre son siège en observant attentivement Jacob.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu te rappelles de Sébastian Smythe ?

- Ce type que tu voulais tuer pour quelque action ?

- Oui on va dire ça ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait Jacob ?

- Rien et c'est justement ça le problème. Ce type n'est pas humain, alors j'étais en droit de le tuer, avec ou sans ton accord !

Jim fronça les sourcils. Pas humain ?

- Un vampire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Absolument pas ! C'est là que ça ce corse. C'est une créature que je ne connaissais pas avant et je n'avais jamais eu à faire à une telle chose de toute ma vie.

Jim se redressa sur son siège en pensant immédiatement à Blaine. Après tout le brun était aussi une créature avec laquelle il n'avait jamais eu à faire avant.

- Le genre de créature plus sombre que la normale et qui fait un truc effrayant avec ses yeux ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment très désireux de savoir ce que Jacob savait à ce sujet.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il incrédule en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème à la fois, finis ton histoire, je t'en prie.

- Non, non, non, qu'est-ce-que tu me caches Jim.

Devait-il le lui dire. Non pas que l'aide de Jacob lui serait trop superflus, mais il était l'un de ses plus vieux amis et le mettre en danger en le mêlant de trop près a Blaine ne ferait pas honneur à cette amitié. Il soupçonnait déjà Sam de s'être mis dans de beau drap étant donné que le blond était apparemment sous silence radio, inutile de rajouter Jacob à cette désastreuse équation. Néanmoins, le vampire semblait en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet et cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il stagner sans jamais réussir à trouver le moindre petit indice qui pourrait les aider à découvrir ce qu'était Blaine et comment, si besoin était, le tuer. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il devait en dire un peu à Sam.

- Disons que j'ai eu affaire à ce que je croyais être un humain mais apparemment il n'est pas si humain que ça.

- Ces saletés cachent décidément bien leur jeu.

- Depuis je me suis associé avec un loup et je…

- Avec un loup ? S'étonna Jacob. Parce qu'il y a des loups a Scott Hill ?

- Au moins un en tout cas. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Toujours est-il que lui et moi tentons de découvrir ce qu'est ce type sans aucun résultat. On n'a même pas le début d'une piste.

- Alors voit en moi ton messie parce que je t'apporte une réponse toute prête.

S'il battait encore, le cœur de Jim aurait sûrement manqué un battement. Jacob sous-entendait clairement qu'il avait une réponse à lui fournir, une réponse que Jim n'attendait plus. Il se pencha alors vers Jacob qui en fit de même.

- Je t'écoute Jacob ne me fait pas attendre…

- Ce type contre qui tu as eu affaire…

- Blaine Anderson, compléta immédiatement Jim

- Ce Blaine, s'il est comme Sébastian ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, et bien c'est un démon venu tout droit des enfers.

Jim fronça un peu plus les sourcils comme si c'était possible. Un démon !? Parce que ces choses-là existaient réellement !? Un démon !

- C'est marrant mais je suis sûr que quand il me la dit, moi j'ai mieux pris la nouvelle que toi.

- Un démon… murmura-t-il. Comment-est-ce-que… ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font là ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, à vrai dire je ne le lui ai pas demandé. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, Jim. On ne peut pas laisser ces deux démons à Scott Hill. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent et on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Ils sont dangereux. Ils représentent une menace et tu sais ce que les vampires font lorsqu'ils sont en présence d'une menace.

- Jacob on ne fait pas le poids contre eux. Moi et ce loup ne faisions déjà pas le poids contre un seul alors contre deux penses-tu seulement qu'on ait l'ombre d'une chance.

- Vous n'êtes plus seul toi et ton loup.

- Je ne doute pas de ta force mon ami mais je doute que cela ne montre la moindre différence. On pourrait solliciter l'aide de Finn mais je doute que…

- Finn ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Finn.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas au courant de sa présence a Scott Hill.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je lui ais demander de venir pour une autre à faire mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de retour. Peu importe là n'est pas la question. Il faut qu'on prévienne Sam.

- Sam ? Le loup je suppose.

- Oui. Je m'inquiète un peu il ne répond pas à mes appels. Je savais qu'on ne devait pas se retrouver aujourd'hui mais hier il a emmené avec lui une connaissance de Blaine, qui si tu veux mon avis est beaucoup plus qu'une connaissance, et je doute que ce type apprécie qu'on lui… retire le pain de la bouche.

- Charmant… remarqua Jacob, très bien alors appel Sam qu'on puisse m'éclairer convenablement de la marche à suivre.

Jim s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro du blond. Un démon ! Blaine était un démon ! Décidément, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises…

* * *

><p>Chandler ne pouvait tout bonnement pas rester chez lui à ne rien faire si ce n'est attendre patiemment que Sébastian disparaisse pour toujours. Il avait alors décidé ce matin-là où il s'était réveillé en sursaut de venir le voir et de l'empêcher par tous les moyens de partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi de cette envie, à ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il ne voulait pas que Sébastian disparaisse pour toujours, qu'il s'en aille sans qu'il ait eu le temps de… non. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte simplement parce qu'il ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui.<p>

Aussi s'était-il rendu à une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même chez le châtain. Il était devant sa porte, triturant ses doigts dans l'espoir que les tremblements qui secouait ses mains cesseraient. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation. Lui, debout devant une porte qui restait inlassablement close. Il inspira un bon coup et frappa trois fois contre le bois froid de la porte. Il attendit patiemment, mais rien. Il retenta une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième… mais rien.

Il respira un grand coup tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il posa doucement son front contre la porte en soupirant de dépit.

- Je t'en supplie Sébastian… restes avec moi… murmura-t-il.

Il se sentit faible lorsqu'il sentit deux larmes rouler sur ses joues. Mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu les retenir plus longtemps. Mais ce sentiment de tristesse laissa bien vite place à la haine. La colère. Il était à la fois en colère contre le châtain, mais aussi contre lui-même. En colère contre Sébastian parce qu'il partait alors qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter son absence, mais en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que sa relation avec Sébastian se passe à peu près bien, et parce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire en sorte qu'il reste auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour attirer une dernière fois l'attention de Sébastian et il allait le faire avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Il se redressa promptement adressant un regard furieux à cette porte qui faisait obstacle contre lui et le châtain qu'il savait chez lui.

- Tu verras Sébastian ! J'irais derrière la porte même si ça doit me tuer ! Comme ça tu seras obligé de venir me chercher ! Tu viendras me chercher Sébastian ! Tu me l'as promis, tu seras obligé de venir me chercher une dernière fois…

Puis, sur ses paroles, Chandler tourna les talons non sans une grimace de tristesse. Il essuya les larmes qui chatouillait ses joues et sorti de l'immeuble de Sébastian. Il fallait qu'il voie Beth.

* * *

><p>Sébastian était de l'autre côté de cette fine porte en bois qui le séparait de Chandler, Un bras poser dessus, sa tête reposant sur ce bras. Il avait littéralement du se mordre la main pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte lorsqu'il l'avait entendu frapper. Il savait que s'il le laissait entrer, il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'en aller, et Sébastian n'aurait alors plus aucune envie de retourner aux enfers. Il y serait pourtant obliger et sa séparation avec e blond serait encore plus douloureuse.<p>

Alors il préférait ne plus le voir. Il préférait stopper toute relation maintenant priant pour que l'absence du blond atténue un peu les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui…

- Je t'en supplie Sébastian… restes avec moi… murmura le blond.

Comme il avait envie de pouvoir rester à ses côté pour toujours… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il aurait tellement voulu que sa vie ne soit as telle qu'elle était maintenant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être maître de son destin, de ses actes. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir prendre le blond dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il pouvait rester finalement, qu'il n'aurait pas à se quitter. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il allait devoir s'en aller, et jamais il ne pourrait oublier Chandler…

- Tu verras Sébastian ! J'irais derrière la porte même si ça doit me tuer ! Comme ça tu seras obligé de venir me chercher ! Tu viendras me chercher Sébastian ! Tu me l'as promis, tu seras obligé de venir me chercher une dernière fois…

C'est vrai… Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui sauver la vie. Mais il lui avait aussi dit un jour qu'il ne serait pas forcément là à chaque fois, qu'il serait forcément ailleurs a un moment, et ce moment était arrivé. Chandler n'irai pas derrière cette porte tant que le sceau qu'il avait posé demeurait présent. Il pourrait toujours essayer, il n'y parviendrait pas. Sébastian y avait veillé. Néanmoins, secrètement, tout au fond de lui, il avait envie que Chandler y parvienne avant que ce moins ne s'écoule et qu'il puisse le voir une dernière fois. Mais c'était trop dangereux et irresponsable.

Il entendit les pas déterminer du blond s'éloigner en même temps que le bruit de ses sanglots, et il soupira de dépit avant de se redresser et s'éloigner de la porte…

* * *

><p>Il était chez lui, Puck en était certain, il avait senti son odeur en arrivant devant son immeuble. Parfait. Sam ne lui échapperait pas lorsqu'il allait lui arracher les yeux ! Cet abruti n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils avaient des choses importante à régler et que l'heure était grave. Il lui avait pourtant affirmé que Kurt était hors de danger et que cette affaire avec Blaine Anderson pouvait donc attendre encore un peu. Mais non ! Lui continuait d'être indisponible.<p>

Puck oublia bien vite tous les reproches qu'il avait à faire au blond lorsqu'en plein milieu des escaliers, il sentit une affreuse odeur de sang mêler à celle de son ami. Il se concentra alors et ne perçu que de faible battement de cœur à des intervalles beaucoup trop espacer et irrégulier. Il était blessé.

Puck se mit alors à grimper les marches quatre à quatre a une vitesse fulgurante oubliant d'un seul coup toutes les tortures qu'il avait prévu d'infliger au blond. Il trouva la porte de l'appartement de Sam grand ouverte et ce qu'il vit lui fit retenir son souffle.

Le blond était allonger, entièrement nu sûrement du a sa transformation, dans une mare de sang qui devait sûrement être le sien à en juger par l'énorme plaie béante sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas cicatrisé ce qui été anormal pour un loup. Le brun se précipita sur son ami inconscient et secoua doucement sa tête en prononçant son nom pour qu'il se réveille, mais il restait douloureusement endormie.

Il porta son oreille a sa bouche et fut rassurer de sentir un faible souffle venir lui chatouiller la peau. Ni une ni deux il se saisit de son téléphone portable et prévint une ambulance de venir chercher son ami.

A partir de cet instant, tout se passa très vite. L'ambulance été arrivé quelque minutes plus tard et avait posé un pansement temporaire sur la blessure de son ami qui restait inconscient. Puck avait accompagné le blond dans l'ambulance. En chemin, son état s'était aggravé. Il avait cessé de respirer… Mais son cœur battait toujours, les ambulanciers avait dit au brun qu'il restait encore un espoir.

Et c'est en s'accrochant à cette espoir que Puck était à présent seul dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Scott Hill depuis maintenant plus de quatre heure, assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière reposant lâchement contre le mur froid, le regard perdu au loin. Il semblait calme de l'extérieur, mais tout au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais était aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un de toute sa vie, hors mis son défunt père.

Si Sam mourrait, Puck s'en voudrai toute sa vie. Il s'en voudrait parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider dans cette affaire qui le préoccuper tant. Il aurait dû être là. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Sam quand celui-ci lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, quand il lui disait qu'un problème qui ne semblait pas à première vue être si important que ça, méritait en fait toute leur attention. Il n'avait jamais été déçu de lui faire confiance. Il avait toujours eu raison. Pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-il fallu qu'il ne lui accorde pas de crédit lorsqu'il lui disait qu'Anderson était un réel problème et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ce problème en suspend… ? Il aurait dû l'aider. S'il avait été là pour lui comme lui l'avait été pendant des années, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cet état-là, entre la vie et la mort…

Quelque minute plus tard, un médecin sortit de la chambre de Sam et Puck pu l'apercevoir brièvement endormis, relier a d'innombrable machine avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il presque immédiatement.

- Il est plutôt mal en point… répondit médecin d'un air navré. On a réussi à stabiliser son état, mais il n'arrive pas à respirer seul. Son cœur bat trop lentement, on lui a posé un pacemaker pour limiter les risques d'arrêt cardiaque. Plusieurs tissu cardiaque ont été gravement endommagé et l'artère aorte est érafler ce qui explique pourquoi il a perdu autant de sang.

- Il est réveillé, je peux le voir ?

- Non… malheureusement il est dans le coma. On a trouvé un étrange liquide noir dans ses artère qui été là depuis un bon moment déjà. On ne connaît pas encore bien cette toxine mais c'est principalement à cause de ce poison qu'il est dans le coma, la blessure n'était juste que l'élément déclencheur.

- Vous avez une idée de quand il pourrait se réveiller.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer et d'adresser un nouveau regard compatissant a Puck

- Il… Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il se réveille un jour…

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour le brun. Sam allait donc réellement… mourir… ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé… murmura le médecin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Puck avant de s'en aller.

Puck déglutit difficilement avant de tourner un regard paniquer et effondrer sur la porte de la chambre de Sam. Il pénétra doucement dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur une chaise aux côté de son ami. Il remercia d'ailleurs le ciel qu'il y ait une chaise parce qu'il était sûr que ses jambe ne pouvait désormais plus supporter son poids tant ils les sentaient faible. Il regarda le visage calme et serein de Sam. Si le médecin ne lui avait pas dit tout ce dont Sam souffrait, Puck aurait juré que son ami allait parfaitement bien et qu'il était seulement plonger dans un profond sommeil. Mais le masque à oxygène qui cachait la moitié de son visage le ramena durement à la réalité. Sam était… mourant.

Puck ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle était encore beaucoup trop absurde dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse l'assimiler.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Sam, tu vas t'en sortir… murmura-t-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour encourager Sam à se battre pour se réveiller.

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter autre chose sur le fait qu'il règlerait pour lui cette affaire qu'il n'avait pas pu mener à terme, mais le portable du blond qu'il avait emporté avec lui se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un certain Jim Sander. Il décrocha sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son interlocuteur.

- Allo ?

- Sam, c'est moi, Jim. Ecoutes j'ai du nouveau sur Blaine Anderson et tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai découvert. Ma source est avec moi. C'est un ami a moi, c'est un vampire lui aussi et il est au courant que tu es un loup donc pas la peine de jouer la discrétion.

- Je ne suis pas Sam, répondit Puck.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Puck pouvait presque voir le regard méfiant de ce qu'il supposait être un vampire au bout du fil.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Sam ?

- A côté de moi, mais il est à moitié mort… Je m'appelle Noah Puckerman, et je suis le mâle Alpha de la meute dont fait partie Sam. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce Blaine Anderson si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- A moitié mort !? Mais que s'est-il passer.

- Je serais ravi de tout vous expliquer mais en ce moment je suis au chevet du lit d'hôpital de mon meilleur ami qui ne se réveillera sûrement jamais de son coma. J'aimerais ne pas en parler tout de suite si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Je vous rappellerais et on potinera les détails du futur assassinat de ce fils de pute plus tard, d'accord.

- Euh… très bien… je… je suis désolé. Pour Sam. C'est un dur à cuir il va s'en sortir… bredouilla son interlocuteur mal à l'aise mais visiblement affecter par ce qui arrivait a Sam.

- Merci. A très bientôt, puis il raccrocha, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur son ami priant pour qu'il s'accroche…

* * *

><p>Blaine était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil de sa bibliothèque, plus serein que jamais après ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et le magnifique jeune homme qu'il observait faire les cent pas devant lui. Kurt avait tenue à avoir une conversation propos de ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'il s'était passé ses deux dernier jours. Blaine n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, après tout, tout ce que Kurt avait besoins de savoir était qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était en sécurité. Mais puisqu'il voulait savoir, alors pourquoi pas ? Blaine pouvais bien satisfaire ses caprices de temps en temps. Néanmoins, le voir faire des vas et viens devant lui en se triturant les doigts avec visiblement l'espoir de trouver ses mot lui donnait quelque peu mal à la tête. Aussi se levas-t-il et enserra fermement Kurt a la taille avant de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur les sienne.<p>

Kurt accueillis ce soudaine assaut en un couinement de surprise, mais le baiser de Blaine disparu aussitôt qu'il était apparu.

- Veux-tu s'il te plait arrêter de tourner en rond, dit-il en le soulevant pour ensuite le poser sur un fauteuil en face de celui sur lequel il retournait s'assoir.

- C'est que… commença Kurt, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Et bien demande moi juste ce qu'il te passe par la tête en premier.

- Très bien. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais tu es quoi au juste ?

- Je suis un homme, mon amour, n'en as-tu pas eu la preuve il y a quelque heure ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! S'indigna Kurt non sans rougir. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Blaine.

- Oui, je sais. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas exactement et ma réponse n'a pas tellement de différence. Je suis en partie humain mais je ne le suis pas totalement. Je sais que je viens d'un endroit plus sombre que cette planète.

- Plus sombre ? Blaine, je ne veux pas des réponses approximatives, je veux la vérité.

- Kurt, tu n'as pas réellement besoin d'en savoir plus tu sais…

Kurt observa Blaine quelque instant avant de se lever de son siège.

- Très bien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda le brun sans se lever de son siège.

- Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, inutile que je reste, Blaine. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me mentes, et toi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, alors je rentre chez moi.

Sur ses paroles, Kurt ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Blaine derrière cette porte, le regard sombre et peu rassurant.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Kurt appréciait peu l'air menaçant que Blaine avait adopté. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, il avait l'impression dans ces moments-là qu'il était obligé de faire ce qu'il voulait et que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui non plus, pas après ce nouveau pas qu'ils avaient franchis dans leur relation. Il posa alors doucement ses mains sur les joues du brun en se rapprochant de lui et murmura doucement :

- Alors explique-moi… s'il te plait Blaine, explique-moi.

Les yeux de Blaine reprirent alors une couleur normale tandis qu'il posait son front sur celui de Kurt.

- Très bien, mais quoi que tu puisses en penser, Kurt, je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi et je ne vis désormais plus que pour ta sécurité. Tu n'as et n'auras jamais rien à craindre de moi parce que je te protègerais contre le monde entier. Tu es a moi et je ne permettrais à personne de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur toi sans mon consentement.

Kurt ne saurait dire s'il était ému eu légèrement perplexe face à la déclaration de Blaine, mais tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne l'en aimait que plus. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en attendant les explications de son amant.

- Je viens des enfers Kurt, mais je ne suis pas un démon.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sursauter face à cette déclaration. Des… enfers ? Il ne put, malgré tout ce que Blaine lui avait dit, réprimer une angoisse et faire un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du brun dont le front était toujours poser contre le sien. Avait-t-il peur ? Oui, mais pas de Blaine. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il n'était pas totalement rassuré.

- Kurt, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je…

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Blaine, l'interrompit-il. Je… je n'arrive pas à avoir peur de toi.

Blaine s'approcha alors de Kurt et le prit dans ses bras en humant sa douce odeur. Kurt ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la poitrine du brun.

- Je t'aime trop pour avoir peur de toi… murmura-t-il alors.

Blaine resserra un peu plus son étreinte et ferma à son tour les yeux. Mais ce moment de paix fut bien vite interrompu lorsque Kurt releva la tête pour faire face au brun.

- Blaine qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Tout le calme dont Blaine avait fait preuve disparu alors aussitôt. Ses yeux se foncèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne tourne le dos à Kurt.

- Blaine…

Mais Kurt ne put terminer sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par un verre se brisant sur la commode a côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Blaine qui flottait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son dos.

- Blaine…

- Il t'a frappé ! Ce sale chien, ce loup, Sam, t'a frappé !

C'était vrai, Sam l'avait frappé, il s'en souvenait, mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qu'il interpella.

- Pourquoi est-ce-tu l'appel le loup ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

Blaine se tourna alors vers Kurt son regard ayant trouvé une couleur normale, et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement le châtain n'était pas au courant. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir le dégouter de Samuel Evans.

- Parce que s'en ait un ! Et son ami le détective que tu as sûrement du rencontrer est un vampire. Ils ne te veulent pas du bien visiblement, dit-il en caressant la tête de Kurt à l'endroit où Sam l'avait frappé.

Kurt avait à présent les yeux ronds et un air surpris et horrifiée peint sur le visage. Un loup ? Un vampire. Ça y est-il recommençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il chancela légèrement et fut promptement rattraper par Blaine qui passa un bras derrière son dos pour le maintenir appuyé contre lui.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui je crois... disons que ça fait un peu beaucoup de découverte d'un seul coup… u as dit un loup, et un vampire… ?

- Ce sont des créatures qui font partie de notre monde tout comme moi-même si j'ignore ce que je suis mais contrairement à moi, Kurt, tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'eux Kurt.

- Non, Blaine. Sam est mon ami, tu dois faire erreur je le connais depuis que je suis au lycée, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il essayait juste de me protéger de toi, il pensait que tu me voulais du mal mais je lui ai dit que non. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas dangereux il est simplement…

- Kurt, non.

Ces deux simple mots était fermes et dur.

- Il t'a frappé. Il a tenté de te prendre à moi et je ne lui fait pas confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui.

- Blaine, écoute…

- Non. Kurt tu restes éloigner de lui.

Kurt observa le regard peu avenant de Blaine et, ne désirant pas le voir réellement entrer dans une colère noire, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il verrait ce détail avec Blaine une autre fois, quand il serait calmé. Pour l'instant le problème était encore trop frai dans l'esprit du brun.

Blaine se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille tandis que le châtain enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il sentit Blaine lui mordre doucement la lèvre inferieur, lui réclamant l'entrée de sa bouche que le châtain lui accorda sans rechigner. Sa langue se fit automatique soumise à Blaine tout comme le reste de son corps. Il se sentit fondre sous les caresses du brun qui devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Mais Kurt stoppa à contrecœur leur échange en posant doucement ses mains sur la poitrine du brun pour gentiment le repousser.

- Je ne peux pas Blaine…murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Il faut… il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire avant de reprendre le boulot…

Blaine était tenter de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de travailler ni de rentrer chez lui, qu'il aurait pu rester a ses côté. Mais mieux valait lui laisser encore un peu de temps. Lui laisser l'occasion de digérer ces quelques nouvelle et le laisser travailler dans son coin si ça l'amusait, ils attaqueraient ce sujet un autre jour. Il se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête en l'embrassant une dernière fis. Il le raccompagna alors ensuite jusque la sortie et l'aida à enfiler son manteau. Il le vit alors sortir et s'éloigner vers sa voiture qu'il avait fait amener avant de le voir s'arrêter brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que le châtain se retournait et se précipitaient vers lui.

Kurt saisit violement le col de la chemise de Blaine en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun en un baiser fiévreux et passionner. Blaine ne put que répondre à la ferveur initiative de Kurt en le serrant contre lui. Kurt se sépara alors en adressant un regard embrumé de désir et brûlant au brun.

- Je t'aime, dit-il avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire en caressant ses propres lèvres. Kurt était décidément plein de surprise. Mais Dieu qu'il l'aimait pour ça. Il réajusta sa chemise en regardant la voiture de Kurt s'éloigner. Il fit alors demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p>- Et il est parti ? Demanda Beth avec un regard compatissant pour Chandler dont les yeux rougis de tristesse avait cessé de pleurer.<p>

- Je suis venu chez lui ce matin mais il ne pas ouvert. Il était là j'en suis sûr j'ai demandé au concierge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir mais je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Beth…

La jeune femme prit une nouvelle fois le blond dans ses bras tandis que les sanglots de ce dernier reprenaient encore. Après un moment, Chandler semblait s'être calmé. Il balaya les quelque larmes sur ses joues avec le revers de sa manche et soupira pour se calmer.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda doucement Beth.

Chandler se mit alors à la fixer avant d'hausser doucement les épaules.

- Je n'en sais trop rien… Peut-être… admit-il.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire Chandler.

- Non s'il te plait Beth ne me donne pas plus de regret que je n'en ai déjà.

- Désolé tu as raison, se reprit-elle. Bon alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse.

- Il m'a promis qu'il me sauverait la vie tant qu'il le pourrait, et il a aussi dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de retourner derrière cette porte. Inutile de te préciser ce que je compte faire.

- Tu es sûr de toi.

- Absolument certains ! Répondit-il plus déterminer que jamais. Mais rentrons dans le vif du sujet, ça va me changer les idées… Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé sur ce fameux Navita Mortem.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de son café avant d'attaquer.

- Alors accroche-toi bien. Le Navita Mortem, qui littéralement veut dire le passeur de mort, est une entité humaine qui a été traquée au moyen âge pour ses dons contre-nature.

- Quel genre de don.

- J'y viens. Attention tien-toi bien, il semblerait qu'il est capable de voyager entre le monde des vivant et le monde des morts. Et devine comment il réussit un tel prodige…

- Il passe par une porte… tenta Chandler.

- Tout juste. Et ça tu vois ça m'a rappelé ce qu'a dit la voix de cette femme chez Jacob. Elle a dit _dites au Navita Mortem qu'il ouvre la porte rouge._

- Quoi tu penses que la porte est un passage entre le monde des mort et le nôtre.

- C'est plausible.

- Je ne pense pas. Je suis déjà aller voir derrière cette porte et aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un Navita Mortem.

- Oui mais toi tu y es allé dans tes rêve et quand tu t'es fait poursuivre tu n'as pas réussi à ouvrir cette porte. Peut-être qu'une fois le sceau de Sébastian disparu tu n'arriveras toujours pas à ouvrir la porte…

- Arrête ne dis pas ça. C'est à seule chance de le revoir une dernière fois…

- Je sais… Mais on va trouver un moyen de t'inquiète pas. Passons. Dans ces bouquins ils disent qu'il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de Navita Mortem encore en vie. Ils disent qu'ils ont été chassés par des hommes d'église et que la tradition se perpétuera jusque dans le futur autrement dit à notre époque.

- Ce qui veux dire qu'on a peu de chance de le trouver ce Navita Mortem.

- Attend, c'est là que c'est intéressant. Ils disent qu'un Navita Mortem ne se déplace jamais sans sa porte. Partout où il va, sa porte le suit. Donc si cette porte et bien le genre de porte aux quel on pense, cela signifie qu'il y a un Navita Mortem a Scott Hill.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi cette femme nous a demandé de le chercher… déduisit Chandler.

- Exact. Elle sait peut-être qui c'est, il faudrait qu'on y retourne pour lui demander.

- Tu es sûre Beth ? Non parce que moi j'ai trouvé ça un peu flippant alors si on pouvait n'y retourner qu'en dernier recourt je ne dirais pas non…

- On verra en tant voulu mais n'écarte pas totalement cette hypothèse… Bref. Et toi qu'est-ce-que tu as trouvé ?

- Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher hier soir…

- Ah oui c'est vrai désolé… On pourrait aller chez toi et chercher ensemble.

- Oui pourquoi pas…

- Et ensuite on se gaverait de glace en regardant _Titanic _pour bien déprimer…

Chandler sourit à la blonde qui commençait à chantonner l'air du film.

- Merci Beth…

- Derrien… Les amis ça sert à ça… Aller viens on y va maintenant comme sa avec un peu de chance après le _Titanic_ on pourra regarder _Bodyguard _!

* * *

><p>Mary regarda Hugo partir en souriant. Qu'il était drôle comme personnage. Mais elle arrêta bien vite de sourire en saisissant son téléphone posé sur sa commande. Elle composa un numéro avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille, attendant patiemment que son interlocuteur ne décroche.<p>

- Allo ? Entendit-elle après quelque sonnerie.

- C'est moi, Mary. Il faut que tu viennes a Scott Hill, les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquer qu'on ne le croit et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Deux Renarde ne seront pas de trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Comment-ça ? Demanda la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Il y a des vampires a Scott Hill est l'un d'eux s'est associe à Puckerman.

- Vraiment ? Original…

- Très…

- Très bien alors j'arrive.

- D'accord je t'attends, Rachel.


	16. Livre 1 : Chapitre 15

**Bonjour a tous et a toute ! tout d'abbord je tiens à m'excuser de m'être absenter aussi longtemps mais cette année était décisive pour moi mais mes examens étant terminé je suis de nouveau de retour avec une suite toujours plus mouvementer de cette fiction qui, je l'espère continue de vous plaire ! Bientôt, j'aurait une belle surprise pour vous et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-) Encore pardon et bonne lecture ! ~ACDMP**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

><p>Kurt ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là et fut surpris de s e trouver encore une fois dans cette même pièce qui ne se résumait qu'à une immense étendue de blanc. Comme la dernière fois, il était debout en plein milieu et cette sensation de bien-être était de retour.<p>

- Kurt ? Entendit-il.

Il fit demi-tour et ne fut qu'a peine surpris de découvrir cette même jeune femme en face de lui. Mais son regard était different de la dernière fois. Elle le regardait comme si il avait fauter, comme si il avait comis un crime ignoble et que cela l'avait énormément déçu. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et posa une nouvelle fois une main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce. Elle l'observa attentivement avant de secouer légèrement la tête de droite a gauche.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Kurt, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils te pardenorons.

Kurt trouvait ce rêve, à supposer qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un rêve, des plus étrange. Qui était cette jeune femme qui semblait si bien le connaître ?Pourquoi tout ceci semblaient si réel ? Que faisait-il là ? Qu'atendait-on de lui ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprend pas. Qui êtes-vous ?

Kurt aurait voulu s'énerver, lever la voix, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Cet endroit était trop tranquille pour qu'il ne se mette en colère.

- Tu ne savais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute Kurt, finit-elle par dire.

- Je ne comprend pas… qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je viendrais bientôt te cherhcer…

Kurt la vit lui tourner le dos et disparaître. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Kurt ne put que remarquer les deux immence ailes d'un blanc pur et immaculer qui avait jaillit de son dos. Un ange. C'était un ange.

Le châtain ouvrit une seconde fois les yeux, mais cette fois-ci il était tranquillement allonger dans sa chambre où il reignait une pénombre. Il se redressa, le cœur battant. Sa tête le faisait a nouveau souffrir. Il se pencha en avant, posant sa tête sur ses genoux tandis que ses mains venaient s'enfouir dans ses propre cheveux. Il respira lentement pour atténuer la douleur, et après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, lorsque la douleur avait finalement disparu, il se releva avec difficulter et pénétra dans sa salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche bien froide pour lui rafraichir les idées.

Un ange. Il avait vu un ange. Enfin du moins il avait rêvé d'un ange. Certes son rêve avait semblé si réel qu'il aurait pu y croire, mais tout de même, cette jeune femme restait un ange et la simple idée que ce genre de personne puisse réelement exister était tout bonnement absurde. Il ne savait trop quoi penser au sujet de tout cela. Devait-il y accorder plus d'importance que cela n'en requiérait réelement ou au contraire n'en avoir cure et risquer de passer a côté de quelque chose ? Car il fallait bien reconnaître que rêve ou non, ce qu'il venait de vivre était étrange et méritait tout de même réfléxion. Et ce mal de tête qui ne semblait plus voiloir le quitter…

Il sortit de sa salle de bain une fois propre et enfila des vêtement. Aussitôt, ses pensées s'en alèrent vers Blaine et sur ce qu'il avait appris de lui la veille. Les enfers… un tel endroit existait donc réelement, ce n'était donc pas une simple histoire pour effrayer les ouailles de Dieu et les incités a deumeurer sur le droit chemin. Les enfers… Kurt savait qu'il aurait du avoir peur de tout cela, qu'il aurait dû avoir du mal a expliquer cet états de causes, qu'il aurait dû avoir envie de s'éloigner de Blaine en courant, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas peur, ni de Blaine ni de ses origines… Au contraires. Il se sentait a présent plus rassuré et protéger que ce n'était le cas quelques semaines auparavant. Etait-ce normal ? Non, mais Kurt s'en moquait. Il aimait Blaine et se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais il voulait tout de même savoir ! Qu'est-ce-qu'était Blaine ? Que faisait-il sur Terre ? Quels liens avait-il réellement avec les… enfers. Il voulait savoir. Aussi prit-il la décision de s'interesser d'un peu plus près a Blaine, sans que celui-ci ne soit néssécairement au courant. Il avait déjà réfléchit a où il pourrait commençer. A quelle piste il pourrait exploiter. Sa première idées avait été Sam mais compte tenue de l'animositer qui semblait régner entre lui et Blaine, mieux valait ne pas le contacter tout de suite. Il allait attendre que le feu se calme un peu. Il avait ensuite penser a ce vampire, comme le lui avait appris Blaine, le fameux Jim Sanders dont il avait trouvé le permis chez le brun, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas être un grand amis de Blaine. Mieux valait chercher ailleurs. Mais malheureusement, Kurt n'avait aucune autre piste, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre du recul.

Il y avait une piste et non des moindre a laquelle il n'avait pas penser mais qui pourant mériait qu'on s'y intéresse, lui plus que tout autres. Le passé de ce cher Blaine. Pas celui que Blaine avait partager avec lui, pas celui dont les Anderson, une famille Américaine aisée, non. Ce passé que Blaine ne connaissait pas et dont il ne se souvenait pas en raison de son jeune âge. Ce passé qui semblait caché toutes les réponses dont il avait besoins. Ce passé qui pourrait répondre a tant de question qui demeurait sans réponse. Blaine avait eu une mère, comme n'importe quel autre être sur cette Terre. Il était issu de l'utérus d'une femme comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Mais qui avait bien pu le mette au monde ? Qui était cette femme ? D'où venait-elle ? Des enfers elle aussi ? Oui, c'était une piste a exploiter.

Blaine avait dit une fois qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie en Amérique, mais qu'il était né en réalité en Italie dans une vieille ville du nom de Matera. Une très vieille ville. C'est par là que Kurt decida de commencer. Il s'allongea sur son lit en s'adossant contre le mur pour poser son ordnateur sur ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer. Blaine était né le six juin à Matéra, en Italie mais dans un hopital dont il ignorait le nom. Cela allait être difficil. Néanmoins, en cherchant un peu, il trouva quelque chose qui attira son attention. Un article de journal datant du lendemain de la naissance de Blaine :

_« Tous les citoyens de Matera pleure la perte de cinq médecins et d'une jeune fois le soir tragique du 6 juin a 6 :00 du matin très précis. Alors que la jeune femme, Carmen Tucci, venait tout justement de mettre au monde son enfant, un drame horrible mais qui reste inconnu s'est produit. Les deux médecins qui ont assister à l'acouchement ont été retrouvé mort d'une façon qualifié d'étrange par le procureur chargé de l'enquête. La cause de la mort reste encore inconnu mais il semblerait que les corps des deux médecin étaient en états de décomposition très avancé. L'enfant a alors été pris en charge par une agence d'adoption Américaine où, nous l'espérons, il trouvera vite une famille pour prendre soin de lui… »_

Kurt relue l'article une deuxième fois en fronçant les sourcil. Pouvait-il vraiment s'agir de Blaine ? Non, pourquoi s'agirait-t-il de lui ? L'étrangeté de cette situation ne voulait pas forcément dire que Blaine y était mêlé... Du moins il l'espérait... Il fit défiler la page et tomba sur une étrange photographie.

Au centre se trouvait ce qui semblait être une assistante social qui tenait dans ses bras le nourisson endormi. Elle était escorté par deux policiers à l'air lugubre. Mais le plus étrange était ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir en arrière plan. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir était adossé a un mur, dissimulé par quelque branche d'arbre. Son regard était sombre et peu rassurant. Ses court cheveux semblaient clairs et il avait l'air grand. Il observait les policiers et l'assistante social d'un air étrange. Comme si on venait de lui retirer le pain de la bouche...

Kurt referma precipitemment son ordinateur et sorti de son lit. Il fallait qu'il en découvre plus...

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman était dans un situation on ne eut plus incofortable. Une jeune fille du nom de Mary Arnold semblait vouloir sa peau sans aucune raison, aucune. Elle menaçait de faire éclater la même guerre entre les loups et les humains qu'il y a plus de trois siècles. Son meilleur ami était à moitié mort dans une chambre d'hopital froide et austère. Un loup semblait vouloir transformer tous les humain en abomination à Scott Hill. Et une nouvelle menace venait de faire son entrée a Scott Hill en la personne de Blaine Anderson... Il était décidemment beaucoup trop jeune pour devoir gérer tout ça...<p>

Assis sur sa petitee chaise d'hopital, il observait Sam qui semblait encore plus pâle que la veille. Puck était mort d'inquiétude à son sujet. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Il aurait dû l'aider, il aurait dû être là. Quel bien piêtre mâle alpha il faisait ! Mais il se rattraperait. Parce qu'il en était sûr, Sam finirait par se réveiller ! Il le connaissait, c'était un battant. Son ami ne se laissait pas sortir du jeu de cette façon Et, Puck le savait, Sam ne laisserait jamais Kurt entre les mains de ce fou allier de Blaine Anderson.

Que pouvait-il bien être alors... Si ce n'était pas un loup ni un vampire, qu'était-il ? Puck ne se vantait guerre d'en connaître un rayon sur toutes les créatures surnaurelles qui bordait ce monde, mais en revanche il était sur de lui quand il affirmait qu'aucune autre espèce dangeureuse n'existait à part les loups et les vampire...

Il fut tirer de ces réfléxions par le vibreur de son portable. Il le sortit prestemment de sa poche et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissai de Finn. Il avait presque oublier qu'il l'avait laisser derrière lui avec un Bludbad sur les bras. Il décrocha

- Oui, Finn ?

- Puck il faut que tu rammène tes fesses immédiatement à la morgue ! S'exclama-t-il

- Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le loup.

- Pas le temps de tout expliquer... Viens immédiatement ! On à un gros problème...

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Sur ses paroles, ils raccrocha et bondit de sa chaise. Il se précipita à la sortie de l'hopital ou il enfourcha sa belle moto rouge. Ni une ni deux, il fonça jusque la morgue où Finn l'attendait. Si le vampire s'était donner la peine de l'attendre devant le bâtiment c'est que la situation devait être des plus catastrophique.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, Finn ? Demanda Noah.

- Viens, il vaut mieux que je t'exlique tout ça au labo...

Le loup suivi alors le vampire dans la morgue jusqu'à son petit laboratoir privé. L'odeur de putréfaction qui y régnait lorsqu'il l'avait quitté s'était un peu atténuer mais n'avait pas totaement disparu. Lorsque qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de ne voir aucune trace du Bludbad qu'il avaut ammené à Finn.

- Je l'ai mené à l'incinérateur, déclara le vampire. Cette odeur devenait insuportable, même pour moi !

- Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle mon louvteau...

- Comment par la bonne...

- Très bien, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe marron.

Puck la saisit en fronçant les sourcils et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait la fiche complète d'un individu qui semblait répondre au nom d'Hugo Pierce. Il y avait son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur cet inconnu. Le loup releva la tête en dirrrection de Finn en arquant un sourcil.

- Et tu me donnes ça parce que... ?

- Parce que c'est ton coupable.

- Comment ?

- J'ai annalyser le seng que j'avais prélevé et je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à séparer les code génétique du Bludbad mais j'y suis quand même parvenue. Il se trouve que cette horreur répondait autrefois au doux nom de Ryan McKeller, paix à son âme. J'ai rentré le deuxième code de génétique dans la base de donnée de la police locale et voila ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Qui te dis que ce Hugo est coupable et non l'autre ?

- Parce que j'ai vérifier et McKeller est porté disparu depuis maintenant trois semaine. Il ne reste plus que Hugo Pierce.

- Très bien alors allons traqué ce pourris ! S'exclama le loup en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Attend une minute ! S'exclama Finn en usant de sa surnaturelle vitesse pour barrer la route du loup.

- Finn, j'ai mon coupable ! Je dois y aller maintenant.

- Non pas tant que tu n'auras pas écouté ce que j'ai à te dire et crois moi c'est très important !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Puck avait la désagréable impression qu'il vallait mieux pour lui qu'il reste et qu'il écoute ce que le vampire avait à lui dire.

- Je t'écoute...

- Tu te rappelle de ce dont je t'ai parler, de la Mort qui tue la Mort ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait des test avec mon sang. Je l'ai mélanger avec celui du Bludbad et il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange et de plutôt inquiétant.

- Comment ça ? Ton sang s'est désagrégé ?

- Pire... Il s'est transformé !

- Transformé ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu veux dire je ne comprend pas ?

- Mon sang est redevenue celui d'un humain !

- Quoi... ? Murmura Puck

- Ces Bludbad représentent à eux seuls la plus grande menace de toutes l'histoire des vampire ! Un remède contre le vampirisme !

- Oh putain j'y croit pas...

- Tu te rend compte de la catastrophe intégrale si cette information tombait entre de mauvaise main ! Ca pourrait déclancher une guerre et les vampire ne serait pas les seuls a en pâtir ! Les humains et les loups aussi serait en plein milieu de la bataille, Puck.

- Il faut qu'on arrête ce type !

- Et plus vite que ça. Certaint vampire pourrait voir en ce remède une chance de redevir ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, mais d'autre pourrait y voir une arme de taille. Les humains ont la possibilité de devenir des vampires, mais les vampires ne devraient pas avoir la possibilité de redevenir humains. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Pour la plus part c'est un choix que nous avons fait. Il n'y a pour l'instant plus aucun Bludbad à Scott Hill et on doit s'assurer que plus aucun autre Bludbad ne soient engeandrer, Puck.

- Maintenant je comprend mieux l'intérêt de transformer les humain en Bludbad. Les loups et les vampires se sont toujours voué une haines démesuré. Si on a créer les Bludbad au Moyen-Âge ce n'est pas pour montrer notre puissance aux humain, réfléchit Puck. C'était pour vous anéantir. On avait trouvé le moyen de vous rendre vulnérable et de tous vous détruire jusqu'au dernier !

- Et ça n'aurait mené à rien ! Nous avons autant le droit de vivre que vous !

- Raison de plus pour que tu vienne avec moi arrêter ce malade avant qu'il ne déclanche la troisième guerre mondiale. Ce n'est plus seulement l'affaire des loups désormais, c'est aussi celle des vampire !

Sur ses paroles une nouvelle alliance aussi originales que solides naquit entre les loups et les vampires.

* * *

><p>Chandler et Beth était tous deux assis sur le grand lit du blond a feuilleté les quelque livres qu'il avait trouvé dans le manoir. Voilà deux heure maintenant qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les étranges écritures mais les langues employer semblait appartenir a un autre temps.<p>

- Beth, j'en est trouvé un qui date d'il y a un peu plus de vingt ans et s'est écrit dans notre langue ! S'exclama Chaandler comme s'il venait de mettre enfin la main sur le graal.

- Enfin ! S'exclama la blonde ! Alors qu'est-ce-que ça dit ?

- On dirait un journal intime...

- Lis, l'encouragea Beth

- Très bien, écoutes-ça. _Aujourd'hui je vien d'apprendres que j'e suis enceinte. C'est une merveileuse nouvelle ! Je l'ai annoncé à Andrew et il est était ravi ! Nous attendions cet enfant depuis tant d'année et enfin nous l'avons. Ce sera un garçon, je le sent au plus profond de moi. C'est bon signe ! Après tout, le premier né d'un Navita Mortem ne peut être qu'un mâle !_

Chandler leva son regard et croisa celui de son interlocutrice. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait trouver le journal intime d'un Navita Mortem !

- Tu crois qu'elle fait partie de la famille de celui qui réside à Scott Hill ? Demanda-t-il.

- Espéront-le... continu.

- Elle continue a parler de sa grossesse dans les autre page. C'est gentillet mais ça ne nous aide pas, continua le blond en tournant les page du livre. Ah ! Attend il y a quelque chose. _Ils nous ont retrouvé. Nous avons pourtant tenter d'être discret mais la naissance de notre fils n'a pas sembler inaperçue. Andrew dit qu'il sont venu pour lui. Il dit qu'il est le premier Navita Mortem issu de deux prents eux-même Navita Mortem. Il dit qu'un être d'une tel rareté n'a plus foulé cette terre depuis des siècles, à l'époque ou ceux de notre espèce n'était pas encore traqué. Nous devons nous enfuir. Nous devons protéger notre enfant. Nous partons ce soir. Andrew à trouvé le lieu idéale dans lequel nous seront en sécurité. Un manoir en plein milieu d'une forêt d'une vielle bourgade du nom de Scott Hill. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Nous pourront enfin élevé notre enfant dans un endroit où il sera en sécurité... _

- Ce sont sûrement ces chasseur dont je t'ai parlé, dit Beth. Si cet enfant était aussi rare qu'ils le disent ils ont dû les traquer sans relâche !

- Et ils sont venu se cacher ici, à Scott Hill, murmura Chandler.

Cette ville semblait cacher bien des mystère... Des vampire, des loups, des navita mortem, des démons... Non ! Il ne devait pas penser au démon, il ne devait pas penser à Sebastian. Il ne devait pas perdre ses moyens alors qu'il venait de trouver une piste qui le rapprocher de son but, parvenir a passer derrière la porte rouge pour avoir la chance de retenir Sébastian encore quelque instant...

- Est-ce-qu'elle parle de leur fils quelque années plus tard ? Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il est devenu.

- Non, le journal s'arrête bruquement quatre ans plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dit ?

Chandler s'aprêtait à lire lorsqu'une photo glissa des page. Il la saisit et son coeur manqua un battement en voyant ce qu'elle montrait. C'était un petit garçon, sûrement le fils des deux Navita Mortem. Il était de dos, et il portait des vêtement d'écolier. Mais le plus troublant était qu'il semblait s'agir du même petit garçon de son rêve, celui qui se trouvait dèrrière la porte et qu'il ne parvenait jamais a atteindre. Devant sa stupeur, Beth saisit la potographie et l'observa.

- C'est leur fils et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fait cette tête.

- Il... J'y croit pas c'est lui...

- Chandler de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?

- Dans mon rêve, chaque fois j'essayait d'atteindre un petit garçon qui pleurait. Il se tenait dos à moi et il portait exactement les même vêtements que celui que l'on voit sur la photo.

- C'est assez flippant, en effet, convint Beth. A ton avis qu'est-ce-que cela peut signifier ?

- Je crois... Tu pense que ce serait possible que le petit garçon soit resté coincer dèrrière la porte ?

Beth fronça les sourcil en concidérant la question. Elle n'en savait absolument rien mais en tout cas si ça avait été le cas ses parents seraient venus le récupérer. Après tout ils en avaient aussi le pouvoir.

- Non, je ne penses pas, répondit-elle. Continue de lire la suite, il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Très bien. _Ils nous ont retrouvé. Nous avions pourtant fait attention. Peu importe, il nous faut à présent mettre notre fils en sécurité. Et pour cela, il n'y à qu'une seule et unique chose à faire. Il faut qu'il oublie ce qu'il est. C'est un Navita Mortem adroit. Il sera la proie de millier de chasseur et il ne pourra jamais être heureux si nous ne faisont rien. Ce soir, Andrew et moi nous allons mourrir. C'est une certitude. Nous avons fuie depuis beaucoup trop longtemp, et aujourd'hui nous n'avont plus aucune chance de nous en sortir. La seule chose que nous pouvons encore faire, c'est mettre notre petit trésor à l'abri. C'est notre principal objectif. Coûte que coûte, nous devons protéger Chandler...!_

Le coeur de Chandler cessa de battre durant la minute qui suivi cette étrange révélation. Beth posait sur lui un regard surpris mais avide de curiosité. Brusquement, le blond jeta loin de lui l'affreux journal qu'il avait entre les mains et, d'un bond il se leva de sont lit.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Beth, c'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas le Navita Mortem c'est une simple coïncidence ! Je ne suis pas le seul sur cette planète à m'appeler Chandler !

- Chandler, je n'ai rien dit...

- Oui mais je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et je te suggères de te retirer tout de suite cette idée de la tête !

La blonde se leva et posa gentillement sa main sur l'épaule de Chandler qui semblait des plus boulversé.

- Chandler, calme-toi ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans tous tes états.

La réspiration du blond se fit haletante tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprit. Beth avait raison, inutile de se mettre dans de tels états. Il était aulte, il pouvait gérer la situation.

- Est-ce-que je peut te poser une question ? Se risqua la blonde.

- Je t'éoute... se méfia Chandler.

- Tes parents, ce sont tes parents biologiques ?

- Non. Il m'ont adopté quand j'avais cinq ans pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponses la blonde lui adressa un regard qui se voulaut compatissant.

- Non non non Beth arrête tout de suite de penser à ce que je croit !

- Chandler écoute moi s'il te plait !

- Non ! Or de question je ne...

- Chandler ! L'intérompit la blonde. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer et libre à toi d'acceper ou non mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête avant d'acquiser.

- Très bien, reprit-elle. Suposons, et je dis bien supposons que tu sois, en effet, ce Navita Mortem, cette porte qui se trouve au manoir t'appartient à toi et à toi seul. Et pui ça expliquerait un tas de chose. Pourquoi es-tu si frustré de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir cette porte. Porquoi est-ce-que tu te sent si en sécurité dans cette baraque qui me fou les jetons !? C'est parce que c'était chez toi ! Seulement tu as oublié.

- Beth arrête c,'est du délire... murmura Chandler.

- Non Chandler ! C'est plausible. Tu sait ce que tu devrait faire. Tu devrait y retourner. Si cette porte est la tienne tu devrait l'ouvrir. Tu devrait forcer de tout ton coeur et de toute ton âme pour briser le sceau de Sébastian et pour aller de l'autre côté. Tu veux qu'il vienne te sauver encore une fois ? Alors vas-y. Arrête de rester ici à attendre que ça se passe et agit, Chandler.

Chandler observa Beth et devait bien reconnaître que la journaliste avit de sacré bons arguments. Elle avait raison. Même si cette idée était complètement absurde, il devait tout de même lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de crédit. Il devait y retourner ne serait-ce que pour revoir Sébastian une dernière fois...

- Et pour le petit garçon qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il en désigant la photo qui gisait sur le sol.

- Cette femme a dit qu'elle devait faire oublirer à son fils ce qu'il était. Peut-être que ce petit garçon représente ta mémoir. Peut être que si tu parivient à l'atteindre en vrai, tu te souviendra.

- Et si je n'y parvient pas. Je ne parvient même pas à ouvrir la porte.

La blonde lui sourit.

- Et bien ça voudra dire que nous nous somme trompé et que tu n'es pas le Navita Mortem. Dans ce cas là on reprendra les recherche et malheureusement pour toi on sera obliger de retourner chez mon ami vampire ! Déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui malgré tout fit esquisser un sourire à Chandler.

- Très bien... allons-y alors.

- Yes ! s'exclama la blonde en enfilant son menteau sous le regard amusé de Chandler.

Son mal de tête n'allait pas en s'arrangeant...

* * *

><p>Blaine s'aprêtait à sortir de chez lui pour rendre une petite visite surprise à Kurt lorsque une étrange sensation de déjà vu lui titilla l'esprit. Il sentait quelque chose d'anormal sur ses terres. Quelqu'un dont il connaissait maintenant assez bien l'aura pour ne pas en avoir peur venait de pénétrer sur son térritoir. En un soupir las, il ouvrit le porte d'entré avec la ferme inttention de sortir dire deux mots à Sebastian quand à son insuportable manie de venir le voir au moment le moins approprié, mais il fut violement propulsé en arrière, s'écrasant lamentablement contre le mur derrière lui.<p>

- Trop lent mon ami ! S'exclama le châtain avec cet air taquin qui n'appartenait qu'a lui.

Blaine se leva en un grognement de rage et fit décoler son ombre du sol qui vint s'abbatre dans le flanc droit de Sébastian. Celui-ci fut également propulser sur le côté dans sa vaine tentative d'esquiver le coup de Blaine.

- Ouch... je retire ce que j'ai dit..., déclara-t-il en se relevant.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend sombre crétins !? S'exclama Blaine dont les yeux était aussi noirs que les ténèbre.

- Tu veux savoir ce que tu es ? Alors il va falloir en passer par là.

Les yeux de Blaine reprirent une couleur normal tandis que son ombre revint en place.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

- Avant de te dire la vérité, l'ami, tu dois d'abord apprendre à connaître tes pouvoirs.

- Je les connais déjà, merci.

- Je n'en doute pas mais tu n'en connais pas les limites, Blaine. Tu te crois tout puissant mais ce n'est pas le cas. A l'échelle humaine tu l'est peut-être mais là d'où je viens, là d'où tu viens, tu ne joue pas encore dans la court des grands...

- Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que toi !

- Oh oui tu l'es ! Mais tu ne maitrise pas bien tes pouvoirs et ça t'handicape. Sinon jamais tu ne m'aurait laissé t'atteindre. Tu n'es pas assez réactif !

Blaine decendit les quelque marche de son péron et vint se placer en face de Sébastian.

- Très bien alors qu'est-ce-que tu proposes.

Pour toutes réponse, Sébastian lui souris en reculant de trois pas. Ses yeux devinrent sombres et une aura noir s'échappa de sa main tendu.

- Je vais t'entraîner, déclara-t-il en attaquant une nouvelle fois le brun.

Celui-ci esquiva le coup et contre-attaqua de la même manière que Sébastian. Sa petite visite chez Kurt allait devoir attendre...

* * *

><p>Enfin elle pouvait sortir ! Mary en avait plus que marre de devoir supporter cette insuportable ambiance morbide qui régnait à l'hopital de Scott Hill ! Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix, ce vampire l'avait sallement amocher. Elle ferma son sac de voyage et sortit de cette horrible chambre. Elle pénétra dans l'assenceur et appuya sur le boutton l'emmenant au rez-de-chaussez.<p>

Elle avait été trop impatiente. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Elle devait remédier à cette situation avant que Noah Puckerman ne prennent des mesure aux quelles elle ne pourraient pas faire face. Aussi avait elle prit elle même la décision de prendre des mesure en première.

Elle sortie de l'hopiâle et fut ravi de voir que les dites mesures l'attendaient en souriant sur le trottoir juste en face d'elle... Elle sourit également et s'approcha avec empressement de sa cousine qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Rachel ! Cela fait tellement plaisir de te voir si tu savait !

- Oh oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle, s'exlama ladite Rachel. Mais nous fêteront nos retrouvaille plus tard. J'ai loué un petit appartement à Scott Hill. Au vue de ce qui t'es arrivé il vaut mieux que tu vienne vivre chez moi pendant quelque temps. Il faut qu'on règle quelque petite affaire, tu ne croit pas ?

- Tu as absolument raison. Noah Puckerman est en ville et il se croit tout puissant. Nous devons faire quelque chose, Rachel.

- Oui, nous devont le tuer.


End file.
